Regresa a mi lado
by Yukime88
Summary: Sasuke está decidido a destruir Konoha, y Naruto no se lo permitirá dando pie a una batalla que jamás olvidaran, y por azares del destino Sasuke se verá obligado a regresar a su aldea natal…por venganza? Amor? Nostalgia? Ya verán XD ….. SASUSAKU
1. Capitulo 1:Sucesos inesperados

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _**Masashi**_Kishimoto, si fueran mios Itachi estaría vivo, Zetsu tendría girasoles en las orejas y Sasuke sería el personaje principal XD jejeje

Mi historia se sitúa dos años después de la pela con Pein, no pregunten porque Sasuke tardo tanto en atacar la aldea oculta de la hoja. (la mayoría oscila entre los 18 años o más) y si se encuentran con personajes que ya están muertos en el manga, yo los reviví antes de que murieran con las semillas del ermitaño.

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Sucesos inesperados**

Era una tarde nubosa, el cielo tronaba debido a su incontenible furia, y en un área abierta del bosque, cerca de Konoha, se desenvolvía la batalla más importante de la vida del único hijo del cuarto Hokage.

Después de incontables búsquedas que realizó el rubio, después de las mortales peleas que enfrento con los miembros de Akatsuki, ahí estaba frente a él , su "amigo" aquel que en muchas ocasiones invadió sus pensamientos, preocupándolo…

Sasuke estaba frente a Naruto, está era su decisión, "destruir a Konoha" era su objetivo, y él sabía perfectamente que solo un shinobi de Konoha sería capaz de enfrentarle con tal de detenerle…

Ya habían pasado varias horas de la batalla, Naruto había hecho uso de su trasformación Sennin, pero como Naruto sabia, su transformación no duraba mucho y le costaba recuperar el chacra de la naturaleza, mientras corría y esquivaba los constantes ataques de su oponente

Por otro lado Sasuke hacia uso de su Sharingan para esquivar cuanto ataque le realizaba Naruto, estaban a la par…ambos estaban cansados y su chacra no era más del 20% de su capacidad.

-Teme¡¡ porque no me escuchas, que ganas con destruir tu aldea natal- dijo Naruto jadeando de dolor por haber recibido un Chidori Senbu

-CALLATE-, dijo Sasuke desesperado… - Esos maldito del consejo, ellos mandaron matar a mi Clan… esos desgraciados obligaron a Itachi a "proteger Konoha"

Sasuke estaba confundido, su corazón batía duelo entre entender si realmente Itachi había sido obligado, o si era él, el que había tomado el camino contrario

-ya te lo dije Sasuke, el tercer Hokage nunca habría permitido que le pasase "algo" a alguien de Konoha, la venganza no es la respuesta a nada¡¡¡- Dijo Naruto tratando de hacerlo entender

Sasuke había arremetido contra Naruto con su espada, tenía poco chacra y su plan no debía tener margen de error, ya había usado contra Naruto el Tsukuyomi, pero éste en modo Sennin había logrado romper el genjutsu, solo le quedaba el ataque que le fue heredado por su hermano mayor.

* * *

En otro lado del bosque, Konoha peleaba contra el resto del equipo Taka, Kiba hacia equipo con Lee; su oponente era enorme, de cabello naranja brillante, Según Kiba había escuchado que ese sujeto se hacía llamar Juugo y su poder era similar a la trasformación que sufría Sasuke con el sello maldito.

Ambos shinobis luchaban a la par contra la fuerza descomunal del su oponente, Akamaru había sido golpeado por una de las extremidades de Juugo , y Kiba estaba en desventaja ya que no podía luchar con solo su taijutsu

Cerca de ahí Neji, Tenten y Sakura peleaban contra los otros dos restantes del equipo Taka. Neji peleaba con un sujeto extraño de apariencia marina, controlaba una enorme espada, está ultima confirmada por Sakura como la espada que usaba Sabuza antes de morir en manos de Kakashi Hatake.

Neji batallaba tratando de atacar al escurridizo enemigo mientras las chicas entablaban una lucha de fuerza bruta a diestra y siniestra, que para desgracias de las chicas, cada vez que Tenten o Sakura atacaban de manera peligrosa a la pelirroja de lentes, el sujeto acuático la defendía haciendo inútiles sus ataques.

En eso una enorme explosión se escucho en el bosque---

_Naruto.. tengo que ir a detenerlos… no puedo perder el tiempo con esta pelea_- pensó Sakura

-Tenten chan-, miro a la chica de cabellos castaños con temor en sus ojos.

-Descuida Sakura, yo puedo sola con ella- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la preocupada pelirosa

-gracias- apenas dijo eso, la pelirosa corrió tan rápido como podía, a este paso ambos, Naruto y Sasuke kun se matarían. Las personas más importantes en su vida estaban peleando a muerte y tarde o temprano "uno" perdería la pelea.

_De ninguna manera, no quiero que muera ninguno de los dos_..- no lo permitiré¡¡- Dijo en voz alta la pelirosa.

Estaba decidida, los detendría, no sabía cómo, pero no permitiría que su batalla terminara con una muerte innecesaria, simplemente no lo soportaría..

* * *

La batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, llegaba a límites inimaginables; Sakura pudo ver gran parte del bosque destruido por la batalla y otra parte más quemándose por un extraño fuego negro que lo consumía todo.

Ambos guerreros se veían agotados, era cuestión de minutos para que la batalla terminara, y entonces ese sujeto apareció…

* * *

Oh no, otra vez ese sujeto¡¡, Dijo Karin de forma alarmada, había dejado de combatir al percatarse del enorme chacra que acababa de acercarse a la zona de la batalla

Instintivamente todos se detuvieron, Kiba percibía un olor extraño de otro oponente, mientras Neji activaba su Byakugan para ver de quien se trataba..

* * *

Un sujeto se encontraba a lo alto de un árbol observando a los dos poderosos contrincantes, portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas y una máscara en forma de espiral naranja…

-Los felicito chicos, son excelentes shinobis.. Jamás habría creído que llegarían a estos límites en su batalla…. Pero saben, ustedes ya no me sirven, yo me encargare de terminar el resto Sasuke Uchiha-

-Madara¡¡- Dijo Sasuke mostrando claramente su ira por medio de su Sharingan

-Madara Uchiha?, el mismo que peleo contra el primer Hokage- Dijo Naruto de manera sorpresiva

-Bien me alegro que me conozcan, pero lamentablemente no he venido a charlar…sino A MATARLOS- Dijo Madara acercándose peligrosamente a los Shinobis

-Que demonios¡¡ no se supone que destruiríamos Konoha?- Dijo Sasuke aun más enojado

-Si, yo la destruiré, Tú, pequeño Uchiha ya no me sirves de nada, solo te quería para debilitar al Kyuubi y así poderlo capturar para mi propósito, de todas formas fue divertido ver cómo te tragaste todo lo que te dije y seguiste mi plan tal y como esperaba- Dijo Madara soltando una carcajada

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban odio y furia por medio del Mangekyou Sharingan que se había activado

Sakura veía de lejos, - Ese es el fundador del Clan Uchiha, creí que estaba muerto¡¡, Sasuke kun y Naruto corren peligro- Sakura aumento su velocidad para acercarse más y situarse a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Naruto

-Sasuke, Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo Madara al quitarse su máscara y mostrar un rostro maduro y cansado; tenía el cabello negro corto y su Sharingan activado

- Dime, que pensaría Itachi si te viera destruyendo Konoha, Sasuke no todo lo que te conté era mentira, Itachi te protegió, te prefirió a ti en vez de a Konoha, pero la parte graciosa de la historia la omití-

Madara sonreía al ver a los chicos que se encontraban furicos en el suelo mirándolo

-Que parte graciosa?- grito Sasuke al borde de la ira

-Itachi, el se ofreció para la misión, el tercer Hokage se negó a destruir el Clan, pero Danzo se adelanto dándole la orden a Itachi de detener el golpe de estado que estaba a punto de hacer el Clan Uchiha, Itachi por amor estúpido a Konoha, destruyo al Clan Uchiha para evitar más guerras y muertes ya que los Uchiha no se detendrían… lose es lindo, nadie pensó que no tendría el valor de matar a su hermano menor, pero lo cierto es que el ya había decidido quién sería el que terminaría con su vida….- Madara sonreía al ver a Sasuke perturbado por la conmoción de esas palabras…

-Eso es mentira-Dijo Sasuke desesperado por la confusión

-Entonces, ahora lo veo claro- Dijo Naruto de forma seria

-Cuando peleaba con Pein, pude ver a mi padre, el cuarto Hokage…el me dijo que hace 18 años el kyuubi fue liberado para atacar a Konoha y que un poderoso ninja era quien lo controlaba, él lo describió por su máscara que ocultaba su rostro…Madara tu atacaste Konoha esa noche¡¡¡ Porque¡¡¡- Dijo el jinchuuriki presente

- Haa¡¡ detalles, detalles… Si fui yo quien controlaba al Kyuubi hace 18 años, pero para mi desgracia el imbécil del Hokage se entrometió y sello al Kyuubi… Como sea ya dije que no vine a charlar, mis objetivos van a un más que solo destruir Konoha, eso es solo el principio….- Dijo Madara, y en ese mismo instante se lanzo sobre el Ninja más cercano a él

Naruto esquivo uno de sus ataques y Sasuke se les había unido a la batalla… pero lo cierto es que su chacra estaba llegando a su límite, Madara los mataría y no tendría forma de defenderse

Ambos cayeron al suelo rocoso abriendo un gran cráter, Madara era demasiado fuerte y Naruto ya no podía transformarse en Sennin

-Teme, por una vez en tu vida escúchame… si no unimos las pocas fuerzas que tenemos este tipo nos matara-Dijo Naruto jadeando y poniéndose de pie

-Hmph- Sasuke se había parado también con múltiples lesiones y su brazo derecho sangraba

-Cuál es tu plan?- Dijo Sasuke sin verlo a la cara

Naruto realizo el Kage Bushi no Jutsu y saco 4 clones, mando 2 a atacar a Madara mientras Sasuke realizaba los sellos para lanzar un **Ryu Kabe no jutsu**

Dos enormes dragones fueron lanzados contra Madara, quien fácilmente los esquivo, y desenvainó una katana para atacar…

-Maldición¡¡ me olvide del otro inútil-Dijo Madara girándose para ver al portador del Kyuubi

Naruto sonreía con un cansancio notable en su rostro, dos clones se encontraban girando el aire en su mano formando un shuriken de viento

-Tiene que funcionar¡¡- grito Naruto al lanzar su shuriken de viento, que al mismo tiempo había sido impactada por uno de los dragones de fuego de Sasuke

Katon Rasen Shuriken¡¡¡ grito Naruto

Madara estaba a poca distancia, no podía esquivarlo…. Giro rápidamente su cuerpo para evadir el ataque, pero fue golpeado en un costado por la poderosa shuriken que había aumentado de tamaño

El ataque había funcionado, Madara estaba sangrando en un costado..Pero no era suficiente para matarlo

-Buen juego, esta vez te dejare para otro rato Na-ru-to –Y al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con el más joven de los Uchiha –Sasuke, como dije…tú ya no me sirves, pronto dejaras de ser un estorbo-

Y acto seguido Madara encendió la katana con chacra de naturaleza de fuego y la lanzo contra Sasuke mientras desaparecía y escapaba…

La espada de fuego se acercaba….

Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo jadeando de dolor y cansancio –_maldición, no puedo moverme..no podre esquivar ese ataque_- sus ojos habían regresado a su color natural mientras veía la espada acercarse

-Sasuke Kun¡¡¡¡-

El rostro de Sasuke estaba manchado de sangre, pero no sentía dolor, -_adrenalina?-_ pensó…. Pero cuando reaccionó, enfocó la vista a lo que le tapa la luz…

Sakura se había interpuesto entre la espada de fuego y el cuerpo de Sasuke que yacía en el suelo…

-Sakura chan¡¡- grito el rubio que corría tan rápido como podía

Sakura cayó de rodillas frente a Sasuke, mientras tocia sangre y recargaba su rostro en el suelo

-_esa idiota…que ha hecho_- Sasuke estaba en Shock, miraba el cuerpo de Sakura sin poder moverse mientras los escandalosos gritos de otros Shinobis se acercaban

-Sakura chan- Naruto se había acercado a la chica y había retirado la espada de su cuerpo que aun estaba encendida por un fuego incandescente, - Sakura chan, que has hecho, respondeme¡¡-

Naruto había comenzado a derramar lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Sakura, los demás shinobis y Taka, ya estaban junto a los protagonistas de la batalla.

-Tenemos que llevarla rápido al hospital-Grito Tenten buscando apoyo en la vista del Hyuga

-Tranquila, los refuerzos ya están aquí-Dijo Neji tranquilamente mientras miraba el bosque

Del bosque salían 4 ninjas, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Choji corrían acercándose a la zona destruida

-Que ha pasado- Dijo Choji al ver el desastre de la pelea y al percatarse del rostro lloroso de Naruto

-Frentona¡¡- Ino corrió hasta su amiga y comprobó sus signos vitales

-Sakura esta grave, tenemos que llevarla al hospital AHORA- dijo esto mientras activaba su jutsu medico para establecer a la pelirosa

-Todos a Konoha- Dijo Shikamaru mirando a todos, -incluyendo Taka-

Shikamaru sabía que no era el mejor momento para investigar qué era lo que había pasado, Sakura necesitaba ir al hospital, y causar más problemas con los atacantes estaba totalmente descartado

Sai dibujo unos bocetos rápidos y con una invocación aparecieron 6 pájaros gigantes que todos montaron, y cuyo rumbo era Konoha

Mientras volaban a toda velocidad Karin se las había arreglado para acercarse al mal herido cuerpo de Sasuke

-Sasuke kun, muérdeme para que cures tus heridas- Dijo la chica de lentes mientras mostraba su cuello lleno de cicatrices de mordeduras

-Hmp… No, si hago eso morirás, ya que también perdiste mucho chacra- esto último lo dijo casi por inercia, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos –_por que se tuvo que atravesar…._

Dicho esto la chica se sentó a su lado y esperaron a llegar a Konoha

* * *

Bien mi primer capítulo n_n

**-Shannaro¡¡ cómo te atreves a hacerme eso¡¡-**

Yukime88: n_nU trankis Sakura, recuerda que es fic sasusaku jiji

Espero que les haya gustado mucho

Trataré de actualizar cada semana y si puedo antes, lo haré ya que aun no termino mis materias

Agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias, besos y abrazos en los Reviews

Gracias por pasar un rato leyendo mi fic , los quiero ^_^

Saludos: Yukime88 XD


	2. Capitulo 2: Decisiones

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**, si fueran mios Itachi estaría vivo, Zetsu tendría girasoles en las orejas y Sasuke sería el personaje principal XD jejeje

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Decisiones**

La quinta Hokage se encontraba firmando unos documentos en su oficina, tratando de disipar esa procupacion que le invadía su corazón, a ratos miraba la torre de documentos pendientes y en otros se sumergía en sus pensamientos mirando un punto fijo de su alrededor…

Tsunade se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a su enorme ventanal, estaba perturbada por la noticia de que Sasuke y su equipo portaban uniformes Akatsuki y pretendían atacar la aldea, para desgracia de la Hokage sus fuerzas militares estaban reducidas y habían invertido mucho tiempo solo a reconstruir su preciada aldea…

La quienta Hokage miraba triste la ventana, recordaba el momento en el que un Ninja de vigilancia le daba la noticia de Sasuke

---flash back--

_Naruto que estaba en la oficina de Tsunade en ese mismo momento salió corriendo hacia el bosque.. no lo podía detener…_

_La quinta había mandado a los shinobis disponibles que tenía en ese momento, no sin antes encomendarle la importante misión a los ninjas presentes de no dejar que nadie muriera_

_-Shizune, en cuanto llegue el equipo de Shikamaru.. Quiero que los mandes como refuerzos- Grito la Hokage a su ayudante que salió disparada de su oficina_

--Fin del flash back—

La sannin cavilaba sobre la posible guerra venidera cuando alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Shizune que corría hasta la mesa de la Hokage gritando – Tsunade sama Naruto y los demás han regresado, Shikamaru los trajo a Konoha incluidos a Sasuke y sus subordinados… al parecer alguien los ataco mientras peleaban-

-Como que alguien los ataco?- grito Tsunade con su característica "paciencia"

-Según Naruto el sujeto se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha y ha herido gravemente a Sakura- Esto último lo dijo Shizune muy preocupada

-Sakura¡¡ POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE LO DE SAKURA ANTES SHIZUNE¡¡ grito la poderosa Hokage, quien inmediatamente salió de su oficina rumbo al hospital

* * *

Tsunade había entrado al hospital de Konoha, Shizune le había indicado que los subordinados de Sasuke se encontraban en una habitación en custodia de Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuga

-¿Cómo se encuentran todos?- pregunto Tsunade sama a uno de los médicos que había salido de una sala de operación-

-Todos los shinobis tienen una notable baja de chacra, quienes están grabes son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- El médico bajo la cabeza apenado y continuo –Uzumaki y Uchiha se negaron a recibir atención médica hasta ver qué podíamos hacer con Haruno-

-Uchiha?- Dijo Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos

Tsunade camino y entro a una sala grande de operación, pudo ver en una esquina a Sasuke y Naruto que de mala gana recibían tratamiento médico por parte de 2 médicos cansados de forcejear con los jóvenes ninjas y Shizune que se había anexado.

Entonces la gran Hokage se acercó a los cuatro médicos que se encontraban estabilizando a una persona.

-Sakura..- Tsunade se había acercado a la pelirosa y la miraba preocupada, un medico se acerco a la Hokage y le explico su situación

-Tsunade sama, Haruno recibió un ataque por parte de una espada, al parecer varios órganos vitales han sido dañados severamente, mientras que se presentan quemaduras de tercer grado que penetraron hasta sus huesos-

El ninja medico miro a la Hokage con tristeza y continuo – los daños son graves.. no podemos hacer nada, es posible que no pase de esta noc—

-Tsunade Obachan¡¡ tu puedes salvarla, no es verdad??- Dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos esperando ver un brillo de esperanza por parte de la Ninja medico más poderosa de la época

Tsunade no dijo nada, activo su jutsu medico y analizo el cuerpo de Sakura….

Ya habían pasado 2hrs desde que Tsunade recorría el cuerpo de Sakura con ambas manos, Sasuke y Naruto la miraban esperando respuesta alguna, pero la Hokage seguía con la chica.. y después de unos minutos Tsunade hablo..

-Hay un 35% de posibilidad de salvarla, el tratamiento que he desarrollado esta incompleto ya que esta técnica pertenece a la aldea oculta entre la arena, por otro lado necesitare de ayuda extra-Dijo Tsunade mirando a los chicos que se encontraban de pie mirándola

-Que tipo de ayuda- Dijo Sasuke secamente

Tsunade sonrió, sabía que ese desgraciado había desertado, se había unido a los Akatsukis para destruir Konoha y aun así tenia el cinismo de pararse frente a ella. Pero Tsunade también sabía perfectamente que aun cuando se veía inexpresivo ante las situaciones, ambos Naruto y Sasuke permanecían en la sala preocupados por Sakura

-Les explicare, esta técnica es muy similar a mi jutsu de regeneración de células, el detalle y lo que lo hace diferente es que el jutsu que conozco solo se puede realizar a tu propio cuerpo ya que usa parte de la energía vital- Tsunade miro a los jóvenes y prosiguió

-Para salvar a Sakura necesitamos de Energía vital y un jutsu poderoso de regeneración de células, de esta forma los órganos vitales que han sido dañados se regeneraran-Dijo Tsunade tranquila

-Entonces Tsunade Obachan, que esperamos¡¡- Dijo Naruto impaciente

-No es tan sencillo Naruto- Dijo Tsunade molesta – Veras para poder utilizar este jutsu nuevo necesito de energía vital, pero en vista del poco tiempo de haberla desarrollado mi cuerpo no soportará la curación con mi chacra y además la de mi energía vital-Tsunade hizo una pausa

-Necesito que uno de ustedes done parte de su energía vital a Sakura, mientras yo uso mi jutsu regenerativo en todas las células que fueron dañadas-

-Yo lo hare Tsunade Obachan- Dijo Naruto insistente

-Naruto, para donar energía vital se neceita de un control poderoso de chacra, además me preocupa que parte de tu energía vital este mezclada con la del Kyuubi y eso dañe a Sakura-Termino de decir Tsunade

Sasuke al escuchar este último comentario soltó un bufido de fastidio –_Esa idiota, porque no dijo desde un principio que estaba pensando en él_-

-Teme por favor te lo suplico ayuda a Sakura- Dijo Naruto con ojos llorosos, cosa que a Sasuke le causo repulsión al verlo así

Sasuke había permanecido callado, lo que Tsunade había sugerido podría ser la salvación de la chica. Por una parte a él no le importaba lo que le pasará, pero por otra la pelirosa había sido lastimada por salvarlo y se sentía estúpidamente comprometido a salvarla ya que si hubiese sido él el lastimado de gravedad por el ataque, quizás ya estaría muerto

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- Dijo Sasuke mirando la camilla donde se encontraba Sakura

-Sígueme..- Dijo Tsunade indicándole a Sasuke una de las esquinas de la habitación

-No me agradas Uchiha, pero te necesitamos y sé que eres el mejor en esto- Tsunade continuo al ver la mirada fija en ella por parte de el moreno

-El traslado de chacra es muy difícil de realizar se necesita de tu chacra para poder regular el flujo-Tsunade hizo una pausa –Sasuke, el traslado de energía vital puede tener efectos secundarios a pesar de ser un "genio" ninja

-Qué clase de efectos- Pregunto Sasuke sin mucha importancia

-No los conozco exactamente, pueden ser desde liberar más energía vital de lo normal y que mueras tu o la persona que la recibe, hasta daños a tu chacra, esto depende del control que mantengas mientras se realiza la operación- Dijo Tsunade tranquila

-Deja de perder el tiempo y dime como es el traslado de energía vital- Dijo Sasuke molesto

Tsunade sonrió ante la respuesta del Uchiha y saco dos pergaminos que se encontraban en un librero en esa misma esquina de la habitación, se los mostro a Sasuke mientras hacía ademanes explicando el funcionamiento del jutsu

Naruto por su parte miraba preocupado a Sasuke y Tsunade que se encontraban del otro lado de la habitación revisando dos pergaminos, se sentía inútil al no poder ayudar de alguna forma a su mejor amiga, y fue cuando Tsunade se acerco a Naruto.

-Naruto, Sasuke y yo operaremos a Sakura, como ya dije es solo un 35% de posibilidad de que resulte, de lo contrario Sakura morirá- Este último comentario de Tsunade le dolió en su corazón al igual que a Naruto, ambos adoraban a la chica de los ojos jades y no querían perderla, pero esa era la única manera de salvarla.

-Muy bien comencemos- Dijo Tsunade acercándose a Sakura

-Gracias Sasuke- Dijo Naruto mientras éste caminaba junto a Tsunade para empezar la operación

* * *

En una habitación del hospital se encontraban Neji y Shikamaru observando a los tres sujetos extraños de la habitación

-Porque nos tienen encerrados aquí¡¡ donde esta Sasuke kun- grito histérica la peliroja con lentes

-Que fastidio es estar aquí- Dijo Shikamaru recargándose en la pared

-¿Cómo está la Kunoichi bonita?- Pregunto Suigetsu con una sonrisa radiante que dejaba a la vista sus dientes afilados como tiburón

-No sabemos, esta grave y Godaime la está viendo- Dijo Neji con seriedad

-Sí que tenía una fuerza descomunal, lo más probable es que esté bien- Dijo Suigentsu alegremente

-Cállate basura marina¡¡ de qué lado crees que estas?- Dijo Karin irritada

-del de Sasuke por supuesto- Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa picara – que no vez que por eso no está aquí- Esto último lo dijo con obvias intenciones de fastidiar a la única chica de la habitación

Karin estaba a punto de ensartarle una silla en la cara de Suigetsu cuando escucho la voz de Juugo a su lado

-Cálmense los dos, saben que Sasuke se molestará si los ve peleando, además no estamos en una situación muy cómoda estando aquí- esto último lo dijo Juugo mirando serio a los dos Shinobis de Konoha y sabiendo que había un tercero ANBU cerca de ahí-

* * *

Sala de espera

Ino, Choji, y Kiba se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, estaban preocupados por su amiga y ya tenían varias horas en la sala de operación, tampoco había sabido de Naruto o Sasuke así que se mantenían en silencio esperando alguna noticia.

Hinata había escuchado del ataque a Konoha y que Naruto había regresado, pero según unos ninjas, se encontraba en el hospital y no sabían como estaba, de modo que se dirigió al hospital preocupada por el chico de la hermosa sonrisa zorruna

Llegando al hospital, Hinata busco rostros familiares…

-etto..Ino chan, ¿no sabes si esta Naruto kun aquí?- Dijo Hinata apenada

-Naruto? He.. si esta aquí en el hospital, pero esta con Sakura-Dijo Ino con una mirada muy triste

-Sakura chan? Que le paso?- Dijo Hinata

-Sakura fue lastimada gravemente y Naruto y Sasuke están con ella- Dijo Ino mirando la expresión admirada de Hinata

-Y esta bien Sakura chan?- Pregunto preocupada

- No sabemos Hinata, Tsunade sama no ha bajado de la sala de operación- Dijo Ino triste

Ambas estaban trsites y preocupadas, siendo pocas las kunoichis en Konoha, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, hacían casi 2 años desde que comenzaron a salir juntas, ir de compras y compartir algunas técnicas de ninjutsu juntas… las cuatro Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten se había vuelto casi como hermanas… y es por esto que ambas tenían miedo de pensar lo peor…no querían perder a su amiga…

* * *

Tsunade sama se encontraba frente a Sakura, mientras que Shizune y otro médico ninja asistían a la Hokage, Sasuke se encontraba del lado opuesto de la camilla generando un chacra color azul celeste en sus manos

-Muy bien chicos comencemos- dijo Tsunade mientras comenzaba a llenar el cuerpo de Sakura de un Chacra dorado

La pelirosa gemía de dolor y se movía violentamente cuando el chacra caliente que emanaba Tsunade sama la tocaba, Sasuke por su parte había comenzado a sudar y a sentir mucho dolor en su cuerpo, la técnica de traslado de energía vital era muy agotadora, tanto como su técnica Amaterasu, sus brazos le dolían y le costaba respirar.

-Sasuke necesito que soportes un poco más, sé que no te has recuperado por completo..y que esa técnica es dolorosa, solo unos minutos más- Dijo Tsunade concentrada en la herida profunda que tenia la joven

-_Demonios , estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, y pierdo chacra a mucha velocidad_- Sasuke comenzaba a ver borroso, y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado

-Sasuke despierta¡¡ solo un poco más- Dijo Tsunade al ver que de momento Sasuke había bajando la altura de donde tenía sus manos que emanaban el chacra azul celeste

La herida de Sakura de pronto comenzó a cicatrizar, la agitada Sakura se había detenido y comenzaba a respirar tranquila

-Creo que hemos tenido éxito- Dijo Shizune al ver a Sakura como regresaba a su ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad

-Sasuke¡¡- Grito Naruto de repente al ver a Sasuke desplomarse en el suelo

Sasuke estaba de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, respirando agitadamente..Su cuerpo le dolía como si un elefante le hubiera pasado encima, de pronto Sasuke comenzó a sentir aun más dolor en su cuerpo y cerraba los puños con fuerza

-Maldición, siento como agujas clavadas en todo el cuerpo que me queman- grito Sasuke con dolor

Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento hasta el punto donde su cuerpo no resistió más el dolor y cayó en el suelo desmayado

-Tsunade Obachan¡¡ que le paso a Sasuke?- Dijo Naruto asustado

-Tranquilo Naruto, ese es un efecto secundario de usar una técnica tan peligrosa como el traslado de energía vital, No te preocupes solo esta desmayado por el dolor, en cuanto despierte estará mejor- Dijo Tsunade

Tsunade estaba tranquila, gracias a él descomunal esfuerzo que hizo el Uchiha, habían logrado curar la herida mortal de Sakura, ahora solo dependía de ella si se recuperaría o no, por otro lado ella sabía que la técnica de traslado era dolorosa y requería de mucho control de chacra, ese Uchiha llevaba con honor su apellido, era admirable que en solo unos minutos pudiera dominar tal jutsu y haberlo soportado más de 40min si desplomarse en cuanto comenzó.

-_Después hablare con él_- Dijo Tsunade pensando

-Shizune, lleva a Sasuke a una habitación y revísenlo, note que trae fracturado el brazo derecho, además es posible que presente más efectos secundarios por el jutsu-Dijo Tsunade tranquilamente

- Si Tsunade sama- Y acto seguido 2 médicos y Shizune se llevaron a Sasuke de la sala de operación

Naruto estaba parado, había visto toda la operación atentamente, pero tenía miedo de preguntar

-Tsunade Obachan, Sakura chan está bien?- Dijo Naruto rogando recibir una respuesta afirmativa

-No lo sé Naruto, hice todo lo que podía, ahora solo depende de la fuerza de Sakura para resistir a la operación-Dijo Tsunade mientras le daba una cálida mirada al rubio

* * *

En la sala de espera se encontraban todos sus compañeros, Naruto caminaba junto a una enfermera que le indicaría cual seria su habitación ya que a pesar de la rápida regeneración que le daba el chacra del Kyuubi, Naruto había recibido notables lesiones además de un daño grave en sus tejidos de manos y piernas por usar el Rasen Shuriken en su estado normal

Todos notaron a Naruto acercarse a la sala de espera e inmediatamente Ino y los demás ya lo habían tecleado preguntándole el estado de su amiga

-Dime, como está la frentona?- decía Ino tratando de quitar a Lee que había llegado hacia 1hr

-Mi preciosa flor de Konoha, Dime Naruto como esta?- Dijo Lee notablemente preocupado

-Está bien, se recuperará dattebayo- Diciendo esto les dedico una sonrisa a todos y acompaño a la enfermera hasta su habitación

* * *

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo solo los dejo con unas lindas preguntas

¿Sakura se recuperará?

¿Qué clase de efectos secundarios le causo a Sasuke el jutsu nuevo que usó?

¿Dónde duerme Suigetsu, en la tina? Jaja lo siento me dio el simple

XD prometo actualizar cada que pueda y mi tiempo me lo permita

Sin más que decir les mando un beso y ya saben porras, abrazos, sugerencias críticas etc. en los reviews

Atte: Yukime88 ^_^


	3. Capitulo 3: La promesa de Sakura

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**, si fueran mios Itachi estaría vivo, Zetsu tendría girasoles en las orejas y Sasuke sería el personaje principal XD jejeje

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : La promesa de Sakura**

Habían pasado ya 1 semana del incidente con el fundador del Clan Uchiha, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ni Sakura ni Sasuke habían despertado, la Hokage le había dicho que los dejara descansar y por eso no los había visitado

Por su parte él solo tenía unos cuantos vendajes en el cuerpo y se sentía mejor, estaba feliz de que Hinata lo visitara casi todos los días, aunque después de decirle ella, que lo amaba cuando pelearon con Pein, cada vez que la veía se ponía nervioso

Flash back

_Naruto caminaba rumbo a su habitación en el hospital junto a una enfermera, la operación de Sakura había tenido éxito, y en lo que respectaba a él, hasta el momento en que supo que Sakura estaría bien, el no había sentido el desgaste físico y mental de la pelea, lo único que quería era dormir, fue en ese momento cuando pasó por la sala de espera y vio a sus amigos como lo tecleaban y lo atiborraban de preguntas_

_Una vez explicado que la pelirosa estaba bien, todos lo dejaron pararse y continuo con su camino hasta que se encontró con la chica más tímida de todo Konoha._

_-Hinata chan- Dijo Naruto un tanto apenado_

_-Naruto kun, yo.. yo quería saber si estabas bien- ya para este punto Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate_

_Era una sensación nueva para Naruto, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento las palabras de la poseedora del Byakugan_

_Y aun más significativo, ahora que veía con más detenimiento a la chica tímida, notaba cuan hermosa se había puesto_

_-Naruto kun, espero que te recuperes pronto- Dijo la Hyuga por fi, con todo el valor que le quedaba_

_Naruto le sonrió a la chica y comenzó a adentrarse en un pasillo del hospital no sin antes de que perdiera de vista a Hinata gritarle – Espero que me visites-_

Fin flash back

* * *

En otra parte del hospital

Sakura había abierto los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba vendado, no identificaba donde estaba hasta que despertó por completo al ver entrar a su maestra a su habitación ella reaccionó.

-Sakura, me alegra que estés despierta, creí que te sentías mejor y vine a revisarte- Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa maternal

-Tsunade sama, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- Dijo Sakura mirando las medicinas en su mesita y los vendajes de su cuerpo

-Supongo que no lo recuerdas por completo, Naruto me dijo que Madara Uchiha ataco a Sasuke y tú te atravesaste en la trayectoria de su ataque- Dijo Tsunade con una mirada de desaprobación

-_Si ahora recordaba todo, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de pensarlo… pudo haber muerto, pero simplemente quería salvarlo.. _-Sakura miraba la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos

-Tsunade sama, ¿Cómo esta Naruto baka y Sasuke kun?-Dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Sakura , hay varias cosas que quiero decirte, Naruto está bien solo tiene lesiones leves y Sasuke no tan bien como esperaba- Dijo Tsunade seria

-¿Que le paso? -Dijo Sakura

-El ataque de Madara, te dejo grave Sakura, daño muchos de tus órganos vitales y además de eso quemo muchas de las células de alrededor, así que te practique una operación prototipo que desarrolle en base a las técnicas de Chiyo de Suna (la aldea oculta entre la arena)- Continuo Tsunade

-emplee mi jutsu medico más poderoso, junto con la energía vital- Dijo Tsunade tranquila

-Pero, eso es imposible, usted usa demasiado chacra con esa técnica, como pudo además trasladar energía vital al menos de que..- Sakura se quedo callada

-Eres digna de ser llamada mi aprendiz, así es, es casi imposible usar tales cantidades de chacra para mi jutsu y además donar mi energía, es por eso que Sasuke Uchiha fue quien me apoyo mientras te operaba- Dijo Tsunade sonriendo

Sakura se había puesto roja sin darse cuenta –Sasuke Kun?-

-Asi es, sus habilidades como ninja son admirables, aprendió el jutsu en pocos minutos, pero…-Tsunade hablo con una voz más suave

-Como sabrás, este tipo de jutsus son peligrosos y el cuerpo de Sasuke sufrió los efectos secundarios-

-¿Qué le paso?- Sakura estaba nerviosa, había pensado lo peor…

-Lo hemos estado monitoreando, él aun no despierta y según nuestros análisis, los canales de chacra de Sasuke Uchiha fueron dañados, esto quiere decir que su cantidad de chacra actual se encuentra con un flujo que oscila entre el 25 y 30% de su máxima capacidad-La Hokage hizo una pausa

-¿Cuándo recuperara el 100%?- dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Según los cálculos, es posible que con tratamiento sus canales de recuperen en aproximadamente un año y medio- Esto último lo dijo Tsunade admirando la vista de la ventana de la habitación

-Que?? Pero eso es peligroso¡¡ Tsunade sama¡¡¡ - Sakura comprendía que significaban esas palabras, el chacra normal de una persona se regeneraba con el descanso, pero en vista de que el chacra de Sasuke se mantenía en niveles bajos, implicaba que solo podría usar jutsus básicos, y si en algún momento necesitaba defenderse era muy probable que lo matasen fácilmente

Sakura había comenzado a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta, sabía que era peligroso para Sasuke y aun más con Madara Uchiha cerca, que permaneciera con la cantidad de chacra de un gennin, y aun más delicado era que esa información saliera de Konoha, nadie debía saberlo….

Sakura temblaba de coraje hacia ella misma, quería salvarlo, no quería que muriera y ahora una vez más por su culpa se veía afectado.

-Sakura, no llores, seguiremos trabajando en eso, por otro lado quiero que recuerdes que Uchiha es ahora de Akatsuki y además trato de destruir Konoha, no tenemos la certeza de si continuara con su plan y en parte estamos aliviados de que Konoha se encuentre segura por ahora-Tsunade había tomado a Sakura del hombro mientras le dedicaba esas palabras

-¿Qué paso con sus subordinados?-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

-No mostraron violencia alguna, y al ser interrogados nos dijeron que solo seguían ordenes de Sasuke, además de que cada uno tenía sus propios objetivos, por ahora están en la aldea con un quipo ANBU pisándoles los talones a cada acción que tomen- Dijo Tsunade orgullosa de las habilidades de sus ANBU

-Y a todo esto, como te sientes tu Sakura?-Dijo Tsunade

-Bien, me siento un poco mareada por haber estado tanto en cama, pero la lesión casi no me duele- Dijo sonriendo la pelirosa

-Me alegra, haz tenido muchas visitas en esta semana mientras dormías, ahora que estas despierta quiero que descanses y te recuperes- Dijo Tsunade en su papel de medico

Sakura asintió y le contesto la sonrisa a su maestra, una vez que se retiro la Hokage regreso a sus pensamientos..

_Es probable que Sasuke kun en cuanto se cure trate de irse… pero aun más probable que incluso sin tener chacra huya de la aldea…_

Sakura estaba confundida, era su ex compañero el que los había atacado y cuyo plan era destruir su hogar y aun así quería ayudarlo, había comenzado a derramar diminutas lagrimas, ella había cambiado, se había vuelto más fuerte para no ser más un estorbo para todos y aun así una vez más echaba a perder todo, había madurado y sabia lo que tenía que hacer…

Solucionaría su error..

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba sentado al pie de su ventana, se había levantado hacia una hora y analizaba la situación

Según una enfermera, había estado dormido desde hacía una semana, y con respecto a su estado actual la enfermera le indico que Godaime quería hablar con él en cuento despertara

Tenía la mirada perdida en la ciudad, él nunca quiso regresar a Konoha y en ese preciso momento sentía un asqueroso sentimiento de nostalgia

Cuanta información había recibido durante el combate, Madara lo había manipulado, Itachi sabía que Madara se aprovecharía y él se lo trago todo

-maldición- dijo Sasuke quien golpeo con el puño la pared y le causo una leve grieta

--Flash back--

_Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el suelo de una sala de operación, se negaba ser curados y los médicos les indicaban que la Hokage llegarían en unos momentos para curar a Haruno_

_-Nee Sasuke, se que no es buen momento para decírtelo, pero antes de que pelearas con Itachi yo me tope con él en el bosque- Naruto jugueteaba con las manos mostrándose algo nervioso de que el moreno reaccionara mal e intentase golpearlo ahí mismo_

_Naruto comprendió el silencio de Sasuke y prosiguió_

_-Me pregunto porque te buscaba, y le dije que quería salvarte, quería que regresaras a Konoha porque yo si te apreciaba como un hermano-Dijo Naruto mirando un punto fijo de la pared_

_-Hmp- fue todo lo que se escucho de parte de Sasuke_

_-Itachi me pregunto, que qué pasaría si fuses tu el que atacara la aldea, que si te mataría para defenderla…, pero me negué le dije que te derrotaría y además te traería de vuelta-Naruto hizo una pausa al ver la mirada maldita de Sasuke-_

– _jeje lo que quería que supieras fue que Itachi me pidió que siguiera con mi decisión y que esperaba nunca sucediera- Finalizo Naruto_

--Fin del flash back—

Itachi sabía que Madara le mentiría, era por eso que le había dado el Amaterasu… como podía haber sido tan ciego, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, él era parte de los más buscados en el libro Bingo de los ANBU, era casi imposible pretender regresar…su orgullo no se lo permitiría, preferiría vagar por el país que regresar a la aldea que él traicionó

La puerta se había abierto, era la quinta Hokage

La enfermera me dijo que despertaste como te sientes?-Dijo la Hokage tranquila

-Hmph- se escuchó de parte de Sasuke

-Siendo un genio ninja, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que tu cuerpo presento efectos secundarios verdad?- Dijo Tsunade para llamar la atención de joven

-¿Cuándo recuperare todo mi chacra?-Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla

-Un año y medio aproximadamente-

-Sasuke hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te recuperes, pero eso no descarta quien eres-Tsunade tenía el seño fruncido y hablaba más fuerte

-Escúchame, por ahora tienes 2 opciones, la primera es que te largues de Konoha antes de que los ANBU te maten, y la segunda es que te quedes recuperándote y colabores con Konoha… -

-Ahora que sé que Madara Uchiha está vivo, la aldea corre peligro y según por lo que escuche, no es necesario que regreses con él, por otro lado si te dejo ir Naruto y Sakura jamás me lo perdonarían, con el chacra que tienes eres blanco fácil para cualquier jounin de la aldea y creo que comprendes tu situación actual-

-Es por esto que te ofrezco un trato, Si te interesa, te esperare en mi oficina, de lo contrario…yo no te detendré y asumirás las consecuencias tú solo-finalizo Tsunade

-¿Dónde está mi equipo?-Dijo Sasuke secamente

-Les di autorización de permanecer en Konoha, en estos momentos se encuentran en la mansión Uchiha, espero que no tengas inconveniente con eso- Dijo Tsunade riendo a sus adentros

Y dicho esto la quinta Hokage se retiro no sin antes decirle que pronto le autorizaría su salida del hospital

Sasuke estaba furioso, como se atrevió a darles permiso a esa bola de idiotas de divagar por su mansión, como sea luego lo arreglaría, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a un lugar tranquilo para pensar

* * *

Sakura miraba triste el horizonte, quería irse a su casa, dormir y al despertar darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, tenía las ideas revueltas, y la que más le dolía en el corazón era la de haberse dado cuenta que aun amaba a ese chico frio de ojos negros, se lo había negado varias veces, incluso había pensado que se estaba enamorando de su amigo Naruto..pero al final su corazón había elegido y la había lanzado contra la espada…

-_Porque no pude borrarlo de mi corazón, porque ínsito en amar alguien inalcanzable…-_ mientras miraba con tristeza su ventana, algo la saco de sus pensamientos..una figura que caminaba a lo lejos, tenia un hermoso cabello negro que acariciaba su rostro rebeldemente y que le era tan familiar

Era Sasuke que se encontraba sentado en lo alto del hospital mirando el atardecer, traía puesto un pantalón azul marino y una camiseta blanca.

Sakura la miró por un largo rato, quería analizar la situación.. pero su cabeza daba vueltas con mil ideas, Sasuke estaba en peligro… pero conociéndolo trataría de irse de Konoha

– Soy tan egoísta, al fin y al cabo… después de pensarlo varias veces.. yo, no quiero que se vuelva a ir- esto último lo dijo Sakura en voz baja, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron sobre su tersa piel.

-Ya no soy una niña- Se dijo para sí misma, más convencida

-Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a las personas que más quiero.. y seguiré adelante-

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas y se encamino a las escaleras que la llevarían con la persona que había permanecido en sus pensamientos todo el día.

La pelirosa camino decidida a encontrarse con el moreno, subió las ultimas escaleras, y de pronto se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta que daba a la azotea del hospital…ella apretaba sus puños con fuerza, había recordado que la última vez que estuvo ahí fue para detener a Sasuke y a Naruto de matarse.

Tomo aire, y abrió la puerta. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las cisternas del hospital, probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y aun así, ni siquiera movió el rostro.. El miraba a lo lejos el imponente sol que se metía entre las montañas y daba camino a la noche

Sakura temblaba, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo aun le causara que su corazón latiera a mil por hora siempre que estaba a su lado..

-Sasuke…- Dijo Sakura casi inaudible

-Yo.. quería que- antes de que Sakura terminase la frase, el joven de cabellos negros, salto al suelo de la azotea mirando hacia las rejas y dándole la espalda a la chica que lo miraba nerviosa

-Que haces aquí- Dijo el joven con su clásica voz tajante

-Yo, quería saber cómo estabas Sasuke kun- Dijo por fin Sakura con más valor

Estaba decidida, no tendría más miedo, ya no…

**Inner Sakura: Sha¡¡ no seas tonta, dijiste que ya no eras una niña, entonces actúa como lo que eres una ninja medico, la mejor.. lo sabes**

-Deberías irte a descansar- Una vez más hablo Sasuke

-_Valor¡_¡- pensó Sakura

-Sasuke kun, yo quiero darte las gracias por ayudar a Tsunade sama en mi operaci- una vez más sakura no completo su frase ya que el poseedor del Sharingan se había girado y ahora la miraba a los ojos fijamente

-Porque demonios te atravesaste en el ataque de Madara- Dijo Sasuke con una voz más dura. Se podía ver a simple vista que estaba molesto, tenía el seño fruncido y sus ojos clavados en la pelirosa que había comenzado a temblar ante la penetrante mirada

-Yo..- dudo unos momentos, -Yo NO QUERIA QUE NI TU NI NARUTO MURIERAN- grito por fin Sakura

Sasuke se notaba aun más molesto ante la declaración de la pelirosa, tenía los puños apretados y le temblaban de coraje

-IDIOTA¡¡¡ pudiste haber muerto con ese ataque, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de ti, así que no te vuelvas a meter en lo que no te incumbe- esto último lo dijo Sasuke casi gritando

Sakura temblaba, no había notado que en su rostro corrían lagrimas que amenazaban con no detenerse, se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos

**Inner Sakura: Vamos¡¡ reacciona Sakura**

-_Olvide que jamás dejaría de ser una molestia para él_-La mirada de Sakura estaba fija, su semblante se había vuelto más serio, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar – Escucha Sasuke, decidí volverme más fuerte por mi propia cuenta, porque me canse de ser yo quien siempre les estorbaba en las misiones…. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que aun sigo siendo un estorbo- Dijo la pelirosa amargamente

-Pero de algo estoy segura, ¡puedo solucionarlo!- Dijo Sakura con determinación

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo la miro , mientras la Kunoichi continuo

-Estoy consciente de que a pesar de que te salve sin pensarlo o incluso dudarlo, te cause más problemas de los que pensé, conozco tu estado actual, y sé que sabes que estás en una situación delicada, es por esto que…- Sakura hizo una pausa

-Sasuke, no quiero ser más un estorbo para nadie, sé que soy una de las mejores ninjas medico, incluso puedo darme el lujo de decir que puedo superar a mi maestra. Por eso… Sasuke yo quería pedirte- Sakura dudo unos momentos al ver la mirada del moreno

-Yo… quiero pedirte que me permitas curarte¡¡, sé que puedo¡¡ yo nunca más te pediré que te quedes en Konoha- esto último lo dijo temiendo derramar más lagrimas frente a él

-Sasuke por favor… nunca más seré una molestia para ti, pero lo que te pido es que permanezcas en Konoha el suficiente tiempo como para curarte, después de eso, podrás irte si tu lo deseas, y no me meteré más en tu vida lo prometo- Dijo Sakura con un claro dolor en el corazón por las últimas frases

-y que si después de que recupero el 100% de mi chara decido destruir Konoha?- hablo Sasuke clavando aun más su mirada

Sakura acorto la distancia entre ellos y hablo –Entonces YO TE DETENDRE-

Ambos Sakura y Sasuke se miraban firmemente, ninguno titubeaba..hasta que el Uchiha hablo

-Hmp, no te daré mucho tiempo- y dicho esto el moreno se encamino a la puerta de la azotea y camino rumbo a su habitación

Sakura estaba atónita –Acepto.. – dijo en voz baja

**Inner Sakura: Sha¡¡ claro , no es idiota si se va de Konoha con el chacra de un gennin Madara le pateara el trasero y él lo sabe muy bien**

Sakura se encamino a una de las rejas metálicas que cercaban el techo del hospital, el viento helado de la noche movía su cabello, y mientras veía las tenues luces de las casas de su aldea pensó –_Sé que puedo curarlo, no seré más una molestia para nadie_- el coraje de esas palabras en su mente le provocaron torcer las rejas metálicas con sus manos, después de esto, suspiro y se encamino a su habitación

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

-_Cuanto había cambiado esa mujer desde que me fui de este lugar_- Al pensarlo una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

– _Sigue siendo una molestia, pero en mi situación actual lo único que me queda es dejar que me cure para después encargarme de ese desgraciado de Madara_-

-Me las pagará- Dijo en voz alta el menor de los Uchihas

Sasuke ya había llegado a su habitación….

-Hmph, supongo que tendré que aceptar la propuesta de esa bruja - y dicho esto Sasuke se dispuso a dormir, mañana seria un día pesado.

* * *

Wiii tres capítulos

Espero que les haya gustado mis queridas lectoras

Gracias por sus reviews: Karina Natsumi, setsuna17, katie-karina, darknina y byakushi

las quiero mil, por ahora la historia va lenta porque quiero plantear bien la situación de los personajes, prometo que conforme avance la historia pondré más acción y mucho SASUSAKU solo ténganme paciencia jaja ya que como saben nuestro querido Sasuke es medio pesado con esto de la cursilería XD y como que no se le da muy bien

Tratare de actualizar cada viernes, y si mi tiempo me lo permite antes

Les mando un beso

Yukime88 ^_^

Proximo Capitulo

-Bienvenido a Konoha Uchiha-

Por fin sabremos cual es la propuesta de Tsunade sama¡¡


	4. Capitulo 4: Bienvenido a Konoha Uchiha

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Bienvenido a Konoha Uchiha**

Eran las 6 de la mañana del siguiente día, Sasuke se tapaba el rostro con las sabanas perezosamente, tratando inútilmente de evitar el brillo de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan tranquilo, desde que se fue de su aldea la vida con el maldito de Orochimaru había sido toda una odisea y no se diga la psicosis de estar alerta incluso cuando dormía.

Ya estando con el equipo Taka, siendo el líder tampoco podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, pero en ese momento nada le podía quitar el gusto de sentirse libre de preocupación por unos minutos y disfrutar de un largo y tranquilo sueño.

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando estuvo hablando con Sakura y que ella le pidió que permaneciera en Konoha hasta que se recuperará; sí, ciertamente se quedaría por conveniencia, pero… había algo más que lo hacía quedarse por un tiempo… pero aun no entendía que era realmente…..

Sasuke se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha, al salir de la regadera el moreno se miró en el espejo del lavabo, se encamino a buscar su ropa, y una vez vestido salió de la habitación del hospital por la ventana rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage.

En esos momentos una enfermera entraba en la habitación del Uchiha para cambiarle los vendajes

-Buenos días Sasuke kun- Dijo alegremente la enfermera que se sentía feliz de estar a cargo de esa habitación ya que al parecer todas las que estaban de guardia se pelaban por el puesto de esa sección

Menuda sorpresa que se llevo la enfermera, el joven Uchiha no estaba, y eso era claramente visible ya que ni su espada ni sus pertenencias estaban.

* * *

En otra habitación del hospital se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente una pelirosa cuyo rostro mostraba serenidad, ella abrazaba su almohada casi como si dijera entre sueños que le pertenecía, estaba tan feliz durmiendo cuando de pronto una voz muy familiar perturbo su encantador sueño..

-Sakura chan¡¡, Shizune san me dijo que ya estabas mejor y podía visitarte- Dijo un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro¡¡¡ ignóralo y se irá**

-Vamos Sakura chan , despierta- el dueño del kyuubi ya estaba trepado sobre la cama y la movía de arriba abajo esperando despertar a quien permanecía entre las sabanas

-Shaaa¡¡¡ Naruto deja de molestar- Sakura se había levantado de golpe y había azotado a Naruto contra la pared de enfrente

-Itte, porque siempre estas de genio- Dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza del tremendo golpe que se dio y que había dado contra la pared

-Es tu culpa Naru baka, son las 7am, ni siquiera es hora de visitas- Dijo la pelirosa irritada por la perturbación de su sueño

-Lo sé, lo sé pero ya llevas 1 semana en el hospital y no había podido venir a visitarte hasta hoy en la mañana que me encontré con Shizune san y me dijo que estabas mejor y que pronto te daría de alta- Dijo Naruto muy alegre

-Gracias Naruto- la pelirrosa sabia cuan molesto podía ser su mejor amigo, pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz de que alguien más la visitara aparte de las enfermeras y Tsunade sama

-porque no me habías visitado antes Naru baka? -Dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Nani? No te lo dijo Tsunade Obachan? Ella dio la orden de que no tuvieras visitas porque la conmoción y el escándalo podía afectar en tu recuperación, además a mi me prohibió visitarte hasta que estuvieras recuperada- Dijo el rubio con su mirada de borreguito triste

-Buenos días Sakura san- una ninja medico de cabello corto obscuro había entrado a la habitación de Haruno

-Shizune san, hola- dijo Sakura un poco apenada al no haberse percatado de que había entrado en su cuarto

-veo que te sientes mejor, eso me da mucho gusto-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente Shizune

-Tuve que decirle a Naruto cual era tu habitación, ya que me amenazo con seguirme todo el día hasta que te visitara- Dijo riendo Shizune mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro

-En fin, Tsunade sama me pidió que te preguntara si deseas que te dé de alta bajo cuidados delicados o si preferías permanecer un poco más en el hospital-Pregunto Shizune

**Inner Sakura: Sha estoy harta de estar encerrada, ya me quiero ir a mi casa**

-jeje si gracias Shizune san, la verdad me gustaría irme mejor a mi casa a descansar, me seria más cómodo- Dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Bien Sakura chan, entonces celebraremos tu salida del hospital en Ichiraku ramen¡¡¡- Dijo Naruto con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas

**Inner Sakura: Ramen¡¡ que no sabes comer algo más que RAMEN¡¡**

-Te lo agradezco Naruto- Dijo Sakura apenada , ya que su amigo no aceptaría un no como respuesta

-Ha es cierto, el Teme ya está recuperado, sería mejor si vamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos no?

-Sasuke no se encuentra en el hospital Naruto- Dijo Shizune seria

-_Oh no… se habrá ido de Konoha?_- pensó Sakura preocupada – Donde esta Shizune san?-

-Una enfermera vio que sus pertenecías ya no estaban, pero no te preocupes creo saber donde está, sus obligaciones como ex ninja de Konoha aun permanecen-Dijo Shizune finalizando

-Donde?- Dijo Naruto , que como siempre había que explicarle con peras y manzanas

-Con Tsunade sama por supuesto- Dijo Shizune

- Bueno me retiro Sakura san, daré tu alta para que ya puedas irte, Naruto se amable y acompaña a Sakura hasta su casa-Dijo la ayudante de la Hokage

-Claro no hay problema- Naruto ya se había bajado de la cama y esperaba a que Sakura terminara de organizar sus cosas y se cambiara

* * *

En la oficina de la Hokage

-Tsunade sama, Uchiha Sasuke quiere hablar con usted- Dijo un jounin que había entrado a la oficina de la poderosa Hokage

-Dile que pase- Tsunade estaba sentada mirando unos reportes de los ANBU sobre fuertes sospechas de que los seguidores de Orochimaru no se había disipado del todo, -_ alguien los está organizando_- pensó la Hokage que al ver al Uchiha frente a ella reaccionó

-Bien veo que decidiste colaborar con Konoha después de todo Uchiha- Tsunade había dejado de revisar los documentos y ahora miraba fijamente al poseedor del Sharingan

-Hmp, No me quedare mucho tiempo- Dijo tajante Sasuke ante la mirada de victoria de la Hokage

-Muy bien Uchiha, te planteare la situación actual- Dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie y mirando por su enorme ventanal

-el trato que te propongo es muy sencillo, regresarás como shinobi activo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y a cambio te acercare a Madara Uchiha- Tsudade sama no era por nada la Hokage, era muy inteligente y ya había divisado que Sasuke tenía un gusto por las venganzas y Madara era parte de alguna

-de acuerdo- Dijo Sasuke mirando seriamente a la Hokage

-bien, me alegra esa respuesta, primero que nada toma- Tsunade había sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un pequeño objeto color negro con plata

-Pórtala con honor Uchiha Sasuke, te repito que no toleraré una traición más, de lo contrario – Tsunade se había puesto de pie frente a su escritorio y miraba al Uchiha con una mirada tan fría como el hielo

-De lo contrario, yo misma te buscare y te matare…- finalizo la Hokage, que mostraba que sus palabras eran reales

Sasuke tomó el objeto negro de las manos de la Hokage y lo desenvolvió..

Era un protector frontal color negro con el símbolo de Konoha grabado en el, que irónica era la vida, alguna vez creyó jamás regresar a su hogar y ahora tenía en sus manos una.. Segunda oportunidad?, Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa y miro a la Hokage que se había regresado a su asiento

-El que regreses a Konoha es una arma de doble filo, por un lado fuiste parte de Akatsuki, lo que te hace parte de los más buscados en el libro Bingo y esto podría acarrearme problemas con los otros países, por otro lado teniendo tu fuerza y conocimiento del enemigo nos da ventajas considerables- Tsunade había sacado de otro cajón más alejado un pergamino de invocación color verde esmeralda

-Uchiha Sasuke, hare todo lo que pueda para manejar tu estancia en Konoha, si es necesario ignorare a los altos mandos, pero….tendrás que poner mucha parte de ti-

-_Esos del consejo….ya me las pagaran después_- Sasuke seguía mirando a Tsunade sin emitir sonido alguno

-Sasuke, a manera de mantenerte vigilado y a su vez aprovechando tus dones ninjas, serás asignado a la "Fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación" -

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, trataba de no aparentarlo, pero no entendía porque tanta confianza hacia él como para asignarlo a … los ANBU

-Serás parte de los ANBU, pero específicamente a un grupo de mi más grande confianza, de esta forma localizaremos a Madara y tu experiencia nos será de gran ayuda, además de que estando bajo la identidad oculta nos evitaremos muchos conflictos con otros shinobis- Tsunade ya había pensado en como reaccionaria Danzo y los otros del consejo, pero podía manejarlo teniendo a Sasuke bajo su completo control

-No habrá registros tuyos, serás un ANBU sin identidad, tu nombre de pila será "SHIN" mientras estés en servicio como ANBU, y en vista de tus habilidades como líder de grupo y manejo de los elementos raiton y katon, se te asignará el grado de jounin mientras ejerzas otro tipo de misiones, recuérdalo bien Uchiha, nadie puede saber TU identidad fuera del grupo ANBU que te asignaré-

-Eso es todo?- Dijo Sasuke ya fastidiado de oír la voz estruendosa de la Hokage

-No, también serás asignado a un entrenamiento especial con Kakashi Hatake para el manejo de las técnicas ANBU y para darle una solución provisional a tu manejo de chacra- y dicho esto, Tsunade sama tomó el pergamino verde esmeralda y se lo lanzó al moreno

-Toma, es un pergamino de invocación, ahí se encuentra tu uniforme ANBU, Kakashi se encuentra en una misión, en cuanto regrese te buscará, ya puedes retirarte- Dijo Tsunade con su voz fuerte y autoritaria

Sasuke se retiró de la oficina de la gran Hokage, que a su propio juicio más bien la llamaría "La gran histérica mandona rompe suelos Tsunade" ,de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura tenía un gran parecido en el carácter de la Hokage, Un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del moreno

Apenas había dado unos pasos hacia la salida cuando la voz de Tsunade sama resonó en su oficina una vez más

-Bienvenido a Konoha Uchiha- Tsunade le sonrió a Sasuke

-Hmp- Sasuke se había encaminado a la puerta de la Hokage, no quería demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero hasta cierto punto se sentía "feliz" de estar en el lugar al que pertenecía..

* * *

Hospital de Konoha

-Bien Sakura san ya estas dada de alta, Naruto por favor acompáñala a su casa- Dijo Shizune que había regresado a la habitación de la pelirosa

-Yo la cuidaré Dattebayo- Naruto se había puesto de pie y le daba la mano a Sakura para pararse

-No te esfuerces mucho Sakura san, recuerda que te di de alta porque eres una ninja medico y confió en que sabrás que cuidados son los que debes llevar- Dijo Shizume mientras veía la sonrisa de Sakura ante la preocupada mirada de ella

La kunoichi ya había tomado sus cosas y Naruto y ella se encaminaban a la salida

-Ne, Naru Baka, podrías acompañarme primero a otro lugar?- La pelirosa miraba a su amigo con ojos de borreguito rogando que aceptara sin cuestionar a donde iban.

-He.. si no hay problema Sakura chan-, -A donde vamos?- Le dio curiosidad a Naruto

-Ya verás – Fue todo lo que dijo la ninja medico y salieron del hospital de Konoha

* * *

Una vez habiendo salido de la oficina de la Hokage, el vengador emprendió su camino a gran velocidad hacia un lugar que no había visitado hacia 4 años, la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke había llegado, le tomo por extraño ver que la ciudad parecía relativamente familiar, pero a simple vista se podía apreciar que la mayoría de las casas de los alrededores estaban siendo reconstruidas

Se encamino a la puerta de madera de su mansión y se encamino, dentro se encontraba el equipo Taka, Suigetsu jugaba con las enormes carpas del pequeño lago que se encontraba a un costado de la casa junto al jardín, Juugo se encontraba en el filo de madera que daba hacia el patio, había estado dormido pero en cuanto entro Sasuke a la mansión, este abrió los ojos.. y Karin.. ¿_Dónde estaba Karin_?

-Sasuke kun¡¡¡- No le duro mucho el gusto de la tranquilidad a Sasuke ya que la única mujer de su equipo se le había lanzado a su cuello y lo había derribado al suelo.

-Sasuke kun me tenias preocupada, la Hokage nos había prohibido visitarte, estas bien?- Sasuke se había zafado del amarre de la chica y se había puesto de pie sin decir nada, se dirigió a el más alto de los integrantes y hablo

-Que ha pasado?- Juugo se levantó y miro a Sasuke antes de hablar, -No mucho, nos interrogó un equipo de la Hokage, pero descubrieron lo que todos ya sabían, que nosotros estamos contigo por simple conveniencia y básicamente no tenemos nada que ver con Akatsuki y que sin más, solo seguíamos ordenes-Finalizo el chico alto de pelo naranja

-Oye Oye, eso es lo menos importante que platicar- Suigetsu había dejado de jugar con las carpas y se había acercado al Uchiha

-Menos importante?- _Acaso había pasado algo más mientras estaba en el hospital?_- Pensó Sasuke

-Durante 1 semana hemos estado viviendo en el primer piso de la mansión por culpa de esa malhumorada gata¡¡¡- Suigetsu había puesto una cara de puchero al ver que a su jefe le causaba gracia y sonreía ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia la mansión rumbo a las escaleras

Justo como lo había imaginado Sasuke, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba una gata que se le notaban claramente los años, tenía el pelaje rojizo claro y ojos color azul como el agua, también portaba una banda de ninja de Konoha en la cabeza y un chaleco verde

-Kimeko Sama, yo creí- Sasuke iba a continuar pero la gata se levanto de un salto y camino frente a él

-Creíste que ya estaría muerta después de tanto tiempo, pequeño Sasuke?-

-No, solo creí que no volvería verte después de que me fui- Finalizó el joven

-Muy mal, pequeño Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo de cuidar de ti cuando eras solo un bebé, seria malagradecido que no me visitaras- Mientras La gata Kimeko decía estas palabras, el equipo completo ya se había encaminado atrás de Sasuke a lo que Kimeko había saltado una vez más al pie de las escaleras.

-No me importa que sean ordenes de la Hokage, Durante años el clan de los gatos ninjas ha protegido y servido a el clan Uchiha, y de pronto tengo que tolerar que esta bola de atolondrados irrumpan territorio Uchiha diciendo que son compañeros tuyos?- Kimeko mostraba sus filosos colmillos mientras continuaba hablando

-Aun cuando sean compañeros de Sasuke, aun así, no son dignos de estar en esta mansión¡¡ y si el amo así lo desea no iba a dejar que pusieran sus manos en las pertenencias del joven- Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Karin

-Saben es gracioso, no notas que Kimeko san es igualita de malhumorada que la pelos de zanahoria?- Dijo Suigetsu riendo y ocultándose atrás de Sasuke mientras Karin intentaba propinarle un golpe

Sasuke había comenzado a subir las escaleras y había dejado a Suigetsu corriendo de las garras de la "arpía pelirroja" o al menos eso era lo que había escuchado entre los gritos

Kimeko lo había comenzado a seguir, y al llegar al último escalón, doblo hacia la derecha y abrió una puerta con el escudo de su clan.

-Muy en el fondo deseaba que regresaras, por eso mantuve intacta tu habitación pequeño- Dijo Kimeko que se había adelantado y se había parado sobre la cama

-Gracias, por cuidar la mansión Kimeko sama- Sasuke recorría la enorme habitación mientras miraba minuciosamente las cosas que había a su alrededor

-Había una cama con un edredón color gris obscuro, a lo alto habia scrools con pequeños abanicos que eran el símbolo de su clan, más a lo lejos estaba un enorme armario de madera fina y junto a la ventana se encontraba un mueble con un televisor, Sasuke caminó a uno de los ventanales que estaban junto a la mesa y vislumbro un pequeño marco que se encontraba boca abajo lleno de polvo.

Lo tomo y lo sacudió, y al levantarlo recordó porque había estado todo este tiempo el cuadro de esa forma, era el retrato del antiguo equipo 7, Sasuke recordó con amargura que el día que decidió irse con Orochimaru había volteado ese retrato jurándose olvidar cualquier lazo en Konoha para poder continuar con su venganza…aunque sabía de antemano que nunca pudría hacer eso, incluso cuando peleo con el jinchuriki de las ocho colas, se había dado cuenta que el equipo que había formado era muy parecido a su antiguo equipo y que de hecho le causaba nostalgia, pero claro el gran orgullo Uchiha jamás dejaría salir ese tipo de sentimientos

Aventó el marco en la mesita donde estaba y se sentó en su antigua cama.

-Has crecido mucho- Dijo Kimeko que había saltado al regazo del joven

-Itachi está muerto verdad?-

-Si- Fue lo único que escucho la gata de la boca de su dueño

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte pequeño, y has cumplido con tu venganza, pero eso no te haría volver a casa, verdad?- la gata ninja se había puesto de pie sobre las piernas del joven Uchiha

-No, Madara Uchiha está vivo y es quien controla Akatsuki-

Kimeko se había encrespado al oír ese nombre

-Madara? Esa escoria sigue viva?-

-Si y al parecer es muy poderoso, o al menos no pudimos causarle mucho daño cuando el dobe y yo lo atacamos-

-Ya veo, supongo que permanecerás en Konoha hasta que te recuperes, En todo caso me alegra que estés aquí- Kimeko que se encontraba bajo las manos del uchiha ronroneando, salto al suelo y hablo

-Bienvenido a casa pequeño- Y la gata se encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación del joven

Es verdad había olvidado que los gatos ninjas que protegían su clan tenían habilidades inusuales a parte de la fuerza feos y colmillos y garras como acero, y una de ellas era que podían detectar los niveles de chacra por medio de sus sensibles bigotes.

Sasuke miró una vez más su cuarto y salió rumbo a la cocina en la parte baja de la casa, ya que ahí se encontraba el equipo Taka

-Sasuke kun, ven a cenar- La pelirroja se había puesto de pie y tiraba de la mano al poseedor del sharingan hasta la mesa

-Si como lo único que puedes hacer es eso?- Dijo Suigetsu que ya estaba sentado y devoraba una pieza de carne

-Como dices?- una pequeña vena se había alzado en la cien de la pelirroja

-Nada, solo digo k ayudes más para variar, la comida la preparé yo, en serio pelos de escobeta como es que eres mujer y no tiene cualidad alguna como tal- Suigetsu comía alegremente mientras veía de reojo a la pelirroja que se encontraba del otro lado, Suigetsu podía haberse quedarse callado pero ciertamente el merito de esa deliciosa comida era obra suya y le fastidiaba tener que hacer todo y verla como princesa sin hacer nada le molestaba bastante.

-Basta los dos- Sentencio Sasuke a lo que las chispeantes miradas de odio de Karin y Suigetsu cesaron

-Tenemos que hablar- Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas de la orilla de la mesa rectangular y comenzó a hablar

-Yo no los tengo en Konoha por la fuerza, en un principio les pedí ayuda para llevar a cabo mi venganza contra Itachi, más adelante decidieron acompañarme junto a los Akatsuki y pelaron a mi lado contra el ocho colas, y ahora Konoha-

La mirada de los tres estaba fija en los fríos ojos del Uchiha, lo escuchaban con atención

-Escuchen, como algunos ya se abran dado cuenta, no me encuentro del todo bien- ante esta declaración Suigetsu comenzó a buscar en la mirada de sus compañeros una respuesta ante la extraña declaración

-Como?- Dijo Suigetsu molesto de que ni Juugo ni Karin lo voltearan a ver, y fue entonces que la chica tomo la palabra

-Cuando llegaste, detecte tu esencia de chacra muy baja, pero creí que era por el cansancio y no dije nada- Dijo Karin mirando a Sasuke preocupada

-Por ahora no puedo ayudarlos con esta cantidad de chacra y mucho menos protegerlos- Sasuke recordó mientras decía estas palabras la pelea contra Killerbee y de alguna manera se sentía comprometido con los tres ya que lo había protegido fielmente durante toda la pelea

-Les reitero, yo no los tengo en Konoha por la fuerza, y en lo que a mí respecta no puedo moverme de la aldea hasta que recupera mi estado normal de chacra, les pregunto ¿Qué van a decidir ustedes?-Sasuke se quedo callado esperando la respuesta de su equipo

-Yo decidí acompañarlo sin importar lo que pasara o decidiera, y sin usted seria un peligro para cualquiera- Hablo Juugo

-Por mí no hay problema disfrutar de la hospitalaria Konoha, pero solo me quedaré por un tiempo, recaudare información de las espadas restantes de los siete guerreros y las buscaré- Dijo Suigetsu con su siempre enorme sonrisa de tiburón

-Yo… este- Karin comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada de los tres hombres, realmente no tenía una razón para irse pero tampoco para quedarse o sí?

-Yo, jaja pues estaré un tiempo en Konoha mientras llegue el momento de tomar cada quien su camino- Dijo Karin algo roja y esquivando la mirada de el chico pez

-Así? Pues que no tenias cosas que hacer? Asuntos? o, no es más fácil decir que quieres quedarte junto a Sasuke?- Dijo Suigetsu jugando con la situación

-Cállate¡¡- Karin ya había agotado toda su paciencia y le había lanzado un vaso de cristal en la cara a Suigetsu que esquivo muy fácilmente y el vaso fue a dar a la pared destrozándose por completo

-De acuerdo, será su decisión-Terminó la conversación Sasuke

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones respectivas y las reglas de mi mansión- Sasuke se levanto y les hizo un ademan a sus compañeros de equipo para que lo siguieran

-Yo estaré trabajando para la Hokage en misiones, así que no estaré todo el tiempo aquí, primera regla, tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar a mi habitación- Sasuske subía las escaleras de la mansión

-Esté o no en Konoha, tiene prohibido poner un pie ahí, de lo contrario me veré obligado a descubrir cuanto control puedo tener sobre mi Amaterasu sobre alguno de ustedes-Continuo Sasuke

-Segunda, No quiero mi mansión hecha pedazos- Miro a Karin mientras caminaban por un pasillo lleno de puertas

-Mañana iré a comprar un vaso nuevo- Dijo Karin desviando la mirada

-Y Juugo puedo pedirte que te encargues de Kimiko sama en mi ausencia, tu sabes que es testaruda pero tengo el presentimiento de que se llevará bien contigo- Dijo Sasuke que había abierto una de las puertas e ingresaba en ella

-Esta es tu habitación Karin-

La habitación era enorme, tenía una linda cama con un edredón azul claro junto a una ventana que mostraba una hermosa vista hacia la aldea, los muebles eran de madera antigua pero muy fina, y estaba decorada con pequeños marcos con el hermoso escudo de la familia Uchiha.

Y así Sasuke camino dos puertas más y asigno a ambos varones sus habitaciones que eran muy parecidas a la de la chica, con una clara diferencia en las cortinas y cobijas que eran azul marino ambas

-Miauu Pequeño, hay alguien buscándote- Kimiko había saltado al hombro de Sasuke y movía su cola de un lado a otro

Sasuke se encamino a la puerta mientras el resto del equipo disfrutaba por fin de una cama decente ya que por culpa de la gata ninja no habían podido dormir más que en la sala o el suelo de la misma

En la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto de ojos cálidos y cabello plateado, tenía el rostro cubierto y sostenía en su mano un pequeño libro

-Kakashi que quieres?- Pregunto secamente el Uchiha

-_ya no me respetan como su Sensei _ T.T- ,-Me enteré de todo lo que paso hace unas semanas, me alegra que regresaras, bueno de mala gana pero regresaste- Continuo Hatake que sonreía bajo de mascara

-Tsunade sama me asigno la misión de entrenarte en técnicas especiales, recordaremos viejos tiempos, no crees que es lindo Sasuke?- Esto último lo dijo Kakashi en son de burla

-No-

-Ya veo, bueno te veré en el campo de entrenamiento a las 8am, no llegues tarde- y acto seguido Hatake desapareció dejando atrás una nube de humo

-Temprano.. si como no- Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe y se encaminó a su habitación

* * *

Casa de Sakura

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama con una torre de libros y pergaminos en sus piernas, y tomaba apuntes en otro pergamino mientras seguía sumergida en la lectura

Alzó la mirada hacia su ventana y puedo apreciar la hermosa luna llena en el cielo, Sakura sonreía mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la tarde después de salir del hospital

Flash Back

_-Sakura chan, a donde vamos?- Naruto ya se había cansado de caminar sin saber qué rumbo era el que tomaban_

_-Espera Naru baka, ya casi llegamos- Sakura doblo en una esquina y subió unas escaleras_

_-La biblioteca?- Dijo extrañado el joven rubio que había reconocido el lugar de inmediato_

_-Sip, Espérame aquí, escogeré algunos libros y pergaminos y me ayudaras a llevarlos a casa está bien?- Sakura miraba sonriente a Naruto que era incapaz de decirle un No como respuesta a su querida amiga_

_25min después, Sakura salía de la biblioteca sin nada en las manos_

_-No ibas por libros Sakura chan?- Pregunto extrañado Naruto_

_Acto seguido un joven de la biblioteca sacaba a la entrada un carrito con una ENORME cantidad de libros médicos y pergaminos de jutsus y demás_

_-Señorita Sakura cree que podrá cargar con todo?- Pregunto el joven encargado de la biblioteca de Konoha_

_-Si no te preocupes Dan, Naruto me ayudará- Dijo sonriendo dvertidamente a su amigo_

_-Que¡¡¡, estás loca Sakura, no sería mejor que trajera tu cama a la biblioteca, en vez de sacar todos los libros de ella?-Naruto estaba boquiabierto de la cantidad de libros que se encontraban en la entrada_

_-Como que mi cama?, Naruto¡¡¡ dijiste que me ayudarías- Grito Sakura ante la mirada de su amigo que reflejaba algo así como "Donde quieres k me los cargue"_

Fin del Flash Back

Sakura comenzó a reír levemente, después de todo Naruto había logrado traer todos los libros a su casa con ayuda de su Kage Bushin no jutsu, no sin antes prometerle que como recompensa por ayudarla con los libros el día de mañana lo invitaría a comer en Ichiraku Ramen

-_Mañana tengo que hablar con Sasuke, necesito monitorear su flujo de chacra_- Sakura se froto la cara con ambas manos

– _Haa pero es un necio testarudo, probablemente si le digo que vaya a mi consultorio en el hospital se negara_-

Sakura se quedo pensativa mirando un punto vacio de su habitación – Mañana hablaré con él, y si es necesario tendré que ir a su casa para darle el medicamento que Tsunade sama me dio para él y el tratamiento para su recuperación-Dijo firmemente Sakura

La pelirosa en pijama soltó un largo suspiro

– Porque no eres más fácil de tratar Sasuke kun?-

Y continúo mirando la luna que alumbraba su habitación

* * *

Cuatro capitulachos ¡¡¡ ^_^

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por apoyarme, no saben lo alegre que me ponen cuando leo sus reviews

**Inner Sakura: Haa es tan lindo imaginar a Sasuke en ese lindo traje ceñido de ANBU**

*o* lose ¡¡¡

Próximo capítulo "Entrenamiento ANBU con Kakashi"

Haaa espero que Sakura logre convencer a Sasuke de que acceda a ser tratado por sus jutsus experimentales XD

Descuiden las cosas se pondrán buenas :P

Como siempre les mando un beso, y un enorme abraso a todos y en especial a mis hermosos autores de cada review que he recibido, espero no estar tan saturada de trabajo y eventos ( ja XD posadas¡¡¡) y los vea el próximo viernes

Los quiero chicos y chicas

Atte: Yukime88 ^_^


	5. Capitulo 5 : Entrenamiento ANBU

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Entrenamiento ANBU**

8:45am campo de entrenamiento ninja

-_Ese desgraciado no tiene idea de que es un reloj_- Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo un enorme árbol junto al campo de entrenamiento, tenía ya 50 min esperando por su ex Sensei

-Basta¡- Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto, caminó hacia el campo y se puso frente a el

-_Tengo que medir mis límites_- Los ojos de vengador se tornaron rojos como el fuego, camino a una pequeña montaña y comenzó a generar un chispeante chacra color azul en su mano derecha

-Chidori ¡¡- Grito Sasuke al atacar con su poderosa técnica la dura roca

Un enorme hoyo apareció tras los escombros, y rocas comenzaron a caer cerca del moreno, una en especial era enorme ya que se había desprendido de la punta de la montaña y caía precipitadamente sobe el usuario del Chidori

Sasuke enfoco su Sharingan hacia la enorme roca que estaba a punto de aplastarlo y en fracciones de segundo reaccionó – Chidori Eiso¡- grito el Uchiha y una enorme espada eléctrica partió a la mitad la roca

-Interesante modificación del Chidori Sasuke- Un ninja de cabellos plateado había llegado al campo de entrenamiento ninja

-Lamento la demora, tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar un rio- Dijo sonriendo tras su máscara Kakashi

-Hmp- Sasuke se sacudía el polvo que se había levantado de su primer ataque

-Bien, te explicare cual es el objetivo de este entrenamiento que me fue asignado, como veras yo nunca he sido de los ninjas con más chacra, hablando en números yo tengo el chacra de una cuarta parte de Naruto y en tu caso estaría hablando de que me sacas el doble con tu chacra al 100%- Kakashi se acercó a el Uchiha

-El entrenamiento que me fue asignado consiste en enseñarte a administrar perfectamente el chacra para usarlo a la máxima capacidad, esta habilidad la tuve que desarrollar por obvias razones, por otro lado mi cuerpo no fue hecho para el Sharingan y en mi caso este consume mucho mi chacra- el jounnin de cabellos plateados camino a lo que quedaba de las rocas destruidas por Sasuke

-Aprender a enfocar y canalizar el chacra es una cosa, pero administrarlo para que explote justo en el momento, es una habilidad que poco pueden aprender- Kakashi sostenía con su mano izquierda la muñeca de su mano derecha y generaba un chacra azulado chispeante

-El Chidori no deja de ser una técnica poderosa rango A, pero sabiéndolo controlar a la perfección….

-Chidori ¡¡ -

Kakashi atacó los escombros que quedaban de las enormes rocas y una fuerte explosión se generó, después de unos segundos el viento movió el humo que se había levantado y Sasuke pudo ver que las gigantes rocas de hace un momento….se volvieron… polvo¡¡

-Un Chidori rango S- Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara ante la mirada atónita del joven Uchiha

-Ademas de esta técnica, también trabajaremos técnicas exclusivas de los ANBU- Kakashi se había puesto frente al moreno y ponía una mano en su hombro

-Estoy feliz de que regresaras Sasuke, pero más aun, estoy orgulloso porque aprender de los errores y levantarse solo es digno de los verdaderos shinobis, yo fui ANBU y sé que te sorprendió que Tsunade sama te asignara a ese grupo, pero ciertamente los ANBU no son para cualquiera, se necesitan tres cualidades para ser candidato- El ex sensei del equipo siete se había separado del joven Uchiha y miraba hacia el horizonte

-el primer requisito para poder ser un ANBU es poseer un Kekegenkai poderoso que cumpla la función ya sea de protección, detección o ataque-

-Segundo, un ANBU debe tener grado jounin, ya que se requiere del dominio de más de un elemento y la inteligencia de un líder-

-Tercero, ante todo, los ANBU deben ser sigilosos, la discreción es una cualidad indispensable ya que tu identidad es secreta y la mayor parte de las misiones consisten en vigilar y recaudar información vital para la aldea

-Entre las habilidades que entrenaremos serán técnicas de sigilo, como pasar atreves de la barrera que protege Konoha sin que nadie te detecte, y otras tantas técnicas de supervivencia y analítica-

-hmp , comencemos- Dijo Sasuke con aire de autosuficiencia

Kakashi asintió, y comenzaron su entrenamiento que consistía en generar un chidori con la mínima cantidad de chacra y derribar de un solo golpe un árbol

* * *

Oficina de la Hokage

-Tsunade sama necesito hablar con usted- Una chica pelirosa en encontraba en la puerta de la oficina acompañada de una Shizune preocupada por haberla dejado pasar así

La hermosa rubia que en esos momentos estaba pelando con un grupo de chunnins vigilantes continuo hablando

-Es una orden, quiero máxima vigilancia en los límites de la barrera, por ahora Konoha se mantendrá en alentar a cualquier ataque del enemigo, ahora largo¡¡- Grito la Hokage haciendo una ademan para que en segundos los ninjas desaparecieran

-Que pasa Sakura?- Tsunade normalmente era agresiva y se mantenía en su posición de Hokage frente a cualquier shinobi, pero en vista de que tenía ya 4 años entrenando a esa niña pequeña de ojos jades, esta se había encariñado tanto con ella que le toleraba muchas irreverencias e incluso la veía más que una aprendiz, Tsunade la veía como si fuera su hija

-Tsunade sama, quiero pedirle que… me relegue la responsabilidad de la recuperación de Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo precipitadamente la chica pelirosa

-su recuperación? Con que motivo?- Tsunade mantenía sus codos sobre su escritorio y sus manos frente a su boca escuchando atentamente a la kunoichi

-Pues yo.. yo he estado estudiando varios sistemas de regeneración celular en libros de la biblioteca y de sus estudios personales, yo.. creo que puedo desarrollar alguna técnica para que Sasuke kun recupere su estado normal- Termino la chica

-Sakura, no quiero que te lastimes- Dijo tiernamente la Hokage

Tsunade sabía a que iba todo eso, sabia quien moraba en el corazón de su joven aprendiz, y sabia que había pasado hace 4 años cuando ese chico se fue de su aldea buscando poder y venganza

Sakura bajo la mirada y hablo –Yo, se las consecuencias, y las tengo presentes.. me he vuelto más fuerte Tsunade sama, si él decide irse no lo detendré y seguiré adelante- Sakura se veía firme ante su declaración

-_Mi pequeña Sakura, como has crecido, y aun cuando has madurado mucho, aun se cuando tu corazón se pone triste entre las líneas de tus palabras_- Tsunade se puso de pie y camino hacia la joven

-Muy bien Sakura, estas son las píldoras estabilizadoras, te ayudaran en su tratamiento, si necesitas algo más Shizune te lo proporcionará, y Sakura ten cuidado por favor- Tsunade había abrasado a su pequeña aprendiz

Sakura asintió y se retiro de la oficina

-_mm no estoy segura donde pueda estar Sasuke kun, quizás debería ir a su casa_- Sakura saltaba por los techos de las casas sin un rumbo establecido hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-Sakura chan- Naruto se encontraba saludándola desde su balcón

-Naruto, que pasa?- Sakura había salido de sus pensamientos a causa de su amigo

-Que haces tan temprano con Tsunade Obachan, te vi que venias de esa dirección- Dijo el rubio

-Tsunade sama me dio permiso de tratar a Sasuke kun- Dijo desinteresadamente la pelirosa

-Tratar? Que le pasa?-Pregunto curioso el joven jinchuuriki

**Inner sakura: tonta¡¡¡ Naruto no es nada discreto si le decimos que Sasuke kun no ha recuperado su chacra normal se le podría salir platicando con Iruka Sensei o alguien**

-este… no bueno tu sabes que él salió del hospital sin haberse recuperado del todo y pues me asignaron como su médico particular jeje -_-U –

-Lo estas buscando?- Pregunto Naruto

-Si, necesito hablar con él-

-Bien te ayudare a buscarlo¡¡- Naruto entro a su pequeño departamento se quito su pijama y se cambio con su clásico traje naranja

-Vamos Sakura chan¡¡- Dijo Naruto que ya había emprendido camino

-_Cielos ahora no podre hablar con Sasuke si Naruto está cerca_- Sakura se alineo al paso de su amigo rubio

-A dónde iremos primero?-pregunto Naruto

-Hay Naru baka, eres el primero en adelantarte y no sabes a donde ir, mmm pues creo que su mansión sería una buena opción- Dijo Sakura pensando

* * *

Mansion Uchiha

-Oye Juugo porque me han asignado arbitrariamente a mí para ser el cocinero?- Suigetsu hacia cara de victima ofendida frente al más grande del equipo Taka

-Yo no sé cocinar, he vivido en los territorios de Orochimaru casi toda mi vida, y por miedo a que los lastimara me mantuvieron encerrado y solo me acercaban la comida, es por eso que no puedo ayudarte- Juugo que siempre mantenía un aura de tranquilidad en su estado "normal" se encontraba sentado en la sala de la mansión con la gata Kimiko dormida en sus piernas

Más lejos de ahí Karin se encontraba en el pasillo de las habitaciones en la parte alta de la mansión

-_haa que emoción la habitación de Sasuke kun, no me causará problemas mirar un poquito en su interior jiji_- Karin estaba parada frente a la puerta que se encontraba del lado derecho subiendo desde las escaleras

-_Sasuke kun aun no está cerca según mi jutsu, y la gata fastidiosa esta abajo, haa que habrá dentro? Su cama, quizás retratos…y su ropa_- Una sonrisa picara se había dibujado en el rostro a Karin que tomaba con la mano derecha el picaporte de la puerta que estaba frente a ella

Ring¡¡ se escuchó el timbre de la puerta en la parte de abajo de la mansión

-Karin abre tu- se escucho a lo bajo la voz de Suigetsu

-Ashhhhhh- de mala gana Karin se encamino a la puerta principal y la abrió

-TU¡¡¡- Dijeron al unísono las dos chicas en la puerta

-Que Quieres ¡- Dijo despectivamente Karin a la chica de ojos verdes que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta junto a su amigo rubio

-De ti nada- Contesto cortante la pelirosa que recordaba hacia unas semanas la dura batalla que tuvo con esa cuatro ojos

-Que pasa pelos de zanahoria porque tanto escándalo?- Suigetsu había escuchado los gritos de las chicas y se había encaminado a la puerta

-Haaa la hermosa kunoichi de la pelea¡¡, pasa- Suigetsu había reconocido a Sakura y la había hecho entrar junto con su amigo

-Vamos a la sala ahí estaremos mas cómodos- Dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes

-Óyeme renacuajo de charco, quien te dio permiso de pasar a "lo que sea" a la mansión?- Karin seguía atrás de los tres ninjas que se dirigían a la sala de la enorme casa

-a mi? Nadie- dijo burlándose Suigetsu y haciendo un ademan a los invitados de sentarse

-Hola- Dijo sonriendo Naruto a Juugo que se encontraba ahí y a la gata que estaba de pie en las piernas de Juugo

-y bien en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo alegremente el chico con aires de pez, y dándole a entender a los invitados que tomaran asiento

-Estoy buscando a Sasuke kun, necesito hablar con él, y em Naruto accedió a acompañarme-Dijo la chica pelirosa

-Miauu Sasuke está entrenado en estos momentos- Kimiko se había puesto frente a Naruto que miraba a la gata con los ojos bien abiertos O.O

-Tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki, y tu..- Kimiko había saltado a las piernas de Sakura

-Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno… ambos ex compañeros de Sasuke- Dijo Kimiko

-por..porque está hablando un gato?- Dijo Naruto nervioso

-Sakura sonrió a Kimiko y la comenzó a acariciar de la cabeza, ella es Kimiko una gata ninja, alguna vez me toco tratarla de una lesión provocada por una pelea con los perros del clan Inozuka-Dijo Sakura tranquilamente

-_Esos perros falderos, como se supone que me debía defender de 7 de ellos_- pensó molesta la gata ninja al recordar ese suceso

-Supe que fuiste lastimada salvando a Sasuke, te lo agradezco tanto que lo protegieras- Kimiko agacho la cabeza en símbolo de agradecimiento ante la chica y bajo de las piernas de Sakura

Sugetsu se había puesto de pie y se había sentado junto a Sakura en el sillón

-Me alegra que una hermosa flor como tú este sana y salva- Dijo Suigetsu sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y le sonreía traviesamente

-Basta Suigetsu¡¡- Una voz grave se escucho desde la puerta

En la entrada se encontraba un moreno de ojos penetrantes color negro azabache

-Sasuke kun¡¡, que bueno que ya regresaste- Karin que estaba a la entrada de la sala se había lanzado a abrasar a quien acaba de entrar pero muy hábilmente el moreno la detuvo con una mano y este camino a la sala

-Que hacen aquí?- Dijo secamente Sasuke

-Teme¡¡ qué bueno que ya estas mejor, quería irte a visitar a tu habitación en el hospital pero ya te habías ido- dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa zorruna

-Que hacen aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Sasuke

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Sakura seria y mirando fijamente esos profundos ojos negros

-Te escucho- Sasuke se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a él

-Yo.. Necesito hablar contigo en privado Sasuke kun- Dijo nerviosa la pelirosa

Sasuke se puso de pie y salió de la sala -Ven- se escucho a lo lejos

Sakura se puso de pie también y siguió a Sasuke –Sígueme – lo escuchó decir ya que le daba la espalda mientras subían unas escaleras

-Pero Sasuke kun- Se escuchó en la parte baja de las escaleras por parte de la pelirroja que al no oír comentario alguno de parte del moreno, su ira se acrecentó contra la chica que seguía a su adorado Sasuke

-Maldita zorra, porque puede entrar a la habitación de mi Sasuke kun… no al perdonare- Karin mordía con rabia una de las mangas de su saco mientras decía mil maldiciones a lo bajo

Ya en la sala, el ambiente se había relajado más, al parecer las personalidades de Suigetsu y Naruto eran muy similares y bromeaban de cosas sin sentido

En la parte alta, Sasuke abría la puerta de la habitación del lado derecho y le indicaba a la joven kunoichi que pasará

Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento la traicionarían y caería al suelo

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se sentó al pie de su cama

-De que querías hablar?-

-Yo…., lamento estas molestias Sasuke kun, pero quiero mantener tu estado de salud actual en secreto, por ahora los únicos que están enterados son Tsunade sama, Shizune san y Kakashi Sensei… si Naruto se entera podría salírsele con tanta facilidad..y podri…-

-Que necesitas?- La interrumpió el moreno

-He estado estudiando jutsus nuevos para regenerar células, son prototipos y no sé si funcionen pero necesito que me apoyes y asistas regularmente a mi consultorio en el hospital de Konoha- Dijo Sakura más nerviosa que hacia 5min

-Hmp, son una molestia en el hospital- Dijo Sasuke

Sakura entendía a que se refería con ese comentario, y es que el día anterior platicando con Shizune le comentó la pela entre las enfermeras por atender al joven Uchiha y como entre el tumulto se escucho un fuerte grito por parte del vengador que sonó algo así como "LARGO ¡¡"

**Inner sakura: Shannaro¡¡ si hubiéramos estado en servicio también habríamos sido parte de la batalla XD**

Era cierto Sasuke siempre fue un chico popular entre las jovencitas de Konoha, pero hacia unos años que su porte había cambiado y se mostraba maduro y muy varonil

-Pues… si estas de acuerdo podría venir a tu mansión- Sakura trataba de no aparentar el nerviosismo ante la respuesta del Uchiha, ya sabía de antemano que esa era la única forma de que accediera ya que en el hospital no solo seria molesto para el joven Uchiha sino seria un tanto peligroso con los rumores

-yo no tengo inconveniente-

Sakura se sorprendió un tanto ante la pronta respuesta del vengador, y tratando de evitar que éste se diera cuenta de su sorpresa desvió la mirada de los ojos de joven frente a ella

Al bajar la cabeza, Sakura pudo ver unos rastros de sangre en la casaca del vengador

-Sasuke kun, estas lastimado?- Sakura se había acercado instintivamente al joven y trataba de ver desde donde brotaba sangre

-Déjame no es nada- Sasuke zafó su brazo de las manos de la chica

-Sasuke Uchiha¡¡ se supone que aun tienes heridas de la batalla anterior que aun no se curan y te estás yendo a entrenar sin cuidarte- Sakura miraba de manera desaprobatoria al joven que se encontraba frente a ella

-_Que demon.._- -Hmp- Sasuke con fastidio zafó sus brazos de la casaca blanca que portaba y los sacó por la abertura dejándola caer en su espalda

Sakura retiro del brazo derecho de Sasuke uno de los guantes negros que cubrían hasta su antebrazo y lo dejo a un lado

Sasuke con cara de fastidio tenía el rostro mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la ninja medico revisando su herida, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando nadie se atrevía a alzarle la voz a su gran presencia, pero esa chica…si hubiese sido alguien más ya estaría muerto o gravante lastimado por su insolencia…pero fue incapaz de negárselo a esa mujer….-_Que demonios me pasa?_-

por su lado Sakura tenía su jutsu medico activado y recorría el brazo derecho del vengador

-No es nada? Tu brazo esta fracturado Sasuke kun- Sakura buscaba una respuesta por parte del Uchiha

-Hmp- Sasuke estaba consciente que el entrenamiento con Kakashi había sido sumamente cansado, y que la mayor parte del esfuerzo fue realizado por su brazo derecho que manejaba el Chidori a su máxima capacidad pero con mínimo chacra

Flash Back

_Sasuke se encontraba frente a un enorme roble dentro del bosque de entrenamiento, estaba cansado y su cuerpo lo sentía sumamente pesado, a lo lejos escuchaba las indicaciones de su ex Sensei_

_-Concéntrate, solo estas usando el Chidori con pura fuerza bruta, enfoca el chacra¡¡- Dijo Kakashi que se encontraba sobre unas ramas de un enorme árbol y no despegaba la vista de su tan adorada novela "icha icha paradice"_

_Ya llevaban más de 5hrs de entrenamiento, y Sasuke había logrado derribar varios árboles de un solo golpe, pero aun faltaba "algo"_

_-Tengo que lograrlo- pensó Sasuke, cerró sus ojos y se concentro, sentía el fuerte viento golpear sus ropas y movimiento de su cabello tocando su blanco rostro_

_-Mínima cantidad- pensó el joven Uchiha que comenzaba a concentrar chacra en su mano derecha que sonaba como un millar de pajaros_

_-Ahora- Pensó Sasuke que atacó al roble que se encontraba frente a el_

_Una inmensa explosión se puedo ver a lo lejos, Sasuke había escuchado un "crack" cuando impactó el árbol y se encontraba jadeando de cansancio frete a los escombros, que al levantar la vista pudo vislumbrar un enorme cráter en donde se encontraba anteriormente el árbol que ataco y los arboles de los alrededores se encontraban derrumbados_

_-Bien Sasuke, ahora pudiste sentir al Chidori en sus primeros niveles S, es lógico que tu cuerpo aun no se acostumbre a mantener tanta energía- Kakashi veía con su único ojo descubierto como Sasuke se ponía de pie y sostenía su brazo derecho, ya había visto esa escena antes, Kakashi recordó por breves momentos cuando entrenó a Naruto con su Rasen Shuriken y termino de la misma forma_

_-Por el día de hoy es suficiente, te veré mañana- Y acto seguido desapareció tras una nube de humo como era la costumbre de Kakashi_

Fin del Flash Back

-Ashh- Sakura realizo unos sellos y genero un chacra verde brillante en su mano que al tocar el brazo del joven este gruño levemente

-Te duele porque estoy tratando de regresar el hueso a su lugar y además tus músculos también están desgarrados- Sakura siguió caminando su mano por el brazo de Sasuke

-Listo – Sakura limpio leves gotas de sudor de su frente y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una venda, acto seguido comenzó a vendar el brazo del chico

-Porque siempre tienes que ser tan testarudo?- Sakura miraba a los ojos a su "paciente"

**Inner Sakura: te diste cuenta que no es un paciente sino Sasuke kun verdad?**

Es verdad, su mente se había ido a otra parte cuando su deber como medico ninja surgió, pero ahora que su mente había regresado a la realidad Sakura veía con detenimiento al hombre que estaba frente a ella

Tenía unos ojos fríos y fijos en ella, el cabello negro tocando su rostro y… su cuerpo… no había notado con claridad que para revisarlo Sasuke se había quitado la parte superior de sus vestimentas y ante ella estaba su musculoso torso desnudo

La respiración de la chica se había acelerado y temía que el joven frente a ella notara lo fuerte que latía su corazón, ¿qué le había pasado en este ultimo año?… Sakura recordaba la vez en que se encontraron con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru…su cuerpo era totalmente diferente de ese entonces, su estatura era mayor a la de Naruto y ella, su espalda era más ancha y sus músculos estaban más anchos y marcados

**Inner Sakura: Shanaro¡¡ ya podemos morir felices¡¡**

-Sakura- pronuncio el vengador

Sakura reaccionó, había estado metida en sus pensamientos mientras sostenía el brazo del vengador y lo miraba embobada sin decir nada, basto unos momentos de tensión y ambos desviaron la mirada

-Será mejor que me vaya… lamento las molestias Sasuke kun- Sakura se retiro de la habitación rogando que su corazón no saliera disparado por los aires

Sasuke en su habitación se quedaba pensativo – _por que me quede mirándola como un idiota?_ – Sasuke tomo su casaca y se la coloco para salir de su habitación

Ya en la parte baja estaba el resto de Taka y Naruto, Juugo se había unido a la plática de los jóvenes y Karin.. pues rasgaba con odio e impaciencia uno de los brazos de la sala

-_Porque demoran tanto?-_ Pensó con rabia la peliroja

Sakura bajo por las escaleras algo agitada

-Naruto vámonos- Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso que había dejado en la sala

-He.. si, estas bien Sakura?- Naruto veía el rostro de su amiga sonrojado

Sasuke había bajado por las escaleras, y se topo de frente con sus ex compañeros

-Solo estaré en la mansión por las tardes- Dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras

Sakura asintió y se encamino a la salida, dio las gracias a Suigetsu y los demás y salió de la mansión seguida por su amigo que no entendía la reacción de la chica

-Ne Sakura que paso con Sasuke?-Dijo Naruto molesto mientras seguía el paso veloz de la kunoichi

-Nada…hee no te iba a invitar a comer ramen?- Dijo Sakura cambiando de tema drásticamente

-Ichiraku Ramen¡¡¡-Dijo Naruto feliz

**Inner Sakura: Que fue eso Sakura¡¡ no prometimos hace años no volvernos a enamorar de él otra vez?**

-_Lose, no entiendo…que me pasa_- Sakura seguía a su mejor amigo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha

Sasuke había regresado a su habitación y se había arrancado el vendaje que hacía unos momentos le había puesto la pelirosa, se metió a su baño, lanzó el resto de su ropa al suelo y se metió bajo el fuerte chorro de agua de la regadera

-_No se supone que solo estoy en Konoha por conveniencia?, entonces porque cada vez que estoy cerca de esa molestia comienzo a actuar como un completo imbécil?-_ Sasuke golpeo con fuerza la pared cercana a él y tras su puño se encontraban un enorme hoyo y algunos azulejos quebrados

No era posible, como el orgullo Uchiha que moraba en su interior lo estaba traicionando últimamente, si siempre fue un estorbo para él cuando estaba en el equipo siete, porque ahora le llamaba la atención después de tanto tiempo?

Sasuke sacudió violentamente su cabeza – _Deja de pensar estupideces_- se dijo a si mismo

* * *

Al día Siguiente

Campo de entrenamiento 9:00am

-Lamento la tardanza, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos- dijo riendo el peliplateado frente al joven de ojos negros que lo veía con odio por su demora

-Veo que te sientes mejor, me alegre que tengas doctora particular- dijo pícaramente Hatake

-_Como demonios se entera de esas cosas_?- ahora sí que le daba curiosidad a Sasuke aprender esas mentadas técnicas de sigilo características se Kakashi y de los ANBU

-muy bien, antes de comenzar, te daré el mensaje Tsunade sama-

-El día de mañana te reunirás con el equipo ANBU a primera hora, te establecerás en el equipo de Tenzo, y realizarás junto con ellos los entrenamientos de tácticas estratégicas-

-Solo el equipo de Tenzo, sabrá tu identidad, así que ten cuidado de manejar tu Sharingan con los demás ANBU, finalmente te recuerdo que los ANBU tienen una característica en común y es el tatuaje, éste te será puesto como bienvenida al equipo en tu primera misión rango S, eso es todo- Dijo sonriendo Kakashi

-Muy bien, una vez dicho esto, comencemos con el entrenamiento-

Sasuke y Kakashi entrenaron las tácticas de sigilo de los ANBU y la composición de la barrera que protegía a Konoha de los intrusos y así pasaron más de 6 horas entrenando…

Continuara XD

No me resistí escribirlo

* * *

Capitulo 5 por fin jaja

Lamento la demora chicas la verdad es que tenía el capitulo escrito y solo faltaba corregirlo

Espero que todas y todos hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad con sus seres queridos

El capitulo 5 fue un tanto interesante XD ahora sabemos que Sakura no anda por tan mal camino jiji, pronto conoceremos el equipo ANBU de Sasuke y algunas sorpresas más ^_^

Les dejo un cálido abrazo y muchos besos, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me encanta leerlos ya que me inspiran a escribir y exprimir mi mente al máximo XD me encantan

Proximo capitulo:

**Misión en Suna (aldea oculta entre la arena),**

Los estudios de Sakura comienzan …

Yukime88 ^_^


	6. Capitulo 6 : El equipo 7 se reúne

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 : El equipo 7 se reúne**

Era una mañana fría en Konoha, el viento soplaba con fuerza y hacia que las ventanas se azotaran de vez en cuando, "TAKC" se oyó una vez más el ventanal de cristal como se golpeaba sin cerrarse por completo

Con pereza, el dueño del cuarto se puso de pie y de mala gana cerro la ventana, miro de reojo el reloj de su buro y diviso las 5:00am, caminó a un enorme armario de madera fina con tallado en las puertas y lo abrió, ahí tomo un pequeño pergamino color verde esmeralda y lo dejo en su cama

Con un bostezo más, se encamino a tomar una ducha fría para terminar de despertarse y una vez hecho esto el joven moreno tomó el pergamino de invocación y lo desenvolvió sobre su cama

Con unos agiles sellos ninjas, el joven Uchiha colocó su mano sobre el sello grabado del pergamino y este realizó una invocación, escuchó un "puff" y pudo divisar dos uniformes sobre su cama, uno era la vestimenta clásica de los ninjas con grado jounnin en Konoha, y el otro se trataba de su uniforme ANBU

Sasuke tomo la pequeña espada del uniforme ANBU y la desenvaino para observarla mejor

-Basura- se le escuchó bufar al vengador, que lanzo la pequeña espada al suelo, esté tomo el uniforme blanco con negro y se lo comenzó a colocar

El uniforme ANBU consistía en una camisa negra entallada, pantalón negro holgado, un chaleco protector grisáceo y protectores de antebrazo, además también se encontraba entre las vestimentas una máscara clásica de los ANBUs

-Hmp- ya de por si era un fastidio todo eso de la identidad secreta y el uniforme ANBU y remataba con las mascara, está era blanca con rayas rojas en las mejillas y frente, como las de los demás ANBU estas poseían formas de animales y la del guerrero era nada más y nada menos que la de NEKO (gato)

Sasuke caminó frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su habitación, se miro por breves minutos, tomó la máscara de "gato" y se la colocó

-Quien hubiera pensado que terminaría así- pensó el joven vengador, que se encamino junto a su cama y tomo a su preciada "Chokuto" la colocó tras su espalda y en un rápido movimiento el joven desapareció….

* * *

En otro lugar de Konoha, una pelirosa se encontraba en su habitación llena de libros y pergaminos hasta el cuello, la joven tenía ya varios pergaminos escritos con información y estudios de técnicas ninjas de curación, pero desde que se había levantado no podía concentrarse mucho en las palabras de los documentos ya que recordaba los sucesos del día anterior

**Inner Sakura: Porque te niegas a aceptar que sigues perdidamente enamorada de él?**

-no estoy enamorada –

**Inner Sakura- Shannaro¡¡ y qué fue lo de ayer, digo somos médicos no? Eso quiere decir que no había que ponernos tan "nerviosas"**

-Basta- Sakura tenía ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con esos pensamientos que le robaron todo el sueño durante la noche y ahora no la dejaban estudiar

-haa, concéntrate Sakura- dijo casi gritando la kunoichi que había golpeado con los puños la mesa en donde se encontraba leyendo los libros, que al sentir el estruendoso golpe estos comenzaron a balancearse y un libro pesado de pasta vieja cayó de pronto sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa

-Itte- Sakura se sobaba la cabeza mientras leía el titulo de aquel libro que le cayó sorpresivamente

-"Estudios médicos de casos de mutacion"- leyó la chica

Fue en ese momento que Sakura recordó la conversación que tuvo con su amigo Naruto en Ichiraku Ramen

Flash Back

_-Y voy a poder comer tanto como yo quiera Sakura chan?- Pregunto entusiasmado el rubio_

_-Si Naruto- Con pesar Sakura miró su cartera rosa y con la mirada le decía un triste adiós a los billetes_

_Ya en Ichiraku Naruto había arrasado con tres tazones llenos de carne y huevo con una velocidad casi sobrehumana_

_-Ne Sakura que es lo que te paso hace un momento, ni siquiera pude despedirme bien de Suigetsu y Juugo- Dijo triste el joven ninja_

_-pu..pues.. es que tenía prisa por invitarte a comer, jeje es que en un rato más tengo que regresar a trabajar al hospital- Mintió la pelirosa que sabía que hacia una semanas su maestra le había indicado reposo total y le había dicho que se tomara unas vacaciones de su trabajo en el hospital por un tiempo_

_-y dime Naruto que hablaste con ellos?- Cambio de tema la chica_

_-Pues, Suigetsu me platico, está en busca de las 7 espadas legendarias de los guerreros de la niebla, y que por eso estaba junto Sasuke ya que uno de sus objetivos es la Sahameda de un sujeto llamado Kisame, y pues yo le explique que hace algunos años derrotamos a un sujeto llamado Raiga que era también uno de los siete guerreros- Dijo Naruto que ya había empezado a comer el cuarto tazón de ramen_

_-Sí recuerdo ese reporte, tu lo derrotaste junto con Neji, Lee y Tenten- Dijo pensativa la chica_

_- Son buenas personas sabes… Suigetsu me dijo que Sasuke sigue siendo igual de gruñón y aguafiestas que antes- Dijo riendo Naruto_

_-Además ahora que recuerdo Sakura chan, recuerdas a juugo?- Pregunto el rubio_

_-Sí, es sujeto alto de pelo naranja-_

_-El me platico que él es el origen de la marca maldita, y que el maldito de Orochimaru experimento con él para desarrollar las marcas como la que tenia Sasuke-_

_Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sakura no recordaba bien la manera de pelear de ese tal Juugo ya que ella se encontraba enfrascada en una pela con Suigetsu y la esa mujer llamada Karin_

_-le dije a Juugo que quizás tu y Tsunade obachan podrían ayudarlo a controlar su extraña enfermedad, ya que Juugo dice que solo Sasuke lo puede controlar cuando le dan "ataques de querer acecinar", crees que puedas ayudarlo Sakura chan?- finalizo serio Naruto que miraba a su amiga esperando respuesta_

_**Inner Sakura: Shannaro¡¡ no necesitamos volantes para promocionarnos como ninjas médicos, basta esperar que Naruto le diga a todos que resolvemos toda clases de enfermedades extrañas**_

_- no lose Naruto, cuando le haga alguna visita a Sasuke kun, me tomaré el tiempo de revisar a Juugo- Dijo sonriendo la kunoichi_

_Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo a quien lo abrazo fuertemente_

_-Gracias Naruto- La chica se separó de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos_

_-Por mi culpa pasaste por muchos problemas a causa de la promesa que me hiciste de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, y.. yo quiero pedirte que nunca más trates de cumplirla- Sakura miraba con tristeza y los ojos cristalinos a su amigo_

_-Pero Sakura chan, Sasuke está aquí¡¡¡ en Konoha, porque habría de irse?- Pregunto desconcertado Naruto_

_-Escucha Naruto, Sasuke está en Konoha solo hasta que se recupere por completo de sus heridas…después de eso.. es probable que él se vaya - Sakura había bajado la mirada para tratar de ocultar las finas lagrimas que salían de su ojos jades_

_- es por eso Naruto que te pido que no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por traerlo de regreso, él no volverá… y así debe ser- Sakura había alzado la vista y se podían ver claramente sus lagrimas_

_Naruto comprendía la petición de su mejor amiga, pero sabia en el fondo, que era todo menos eso lo que quería, de hecho él estaba feliz de tener a Sasuke de regreso y no se había puesto a pensar que podría irse de Konoha en cualquier momento…_

_-Naruto¡¡ por favor te lo pido, ya nunca más cumplas esa promesa- Volvió a decir la pelirosa al ver que su amigo no había gesticulado ninguna palabra_

_-Sakura chan…. Lo siento- Naruto se puso de pie y se encamino a la calle fuera de Ichiraku Ramen no sin antes decirle unas palabras a su amiga _

_-Gracias por la comida Sakura chan – y se retiro del restaurante_

Fin del Flash Back

Si, quizás ese libro podía serle de ayuda con el chico llamado Juugo…

* * *

Bosque de la Muerte

Sasuke recorría ágilmente el bosque donde alguna vez intento hacer el examen para chunnin y recordó con asco su primer encuentro con Orochimaru y su marca maldita

Según por lo que le había dicho Kakashi, los ANBU se reunían en una zona secreta y alejada dentro del bosque de la muerte cada cierto tiempo para entrenamientos especiales o recopilación de información

A lo lejos, el joven Uchiha vislumbro una zona sumamente boscosa y una pequeña explanada entre los árboles con aproximadamente 25 ninjas ANBU

-Bienvenido SHIN- Le dijo uno de los ANBU que parecía ser el líder ya que este se encontraba al frente de los pequeños grupos

Sasuke se colocó junto al que le dio la bienvenida

-Veo que eres testarudo para usar otra espada que nos sea la tuya- le dijo a lo bajo al joven Uchiha que lo escucho perfectamente, cosa que los demás ni se percataron

Un ANBU le hizo una seña de que se acercara y Sasuke se unió a un grupo de tres ANBU, el que lo llamó le tendió la mano

-Soy tu capitán Tenzo- Dijo el ANBU

Sasuke le correspondió el saludo

-Se que es raro que tengamos reunión de emergencia, estando en nivel de alerta amarillo, pero es justo que estén enterados de toda situación- Dijo el líder de los ANBU

-como todos están enterados, Madara Uchiha se encuentra con vida y es nuestra prioridad como fuerzas especiales de Konoha asesinarlo, por otra parte según por las fuentes de información que recolectamos, el grupo llamado Akatsuki se ha desintegrado, recuerden que nuestro enemigo es sumamente peligroso así que les pido que toda información que descubran de él, la informen con la Hokage y espere nuevas órdenes-

-Madara Uchiha no es un shinobi cualquiera, de modo que si algún grupo descubre su paradero es vital que informen a los demás grupos ANBU y a la Hokage-

-Sin más por el momento, quiero presentarles a tres nuevos miembros ANBU- El líder asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que los tres nuevos miembros se acercaran

- denles la bienvenida a Kishio, Shin y Akira- El líder dio unos cuantos pasos atrás

Los tres nuevos miembros se quedaron en el centro del grupo de ANBUs

-_Maldición_¡- pensó Sasuke que en fracciones de segundo pudo leer con su Sharingan como miles de shurikens y kunais se dirigían a sus tres objetivos en el centro

Los tres ANBUs del centro reaccionaron y treparon a los arboles esquivando exitosamente el ataque, que al mismo tiempo tres ANBUs experimentados atacaban a cada uno con sus espadas

Sasuke estudiaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de su oponente con su Sharingan ya que era nada más y nada menos que el líder de los ANBUs el que había decidido pelear con él

Este esquipo con mucha facilidad sus ataques y los contrarresto con su espada Chokuto

-Eres bueno, pero hasta los genios ninjas necesitan entrenamiento – Rio el líder de los ANBU que en un veloz movimiento atacó a Sasuke provocando que ambas espadas se encontraran y se forcejearan entre si

Ninguno cedía ante el choque de las espadas, pero Sasuke pudo ver como su preciada espada cedía al visualizar pequeñas grietas que comenzaban a hacersele

-_Futon_- pensó Sasuke que pudo ver con mejor detalle gracias a su Sharingan, el movimiento del viento cortante sobre la pequeña espada del líder ANBU

Otra grieta más se hacía en la espada de Sasuke, era cuestión de segundos para que el acero se reventara y partiera en dos la espada

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- Dijo el joven Uchiha que había electrificado su espada con uno de sus Chidoris, a lo que su oponente se separo y guardo su espada colocándose en el centro de la pequeña explanada entre los arboles

-Estupendo¡¡, son dignos ANBU y me alegra saberlo- grito el líder y los otros ANBUs expertos retrocedieron al oír estas palabras, dejando atrás a dos ANBUs respirando rápidamente víctimas de la adrenalina

-Recuérdelo bien, ser un ANBU es un honor y nuestro deber máximo es proteger a la Hokage y a Konoha. Nunca dejen de entrenar, y no se ensoberbezcan por sus habilidades y éxitos, porque un buen shinobi hasta con un palo de madera puede ganarle a un samurai- esto último lo dijo mirando al joven de en medio que portaba la máscara de gato

-les queda mucho camino como ANBU, y de esta manera les damos la bienvenida- dijo el líder ANBU socarronamente

-por mi parte es todo, los dejo en sus respectivos equipos- y el líder de los ANBU desapareció

Varios ANBUs le imitaron y el único grupo que quedo fue el de Tenzo

-Bien hecho- le dijo el jefe de grupo al Uchiha con una fuerte palmada en el hombro

-Tenzo Sempai, porque no conocimos las identidades de los otros dos miembros ANBU?- pregunto una físicamente visible mujer que se encontraba en el grupo

-es una estrategia de Tsunade sama, al parecer se ha estado filtrando información de los ANBUs a ANBU raíz, es por esto que se asignaron nuevos miembros elegidos especialmente por la Hokage, nosotros como el grupo especial de Tsunade sama tenemos que estar más alertas con esa información filtrada- dijo el líder del grupo

No era mentira lo que había dicho Tenzo sobre los nuevos miembros, pero también sabía que era parte de una estrategia de la Hokage para mantener protegida la identidad del Uchiha dentro del grupo ANBU

Sasuke miró con detenimiento a sus compañeros de grupo, uno era esa chica que parecía no tener talento alguno, y el otro tenía una ligera sensación de que ese chacra que veía por medio de su Sharingan le era familiar

-Necesitamos algo de privacidad para presentarnos- Dijo pensativo el líder que hizo unos rápidos movimientos de manos y al juntarlas comenzó a salir madera de los suelos hasta formar una pequeña casa de madera – Entren- les ordenó

Ya dentro de la pequeña casa de madera, Tenzo se quito la mascara

-Yo seré su capitán Tenzo, fuera de misiones ANBU le pido que se dirijan a mí como Yamato sensei debido a que soy en ocasiones parte del equipo de Kakashi sempai, poseo un kekeigenkai muy peculiar que es el elemento mokuton es decir la madera fusionando el elemento agua y tierra-

Tenzo le cedió la palabra a la única chica de su equipo, esta se quito la máscara en forma de ave

-Shizuka Suzuhara- la joven Shizuka era una kunoichi hermosa, de cabello largo plateado que le llegaba a la cintura y mantenía amarrado con una coleta , por otra parte poseía unos peculiares ojos color violeta que resaltaban en su tez blanca como la nieve

-Domino los elementos Suiton y Katon, poseo el kekeigenkai del clan Suzuhara- Shizuka se retiro los guates negros que cubrían su manos y mostro a sus compañeros las palmas en las que podían ver un tono rojizo en la piel y un sello en ambas manos

-el clan Suzuhara es uno de los pocos capaces de funcionar como médicos ninjas desde el nivel gennin, estas palmas son capaces de curar cualquier tipo de herida en minutos siempre y cuando esté recién hecha-

Shizuka tomo un kunai y se hizo una cortada en el antebrazo para sorpresa de los presentes, esta comenzó a sangrar en gran cantidad, la kunoichi concentro chacra en su mano derecha y el sello grabado en esta se encendió en color amarillo brillante, puso su mano sobre su propia herida y en menos de 3seg la sangre había dejado de salir y no había incluso cicatriz en donde se había herido

-Es vital que los cure inmediatamente después de ser dañados, ya que no podre hacerlo si lo prolongan, la ventaja como ANBU es que mientras peleemos no necesitare más que escasos segundos para curarlos y seguir luchando- Finalizo la chica que dio un paso atrás para cederle la palabra a sus compañeros

Sasuke iba a hablar y para su sorpresa su compañero se le adelanto y como él lo había presentido lo conocía

-Neji Hyuga- Dijo el joven de ojos aperlados y cabello negro largo al quitarse la máscara ANBU

-Mi especialidad es el Taijutsu con técnicas Ju Ken y poseo el doujutsu del Byakugan- Dijo serio el Hyuga y dando a entender que no diría nada más

Sasuke caminó unos pasos para colocarse frente a sus compañeros ANBU

-por ordenes de la Hokage mientras esté en servicio ANBU seré SHIN, pero ustedes tendrán que conocer mi identidad- Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la máscara de gato

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo sonriendo de lado egocéntricamente

-_Fantástico, Uchiha estará en nuestro equipo, había escuchado rumores de que se encontraba en Konoha pero vaya que es difícil encontrarlo, y ese otro rumor también era verdad, si que era guapo ese chico_- pensó la kunoichi del equipo

-los elementos que domino son el katon y raiton, y poseo el doujutsu del Sharingan- Dijo cortante el vengador

-Quiero saber si son rumores Uchiha, posees el Mangekyou Sharingan?- Dijo la chica entusiasmada ignorando a sus demás compañeros presentes

Sasuke sonrió ante la pregunta, y sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre

-Ese es el Sharingan no es así?-Shizuka estaba atenta a los ojos del vengador

Una vez más el joven Uchiha no contesto y con una sonrisa de lado, cambio sus ojos a su Mangekyou Sharingan

-Con el Mangekyou puedo controlar técnicas únicas como el Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu y Susanno- Dijo autosuficiente

-Asombroso- Dijo la chica de ojos violetas a lo que su compañero Hyuga solo hizo un leve –Hmp-

-Bien chicos, ahora que sabemos nuestras habilidades estudiaremos formaciones especiales para el equipo y para cualquier situación..- Tenzo continuo explicando las tácticas que el manejaba y las ventajas sobre otros quipos

* * *

Hospital de Konoha

Ino como una de las demás médicos ninjas se encontraba en una de sus rondas, a lo cual disfrutaba ya que como era temprano no tenía mucho que hacer y miraba por una de las ventanas de los pasillos del hospital

A lo lejos pudo ver un peculiar cabello color rosa que caminaba frente al hospital

-Frentona¡¡¡ - grito entusiasmada la rubia desde el tercer piso del hospital

Sakura alzó la vista y vio a su amiga saludándola desde lo alto y decidió entrar al hospital para saludarla

-Ino puerca, como haz estado?- le regreso el saludo Sakura, mientras la rubia salía por la ventana, caía sobre un árbol y bajaba a la entrada principal del hospital

-Bien frentona, hacia mucho que no te veía, cómo te sientes te duele algo todavía?- pregunto preocupada la joven rubia mientras miraba a Sakura de arriba para abajo

-Estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo la pelirosa

- Tsunade sama me dijo que estabas de vacaciones, dime si es así que haces cargando esos libros- Señalo la rubia que veía en las manos de su amiga 5 libros gordos y pesados

-Estoy investigando jutsus médicos nuevos para pasar el tiempo- Dijo Sakura riendo

-Y Sasuke kun, Sabes algo de el?-

-Si, estará por un tiempo en Konoha, y realizará algunas misiones- Esto lo Decía Sakura rumbo a una banca del hospital para dejar los pesados libros que comenzaban a entumirle los brazos

-genial, eso quiere decir que quizás pueda tener alguna misión con el no es verdad?-dijo jugando la rubia

-ha se me olvidaba, tengo que ir a pediatría, quieres acompañarme frentona?- Dijo Ino mirando su reloj

Sakura asintió, caminaron a la recepción para dejar los libros de Sakura y encaminarse al piso de pediatría

-Sakura, que sientes con Sasuke estando aquí en Konoha?- Dijo la rubia mientras caminaban por un pasillo

-Sasuke? Pues nada… por que?- Sakura estaba nerviosa por la pregunta ya que había recordado el momento en que lo curó del brazo

-Pues, no a todos les agrado que regresara, Kiba por ejemplo se molesto mucho cuando Tsunade sama nos dijo que permitiría que Sasuke y su equipo se quedaran en Konoha- Ino miraba el fondo del pasillo

-se que fue un ninja exiliado y después de todo fue un Akatsuki …pero está mal que este feliz de que regresara?, - Dijo Ino mirando a su amiga

-No Ino, yo también lo estoy- Le dijo alegremente la pelirosa, que hasta cierto punto no quería reflejar el sentimiento de vacío que le provocaba pensar que pronto se volvería a ir

-aquí es- Señalo una puerta de cristal Ino

Varios niños que se encontraban en sus camillas se pararon para saludar a las chicas que acababan de entrar, algunos niños tenían vendajes en pies o brazos productos de fracturas etc.

-Sakura san ¡¡¡ Ino san- gritaban los niños que las abrazaban con cariño

-A la cama niños- grito una enfermera de malas pulgas que se encontraba ahí

Ino se encaminó y comenzó a revisar niño por niño en la sala mientras Sakura la miraba

-quiero agua- se escucho una pequeña voz proveniente de una de las camas, era una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6años tenía una pierna vendada y no se podía poner de pie

Ino alzó la mirada buscando a su amiga que ya se había acercado a la pequeña niña con un vaso de agua

-aquí tienes pequeña- le dijo tiernamente la pelirosa

-y dime que te paso?- le pregunto Sakura con curiosidad al ver a la niña

-Fue Suichi, estábamos entrenado con los kunais en la academia y él lanzo varios a los blancos y algunos rebotaron- dijo la niña indignada

-Y uno se te clavo en la pierna no es así?- Dijo Sakura amablemente

-No es verdad, tú te atravesaste en la trayectoria, se supone que cuando se entrena no debes ir por los kunais del suelo Aiko- Grito un niño pelirojo que estaba a dos camas de la de la niña

El niño tenía varios vendajes de algunos raspones y un brazo vendado

-Suichi es tan torpe que también se lastimo el brazo- Dijo riendo la niña

-Hmph- Suichi miraba molesto a ambas chicas a lo que ellas comenzaron a reír ante su enojo y este volteo su cara y comenzó a jugar con un pequeño títere de madera

Fue ahí que Sakura tuvo una idea

-_Eso es_- pensó la pelirosa, los hilos de chacra son manipulables, quizás esa era la clave que estaba buscando para solucionar el problema de la activación de los canales de chacra al mismo tiempo

-Ino puerca, me voy, iré con Tsunade sama luego vendré a platicar contigo- Dijo la chica de ojos jades que salió corriendo de la sala de pediatría rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage

* * *

En la oficina de la Hokage

-Tsunade sama, le dije que dejara de tomar sake en horas de trabajo- gritaba la asistente de la Hokage

-Es solo un poco Shizune, además no hace daño solo un poco para relajarme de tanto papeleo- Alego la rubia

Toc toc, se escucho desde la puerta

-Adelante- Dijo la Hokage con voz seria, mientras Shizune escondía el sake tras de ella

-Tsunade sama buenos días- Dijo Sakura al entrar a la oficina de la Hokage

-Sakura querida, como te encuentras? Te ha servido vaciar mi biblioteca personal?- Pregunto la Hokage que sabía que su biblioteca se encontraba patas para arriba debido a que la chica pasa mucho tiempo ahí leyendo

-Tsunade sama, creo que he resuelto un método de cómo poder curar a Sasuke kun- Termino de decir la pelirosa

-Te escucho querida- Tsunade retiro algunos papeles de la mesa y le arrebato la botella de sake a Shizune mientras se servía un poco

-Durante este tiempo he dedicado todo mi esfuerzo en la investigación de técnicas de regeneración de células especificas, y me di cuenta que en casos como los de Sasuke kun no se pueden realizar, ya que Sasuke kun tiene dañados los cuatro conductos principales de chacra y al ser liberados uno por uno pueden causar un enorme desequilibrio en el flujo de la red del chacra y empeorar su situación aun más-

-Así es Sakura- le dio a entender Tsunade que la seguía escuchando atentamente

-Pues, tuve una idea cuando fui de visita al hospital, es una idea loca pero quizás funcione… vera cuando pelee contra Sasori de Akatsuki, Chiyo sama utilizo una técnica de hilos de chacra para moverme como títere… y…mi idea es que pueda lograr controlar los hilos de chacra y pueda regenerar los cuatro puntos dañados al mismo tiempo –Termino de decir la pelirosa

-Me parece una idea muy buena Sakura, pero hay un inconveniente, las técnicas de títeres son provenientes de la aldea de Suna, nadie en Konoha sabe utilizarlos-Dijo Tsunade seria

-Lo se Tsunade sama, por eso vengo a pedirle que me permita ir a Suna y pedirle a Kankuro que me ayude en mi investigación-

-Kaknkuro? Te refieres al hermano mayor del Kazekage?, que te hace pensar que querrá enseñarte una técnica única de la aldea oculta entre la arena?- Volvió a cuestionar la Hokage

-Es la única forma Tsunade sama, no pierdo nada pidiéndoselo personalmente, además en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones y el hospital no me necesita- Dijo Sakura convencida de que la Hokage no tendría con que oponerse

-Bien, ganaste, te daré una misión especial en Suna, y de hecho hace unos días recibí una carta del Kazekage pidiendo apoyo de algunos Shinobis de Konoha ya que Temari y otros jounnins están en una misión y no pueden hacerse cargo de la academia- dijo pensativa la Hokage

-Tsunade sama, a quien va a mandar acompañando a Sakura san y que puedan trabajar sin ningún problema con los chicos de la academia de ninjas de Suna?-pregunto curiosa Shizune

-Al antiguo equipo 7- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Tsunade

Sakura estaba boquiabierta, sabía que alguien tendría que acompañarla pero no imaginaba que sería con su antiguo equipo…

-Shizune, llama a Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto- Le ordenó la Hokage a su asistente

20min pasaron y los susodichos llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage

-Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, están aquí porque Suna ha pedido ayuda y necesita que lo apoyen con los chicos de su academia de ninjas, les apoyaran en lo que necesiten, esta será una misión de rango C- Finalizo la Hokage

-Queee¡¡¡ pero Tsunade Obachan, yo no pienso hacer una misión rango C¡¡¡ es injusto no hay alguna rango A o algo así?? Quiero pelear¡¡¡ no cuidar mocosos¡¡¡- Grito el portador del Kyuubi

-Callate Naruto¡¡, esta misión les servirá para desempolvase como antiguo equipo- Dijo sonriendo Tsunade mientras miraba a Kakashi, Sakura, un Naruto con cara de puchero y a Sasuke que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la oficina cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared

-Muy bien, los quiero mañana a primera hora saliendo rumbo a Suna¡¡ pueden retirarse- dijo firme y armoniosamente la Hokage

* * *

Ya era de mañana, Sakura se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, la emoción le revolvía el estomago y sentía una gran emoción

-Por fin se volverá a reunir el equipo siete- dijo entusiasmada la joven kunoichi mientras cepillaba su hermoso cabello rosado

Vaya que su maestra se sacaba buenas jugadas de vez en cuando, no se había puesto a pensar que en algún momento tendría una misión con su equipo estando Sasuke en la aldea, pero igual, sabía que el objetivo real era la investigación que ella estaba realizando, tomó su porta kunai y se lo colocó en la cintura y salió de su hogar velozmente

**Inner Sakura: Cargamos piedras en la mochila¡¡¡**

Sakura comenzó a reír a sus adentros, recordaba que además de sus armas ninjas y equipamiento médico, debía llevar algunos libros y pergaminos para continuar estudiando para su nuevo jutsu

Mientras caminaba por los techos, Sakura logro ver a lo lejos, a sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en un barandal cercano a la puerta principal de la aldea y Naruto se veía muy animado saludándola desde lo lejos

-Sakura chan¡¡¡ buenos días- Saludo Naruto a la chica que acababa de llegar a su lado

-Buenos días, Naruto y Sasuke kun- Dijo la pelirosa algo apenada al ver al joven Uchiha a los ojos

-No es genial¡¡ el equipo siete se reúne de nuevo- Dijo Naruto acercándose a su compañero de equipo

-oye Teme, debería ponerte al tanto de la situación, sabes?

-De que hablas dobe-Dijo cortante el vengador

-Sakura chan es chunnin y tendremos que seguir sus ordenes también además de las de Kakashi sensei, ya que ambos seguimos siendo gennins- comenzó a reír el rubio que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke

-Usuratonkachi, yo soy JOUNNIN- dijo burlándose el vengador que había retirado la mano de amigo

-QUEEEE¡¡¡ O.O , como que jounnin, pe..pero si no hemos hecho ningún examen para subir de grado por haber dedicado estos 4 años a entrenar¡¡¡- Dijo molesto Naruto

-Naru baka, Tsunade nombro jounnin a Sasuke por sus habilidades- dijo sin importancia la chica que miraba al cielo buscando a su Sensei

-habilidades?? Pero si yo le patee el trasero a Sasuke, entonces porque no me han nombrado a mi también jounnin¡¡- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio que buscaba respuestas en los ojos de su amiga

-A quién le pateaste el trasero que no lo recuerdo USURATONKACHI¡¡¡- grito Sasuke que había agarrado a Naruto por el cuello y lo tenía pegado al suelo

-Buenos días chicos, llevándose bien como de costumbre¡¡- Dijo riendo bajo su máscara Kakashi que acababa de llegar y veía divertido a esos dos pelearse por cualquier cosa como en los viejos tiempos

-Kakashi sensei nunca va a llegar temprano a alguna cita?- pregunto molesta la chica

-Haa, es que, pues me perdí en el camino de la vida- Dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza el peliplateado

-Muy bien vamos a Suna- grito Naruto que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba a la salida

Continuara…

* * *

Hola chicas¡¡¡ cap 6 terminado ^_^ haaa cada vez los hago más largos :P

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, ahora sabemos algo sobre los ANBU y sus amistosas bienvenidas XD, por otro lado quiero agradecerles por los reviews ¡¡¡ me encantan, espero recibir muchos más XD

haaa me encantan lo reviews, y es que de esa forma me puedo dar cuenta de si voy por buen camino o si ya los aburri :P

Una disculpa por que en el cap 5 les dije que era la misión en Suna el siguiente capítulo, pero decidí narrar con mejor detalle a los ANBU,

Ahora si XD próximo capítulo "misión en suna"

"academia de ninjas¡¡¡ y entrenamiento medico"

.

Les mando un abrasote enorme y muchos besos¡¡¡

ha y un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO¡¡¡¡

Las veo el próximo viernes :P Ténganme paciencia, pronto pronto, ya pondré sasusaku por montón ^_^

Yukime88 ^_^


	7. Capitulo 7 : Misión en Suna

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Misión en Suna**

La misión había comenzado, Kakashi Sensei les había indicado a sus ex alumnos que el viaje a buen paso duraría tres días, ya había pasado dos días sin ningún problema y en el tercero se encontraban ya dentro del territorio del país del viento

-Woow sí que es difícil ubicar donde está la aldea oculta entre la arena , sin la guía de Temari o alguien de Suna- Dijo triste Naruto al ver arena… arena y… MAS ARENA

-Algo tiene que tener de "oculto" no dobe-Dijo molesto el vengador al escuchar a su torpe amigo

El viento soplaba fuerte y levantaba pequeños remolinos de arena, el equipo de Kakashi caminaba en silencio siguiendo la dirección del sol

-Kakashi Sensei, que no habíamos pasado ya por ese cactus- pregunto algo desorientada la pelirosa

-a si? Yo los veo todos iguales- Dijo riendo el peliplateado

-Bueno a decir verdad si, se me había hecho raro que hemos caminado por horas y no siento que avancemos-Dijo pensativo Kakashi

-debe ser un genjutsu de un rango muy alto para no darnos cuenta- el joven Uchiha caminó frente a sus compañeros y activó su Sharingan

-Es una barrera, Suna aprovecha la arena que se levanta por el viento y crea una ilusión- Dijo el moreno regresando sus ojos a su estado normal

-A cierto se me había olvidado ese detalle, pues en ese caso hay solo dos formas de pasar, encontrar los sellos de la barrera o pasar por encima -Kakashi sostenía con su mano su mentón mientras meditaba la situación

-Ninguna barrera me va a detener¡¡- Naruto se había adelantado y comenzaba a correr al frente tratando de seguir su camino, pero antes de que sus compañeros le llamarán este corría en sentido contrario

-Nani? Como se adelantaron antes que yo?-

-Naruto¡¡- Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio dejando atrás un gran chichón

-Entonces será volando- El vengador realizo unos sellos

-**Kuchiyose no jutsu**-una explosión apareció bajo la mano del invocador y un imponente halcón se reveló ante la mirada asombrada de todos

-Porque tienes dos invocaciones?- O.O pregunto Naruto

-Takaken llevamos a Suna- Le ordeno el portador del Sharingan, e inmediatamente la colosal ave se agacho para permitir que subieran los shinobis y alzo el vuelo rumbo a Suna

* * *

Suna

-Capitán Kankuro¡¡¡ tenemos una alerta, los vigilantes han visto un ave gigantesca acercándose velozmente a Suna, esperamos ordenes para atacar- Dijo un jounnin al hermano mayor del Kazekage

-solo estén alerta, esperamos visitas- Dijo el joven de rostro pintado

* * *

-Miren puedo ver la aldea por fin¡¡- Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada de Suna

-Naruto estas bien?-Sakura miró extrañada a su amigo al verlo aferrado fuertemente al plumaje del bello halcón

-waah.. no me siento bien, no me gusta volar sobre animales .- Naruto recordaba para su dolor esa misma experiencia cuando fueron rescatados por Sai y sus otros amigos después de pelear con Madara, y no es que se mareara fácilmente el ninja, sino que el vaivén de las alas y el no sentir control sobre sus movimientos le causaba nauseas

-Usuratonkachi-

-Uchiha sama, creo que no podre acercarme más allá de la muralla de Suna, ya que si bajo en la aldea, el viento que provoca mis alas podría destruir las casas cercanas- el inmenso halcón se mantenía en el aire frente a Suna esperando ordenes

-Baja en la entrada-Ordeno Sasuke

Y el ave veloz y hábilmente bajo en picada y se poso suavemente en la entrada dejando bajar a sus pasajeros para luego desaparecer

-Identifíquense- Dijo un guardia de Suna con un kunai en la mano

-Hola¡¡ somos ninjas de Konoha, el Kazekage nos hizo llamar- Dijo Kakashi amablemente

-Vaya no creí que serian ustedes los que vendrían a apoyarnos en la academia- dijo Kankuro caminando sobre un pasillo de muros altísimos que protegían Suna

-Que hace él aquí?- Kankuro se paró de golpe al ver al último miembro del clan Uchiha frente a sus ojos

-Tranquilo n_nU, viene con nosotros no hay de qué preocuparse- Dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar la situación

-por favor Kankuro- Dijo la pelirosa con su más linda voz

-Hmph, bien, síganme los llevare con el Kazekage sama- Kankuro retrocedió sobre sus pasos y los guio dentro de la aldea rumbo a el edificio principal, la oficina del Kazekage

* * *

Oficina del Kazekage

-Kazekage sama, los ninjas de Konoha han llegado-Dijo un ninja de Suna a Gaara

-Pasen- Dijo Gaara que miraba sorprendido al grupo que entraba

-Gaara Hola como estas- Naruto se había acercado a Gaara dándole la mano

-No seas irrespetuoso Naru Baka¡¡- Sakura había bajado la cabeza de Naruto a forma de pequeña reverencia seguida de un – Como esta Kazekage sama-

-A que se debe el gran honor de que vengan a Suna para una misión rango C?- Dijo amablemente Gaara

-Tsunade Obachan nos obli.- Kakashi le había tapado la boca a Naruto

-Pues es agradable venir de visita de vez en cuando- Dijo Kakashi con su clásica risa despreocupada

Gaara miro al miembro del equipo más alejado de ellos

-Uchiha Sasuke, como te dije antes, nuestros ojos son parecidos, ambos conocemos la soledad y veo con agrado que también pudiste ver una pequeña luz desde tu oscuridad- Gaara miraba fijamente a los ojos al Uchiha

-Hmp, mis ojos están cerrados e inmersos en la oscuridad, esto solo es parte de un plan para cumplir mis objetivos- dijo socarronamente el vengador

-Pero como te atreves a..- Kankuro no pudo terminar la frase al oír a su hermano callarlo

-cuidado Uchiha, jugar con fuego es peligroso, pero hasta las mas grandes flamas se apagan al privarlas de oxigeno- Dijo mordazmente el Kazekage

Vaya que estaba tenso el ambiente, Sakura podía sentir tan densa la situación que prácticamente la podría cortarla con un kunai

-Kazekage sama, quisiera hablar con usted para pedirle un favor-Sakura se había adelantado y se encontraba frente a Gaara cortando contacto visual con la fría mirada del vengador

-Te escucho Sakura- le dijo amablemente el Kazekage que se volvía a sentar en su silla debido a que la tensión que había provocado la breve conversación con el Uchiha, le había puesto los nervios de punta y este había provocado que se exaltara al punto de ponerlo de pie

-Yo, me encuentro realizando una investigación médica sobre jutsus nuevos de regeneración de células, y quería pedirles su ayuda permitiéndome ver los documentos y libros de Chiyo sama-Dijo firmemente la kunoichi

-Lo que me pides es muy complicado- Dijo muy serio Gaara

-Así es, el compartir información entre aldeas ninjas es una carta abierta a que descubran nuestros secretos- Dijo Kankuro mirando a la chica

-_Así que, ese era el motivo de esta estúpida misión…quería venir a Suna a investigar_- pensó Sasuke que no quitaba la vista de la chica

-por favor Kazekage sama, se lo ruego, no revisare documentos más allá de lo que necesito, es por un bien medico, además se los aseguro, TODA la información que recopile y el jutsu que desarrolle se las trasmitiré a sus médicos ninjas- Sakura mantenía la cabeza agachada y el torso ligeramente inclinado

-Sakura chan- Dijo a lo bajo su amigo rubio

-Me pones en una situación delicada, por una parte es claro que no es cuestionable el trasmitirte técnicas y conocimientos de nuestra aldea, pero por otro lado no puedo olvidar el hecho de que le salvaste la vida a mi hermano al encontrar la cura del veneno de Sasori- Dijo el Kazekage

-Muy bien- Dijo Gaara, provocando que Sakura alzara su rostro y mirara al Kazekage a la cara

-Haruno Sakura de Konoha, te concederé el permiso de escudriñar los documentos médicos y técnicas desarrolladas por Chiyo sama, esto en agradecimiento por salvar a Kankuro y por derrotar a Sasori de Akatsuki al pelar junto con Chiyo sama-Gaara hizo una leve pausa

-Pero, habrá una condición…. Los jutsus que aprendas de Suna, serán única y exclusivamente para ti, no podrás revelar esa información a ninjas de Konoha, por otro lado si consideras útil alguna técnica que puedan emplear mejor los médicos de Suna te ruego los apoyes-Gaara había cruzado la mirada con su hermano mayor y le había hecho un gesto de aprobación

-Gracias Kazekage sama- Sakura mostraba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

**Inner Sakura: A que ya nos esperábamos el NO como respuesta¡¡ SHA¡¡¡ a escarbar libros se ha dicho**

-Kankuro, apoya a Sakura en su investigación y llévala a ver a Ebizo sama

-Baki- el Kazekage hizo llamar a su ex sensei y actualmente consejero, que inmediatamente se hizo presente en la oficina

-Si , Kazekage sama- Baki hizo una reverencia

-ellos fueron mandados por la Hokage para apoyarnos en el entrenamiento de gennins, mientras Temari y su equipo de jounnins se encuentran fuera de Suna, por favor ayúdalos en lo que necesiten- Le pido el Kazekage al jounnin que extrañamente siempre usaba un turbante y un pedazo de tela cubriéndole media cara

-Kankuro, muéstrale sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados- Dijo finalmente el Kazekage indicándoles donde estaba la salida

Kankuro salió de la oficina y guio a los cuatro shinobis de Konoha a un edificio en donde les asigno a cada uno su habitación

-Sakura, mañana te espero a primera hora frente al edificio del Kazekage, de ahí te llevaré a los archivos secretos- Kankuro dejo a la kunoichi en su habitación y este se retiro despidiéndose amablemente y dejándolos descansar a sus invitados del largo viaje

* * *

Ya era de mañana en Suna, Sakura esperaba frente al edificio del Kazekage, y Naurto y Sasuke le hacían compañía, nahh en realidad no sabían dónde estaba la academia de ninjas de Suna y Kakashi sensei se había levantado antes que ellos y había desaparecido

-No es justo Sakura chan, nosotros vamos a tener que darle clases a esos gennins y tú solo vas a revisar libros viejos- Dijo el rubio con cara de puchero

-Te recuerdo dobe que también eres gennin- Dijo Sasuke mirando un punto vacio en la calle

-Haa¡¡ deja de molestarme Teme- Grito Naruto a su compañero que lo retaba con la mirada cada vez que le gritaba

-Buenos días chicos- El chico del rostro pintado se había acercado al pequeño grupo

-Hola Kankuro- Saludo amable Sakura

-Muy bien Sakura, sígueme te llevare con el anciano Ebizo y de ahí iremos a los archivos, ha es verdad Baki me dijo que los espera en la academia- Kankuro subió al techo de unos edificios con unos cuantos saltos a lo que los tres jóvenes lo siguieron

-Es ahí, suerte¡¡- Les dijo el hermano mayor del Kazekage y se fue con Sakura

* * *

Academia Ninja

Los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha se encontraban en la puerta principal de la academia y pudieron ver que efectivamente Baki sensei estaba ahí

-llegan tarde- les dijo molesto y los encamino a la academia

-bien, en vista que los Senseis de estos chicos no se encuentran en la aldea y los jóvenes gennins necesitan de arduo entrenamiento, fueron llamados hasta aquí, Uchiha Sasuke estarás encargado del adiestramiento de armas, Uzumaki Naruto tu estarás encargado del entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento de ninjitsu- Baki entro a una aula enorme llena de estudiantes que oscilaban entre los 6 y 10años de edad

-Jóvenes ninjas, les presento sus nuevos instructores, les pido que con tranquilidad se pongan de pie y se encaminen a las salas de entrenamiento de armas y ninjitsu respectivamente- apenas Baki había terminado de explicar, lo alumnos había salida corriendo y gritando cosas como , "he oído que son de Konoha", " Ese es un Uchiha?", "demostrémosles el talento de los gennin de Suna"

-por cierto no saben dónde está su capitán de equipo?- pregunto Baki extrañado

-No- dijeron molestos al unísono los ninjas de Konoha

* * *

-Y bien Sakura, explícame en qué consiste exactamente tu "nuevo jutsu"- pregunto curioso Kankuro mientras subían unas escaleras rumbo a la casa del hermano de Chiyo sama

-Necesito desarrollar una técnica parecida a la de Chiyo sama y aprender a manejar hilos de chacra para manipularlos en una operación- Dijo seria la pelirosa

-hilos de chacra?? Estás loca, esa es una habilidad única en nuestra aldea, incluso si tú la aprendes tardarías años en dominarla- Dijo exaltado el joven de líneas purpuras en el rostro

-lose pero no hay otra opción, necesito una técnica que me permita operar varios puntos del cuerpo al mismo tiempo-

-debe…. ser alguien especial como para que tengas que pasar por todo esto-Dijo Kankuro sin mirar a la chica

-Hola chicos- Sakura y Kankuro acababan de subir los últimos escalones y podían ver a lo lejos a un anciano delgado con lentes y un turbante en la cabeza saludándolos, Ebizo sama se encontraba pescando en una fosa circular y les sonreía a los jóvenes

-Ebizo sama, cuánto tiempo sin verlo- Sakura se había acercado a darle la mano al anciano que pescaba

-He escuchado porque estás aquí, pequeña… sabes las arenas del desierto revelan más información de la que crees- El anciano había dejado su caña de pescar y se acercaba a la pelirosa

-lo que buscas, no está en los registros de la aldea, ven pequeña- Ebizo entro a su casa y tras el estaban ambos Shinobis

Ebizo camino a una pared con un Kakejiku (scrool japonés) con los símbolos de la aldea oculta entre la arena, lo descolgó y tras él estaba una puertita de madera vieja, la abrió y dentro se encontraban libros y pergaminos de notable edad

-en otros tiempos quizás mi hermana jamás habría accedido a compartir esta información, mucho menos con alguien de Konoha, pero ella cambio mucho desde que llegaste a salvar a Kankuro del veneno, hasta cierto punto te guardo mucho respeto por tus habilidades medicas y eso por eso que sé que ella se sentirá muy feliz si puedes salvar más vidas con tu talento y esta información- dijo alegre el anciano

Sakura tomo con cuidado todos los libros y pergaminos que se encontraban ocultos en la pared y los colocó con cuidado en una mesa

-Puedo?- Pregunto la pelirosa a Ebizo sama

-Adelante pequeña, lee y extrae todo lo que necesites-

* * *

Mientras tanto nuestro joven jinchuriki se las veía negras con sus inquietos alumnos

-Vamos Sensei, explíquenos cómo funciona el **Henge no jutsu**- dijo un niño

-etto..pues verán, para realizar el henge no jutsu debes estudiar y pensar exactamente en quien te quieres transformar, no es tan complicado- Dijo riendo nerviosamente

-debo imaginarme a quien me voy a trasformar…. Henge no jutsu¡¡- grito un joven de cabellos azulados

Y tras una nube de humo blanco salió un "clon" del Sensei Naruto, solo que había algo diferente al original

-Pero como te atreves¡¡¡ si te vas a trasformar en mi al menos hazlo bien- Grito el Sensei Naruto histérico al ver como los niños se burlaban del enorme trasero del clon de sombra

-mm, Me pregunto cómo le irá a Sasuke…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza el jinchuriki

* * *

Instalaciones de entrenamiento de armas

Como era de esperarse a diferencia de Naruto, Sasuke mantenía bajo control a todos sus alumnos, bueno al menos eso creía……

Estaba molesto y a la vez resignado, era una estúpida misión rango C, pero no tenia opción más que obedecerla, o al menos hasta que se recuperara, después de eso se largaría…no necesitaba nada más de Konoha

-Sensei y qué tipo de armas vamos a usar- Grito eufórico un niño de cabello negro alborotado que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Si Sensei, nos va a enseñar a utilizar ya los sellos explosivos?-pregunto una chica de cabello corto verdoso

Sasuke caminaba frente al campo revisando los detalles de las makiwaras, eran simples, algunas eran tablas en las paredes con dianas dibujadas, también se encontraban troncos clavados en el suelo con blancos dibujados, etc.

El vengador tomó una caja llena de kunais y la puso frente a cinto troncos con blancos pintados en ellos

-hagan cinco filas, entrenaran puntería y precisión con los kunais- Dijo tranquilo mientras veía como lo obedecían los chicos

Ya había pasado una hora y los pequeños comenzaban a notarse cansados

-Son puras tonterías¡¡- Grito un niño de apariencia agresiva y cabello rojizo brillante

-Kotaro¡¡ no digas eso- Una chica del grupo había soltado un grito ahogado al ver que el Sensei Uchiha lo veía con una mirada fría

-que dijiste?- Pregunto frio el vengador

-Ya somos gennis, se supone que ya todos sabemos utilizar las armas básicas como los kunais y shurikens, y los que **no** han aprendido es por falta de talento, además solo hemos entrenado puntería por horas y no nos has enseñado nada… es un estúpido entrenamiento- Dijo con voz irreverente el pelirojo

Los demás niños habían dejado de lanzar sus kunais, estaban inquietos murmurando y veían con terror la mirada acecina que brillaba en los ojos de su Sensei temporal

-Muy bien, quiero ver tu puntería- Dijo con voz fría el Uchiha, que había caminado y estaba frente a uno de los blancos

-Hmp- Kotaro caminó y se paró justo enfrente del blanco, lanzo su kunai sin mucho esfuerzo y se clavo en el centro

-Wow¡- gritaron algunos niños tras el Sensei

-Ahora lanza uno más exactamente donde clavaste el primero-Dijo serio el vengador que miraba atento los movimientos del joven irreverente

-Que¡¡ eso es imposible, si golpeo en el centro rebotará por el metal¡¡-Dijo molesto Kotaro

-Usaras tres kunais- Sasuke le dio en la mano tres kunais

El pequeño gruño una vez más y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas los kunais, dos se clavaron muy cercanos al primero que lanzo, y el tercer lanzamiento golpeo sobre los kunais clavados y cayo

-Dámelo- ordeno el Sensei

Kotaro caminó hasta los blancos y se agacho para tomar el kunai que no se había clavado, pero al levantar la cara, un "tak" lo había dejado frio de terror, al reaccionar de su shock pudo ver un kunai clavado en el centro del blanco y a escasos milímetros de su cuello, quizás una ligera inclinación y ese kunai se le abría clavado en la garganta

Todos los niños veían aterrorizados a su Sensei, ellos vieron cuando Kotaro levantaba su kunai y como su Sensei le lanzaba un kunai clavándolo junto a su cuello

-Escuchen¡¡, la puntería es muy diferente a la precisión, y es ahí donde muchas de las batallas ninjas se definen, antes de aprender otro tipo de armas, primero deben perfeccionar las "básicas" que siempre estarán en su armamento ninja- Sasuke tenía a todos sus alumnos a su alrededor y el pequeño Kotaro se había acercado a escuchar la plática con mirada impactada y sin decir nada

-decir que eres un experto es demostrar que puedes lanzar un arma con la completa convicción de que se clavara en donde tú lo hayas decidido, no hay márgenes de error, si yo hubiese querido lo habría rosado con el filo del kunai en el cuello o incluso matarlo-

Algunos niños lanzaron un pequeño grito de terror

-este entrenamiento tiene como objetivo perfeccionar el manejo de sus armas a su máxima capacidad, provocando que se acostumbren tanto al arma como a su peso y comiencen a dominar no solo la "puntería" sino la precisión al atacar- Sasuke había girado y tomó cuatro kunais de la caja y se paró frente a un blanco limpio

El Sensei Uchiha lanzo un kunai al centro del blanco

-Puntería- dijo secamente el Sensei

Tomo los tres kunais en sus manos y los lanzo uno por uno a diferentes velocidades, los dos primeros antes de impactar el blanco chocaron en las puntas y uno de los kunais golpeo al que estaba clavado, provocando zafarlo de su lugar…mientras caían los tres kunais el cuarto se clavo exactamente en donde se había clavado el primer kunai

-Precisión- Grito Sasuke

-Ahora sigan entrenando- Ordeno de malas pulgas por que le molestada de sobremanera tener que lidiar con niños

-_Fantástico_- pensó Kotaro al ver la maniobra que su Sensei le había pedido

La mirada de Kotaro había cambiado, quería aprender a manejar los kunais de esa forma, y tragándose su orgullo se acerco a su Sensei

-co…como puedo aprender precisión?- Pregunto el pelirrojo casi inaudible

Sasuke lo miró curioso, y le señaló uno de los blancos

-no apuntes al blanco, apunta a donde tu deseas que se clave y practica hasta que lo logres- Dijo serio el vengador, mientras veía a ese chico irreverente volverse el más concentrado de todo el grupo

* * *

-Y bien Sakura has encontrado algo útil?- Pregunto Kankuro que jugaba con una marioneta pequeña que había encontrado en un mueble

-_Ahora comprendo, porque Sasuke kun sufrió efectos secundarios con la técnica de traslado de energía vital, es sumamente compleja, prácticamente era inevitable que no sufriera un daño_-Sakura estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos

-Sakura¡¡- Le llamó Kankuro al ver que lo ignoraba

-he, si…bueno aun no comprendo algo- Dijo exaltada al darse cuenta que se había metido tanto en los estudios de Chiyo sama

-Que no comprendes?- Kankuro jugaba con una pequeña marioneta, tenía que pasar el tiempo ya que la indicación del Kazekage era que la ayudara en todo y tenía el presentimiento de que igual tendría que quedarse

Sakura se paró de su silla y camino hasta donde estaba Kakuro, ella miraba fijamente la marioneta que Kankuro manejaba

-los estudios de Chiyo sama están escritos partiendo de tener esa habilidad- Dijo triste mientras veía como bruscamente dejaba caer la marionetita en la mesa el controlador

-hmp , desde que hablaste sobre que necesitabas la ayuda de Suna pensé exactamente en esto… igual, el Kazekage me pidió que te ayudara y no te restringió para aprender jutsus de Suna- Dijo con pereza

-De acuerdo, Sakura….te tratare de enseñar la técnica de marionetismo, o al menos lo básico para que controles los hilos de chacra- Dijo con enfado poniéndose de pie y notando como la chica a su lado saltaba de alegría y lo abrazaba diciéndole gracias

-Muy bien, comenzare a explicarte lo básico-Kankuro tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, no esperaba que esa chica tan linda de Konoha saltase de esa forma a abrazarlo

-Te parece si vamos a un campo de entrenamiento de la academia?- Pregunto el joven con pintura en la cara

* * *

Salon de Ninjitsu

-Ya basta¡¡¡ no es juego- Gritaba Naruto entre las risas de todos los niños ninjas

En vista de que su compañero había intentado usar el henge no jutsu transformándose en su Sensei, todos había comenzado a practicar ese misma técnica tratando de emularlo

Dentro del amplio salón de piso de madera se podían apreciar varios "Narutos", algunos muy flacos, muy gordos, con labios gruesos, pelo morado y otros más desafortunadas transformaciones

-Basta ya¡¡- Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada

Era Kankuro el que había gritado y estaba acompañado de la bella pelirosa

-Sensei Kankuro¡¡- gritaron algunos alumnos asombrados que al verlo y regresaron a su forma original

-Dejen de jugar¡¡ obedezcan a su Sensei y traten de realizar un Henge no justsu digno de un ninja de Suna¡¡- Dijo serio mirándolos desaprobatoriamente a los chicos

-Hai Sensei¡¡- gritaron los pequeños y comenzaron a concentrarse en silencio

-Sakura chan- Naruto se sentía aliviado al ver como Kankuro los ponía en su lugar a los chicos

-Naru Baka, no deberías dejar que jueguen tanto- Rio Sakura

-Ya se, son como urracas parlantes- TT-TT

-por cierto que haces aquí?-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-Kankuro me va a enseñar un jutsu-Dijo alegre la pelirosa

-Vamos Sakura, iremos al campo de entrenamiento-Dijo Kankuro caminando hasta una puerta de madera que daba al campo

Naruto vio para su pesar que cuando se fueron sus amigos, los rebeldes chiquillos volvieron a sus andadas e intentaban "más concentrados" pero de igual forma transformándose en su Sensei XD

* * *

-Wow¡¡ es enorme el campo de entrenamiento de la academia- dijo sorprendida la kunoichi

-este campo está dividido en tres áreas, marionetismo, armas y elementos, esa es la área que nos corresponde- Dijo señalando una explanada lisa y una barra suspendida llena de marionetas de todos tamaños y formas colgadas junto a una mesa de madera

Kankuro se adelanto para guiar a Sakura hasta las marionetas

.-

-Sensei descansemos por favor¡¡- Se escucho a lo lejos una tierna voz de niña

-15 min y regresaran a entrenar con shurikens- Dijo tranquilo el Uchiha al ver a sus alumnos mejorar notablemente con los kunais

Algunos niños se sentaron y otros como Kotaro no se detuvieron y siguieron practicando

.-

A lo lejos Sakura pudo reconocer esa peculiar voz ronca

-_Sasuke kun_-Sakura se paró en seco y pudo ver para ella la imagen más hermosa del Uchiha ante sus ojos

Sakura veía a lo lejos como una niña de aprox. 6 años se lastimaba con el rebote de un kunai y comenzaba a llorar, e increíble pero cierto, Uchiha se había acercado a abrazarla para que dejara de llorar y le daba un kunai en la mano para que intentase de nuevo el lanzamiento a lo que la pequeña niña lo lanzo y le sonrió a su Sensei al ver que había dado en el blanco

-Que pasa Sakura?- Pregunto Kankuro al verla distraída mirando el campo de armas

-Nada…-Dijo la pelirosa acercándose a su "nuevo maestro"

-_No está en la oscuridad, solo es que su corazón se endureció por tanto dolor … y aun así aun puedo ver el Sasuke que conocí cuando éramos tan solo gennins, frio y calculador, pero amable y comprensivo_-Sakura sonrió a sus adentros y miro las marionetas

-Física del marionetismo- le escucho decir a Kankuro

-existen tres etapas

1. la conexión entre el objeto y tú

2. el dominio de objeto

3. movimiento a tu voluntad

-La primera etapa será con la que comenzaremos, primero trata de enfocar tu chacra en la punta de tu dedo índice, toca el objeto y concéntrate para mantener un hilo de chacra sin sepárate de este- Kankuro toco un carrito de madera que se encontraba en una mesa cercana a las marionetas colgadas, al separar su dedo Sakura pudo ver un hilo de chacra conectado de su punta al carrito

-inténtalo-

Sakura concentro chacra en su dedo índice, tocó el carrito de madera, y al despegar su dedo pudo apreciar un fino hilo que se unía y de pronto se desvaneció

-he?-

-Tranquila, no esperabas hacer eso a la primera o si?- Dijo Kankuro riendo

Sakura se concentro una vez más y logro por fin hacer la conexión con el carrito

-Estupendo, Sakura no cabe duda que tu habilidad más preciada es el control de chacra-Dijo sonriente Kankuro

-Bien segundo paso, el dominio del objeto- Kankuro tocó el carrito de madera y retiro su dedo mostrando un hilo

-Ahora tendrás que moverlo- Kankuro jalo su mano y como si existiera una cuerda física movió el carrito

-Escucha Sakura, esta técnica requiere más que simple control de chacra, veras cuando haces conexión con el objeto debes llenarlo de tu chacra hasta el último rincón y mantenerlo en control con el flujo de tu chacra, solo de esa forma podrás moverlo… inténtalo-

Sakura seguía intentando mover el carrito pero no logra siquiera jalarlo

-No comprendo cómo llenar el objeto y mantener la conexión-Dijo Sakura al ver que al retirar su dedo el hilo de chacra se alargaba pero el carrito de madera no se movía

-te mostrare- Kankuro se paro tras Sakura

Sakura podía sentir el pecho de su maestro de entrenamiento pegado a su espalda, Kankuro tomo la mano derecha de Sakura

-Trata de sentir el flujo de mi chacra a través de mi mano- Kankuro tocó una vez más el carrito sin deja de sostener la mano de Sakura y al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano, el carrito se movía

.-

-Mira ese es el Sensei Kankuro verdad¡¡ y quien es la chica que está con él?- Dijo una de las kunoichis que se encontraba recargada en una pequeña barda de madera que separaba las áreas d entrenamiento

-No la conozco, pero es linda no?-Dijo Kotaro al tratar de mirar mejor el rostro de la chica

-Se acabo el descanso- Dijo Sasuke molesto al ver que nadie le ponía atención ya que todos murmuraban pegados a la cerca

Sasuke caminó hacia los chicos y se paró frente a la cerca, lo que pudo ver a lo lejos fue a Sakura y a ese sujeto de cara pintada…abrasándola?

-Será su novia?-pregunto un niño de anteojos y cabello plateado

-No creo, nos habríamos enterado antes no crees- Dijo una niña rubia

-BASTA¡¡ regresen a su actividad- Dijo furioso Uchiha, y todos sus alumnos como rayos regresaron a sus actividades

Sasuke cerraba sus puños con fuerza, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-_porque me molesto tanto en ver lo que le pasa a esa idiota?, maldición porque siento que la sangre me hierve de rabia, que deminios me pasa¡¡-_Se gritaba dentro de su cabeza

Sasuke que sostenía un kunai con fuerza se había comenzado a electrificar con un chacra azul

-mira Kotaro-Le dijo al oído el niño de los lentes

-Sus ojos-dijo el pelirojo al ver los ojos rojos de su Sensei y la electricidad que desprendía el kunai

Sasuke reacciono al ver la mirada de sus alumnos y regreso sus ojos a la normalidad, mirando ferozmente a los curiosos que inmediatamente regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo

-_ese era el Sharingan_- pensó entusiasmado Kotaro

* * *

Waaa cap 7, este sí que me costó trabajo, tenía algo así como lagunas mentales pero las resolví XD

O.o esos fueron celos Sasuke kun?

¿Sakura logrará terminar su entrenamiento?

¿Qué maquillaje usa Kankuro?

¿Naruto podrá controlar a la parvada de niños molestos?

¿Dónde está Kakashi?

Todas esas dudas y más en el siguiente capitulo

.

Solo quiero darle las eternas gracias por su apoyo durante el fanfic, gracias por los reviwes, gracias por leer mi humilde historia

XD y aun más por estar pendientes cada viernes para leerla¡¡ los adoro

Y ahora sí, los dejo a su criterio…jiji como va la historia? :P

.

Bueno espero tengan un lindo día, se despide de ustedes con un abrazo enorme y buenos deseos a este año que inicia

.

Yukime88 ^_^


	8. Capitulo 8 : Lo que hago por ti

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 : Lo que hago por ti**

Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde del siguiente día, Sakura se encontraba entrenando fuertemente en el campo de entrenamiento logrando mover el mentado carrito de la mesa

Ya había conseguido moverlo por escasos 2 centímetros, pero sí que era complicado distribuir chacra en un objeto carente de chacra de por si

-

-Vamos¡¡ en un combate real los blancos no esperarán quietos para ser atacados -Se escucho a los lejos la voz del ojinegro

-

Sakura miró extrañada el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, desde que habían amanecido ese idiota de Uchiha parecía de más mal humor que de costumbre, y no sabía realmente que lo había provocado, pero a Sakura comenzaba a molestarle ya que lo notaba más osco de los normal con los pequeños y además le ponía los nervios de punta sus constantes gritos provocando sacarla de su concentración

Sakura caminó molesta hasta la pequeña cerca de madera

-Oye Uchiha deja de gritar¡¡ ellos escuchan perfectamente las ordenes¡¡-Grito molesta la pelirosa mientras observaba la actividad que había puesto el Uchiha

Al parecer el objetivo del entrenamiento era acertar en 4 blancos fijos mientras se corría transversalmente y al escuchar la voz del la pelirosa, todos los pequeños voltearon a verla

Sakura sintió de inmediato la pesada mirada del Uchiha, la miraba con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa amenazante

-Sigan entrenando¡¡-grito el moreno que le daba la espalda a sus alumnos y miraba de frente a la pelirosa

Sasuke camino hasta la cerca que separaba los campos y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica frente a él, Sakura instintivamente retrocedió pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió acercándola más al vengador

Sus rostros estaban tan próximos que prácticamente podían sentir la respiración de ambos

-Cuando vas a aprender a no meterte en lo que no te importa?-Dijo amenazante el vengador que no despegaba su fría mirada de la ojijade

-Que demonios te pasa? Porque traes un humor de perro¡-Dijo la pelirosa en voz baja pero retadora mientras forcejeaba para soltarse del fuerte agarre por parte del moreno

-porque estas nerviosa Sa-ku-ra?-Dijo socarronamente el vengador que sostenía una sonrisa maniaca con aires de asesino

-_Nerviosa?_... _como se dio cuenta?..…maldición_- Sakura miró su mano izquierda que era sostenida por Uchiha, El desgraciado estaba sintiendo su pulso al agarrarla de esa forma

No es que estuviera nerviosa, pero siempre que estaba junto a él su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha rapidez, y la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de su situación, bueno al menos su mente no, pero su cuerpo sabía perfectamente en que se metía… le había gritado a la persona menos amigable del mundo y precisamente el día en que no aguantaba ni el aire a su alrededor…

**Inner Sakura: alerta roja¡¡ alerta roja¡¡ CORRE antes de que te destripe con la mirada¡¡ **

-Pasa algo Sakura?- Kankuro se había acercado a la chica un tanto desconcertado ya que ella había dejado de practicar y se había encaminado a gritarle a Sasuke si razón aparente

-No kankuro, sigamos entrenando- Dijo cortante la pelirosa, que tiró de su mano con fuerza y zafándose de su agarre le volteo la cara indignada a quien la tenia sujeta hace unos segundos

**Inner Sakura: fiu¡¡ que salvada nos dio**

-desgraciado, me dejo la muñeca adolorida- pensó mientras seguía a Kankuro y frotaba su muñeca para disipar el dolor

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Naruto meditaba una manera de enseñarles el "henge no jutsu" a sus alumnos, que seguían intentando trasformaciones fallidas

-Escuchen-gritó Naruto para llamar la atención de sus alumnos

-el henge no jutsu, fue una técnica que me costó mucho aprender, pero incluso alguien como yo pudo aprenderla con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación- Dijo riendo nerviosamente al tener a tantos niños atento a sus palabras

-Escuchen, no es tan difícil si mantienen en mente el objeto o persona a transformarse…mmm por ejemplo-Naruto colocó sus manos en forma de un sellos ninja

-Henge no jutsu- tras un "puf" se encontraba el Kazekage Gaara, idéntico al original…bueno había unos bigotes extraños en su rostro pero de ahí en más era idéntico

-Genial Sensei¡¡-Grito un niño rubio con cabello lacio

-Solo podemos transformarnos en personas que conocemos?-pregunto intrigada una niña que miraba atenta los movimientos de su Sensei

-hee…pues no, en realidad por costumbre se muestra esta técnica con alguien que comiscan para que dominen por completo la trasformación…pero de hecho pueden transformarse en cualquier persona que imaginen y crear un henge no jutsu diferente- Naruto mostraba su clásica sonrisa zorruna ante la mirada atónita de sus jóvenes estudiantes

-Eso es mentira, de que sirve crear un jutsu nuevo del henge?- Dijo un niño de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos a lo que a Naruto se le figuro un "mini Sasuke" porque el niño siempre estaba serio y en una esquina

-Es verdad YO desarrolle un henge no jutsu nuevo¡¡-grito molesto el rubio como un niño que remarcaba a sus amigos

-Muéstrelo- Le ordeno el chico de pelo negro

-bien ¡¡ les mostrare mi versión más desarrollada del Henge no jutsu-Dijo molesto Naruto mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de sello

-Oiroke no Jutsu- grito Naruto

La cara de los niños era atónita, algunas niñas se habían tapado la cara al ver la escena y otro niños tenían los ojos abiertos como platos ya que ante sus ojos se encontraba la chica más hermosa que habían visto en su vida…he..más bien la primera chica que veían de esa forma donde pequeñas nubecitas tapaban lo conveniente en la chica rubia frente a sus ojos

-Fantástico¡¡¡- Gritaron la mayoría de sus alumnos (barones)

-Podemos aprender esa técnica Sensei- pregunto un chico de lentes

-NO, primero tienen que dominar el henge no jutsu normal-dijo autosuficiente el Sensei

-Bien¡¡¡ nos esforzaremos- gritaron al unísono un grupo de chicos que ya habían comenzado a practicar su henge no jutsu

-eso es determinación Dattebayo- Dijo feliz Naruto, al apreciar la ardua dedicación de sus alumnos

* * *

-Lo logre¡¡- grito Sakura al mover a su antojo el carrito de madera

-Excelente, ahora comenzara la parte más difícil-Kankuro tomó una pequeña marioneta que estaba colgada a su lado

-Ahora Sakura trataras de mover la marioneta de la mesa al suelo-Dijo mostrando como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo a una marioneta saludando y saltando de la mesa al suelo

-Bastará con que logres mover los objetos de su posición ya sea en el aire o en cualquier parte que tú lo decees-Dijo kankuro poniendo en su mano la marioneta

-Kankuro..-Sakura sostenía con fuerza la marioneta que le habían entregado y mantenía la mirada en ella

-Cuanto tardaré en dominar la técnica?-

-si todo sale bien yo creo que en un mes o mas-Dijo tranquilamente

-Pero no puedo estar en Suna tanto tiempo¡¡ la misión que nos encomendó Tsunade sama es solo de 5 días¡¡ te lo ruego Kankuro no hay otra forma de acelerar el aprendizaje?-Sakura veía nerviosa y preocupada a su maestro actual

-mm… si lo hay pero… sería muy doloroso para ti Sakura-Dijo pensando el hermano del Kazekage

-He entrenado con la mujer más fuerte de todo el mundo y soportado sus terribles entrenamientos, por favor Kankuro puedo hacerlo¡¡-Dijo determinada la chica

Kankuro meditaba la situación, ella estaba decidida eso no era cuestionable..Pero ese entrenamiento solo lo recibió él hace ya tantos años…Sakura seria capaz de soportarlo?

-Muy bien, pero a la primera queja detendré el entrenamiento y regresaremos al anterior-Dijo serio Kankuro sin apartar la vista de la chica

-Que tengo que hacer?-

Kankuro caminó a una gaveta de metal pegada a la entrada de los campos de entrenamientos, sacó un pergamino que media aprox. 1 metro de largo de color marrón y caminó hasta la kunoichi

-Este entrenamiento consiste en despertar tus cinco sentidos y desviar el pensamiento de la acción- Kankuro desenvolvió el pergamino e invocó una enorme caja con diversos objetos, lo que Sakura alcanzaba a ver eran espadas, shurikens, kunais, troncos de madera de diferentes tamaños y jarrones de barro también de diferentes formas y tamaños

-Te atacaré con estos objetos, no tendrás alguna arma para protegerte, tu objetivo será lanzar hilos de chacra a los objetos y desviarlos de su trayectoria-Kankuro medito un poco

-Sakura…no detendré los ataque, si no los detienes te lastimarán…lo sabes, el efecto acelerado de este entrenamiento es que te forzara a concentrar tu chacra al máximo para proteger tu vida…Sakura estás segura de que..-

-Sí, adelante Kankuro- Sakura había saltado a la área más amplia del campo de entrenamiento de marionetas y se mantenía en guardia

-Está bien-Kankuro se resigno y se preparó para lanzar los objetos, en verdad le sorprendía esa chica… y no comprendía el deseo desesperado de aprender esa técnica

Sakura fijo su vista en su atacante, su corazón lantía con fuerza y la adrenalina se hacía presente un su cuerpo inmediatamente, apenas vio unas espadas y troncos acercarse Sakura lanzó los hilos de sus dedos y los desvió

-_Uff…eso estuvo cerca_- pero antes de que cantara victoria una gran variedad de objetos se acercaban a atacarla, Sakura esquivo algunos y otros los desvió apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo

Los objetos iban en aumento, y la dificultad se hacía cada vez mayor…Sakura comenzaba a tener nublosa la vista, la técnica de los hilos era agotadora y gastaba su chacra a una velocidad increíble ya que tenía que llenar los objetos inertes con chacra para poderlos mover

Otras espadas más fueron desviadas por la chica y un fuerte dolor la distrajo por breves instantes…su reacción ya empezaba a verse afectada y unos troncos habían golpeado su hombro izquierdo y su abdomen

Estaba cansada…pero no podía detenerse ya que los objetos no cesaban de atacarla, otro jarrón desviado y un corte en el rostro de la chica la puso aun más alerta –fue un shuriken-

**Inner Sakura: No te rindas Shannaro¡¡¡**

Sakura movió tres kunais directos a su cabeza, esquivo un tronco mas y de pronto un calambre inundó su cuerpo

-Me lastime?...no, ya casi no tengo chacra-Pensó alarmada la kunoichi que casi por inercia movió dos jarrones más, pero de lo que no se percato es que había uno más y era enorme

Sakura lanzó su hilo, pero el jarrón seguía acercándose y no se movía –_Tengo que correr-_ Sakura miró desesperada sus piernas ya que en esos momentos estaban paralizadas y no parecían entender la orden de moverse

KIAI¡¡La pelirosa recibió el impacto en sus antebrazos que protegían su rostro, y múltiples kunais que estaban en su camino rosaron su mejilla y otros más su cuerpo…Sakura se puso de pie y desvió otros objetos más pero un punzante dolor volvió a insistir en distraerla esta vez no era simple..un kunai había hecho una profunda herida en su brazo derecho y comenzaba a sangrar al punto de teñir el suelo de un rojo carmesí

.-

Relativamente cerca de ahí, el vengador había escuchado el grito de la chica, ya había visto de reojo su entrenamiento pero al escucharla, su cuerpo se movió instintivamente y se encontraba parado sobre la cerca de madera con el Sharingan activado

.-

La kunoichi miro un ataque más, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, solo…quería dormir…. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento

-Sakura¡¡- se escucho una voz grave que la llamaba…

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio un kunai acercarse justo a su rostro, cerró los ojos y…

-_No paso nada?-_la kunoichi abrió los ojos y vio un kunai sostenido en el aire, Sakura miró a Kankuro que lo sostenía en el aire con un hilo de chacra

-_Un segundo tarde y se le abría clavado_-penso Kankuro, mientras veía a Uchiha llegar junto a la chica y sostenerla por los hombros para que no cayera

Los pequeños ninjas veían a lo lejos a su Sensei y cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido

-Sasuke kun-Dijo con un hilo de voz la kunoichi y se desmayo en sus brazos

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería de la academia, ahí hay médicos de excelente nivel-Dijo Kankuro acercándose mientras estudiaba el estado de la chica

Sasuke se limitó a cargar a la chica y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la academia

-Kotaro¡¡ supervisa el entrenamiento de shurikens, no los quiero jugando o me las pagaran¡¡-Grito Uchiha a sus alumnos y especialmente a "el mejor de sus ninjas por el momento"

Kankuro le indico el camino hasta la enfermería y deposito a la chica en una camilla en donde inmediatamente los médicos la comenzaron a atender

Sasuke miró su mano ensangrentada, ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida, el joven Uchiha miraba fijamente a los médicos, era la segunda vez que la veía en ese estado y no le agradaba en absoluto

-Que demonios fue eso?-Pregunto amenazante el Uchiha a Kankuro

-Un entrenamiento especial-se limito a decir y salió de la enfermería -avísame cuando se recupere, estaré con tus alumnos- Kankuro salió de la enfermería y desapareció entre los pasillos

Pasaron unos minutos y los médicos dejaron ver por fin a la chica llena de vendajes y dormida profundamente

-Se encuentra bien, solo son leves heridas en mayoría y una delicada en el brazo que pronto se recuperará, solo necesita descanso ya que perdió casi todo su chacra- Un medico se había acercado a Sasuke que permanecía recargado y con los brazos cruzados en la pared de la enfermería

-La dejaremos descansar, si nos necesita estaremos en el consultorio- Le señalo una puerta frente a la enfermería y los 4 médicos que atendieron a la chica se retiraron

4 horas y la chica no parecía dar indicios de despertar, una enfermera se paseaba de vez en cuando para ver su estado cuando notó un parpadeo en los ojos de la pelirosa

-pequeña, despierta..-le dijo dulcemente la enfermera mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse sobre la cama

Sakura miro de reojo el lugar y se topó de lleno con unos ojos negros profundos y fríos que ya conocía, Sakura miró extrañada a la enfermera

-Estas en la enfermería-Dijo sonriente la enfermera

-Te desmayaste por falta de chacra y los médicos de la academia curaron tus heridas, el joven de haya muy amablemente se quedo a cuidarte- Esto último se lo dijo en el oído a Sakura

-Toma pequeña, come tienes que recuperar fuerzas o sino tendrás que pasar la noche aquí- La enfermera le entrego un tazón de arroz a la pelirosa y se despidió con un gesto amable saliendo de ahí

-Que haces aquí?-Sakura recordó que hacia unas cuantas horas se había peleado con él, y se sentía algo incomoda con su presencia

-Veo lo idiota que eres-Dijo fríamente el Uchiha que no despegaba la mirada de la chica

_-pude haber muerto_- pensó Sakura mientras veía fijamente su tazón de arroz en sus manos como si se tratase de los más entretenido del mundo

Sasuke se extraño por la reacción de la kunoichi, normalmente le contestaba sus agresiones o simplemente le volteaba la cara…pero esta vez solo había bajado la mirada y se mantenía un una mirada triste…. El vengador no pudo evitar sentir un dolor que le oprimía en el pecho, se sentía culpable, no solo por seguirla tratando de esa forma fría y distante, sino también por el hecho de que la idiota entrenaba para curarlo

Sasuke miró con aun más dolor en su pecho los moretones y cortadas en los brazos de la chica, cerro sus puños con fuerza y trato de disminuir esa sensación en su interior de irla a abrazar… no soportaba verla lastimada de nuevo, pero su orgullo era más grande y lo mantenía al margen …

-Sakura chan¡¡- El rubio había irrumpido velozmente en la enfermería y con lagrimas en los ojos abrazaba a su amiga

-Naruto¡¡ me duele- Dijo riendo la pelirosa al ver al moquiento rostro de su amigo preocupado por ella

-Me dijeron que te desmayaste estas bien?? Que te paso Sakura chan dime¡¡-Dijo insistente el chico sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga

-Estoy bien Naru baka, no te preocupes, solo entrene mucho el día de hoy-Dijo sonriendo amablemente la chica

-Pequeña¡¡ cómo te encuentras-Un hombre de cabello plateado se había aparecido de la nada y acariciaba el cabello de la pelirosa

-Kakashi Sensei-Dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Haa¡¡ donde ha estado este tiempo¡¡ qué le pasa se supone que estaríamos los TRES dando clases a los mocosos de la academia-Dijo ofendido el jinchuriki

-Pues me dedique a escuchar lo que el viento me decía y pues me perdí en mis pensamientos y hasta ahora regrese-Dijo sonriendo el peliplateado

-Donde estuviese?-Se escucho una voz grave a lo lejos

-Sasuke kun, te diviertes con los chicos?, es bueno estar en mis zapatos de vez en cuando no?-

-Kakashi Sensei-Dijo molesta la pelirosa al ver a su ex Sensei seguir esquivando las preguntas

-pues, en realidad he estado todo este tiempo con el Kazekage sama, Tsunade sama me pidió tratar algunos temas con él y su junta, y no me he podido desocupar, de hecho solo vine a verte por un momento pequeña y después tendré que irme-Dijo riendo Kakashi

-pudo habérnoslo dicho antes-Dijo molesto Naruto

-Bueno me despido, se que eres fuerte Sakura pero te pido que te cuides-Kakashi le dio un abraso paternal a la chica y desapareció

-Haa no se preocupe Kakashi Sensei, Sakura es más ruda que la mayoría de los hombres y tiene la fuerza de un ogro , Ella estará bien dattebayo-Dijo riendo el rubio

-NARUTO¡¡ COMO QUE OGRO¡¡- Sakura había estirado su brazo y si percatarse había lanzado un hilo hacia el jarrón de cristal con flores de su mesita y se lo había estrellado en la cabeza a su amigo

-Itte… porque me lanzas cosas?-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos el rubio

-_No puedo creerlo…. lo hice inconscientemente…además sentí el objeto como parte de mi cuerpo, esta era la conexión de la que hablaba Kankuro….yo debo seguir entrenando no tengo mucho tiempo_…-

Sakura se puso de pie, y se quitó algunos vendajes

-A donde vas?-Sasuke seguía a Sakura con la mirada y esta se veía ya junto a la puerta

-A entrenar, y Naru baka… que no tu y Sasuke kun tiene clases aun?-

-Haaa esos niños¡¡ van a causar un desastre si los dejo solos- Naruto salió corriendo de la enfermería no sin antes pedirle a su amiga que descansara y lo perdonara a lo que la chica solo le sonrió

-Te pregunte que a donde vas-Dijo cortante el Uchiha que la miraba fríamente

-A entrenar¡¡ que estas sordo?-La chica salió de la enfermería y sintió dos manos fuertes sosteniéndola de las muñecas

-Estás loca?-

-Déjame Uchiha-Sakura se zafo de su agarre por segunda vez en el día y se dispuso a regresar al campo de entrenamiento

-No lo entiendes…ni tu ni Naruto… estoy harta de que me traten como una niña, que me cuiden como si fuera de cristal¡¡ y que me subestimen, yo también puedo volverme más fuerte y entrenar tanto como ustedes, conozco mis limites¡¡ así que deja de molestarme- Sakura caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la salida de los campos de entrenamiento y podía sentir aun la molesta presencia de Sasuke que la seguía

-Deja de seguirme¡¡-Grito la chica dando un fuerte golpe en la pared provocando que se desquebrajara

El vengador sonrió de lado –Estás en tu limite-

Un fuerte calambre se apoderó del brazo de la chica, y comenzaba a punzarle fuertemente al punto que se le habían doblado las rodillas y sostenía con frustración el brazo que hacia unas horas había visto ensangrentado

Sakura sintió unos brazos fuertes levantarla, salir por los campos de entrenamiento y pararse sobre el techo del edificio

-Suéltame-Dijo la pelirosa que pataleaba y trataba de ponerse de pie

-Si te sigues moviendo así, te dejare caer desde esta altura-Dijo el moreno mirándola retadoramente

-hmp- Sakura se cruzo de brazos y vio de mala gana que Sasuke la llevaba a su habitación

Mientras llegaban, Sakura comenzó a sentir más suave la forma en la que la cargaba e inevitablemente podía oler ese perfume inconfundible del joven que disfrutaba tanto como cuando eran gennins

Sasuke llego a la puerta de su habitación y Sakura sacó sus llaves pero inmediatamente le fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por el vengador que había abierto con suma facilidad y sin soltarla

Entro en la habitación y la dejo suavemente en su cama

-Quédate ahí y deja de actuar como una niña berrinchuda-le dijo el vengador dándole la espalda y dispuesto a irse

-Sasuke kun…podrías quedarte un poco?-Sakura estaba sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento…le había pedido a Uchiha quedarse en su cuarto…

El moreno soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en una silla junto a una mesa de estudio llena de libros

-Yo…quería pedirte una disculpa, Sasuke kun-dijo apenada la chica ante la ceja arqueada de su visita

-disculparte de qué?-Dijo indiferente el joven

-Yo… estaba enojada por tu mal humor en la mañana y te grite frente a tus alumnos…se que está mal porque te quito autoridad al hablarte de esa forma y…-

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que Sasuke se había puesto de pie y se había sentado junto a ella

-porque te esfuerzas tanto en curarme? Ya te lo dije quizás decida destruir Konoha- Sasuke miraba un punto fijo en la pared

-La verdad, no creo que seas capaz…yo se que tienes un buen corazón, lo vi cuando cuidaste de esa niña cuando se lastimo y como te preocupaste por mi-Sakura al decir esto último había inclinado su rostro dejando caer sus suaves mechones rosas sobre el hombro de vengador

Sasuke podía sentir el aroma flores que despedía la chica, su cuerpo lo traicionaba, quería abrazarla…quería…

-_estúpidas hormonas_-pensó molesto el vengador

-Me tengo que ir-Sasuke se paró de golpe y tiro un frasco con píldoras verdes que estaba en la cama, al suelo

-que es esto?-el joven había tomado el frasco y leía la etiqueta "píldoras estabilizadoras de Sasuke"

Sakura sonrió

-Tsunade sama y yo hemos trabajado estos últimos años en desarrollar una píldora parecida a la del guerrero pero con el objetivo de aumentar por breves instantes el chacra hasta el nivel máximo que puede soportar cada cuerpo…pensé que te serian útiles-Dijo alegre la chica

-mm ahora que lo pienso, no he probado sus efectos en un caso como el tuyo…porque no tomas una Sasuke kun?-

-hmp-

-Vamos necesito saber si funcionan-dijo suplicante la pelirosa

-No soy un maldito conejillo de indias¡¡-

-Bien entonces no te curaré ya que es experimental el jutsu que desarrollo-Dijo ofendida y mirando de reojo victoriosa como Sasuke metía a su boca una píldora verde

-Y bien-Pregunto la chica

Sakura vio horrorizada la manera en la que cayó de rodillas el joven que sostenía su cuello con fuerza…se escuchó tragarla y comenzó a toser mirando el suelo

-Sasuke kun¡¡ que paso estas bien?-Sakura sostenía un brazo del vengador y lo jalaba para ponerlo de pie

-Sabe asqueroso¡¡-Dijo molesto el joven que se había puesto de pie y aun sostenía su garganta como incrédulo al haberse atrevido a tragar la mentada píldora

-ASQUEROSO¡¡ idiota creí que te ahogabas o algo así¡¡- al reclamarle al joven éste había tomado un píldora más del frasco y la había lanzado a la garganta de la pelirosa

-cof cof… porque hiciste eso?-dijo con los ojos llorosos la chica

-porque solo así sabrás lo mal que sabe-Dijo burlándose el ojinegro al verla roja de ira

-haa sabe como a rata muerta-Sakura frotaba su lengua con sus manos tratando inútilmente de deshacerse del horrendo sabor

-ya probaste las ratas muertas Sakura?-Dijo riendo el moreno

**Inner Sakura: está riendo? Estamos despiertas?**

-prometo mejorarles el sabor-Dijo apenada la pelirosa mientras disfrutaba de la bella sonrisa que podía tener ese maldito

-me voy, aun tengo que regresar con los mocosos-Y acto seguido salió de la habitación de la chica

-Sakura se recargo en su cabecera, y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho… la había cuidado, se había preocupado por ella, le había sostenido una conversación con enunciados completos y aun más le había regalado solo a ella una sonrisa que nunca pensó ver en su vida…

Sakura se recostó en su cama, y miro el cielo azul por su ventana…

De pronto una fuerte sensación de energía comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de la chica…las píldoras funcionaban¡¡ Sakura se enderezó y puso su mano en sus heridas y comenzó a curarlas…

-_Ahora_ _que tengo chacra podre curar mis heridas más rápidamente_-pensó la chica…después le preguntaría a Sasuke kun si habían tenido efecto en él la píldora

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba saltando por los techos de Suna, se sentía tranquilo, se sentía feliz?. Algo tenía esa chica molesta de mal carácter que lo hacía sentirse feliz?

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza negándose lo obvio, cuando sintió una fuerte cantidad de chacra en su cuerpo.. Saltó a una de las paredes que protegía la aldea de Suna y pudo admirar el inmenso desierto que rodeaba la aldea, se adentro un poco y se quedo quieto con los ojos cerrados

-_concéntrate_- Sasuke abrió los ojos y golpeo el suelo con un Chidori provocando una explosión tan grande que Suna llego a sentir un temblor cercano a su aldea

Era un agujero tremendo provocado por la explosión y Sasuke se encontraba justo en medio de este

-Cuando recupere mi chacra esta técnica será útil contra ese maldito… - dijo el moreno mirando desde lo lejos la aldea de Suna mientras el viento movía violentamente sus cabellos azabaches

* * *

Que les pareció este capítulo?? XD a mí en lo personal me encanto escribirlo, originalmente la misión a Suna era de un solo capitulo pero ya ven me emocioné jeje es por eso que subí el capitulo 7 y 8 el día de hoy que ESTAMOS DE OFERTA¡¡¡

Siguiente capítulo misión en el país de la miel

Ninjas de Konoha, protejan a al señor feudal y a su hermosa hija…¡¡¡

-

Un beso y un abrazo a todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores si hay por ahí XD

Como ven? Vamos bien o merezco tomatazos? XD

…pronto pronto… déjenme unos cap más y pondré más escenas como la imagen que dibuje y subí a mi profile jejeje

Solo téngame paciencia

Besos¡¡

Yukime88 ^_^


	9. Capitulo 9 :misión en el país de la miel

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 : misión en el país de la miel**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sakura estuvo lastimada en la enfermería de la academia, después de recuperarse, había retomado su entrenamiento claro no sin antes oponerse su maestro de marionetismo que insistía en llevar más tranquilo el aprendizaje del jutsu…

Era el último día en Suna, ya habían cumplido su misión principal y debían regresar a informar a la Godaime lo sucedido, Sakura ese día se había levantado muy temprano, había hecho su mochila y tenía todos sus apuntes y pergaminos guardados en ella, salió deprisa del edificio y se dirigió a su último entrenamiento con su amigo Kankuro

Sakura con mucho valor y determinación completó el entrenamiento con leves rasguños ese día…

-Sakura no puedo creer que hayas logrado perfeccionar la técnica en tan poco tiempo-Dijo admirado Kankuro

-Gracias- dijo amablemente la chica que respiraba cansada después de haber esquivado tantas armas filosas durante una hora sin parar

-Bien el resto es talento tuyo..y tendrás que desarrollarlo tú sola en Konoha- Kankuro estaba consciente de las palabras de la chica y sabía que este sería el ultimo día del entrenamiento con ella

-Has aprendido a mover los objetos, ahora solo queda que los manipules para que puedas hacer una operación con chacra-Dijo orgulloso Kankuro

-Toma, te será útil para tu practica- Kankuro le dio en la mano el muñeco de madera armado básicamente de cilindros que jugó cuando se encontraban en casa de Ebizo sama

-Gracias Kankuro-Dijo dulcemente la pelirosa mientras miraba la pequeña figurita en sus manos

-Ya tienes toda la información de Chiyo sama?-

-Sip, he tomado notas de la información que necesito y además hice un reporte para los médicos de Suna que les serán de mucha utilidad-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos con el Kazekage sama, el debe estarnos esperando-

* * *

Oficina del Kazekage

-Kakashi, te agradezco el tiempo que estuviste con nosotros tratando estos temas tan delicados entre Suna y Konoha, espero vernos pronto y saber de ustedes…por otro lado como Kazekage te aseguro que tomaremos las medidas necesarias para la protección de Suna y el apoyo total de Konoha en cuanto necesiten nuestra ayuda contra Madara- Dijo tranquilamente Gaara

-Gracias Kazekage sama- dijo el peliplateado

-Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki, les agradezco su ayuda con los alumnos de la academia de ninjas de Suna, escuche muy buenos comentarios de ustedes…Uchiha aunque no lo creas tienes la habilidad de trasmitir los conocimientos muy acertadamente, es extraordinario que en 5 días los pequeños ninjas aprendieran a manejar tan bien las armas básicas y Naruto, sabía que tu tampoco te quedarías atrás y con agrado vi las avanzadas trasformaciones que realizaron tus alumnos en tan poco tiempo… espero que le haya sido de crecimiento para ustedes tanto como lo fue para sus alumnos- Dijo amablemente Gaara a ambos Shinobis

-_espero que no se entere de que les enseñe el __Oiroke no Jutsu, o me mataran_-Pensó nervioso Naruto mientras sonreía a Gaara

-Disculpe la tardanza-Sakura había entrada apresuradamente y Kankuro la seguía

-Sakura, Kankuro me dijo que perfeccionaste su técnica…eso es impresionante-Dijo el Kazekage

-Gracias- Sakura camino y se puso junto a su amigo rubio

-Bien espero no cortarles su plática, pero tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y Tsunade sama se molestará mucho si nos retrasamos-Dijo sonriente el peliplateado

* * *

Puertas de Suna

Naruto se despedía de todos en Suna, mientras tanto el kazekage había apartado a la pelirosa de su grupo y hablaba con ella

-Sakura, espero que sepas lo importante que es mantener ese jutsu única y exclusivamente contigo-

-Si lo se Kazekage sama-

-Kakashi me conto lo que sucedió con Madara Uchiha, Sakura tú también eres mi amiga al igual que Naruto, por favor te pido que te cuides mucho y que no te involucres con quien no te conviene-Dijo serio Gaara

-Las cosas se tornaran muy peligrosas ya que sabes de antemano que Naruto es el último de los jinchurikis con vida y Madara lo necesita para sus planes… mantén los ojos abiertos y no te fíes de nadie-

-Sí, lo recordaré- Dijo fríamente la pelirosa comprendiendo las palabras del Kazekage

-Sakura chan vámonos¡¡-Grito el rubio a lo lejos

Sakura corrió junto a su amigo mientras Sasuke convocaba de nuevo al halcón que los trajo de un principio a Suna, pero antes de que todos subieran a al ave varios niños estaban parados en la puerta de la aldea

-Sensei¡¡¡ mire esto – Kotaro tenía en la mano 4 kunais clavo uno en la solida piedra dos lo tumbaron y un cuarto se clavo en el mismo lugar que el primero

-Asombroso, tu le enseñaste eso Sasuke kun?-Sakura miraba impactada a ese pequeño niño y a su dominio con los kunais

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y subió al lomo del halcón

-Gracias Sensei¡¡¡- grito Kotaro y varios alumnos junto a el

Cuando subieron al halcón Naruto pudo ver desde los aires a sus alumnos que se despedían de él, después un "puff" y varias chicas lindas le lanzaban besos desde Suna ante la mirada atónita de los guardias de la puerta y el mismo Kazekage

-NARUTO¡¡¡¡- Sakura estaba roja de ira, como se le había ocurrido a este tonto enseñarles tan estúpida técnica

* * *

País de la miel

El Daimio (señor feudal) se encontraba en su silla recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, era un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años, tenía el cabello negro corto y un bigote poblado que tapaba las expresiones de su boca, el señor feudal tenia puesto su haori y en él estaba grabado el escudo de su familia; ya habían pasado varias horas desde que dio la orden de traer al general de su ejército …su país estaba pasando por una situación difícil, o al menos esos eran los rumores que corrían entre los pequeños poblados…

-Mi señor, el general Tazuki Yakamura ha llegado-

-Dile que pase-

Un hombre de aspecto osco y fría mirada entro en la enorme habitación donde se encontraba el Daimio, a simple vista se podía ver que en su pasado libró varias batallas ya que las múltiples cicatrices que tenía en su rostro acentuaban con la blanca piel y cabello azulado; el general portaba una armadura similar a la de los guerreros llamados "samuráis" y en sus manos tenía un pergamino que estrujaba con sus gruesas manos

-Que descubrió general Yakamura?-

-Nada bueno mi lord, lo que temíamos es probable que suceda en no más de 2 meses…-

-Dime todo lo que investigaste-Ordeno el Daimio

-desde hace algunos años, nos llegó el informe de que el Ninja renegado Orochimaru fue asesinado por uno de sus subordinados, desde ese momento aldeas y países cercanos al nuestro sufrieron ataques de ninjas que solo buscaban robar o matar…gracias a nuestro ejército nosotros sobrevivimos, pero…. En este pergamino tengo el último informe de mis hombres… y me temo que no son buenas noticias-

-en la última misión del grupo de investigación… fueron atacados por dos ninjas desconocidos, muchos de mis hombres murieron y por suerte no fue en vano ya que este pergamino llego a mi hace algunas horas…-

-Dime Yakamura… crees que estén aliados con otro país?-Pregunto intrigado el señor feudal

-Me temo que no, ya que según tengo entendido, también han atacado a otras aldeas e incluso nos han pedido alianza para erradicar a estos ninjas-

-Ya veo… el país de la miel es de los más prósperos en está área, con todo nuestro ejército crees que podamos eliminarlos?-

-No, mi señor, me temo que esta fuera de nuestras habilidades detenerlos ya que muchos de los hombres que murieron en batalla era de los mejores en nuestro ejército… nuestros enemigos son expertos en ninjitsu y no hemos podido defendernos de tales habilidades-

-comprendo… el país de la garra y el país de los pájaros, me han pedido una alianza contra estos invasores… me temo que tendré que viajar para dialogar con sus señores feudales y llegar a un acuerdo entre naciones- El señor feudal miraba a un punto vacio mientras sujetaba su barbilla

-Pero mi lord¡¡ en esta situación no podemos permitir que usted salga del país, si esos ninjas renegados nos llegan a atacar será un grave problema y el país se quedará sin líder… es muy arriesgado- Dijo alarmado el general

-Contrataremos Ninjas de alto rango para su protección- Una hermosa voz se escucho a lo lejos mientras pasos se hacían oír cada vez más cerca

-Hitomi hime sama-El general hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la silueta de una mujer que portaba un kimono de varias capas y ornamentos de oro en su cabello

-Hija escuchar tras los muros no es el comportamiento correcto de una princesa-El Daimio se puso de pie para darle la mano a su hija que tomara asiento junto a él

-No lo es padre, pero esto también me incumbe ya que te recuerdo Yakamura que si padre muere YO seré quien tomaré el poder sobre el país-

El general miró con ligero odio los hermosos ojos de la princesa, quizás a simple vista podía parecer una dulce y hermosa mujer…pero tenía un carácter digno de un líder obstinado y en muchas ocasiones el Daimio sugirió varios prometidos para la joven incluyéndolo a él , pero hasta la fecha ningún hombre era "digno" de tomar su mano o de domarla como pensaba Yakamura

-yo tampoco quiero que mi padre corra peligro, es por eso que te pido padre contrata Ninjas para que te escolten hasta los países vecinos- Dijo la hermosa mujer tomando las manos de su padre

-No confió mucho en los Ninjas… pero supongo que es necesario-Dijo pensativo el Daimio

-padre permíteme contactar a Konoha y pedir escolta para tu viaje-Dijo amablemente la joven

-No, lo hare yo… pediré los mejores Ninjas de Konoha no solo para escoltarme sino también para que algunos te protejan mientras no estoy; ya que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió hace 12 años…-Dijo el daimio llamando a un joven con un pergamino y tinta en las manos

-_Padre…_.-pensó la princesa

* * *

Oficina de la Hokage

-Tsunade sama, ha llegado un mensaje urgente desde el país de la miel solicitando un servicio de rango A-Dijo una joven ninja de cabellos cortos negros

-Dámelo Shizune-

Shizune le dio el mensaje y miró intrigada la expresión de su rostro

-Ya veo, con que quiere a los mejores ninjas de Konoha para escoltarlo en su viaje y que además se queden otros más cuidando a su hija….. que se cree ese imbécil para pedir a los mejores ninjas de Konoha¡¡¡ todos son los mejores¡¡- Dijo molesta la Hokage

-A quien va a mandar Tsunade sama?-

-mm no lo sé Shizune, necesito un equipo con 2 jouunins mínimo, además según mis informes ANBU la zona en donde se encuentra el país de la miel, ha tenido varios ataques de ninjas renegados-

-Que ninjas tenemos disponibles con esas características?-Pregunto la ojimiel a su asistente

-El equipo de Gai sensei-Dijo la asistente revisando sus notas

-No, Neji Hyuuga está en una misión ANBU-

-Pues… tenemos equipos incompletos, Hinata Hyuuga y Kiba Inozuka están en la aldea pero sus compañeros están en una misión, también Ino Yamanaka está en la aldea…mm no quedan equipos disponibles-

-Ya veo, pienso que es muy pronto para una misión rango A, pero son el único equipo que tengo completo-Dijo pensativa la Godaime

Shizune iba a preguntar de quien hablaba su maestra pero inmediatamente escucho pasos acercándose y el golpe de la puerta

-Adelante-Dijo la Hokage con su "sutil" voz

-Lamentamos la tardanza Tsunade sama-Una kunoichi de pelo rosado había entrado a la oficina delante de tres ninjas que la seguían

Tsunade barrio con la mirada al equipo, he inevitablemente se topó con un Naruto malherido, al parecer su pequeña aprendiz lo había golpeado en el ojo y un claro morete seguido de una tremenda hinchazón se hacían presentes, Tsunade soltó un suspiro, ya averiguaría después que había ocasionado ese incidente

-Kakashi dime, como te fue?-Dijo la Hokage al peliplateado

-Muy bien, misión completada, las tres… el informe con el Kazekage, la misión rango C y el entrenamiento de Sakura-Dijo Kakashi con aires de orgullo

-Te sirvió de algo Sakura?-

-Hai, Tsunade sama, solo necesitare un poco más de preparación-Sakura se veía alegre y satisfecha por su entrenamiento

-Me alegra que no causaran problemas ustedes dos- La Hokage miraba dudosa al moreno y al rubio

-Muy bien más tarde revisaré su reporte completo de la misión, me alegra oír que fue un éxito y que vuelven a ser de nuevo un equipo, estoy consciente de que acaban de regresar de una misión larga, pero me temo que ustedes son el único equipo en quien puedo confiarles esta misión- Tsunade tomo una botella color blanco y se sirvió sake en un pequeño tazón

-equipo de Kakashi, la misión que les daré será una de rango A, sé que es apresurado ya que acaban de regresar de Suna pero está misión es urgente y necesito de ninjas expertos- Tsunade dio otro sorbo a su sake

-De que trata la misión Tsunade sama- Kakashi había avanzado y estaba de frente a la Godaime

-El Daimio del país de la miel, hará una visita a las naciones cercanas a su país para hacer un tratado de alianza…su misión será protegerlo de ninjas o ladrones que osen atacarlo, y en vista de que no disponemos de mucho tiempo para reunir otro equipo realizaran la misión en dos equipos-

-Dos equipos?- La pelirosa miraba intrigada a su maestra

-Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto; ustedes resguardaran la seguridad del Daimio durante su viaje y regreso a su país, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura ustedes tendrán la misión de proteger a la princesa de cualquier ataque que se suscite en la ausencia del Daimio-

**Inner Sakura: misión? En** **parejas? Con… Sasuke¡¡ gracias Kami¡¡**

-Quiero que ambos equipos se manejen con cuidado, según mis informes ANBU el país de la miel y sus cercanos han estado bajo ataque de ninjas renegados, al parecer ex subordinados de Orochimaru, tengan cuidado…porque esta misión podría tornarse de rango S ya que es crucial proteger al señor feudal y a su única hija-Tsunade se había puesto de pie y miraba por su ventanal

-Mañana a primera hora saldrán, pueden retirarse-

-Sakura, tu quédate un momento..-La Hokage había regresado a su asiento y miraba fijamente los ojos jades de su aprendiz mientras esperaba que los jóvenes se retiraran

-Sakura pequeña…que aprendiste de Suna?-La Hokage estaba intrigada ya que en el informe no venia nada escrito al respecto

-Aprendí a controlar los hilos de chacra..-Dijo tranquila mirando a su maestra

-Cuánto tiempo más necesitas?-

-porque me pregunta eso Tsunade sama?-Sakura no entendía porque la prisa

-Escucha Sakura…por ti y Naruto he sido tolerante…incluso al punto de abogar por que Uchiha no entrara al libro Bingo de los ANBU, pero la situación empeora a cada momento…-La Hokage tomo un poco de sake

-Sakura… los informes de ANBU me indican que ANBU raíz trama algo… desde luego Danzo desde un principio se entero de que Uchiha estaría en Konoha pero como sabrás el tiene "sus ideas para proteger a la ladea" diferentes de las mías y se negó rotundamente a permitir que alguien tan peligroso como Sasuke permaneciera bajo el mando de Konoha-

-Que trata de decir Tsunade sama?-

-Digo que, es mejor que te esfuerces y trates a Uchiha lo más pronto posible…ya que yo ya no puedo garantizarte su bienestar a costa de la de Konoha, Danzo es tan desgraciado que no dudará en pedir ayuda para tener el poder de la aldea a Akatsuki… y no dudo que lo piense hacer, no quiero otro ataque como el de Pain sobre Konoha…-

-_Sasuke kun_-Sakura tenia la mirada triste y sus ojos se habían cristalizado…ella no quería que se fuera…no después de lo que paso en Suna..

-Lo hare Tsunade sama- Dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja y retirándose de la oficina

-Y por cierto, ten cuidado en esta misión Sakura..tengo un mal presentimiento, pero confió en que ustedes sabrán manéjalo- Dijo la Hokage con voz fuerte

Sakura asintió y dio pasos atrás hacia la puerta de la Hokage ya en las escaleras la pelirosa limpio las lagrimas que apenas salían de sus ojos y caminó rumbo a su casa

-vamos a Ichiraku Ramen¡¡ dattebayo-grito entusiasmado el rubio mientras bajaban por las escaleras del edificio de la Hokage

-he? A donde se fueron?- Naruto hacia 2 segundos tenía a su ex sensei y a Sasuke frente a él, y de un momento a otro habían desaparecido

-Hmp, no saben de lo que se pierden¡¡ iré yo solo, Ramen de carne con huevo ya casi ESPERAME QUE AHÍ VOY¡¡- Canto Uzumaki mientras brincaba por los techos de las casas

Por otro lado Sasuke brincaba por los techos rumbo a su mansión, estaba arto de aguantar los quejidos de Naruto durante todo el camino y le dolía la cabeza…lo único que quería era tomar una ducha y dormir

* * *

9am

El equipo de Kakashi estaba en la puerta principal de la aldea y claro cómo era de costumbre esperaban a cierto peliplateado

-Deberían dormir más siempre los veo con cara de pocos amigos por la mañana-Dijo en son de burla el peliblateado que acababa de llegar

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro¡¡¡ le hemos regalado durante 4 años seguidos un despertador y aun sigue llegando tarde¡¡¡ que hace con ellos se los traga?**

-Kakashi sensei es hora de irnos- Sakura tomó su mochila y se encamino a la salida de la aldea

-de acuerdo, iremos a un paso veloz- Dijo Kakashi colocándose al frente de su equipo y emprendiendo el viaje

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que emprendieron el viaje, estaba anocheciendo y se detuvieron en un área limpia rodeada de zona boscosa

-Dormiremos aquí, si mis cálculos no me fallan estaremos en la capital del país de la miel mañana por la tarde-Kakashi subió a una rama de árbol y no quitó la mirada de su "Icha icha paradice" mientras Sakura ordenaba a Naruto traer leña para la fogata

El rubio a regañadientes trajo los troncos y los apilo en el centro de su campamento improvisado

-Haaa por que no pones al Teme a hacer algo Sakura chan¡¡- Naruto frotaba dos troncos para crear una chispa y encender el fuego

-Cállate Naru baka- Sakura desenrollaba su sleeping rosa y miraba a los alrededores, no era que quisiera que Naruto hiciera todo pero..desde que se habían detenido Sasuke había desaparecido y con lo tupido de los arboles era casi imposible ver algo más allá de unos cuantos metros

-lo logre¡¡¡- Naruto por fin había encendido una pequeña flamita en uno de los troncos cuando una fuerte corriente de aire helado pasó por su exitoso trabajo apagándolo de golpe

-_debo recordar traer cerillos en las misiones_ TT_TT- Naruto miraba con tristeza su intento de fogata

Sakura al sentir la fría corriente instintivamente abraso sus hombros mientras temblaba, una sombra se paró frente a ella y al no reconocerlo Sakura tomó un kunai dispuesta a atacar a la sobra

-Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu- grito la sombra frente a Sakura y una bola gigante de fuego encendió de golpe la fogata y de paso chamusco a Naruto que se encontraba del otro lado con las cejas quemadas por el jutsu

-Teme¡¡¡ que demonios te pasa¡¡¡ al menos avisa cuando hagas eso¡¡- Naruto rechinaba los dientes de coraje mientras se sacudía las pocas ceja que le quedaba

Sasuke permaneció frente a la fogata, tenía en sus manos cuatro pescados de buen tamaño y se los había lanzado a la cara al rubio mientras le gritaba desde el otro lado

-pescados? No vi ningún rio cuando caminábamos- Sakura alzo la vista hacia el moreno mientras guardaba discretamente el kunai que había sacado

-No lo vi, lo escuche, está a un kilometro de aquí- Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol y se recargaba cerrando los ojos

Sakura puso los pescados junto al fuego y en pocos minutos se cocinaron, Kakashi bajo de su árbol y comió el pescado sin dejar de mirar su novela, Naruto, Sasuke y ella comían junto al fuego

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la cena, Naruto roncaba sobre su sleeping, y Kakashi se había dormido sobre la rama con su Icha Icha sobre la cara, Sakura por su parte había despertado al oír un ronquido de Naruto similares a los de una podadora descompuesta

**Inner Sakura: Y si le ponemos un calcetín en la boca se callara?**

Sakura miró con fastidio a su amigo, se puso de pie, pateo a su compañero a modo de girarlo para que la dejara dormir de una buena vez para regresar a su sleeping rosa cuando se topo con unos ojos negros y fríos que miraban el fuego de la fogata como si tratase de leer las llamas

-Sasuke kun, deberías dormir un poco, yo me quedare despierta y más tarde despertaré a Naru baka- Dijo La pelirosa sentándose a lado del Uchiha

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo y recargaba su espalda en gran árbol, escuchó la voz de la chica más no supo que decir y permaneció mirando el fuego

-Regresando a Konoha, iniciaré tu tratamiento-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba el fuego de forma distante

Las llamas eran tan hipnóticas, y sin el sonido de los ronquidos de Naruto, Sakura comenzó a cabecear mientras permanecía junto al moreno, estaba cansada..pero no quería irse de ahí y luchaba por permanecer despierta

-Ve a dormir- Sasuke había zarandeado un poco el hombro de la chica

-No, ya te dije que yo hare guardia, tu vete a dormir-dijo molesta la chica al notar que sus parpados se cerraban como si pesaran

-Vete a dormir- Sasuke una vez más miró con fastidio el rostro de la chica y noto para su desagrado que había caído profundamente dormida mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre el árbol

El dueño del Saringan la ignoró y regreso a su entretenida vista del fuego, pero la chica una vez más llamó su atención al verla temblar y abrasarse a sí misma por el viento helado de la noche

-Molestia- Dijo a lo bajo Sasuke que cargó en brazos a la chica y la dejo sobre su sleeping rosa, pero para su sorpresa la chica se aferro a su cuello mientras entre sueños susurraba –No me dejes- y pequeñas lagrimas rosaban su tersa mejilla

Sasuke suspiro de fastidio y se sentó en el suelo mientras recargaba su peso sobre otro tronco de árbol cercano al sleeping de la chica, la tenía en brazos y no parecía que la chica se soltaría ya que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello sin dejar de sollozar en silencio

-No te dejare- le susurro al oído de la pelirosa, a lo que la chica aun dormida aflojo sus brazos quedando recargada sobre el cálido pecho del vengador, Sasuke por su parte al ver que seguía temblando por el frio de la noche la abraso pegándola más a su cuerpo

No estaba seguro porque le había dicho tales estúpidas palabras, pero estaba seguro de algo, esta vez su corazón le había ganado a su orgullo e inevitablemente tenía una sensación de protegerla

* * *

Ya era de mañana Sakura había despertado confundida, estaba sobre su sleeping , según por lo que recordaba, ella no había caminado hasta ahí… y aun más extraño si pasó la noche de esa forma porque su cuerpo mantenía una temperatura cálida estando a la intemperie

-Vamos Sakura chan¡¡ ya levántate Sasuke y Kakashi sensei nos están esperando para irnos- Dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su sleeping

-Sakura se levanto y arreglo sus cosas rápidamente para encaminarse a la capital del país de la miel

-No lo entiendo, soñé que un dinosaurio me pateaba, y aun más extraño me duele la espalda- Decía Naruto frotándose un costado mientras saltaban por las ramas de los arboles

-_Sueño?-_ Era cierto había tenido un Sueño muy extraño donde Sasuke le decía que no la dejaría¡¡ - _Si eso debió ser un sueño_ -Pensó Sakura mientras suspiraba

* * *

País de la miel

-Mi lord los ninjas de Konoha han llegado- Dijo uno de los guardias al señor feudal

-Me alegro, hazlos que pasen-Dijo el Daimio desde su silla finamente labrada

Los cuatro ninjas entraron a la enorme habitación y tomaron asiento frente al Damio

-Ustedes son los ninjas que envió la Hokage?-Pregunto despectivo el Daimio al ver a una "frágil" chica de ojos jades, a dos jovencitos de no más de 20 años y aun Ninja extraño con el rostro tapado

-así es mi lord, Tsunade sama nos envió para escoltarlo y darle protección mientras no esté en su país-Dijo el peliplateado

-Hmp , es absurdo, pedí los mejores ninjas y llegaron tres niños y uno extraño con el rostro cubierto- Dijo molesto el señor feudal

-Niños¡¡¡ a quien le llama ni..- Naruto se había parado pero antes de que siguiera gritando Sakura le había tapado la boca

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-Dijo le pelirosa ignorando colosalmente el comentario del señor feudal

- Nuestro capitán de equipo es Kakashi Hatake, el Naruto Uzumaki y –Antes de que terminara la frase la pelirosa una chica se acercaba a ellos

-Sasuke Uchiha no es así?- Dijo una hermosa voz tras un abanico

- Hitomi, que haces aquí?-Dijo molesto el Daimio mientras veía a su hija tomar asiento junto a el

-No te preocupes padre, ellos son ninjas muy fuertes-

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunto intrigado el señor feudal

-Kakashi Hatake, el hijo del colmillo blanco.. conocido como el ninja que copia; Sakura Haruno la aprendiza predilecta de la Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha el último sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más poderos de la tierra y mm Uzumaki, creo que es el nombre de un puente…no he oído nada sobre ti-Dijo riendo la princesa mientras veía al ojiazul

-Como que un puente¡¡¡ YO SOY Uzumaki Naruto el futuro Hokage, que no se te olvide¡¡- dijo gritando Naruto

-Más respeto idiota, te estás dirigiendo a la princesa- Un guardia de la habitación tenía su lanza apuntando al cuello del rubio de forma amenazante

La chica rio levemente mientras cerraba su abanico y dejaba ver su rostro

-Pues mucho gusto Futuro Hokage-

Naruto estaba boquiabierto, esa mujer era hermosa, tenía la piel como de porcelana y unos grandes ojos miel adornaban su rostro, la princesa tenía un cabello negro largo casi hasta la altura de sus tobillos y finas joyas de oro adornaban su cabello contrastando perfectamente con el hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto

Kakashi carraspeo para llamar la atención y despertar al rubio de su transe

-Naruto y yo fuimos asignados para escoltarlo mientras Sakura y Sasuke se quedaran protegiendo a la princesa- Indico el peliplateado

-de acuerdo, Kaede lleva a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones-Ordeno el Daimio

Los ninjas se habían puesto de pie, mientras una de las sirvientas les indicaba la salida

-_Excelente, todo está saliendo como lo planee_-Hitomi se había puesto de pie y miraba con malicia al moreno del grupo

-_Sasuke Uchiha me has cautivado con esos enigmáticos ojos negros, no solo me ayudaras en mi venganza sino también sucumbirás ante mis encantos_- Pensó sonriente la princesa mientras se adelantaba a quien había sido asignado para indicarle los cuartos a los ninjas

-Kaede- La princesa llamó a la mujer que escoltaba a los ninjas

-Si mi lady- Dijo acercándose

-Quiero a Sasuke Uchiha en una habitación junto a la mía, los demás asígnales cualquier otra habitación de la mansión- Dijo al oído de la chica

-como usted diga mi lady-La chica hizo una reverencia y se encamino frente a los ninjas para llevarlos a sus habitaciones

* * *

Oh cielos ya llegue al cap 9 XD

Quiero agradecer los bellos reviews que recibí esta semana, gracias a todos por su apoyo, y también es lindo saber que hay hombres que se interesen en leer mi humilde y cursi..ejem romántica historia

Yo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora tendremos más dudas…

¿Qué paso hace 12 años en el país de la miel?

¿Serán ex ninjas de Orochimaru los que atacaron a los soldados?

¿Qué plan es el que tiene la princesa?

¿Pondré Sasusaku en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Naruto tendrá cejas de nuevo?

Todas esas dudas serán resueltas el sig capitulo¡¡, les prometo esforzarme mucho y subirlos a tiempo cada viernes jeje que la sig semana ya regreso a mis deberes estudiantiles :P

Les mando un beso y un abrazo y mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo ^_^ me encanta que les guste leer mi fic tanto como a mi escribirlo

Yukime88


	10. Capitulo 10: El plan de Hitomi

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El plan de Hitomi**

Era una mañana fría en el país de la miel, el señor feudal se preparaba para salir de su país y sus ninjas contratados de Konoha lo esperaban en la entrada

Kakashi observaba el pequeño ejército que los acompañaría en su misión mientras le hacia un ademan de acercarse a la pelirosa que había salido a despedirlos

-Pequeña, quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado en esta misión-Le dijo Kakashi de manera paternal mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la kunoichi

-Porque lo dice Kakashi sensei?-Pregunto extrañada la pelirosa

Kakashi se acercó hasta el oído de la chica y le susurro

-Algo no me da buena espina, además note cicatrices peculiares en las manos de la princesa, ten cuidado Sakura- Le dijo el peliplateado que volvía a su postura normal y sacaba su icha icha paradice versión bolsillo

-Sasuke debió darse cuenta también, así que está de más decírselo- Kakashi giro y vio a sus espaldas al susodicho recargado en la pared y a Naruto guardando sus cosas en su mochila mientras corría

-Perdón se me hizo tarde- Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

**Inner Sakura: Si que no pinta nada bien, Kakashi llego temprano y Naruto tarde…**

-Es hora de irnos- Gritó el oficial al mando del pequeño ejército

-Bien Sakura chan nos veremos pronto- Dijo el rubio sonriendo como de costumbre

-Cuídate mucho- Se escucho de parte de su amiga

Sakura vio a la princesa despedirse de su padre, y sin poder evitarlo su vista termino en las manos de la chica, era extraño ella las mantenía ocultas casi todo el tiempo bajo los múltiples pliegues de colores de sus kimonos, seria precavida como le aconsejo su sensei, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y despidió de mano a sus compañeros de misión….

* * *

Ya era de tarde en el país de miel, el sol iluminaba en lo más alto a los extensos jardines que poseía el castillo del señor feudal

El castillo era de terminados tradicionales japoneses, poseía un solo piso y múltiples construcciones lo conformaban, algunos eran salones grandes con pinta de salas para dialogar, en otros estaba la servidumbre y con vista a los jardines cubiertos de flores y riachuelos construidos, estaban las habitaciones

Sakura miraba encantada un lago entre los arboles lleno de carpas de múltiples colores, en verdad era hermoso el jardín que para gusto de Sakura lo llamaría más bien Bosque cercado

-Señorita Haruno, la comida ya está servida- Una mujer que portaba un kimono grisáceo había sacado de sus pensamientos a la kunoichi

Sakura asintió y camino al gran comedor donde se encontraba su compañero de misión, este estaba mirando un punto fijo en la pared mientras varias mujeres en kimono dejaban charolas con una gran variedad de platillos

La kunoichi comenzó a comer mientras un incomodo silencio se apoderaba del comedor, Sakura de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver al vengador que comía como si estuviera solo en el mundo ignorando a cuanta mujer se le acercaba para preguntarle si deseaba algo más, cuando la princesa dejo un tazón en la mesa rompiendo el encantador silencio

-Sasuke kun, quiero que después de comer me escoltes mientras doy un paseo por mi jardín- Dijo en voz autoritaria la princesa teniendo la vista fija en esos ojos negros azabache

-Ese NO es mi trabajo, además no soy tu niñera- Dijo cortante el vengador que no despegaba la vista de lo que comía

**Inner Sakura: Sha¡¡ Buena respuesta Sasuke kun**

Sakura miraba intrigada a la princesa, desde que habían llegado al castillo esa mujer había tenido especial predilección con Sasuke, le habían asignado un cuarto junto al de ella mientras que a Naruto, Kakashi y ella les habían asignado los de la orilla contraria

-_No son celos lo que siento_- Pensó molesta ante la idea que revoloteaba por su cabeza

-Te equivocas Sasuke Uchiha, tú misión es protegerme de Ninjas o cualquier ataque hacia mi persona, eso implica que si decido salir a la aldea o simplemente a caminar debes protegerme.. Cosa que dudo harás si te quedas aquí en el castillo-Dijo mordazmente la princesa que sonreía ante la mirada de molestia de parte del moreno

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro¡¡ te equivocas SI son celos**

La pelirosa esperó escuchar otra negación por parte del Uchiha pero ante sus ojos el moreno se puso de pie con un gruñido y siguió a la princesa por una de las salidas del comedor

Sakura al ver que estaba sola, se puso de pie bastante molesta tomo unos bocadillos y se retiro a su habitación en busca del último pergamino que había traído de Suna con notaciones de Chiyo obachan

Sasuke por su parte caminaba junto a la princesa mientras esta recorría tranquilamente uno de los puentes que cruzaban por en medio del lago más grande

-Retírense- ordeno la princesa a dos mujeres que sostenían pequeños paraguas que protegían del sol la tersa piel de Hitomi sama, dejando al vengador y a la joven a solas

-Eres muy especial Sasuke kun-Dijo la princesa mirando al lago y a los peces dentro de este

Uchiha no dijo nada y solo se cruzó de brazos recargando todo su peso sobre el barandal del puente

-Y aunque no lo creas, somos muy parecidos-Dijo con un deje de tristeza Hitomi

-Te confesaré que esperaba a los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, pero nunca creí que estarías tú en esta misión-

-Supongo que el destino quiso que te conociera en persona- Dijo sonriendo la princesa al joven a su lado

-Admiro tu determinación, Te volviste más fuerte y cumpliste con tu venganza matando a tu hermano… y los rumores dicen que fuiste tú el aprendiz de Orochimaru que lo asesinó, y yo los creo-

-Dime Sasuke kun, porque un ninja con sangre de una de los más poderosos clanes entre los shinobis está al servicio de la Hokage y además realizando misiones tontas como esta?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Le dijo cortante el vengador

-Quizás, pero me intriga, si yo estuviera en tu situación y fuese buscada como traidora de mi aldea, créeme que por orgullo nunca regresaría-Hitomi rio a lo bajo imaginándose en tan complicada situación

-_Yo tampoco lo haría_- Pensó molesto Sasuke ante el comentario vago de la princesa

-Porque siento que mucha de la información que sabes, tu padre la desconoce?-Sasuke miraba intrigado a la mujer junto a él

-porque es verdad- La princesa había reído ante la pregunta del joven

-El es viejo y mantiene sus viejas costumbres de guerrero, pero todo indica que siempre estaremos en desventaja contra los ninjas, es por eso que él se aferra a sus ideas de crear un ejército muy poderoso y mientras tanto yo me divierto investigando sobre shinobis poderosos y la situación entre los cinco países ninjas-

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, en verdad creía que esa princesa no era más que una caprichosa niña mimada, pero al parecer era más interesante de lo que aparentaba… pero aun así, había algo raro en ella que no concordaba y pronto lo descubriría

-No son hermosos?- Dijo Hitomi bajando del puente y acercándose al lago para tocar la superficie del agua y llamar la atención de las carpas

-Hmp- Sasuke bajo del puente y caminaba junto a la princesa cuando vio algo muy curioso

Al estar parada en la orilla del lago jugando con los peces, la princesa resbalo levemente e inmediatamente reacciono y se puso de pie

-_pisó el agua y no cayó_- pensó Sasuke que le dio la mano para que saliera de esa resbalosa orilla

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas y era de noche, Hitomi sama se encontraba practicando caligrafía mientras que Sasuke recorría los terrenos del castillo hasta que se topó con una pelirosa que estaba sentada en el techo del castillo y con varios pergaminos a su alrededor

-Te divertiste?- Dijo con voz irónica al sentir la presencia del moreno tras de si

-No digas idioteces- Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba los alrededores del castillo

A lo lejos el ninja pudo vislumbrar a 6 hombres con armaduras que entraban apresurados y se dirigían a donde se encontraba la princesa, ambos shinobis bajaron del techo

-Hime sama- Uno de los guerreros hizo una reverencia y se acerco a su princesa

-Qué pasa?-Pregunto la princesa sin despegar el pincel de las hojas en las que practicaba

-Ha habido un ataque cerca de la aldea por parte de ladrones, le pido nos permita hacer una guardia alrededor del castillo y estar a su lado para protegerla en el caso de que se acerquen al castillo-

-Hagan la guardia, pero no necesito más protección ya tengo ninjas de Konoha cuidándome-Dijo la princesa mirando firmemente al guerrero

-De acuerdo, me retiro Hime sama- Dijo el sujeto con armadura que se retiró y dio órdenes a los que lo seguían para hacer guardia especial

-Sasuke kun, te quedarás en mi habitación haciendo guardia-Dijo la princesa que se ponía de pie para retirarse

**Inner Sakura: QUE¡¡¡¡ es una…**

Sakura se dio la media vuelta diciendo a lo bajo maldiciones, cuando se topó de frente con el pecho del moreno

-Tenemos que estar alertas, tengo un mal presentimiento- Le dijo el moreno

-Con la princesa o los ladrones?- Sakura le contestó golpeado y lo pasó por un lado sin mirarlo

* * *

Bosque cercano

-Porque causas tanto alboroto?-Dijo un hombre de alto y robusto cuyo rostro era tosco y sin cabello

-Me aburrí de esperarte además nadie me vio- Dijo riendo una chica de cabello largo rojizo que lo sostenía con una trenza

-Me tarde porque fui a recabar información-Dijo el sujeto alto que bajaba una espada enorme y la clavaba en el suelo

-te escucho- Dijo la chica sentándose en el suelo

-Todo está saliendo como lo esperábamos, Hitomi Hachimitsu está en el castillo, y si todo sale como lo planeamos la asesinaremos apoderándonos del país de la miel-Dijo sentándose en el pasto

-pero Daimonyi aun queda dos pendientes, su padre y el rumor de ninjas de Konoha-Dijo la chica

-He mandado a un buen numero de subordinados a atacar al Daimio, y sobre los ninjas de Konoha, no estoy muy seguro de quienes son, no han salido del castillo y al parecer solo algunos conocen sus nombres… como sea el señor Orochimaru nos dio mucho poder, no creo que nos cueste mucho trabajo matarlos-Dijo soltando una carcajada tenebrosa el sujeto

-Cuando atacaremos?-Dijo la pelirroja

-Pronto, pero… como se que la paciencia no es tu mejor cualidad te asignare una misión mi querida Ayaka-

La mujer lo miro burlonamente

-Averigua quiénes son esos ninjas, pero… que NO te descubran¡¡-Dijo molesto el sujeto que se había puesto de pie y apuntaba al rostro de la chica con su espada

-No me molestes- La chica se puso de pie, mientras quitaba el arma que apuntaba ahora su cuello

-iré esta noche..-La chica salto a la copa de un árbol y comenzó a saltar rumbo a su objetivo…

* * *

Castillo

Sakura echaba chispas por los ojos, había subido al techo del castillo por sus pergaminos, pero decidió quedarse ahí para que el viento helado le enfriara la cabeza

-_Pero que se cree esa princesa, somos ninjas asignados para su protección, no parte de su servidumbre…además porque Sasuke kun es tan dócil_- Sakura murmuraba maldiciones a lo bajo, he intentaba leer sus pergaminos para relajarse y pensar en otra cosa cuando vio desde lo alto un movimiento peculiar en los árboles

Los arboles oscilaban y dejaban un ligero olor a hierba con roció

Sakura pudo ver como los guardias de la puerta Oeste caían al suelo como adormilados…

-_Genjutsu_- Pensó alarmada la pelirosa que se había puesto boca abajo para mirar de cerca a lo que se aproximaba

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba en la habitación de Hitomi, traía una cara de pocos amigos y se había sentado en una de las esquinas mientras sostenía entre sus brazos su preciada espada

-Porque estas molesto Sasuke kun?- Dijo coquetamente la chica de cabello negro largo y sedoso

La chica al ver que no respondió se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él, Hitomi veía con detenimiento las facciones de aquel joven a su lado.. Era un Shinobi de porte elegante y mirada firme, siempre manteniendo esa aura misteriosa a su alrededor…

-Dime Sasuke kun, cuál es tu objetivo?- Le pregunto intrigada la chica

El joven shinobi hizo una mueca de fastidio ante las preguntas de la chica sin contestarle nada

-No entiendo porque eres tan arisco, voltéate- le ordeno la chica que desataba el cinturón de su kimono para cambiarse de ropa a lo que el joven obedeció dándole la espalda

Hitomi doblaba el obi (cinturón) mientras sus pensamientos eran vagos, su kimono se había abierto ligeramente y caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros mostrando la piel de su cuello blanca como la nieve…ella apretó con fuerza el pedazo de tela mientras su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos

-Sasuke kun, porque no te quedas conmigo?-Dijo con voz suave casi inaudible

Hitomi giro su cuerpo y tomo del hombro al joven haciéndolo girarse de manera brusca

-Sasuke… porque no te quedas conmigo en el país de la miel?-Dijo un poco más fuerte la chica, mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos negro azabache

Sasuke no cambio su expresión, y quitó la mano de la chica

-Deberías taparte- Le dijo con su clásica voz fría al ver que la abertura de su kimono dejaba ver lo que para muchos estaba solo en su imaginación

La princesa ignoro su comentario, quizás era una estupidez pero… ese chico siempre le llamo la atención, había escuchado de él y de la historia de los Uchiha… lo admiraba y porque no decirlo, le era sumamente atractivo…

-Sasuke si regresas a Konoha, serás un shinobi más para mandar a una misión¡ porque regresar a esa aldea que te dio la espalda cuando te fuiste?-

-dime¡¡ porque regresar a una aldea que no te sabe apreciar… Sasuke si te quedaras conmigo tendrías el país de la miel a tu mando…además…-

-Que no uno de los objetivos de el último miembro de un Clan tan poderoso no sería reconstruirlo?-

-Yo… estaría feliz de ser tu mu…-

-No me interesa- Dijo cortándole la frase a la chica

-pero… pero porque? Que te detiene para rechazar poder, riqueza y el futuro de tu Clan..-Dijo sorprendida la princesa que tenía sus ojos llorosos, ella en verdad deseaba que el joven Uchiha accediera a su petición..

Sasuke miró a la puerta corrediza de la habitación y se abalanzó sobre la princesa quedando sobre ella

El corazón de Hitomi latía a mil por hora, quizás habría sido la escena más romántica que hubiera experimentado ella, claro pasando por alto el cambio drástico de los ojos del joven que denotaban un tono rojo sangre y 4 cristales enterrados en la pared donde hacia unos segundos estaba su cabeza

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe dejando ver la melena alborotada de una pelirosa

-Sasuke kun es una ninja que usa genj…- Sakura no daba crédito a sus ojos, el joven Uchiha estaba sobre la princesa la cual tenía su kimono ligeramente abierto y mostrando parte de sus pechos

La pelirosa se dio la media vuelta esquivando otros cristales más que intentaban dañarla, mientras tanto el joven Uchiha se había puesto de pie y salía velozmente de la habitación con su espada desenvainada

Sasuke vio en lo alto de uno de los salones del castillo a ambas chicas, peleando

-Eres buena niña tonta, pero aun sigues siendo débil para enfrentarme-Dijo la chica de trenza peliroja

El Sharingan de Sasuke vio con detenimiento los rápidos sellos que hizo la peliroja

-Muere-Dijo sonriendo la ninja de cabello largo

Sasuke se lanzo velozmente sobre la pelirosa, quitándola justo antes de que enormes cristales afilados la cortaran en pedacitos como lo hicieron con el edificio en donde estaban paradas hacia unos momentos

-Shoton¡¡-Dijo alarmado Sasuke mientras observaba los movimientos de la shinobi

-Suéltame-Le dijo molesta la pelirosa a quien la tenia sujeta por la cintura con fuerza y pegada a su pecho

Sasuke la soltó, sin dejar de mirar a la peliroja que caminaba con tranquilidad hacia los shinobis

-Creí que solo era una basura de Konoha, pero ya vi que había otro más-Dijo burlonamente la peliroja mientras afinaba su vista para mirar el rostro de el sujeto frente a ella ya que las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna llena.

-Ten cuidado con sus ataques, el elemento cristal es muy peligroso-Dijo el moreno lo bastante alto como para que la pelirosa lo escuchara

-Qué lindo, te cuida…vez, para saber si eres débil e inútil solo basta escuchar cómo se dirigen a ti-Dijo riendo la Ninja del elemento cristal

-CALLATE¡¡-Grito furica Sakura que se abalanzo contra la peliroja golpeando el suelo y provocando una fuerte explosión dejando atrás un cráter bajo su puño

La ninja peliroja esquivo con facilidad el ataque alejándose para caer en una de las bardas que protegían el castillo, pero al caer en la barda sintió una filosa espada rosar su cuello

-Pensabas huir?- Dijo una voz fría tras de ella

La chica giro, violentamente para defenderse de su agresor, pero su cuerpo se quedo paralizado al mirarlo a los ojos rojos fijos en ella; acto seguido el moreno clavó su espada en el cuello de la chica provocando una explosión y revelando una figura de cristal degollada

-_Clon de Cristal_- Pensó Sasuke –_No debe estar lejos_- el joven Uchiha salto a uno de los arboles más altos y comenzó a mirar los alrededores, sería muy difícil seguirla… era media noche y la maldita había disfrazado bien su chacra ya que no era visible para su Sharingan

Sasuke salto junto a la pelirosa que buscaba frenéticamente la presencia de su enemiga

-Huyo de la aldea, no sé que buscaba pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Que fue lo que pasó?-Sasuke no podía creer que no se diera cuenta antes de la presencia de esa Shinobi a no ser por el ataque en la habitación de la princesa

-Utilizó un genjutsu para dormir a todos los guardias, cuando detecte su presencia la ataque y uno de sus ataques fue directamente a la habitación de la princesa-Dijo mirando el suelo destruido

* * *

Lejos de la aleda, la peliroja brincaba con velocidad las ramas de los arboles… su cuerpo temblaba y la adrenalina la tenia aturdida

Llego de golpe al lugar de encuentro con su compañero Daimonyi y se sentó en el suelo temblorosa

-Que te pasó Ayaka?-Pregunto el shinobi de apariencia bruta

-Es…es él…uno de los shinobis de Konoha es…-

-Quién es?-Dijo molesto Daimonyi

-Es Sasuke Uchiha¡¡-Dijo con voz baja

-Uchiha? Estas segura?-Dijo sorprendido el sujeto

-Si, yo… vi su Sharingan, esto no está bien Daimonyi… el podría matarnos-Dijo con voz entrecortada la chica

-Hmp tranquila…. Aun no usamos nuestro 100% de poder, ni siquiera alguien como Uchiha nos detendrá… te lo aseguro-Dijo riendo el corpulento hombre

-por cierto, eres una idiota, te dije que no debían verte… ahora tendremos que atacarlos en cuanto el sol salga….-

-Lose….-

* * *

Sakura miraba el suelo… tenia los puños apretados…

-_que me pasó_? _Perdí la cabeza en una pelea..y si no fuera por el oportuno movimiento de Sasuke kun… habría estado cristalizada en esa pieza color violeta que atravesó el castillo_ -

-_Sakura_- Sasuke miraba el rostro perturbado de la pelirosa,y vio como se limpiaba el rostro con su mano

-Sasuke kun¡¡¡- se escucho una voz desde lo lejos

Sasuke giro sobre sus pies para ver a la princesa acercarse con media guardia pisándole los talones

-Pudiste detenerla?- Pregunto la princesa de manera autoritaria

-No-Dijo Sasuke secamente, que había girado el rostro en busca de la pelirosa pero había desaparecido

-Donde esta esa kunoichi inútil?-Dijo exasperada Hitomi que no veía por ningún lado a la chica

Sasuke ignoró colosalmente a la chica frente a él, sin pasar por alto que la chica temblaba ligeramente, salto a un techo del castillo y comenzó a buscar a la su compañera de misión, pero no la encontró…

La pelirosa lo tenía inquieto, esa ninja estuvo a punto de matarla, e inevitablemente la recordó como cuando eran gennins, aun así…fue imprudente al haberse enfrentado a un enemigo sola…. Sasuke suspiro con cansancio al ver a la princesa correr a los guardias detrás de ella y regresar a su habitación

-Algo está muy mal y voy a averiguar que es-Dijo molesto el moreno mientras bajaba del techo de un salto

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí

Sakura estaba sentada en una enorme rama de un roble, ella sostenía sus piernas y mantenía su rostro clavado en sus rodillas; su cuerpo temblaba y tibias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-_Soy una idiota_…-Pensó con amargura

-_Porque no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza¡ maldición ….dije que no volvería a amarlo¡¡ le prometí que nunca más me metería en su vida…y aun así.. Mi corazón me traiciona_-Sakura no dejaba de sollozar en silencio

-_Si está interesado en alguien como esa princesa, no es de mi incumbencia…_- Sakura apretaba sus puños de frustración, se sentía estúpida ya que había sido influenciada por sentimientos en medio de una batalla y casi muere…

-soy un ninja de Konoha…un ninja no debe de actuar por sentimiento…un ninja debe … cumplir con su misión, pase lo que pase-Sakura había levantado el rostro y miraba fijamente la luna llena frente a ella

-Tsunade sama tiene razón, debo apresúrame para curarlo… ya que… después de eso… él se irá –Sakura sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, debía entenderlo…la vida no era un cuento de hadas y mucho menos si giraba en torno a la vida de un shinobi

La ojijade se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y comenzó a admirar la bella luna que resplandecía en esa fría noche…

* * *

Sasuke bajo sigilosamente el techo y caminó rumbo a la habitación de la princesa, pero al correr la puerta se llevó una sorpresa

Tres shurikens estaban clavados en la pared muy cerca de su rostro

-Hmp, no deberías jugar con eso- El moreno caminó con tranquilidad y se paró frente al rostro asustado de Hitomi

-Que quieres Uchiha- Dijo nerviosa ante la fría mirada del guerrero

Sasuke con un veloz movimiento desenvainó su ninjato (espada ninja), y colocó el filo muy cerca del cuello de la chica , mientras que con su mano libre sostenía la mano de la chica ya que aun tenía 2 shurikens listos para lanzarlos

-Que haces¡¡ Suéltame¡¡- le ordenó asustada la chica

Sasuke la miraba fríamente

-Dime quien eres...-Le dijo con una voz que sonaba peligrosa

-No sé de que hablas-Dijo la chica tratando de forcejear con su mano libre

-Dímelo… o te mataré- El vengador arrastraba las palabras dejando en claro lo serio que era el asunto

-Suéltame- Grito desesperada Hitomi

Sasuke sonrió de lado y activo su Sharingan sin soltar a la chica,

Hitomi empezó a temblar, ese sujeto iba en serio… el filo de su espada rosaba peligrosamente su cuello, un movimiento en falso y ella misma se la clavaria

-… de acuerdo-Dijo débilmente la chica, que al ser soltada por el moreno, esta cayó pesadamente sobre su fina alfombra

-Dime quien eres y quien fue la que nos atacó?-Sasuke se mantenía tranquilo frente a ella

-Yo…como te diste cuenta de que la conocía?-Dijo temblorosa la chica que frotaba su cuello verificando que no estuviera sangrando

-Hmp, tú misma lo dijiste, soy uno de los mejores ninjas… crees que pasaría por alto detalles como cicatrices de shurikens en las manos de una princesa, o la habilidad de manejar el chacra para caminar por el agua, y aun más interesante tu rostro preocupado cuando debería mostrar incertidumbre ante un ataque ninja-Dijo molesto el vengador

Hitomi suspiró, la había atrapado… no era parte de su plan que pasara por ese interrogatorio, pero no tenía otra opción.. ya que "ellos" no tardarían en volver a atacar…

-Ella es Ayaka Matsuri, y hay otro sujeto llamado Daimonyi Zusuma, ellos fueron parte de la guardia especial de mi familia…

-Como te lo dije antes, a mi padre no le agradan los ninjas… y la razón por la que los comenzó a odiar fue porque ellos mataron a mi madre-Dijo con tristeza la chica

-Mi madre pertenecía a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, ella se enamoró de mi padre cuando se conocieron en una misión, era una shinobi excepcional… cuando yo nací ella le pidió a mi padre entrenar a sus más cercanos aprendices en el arte del ninjitsu para protección mía y de la familia… pero, las cosas no resultaron como lo había planeado-

- hace 12 años, la guerra reinaba en los alrededores, mi madre y sus aprendices ninjas siempre defendieron esta aldea, pero la sed de poder y la inestabilidad del país gobernaron en muchos corazones shinobis… y un sujeto llamado Orochimaru les ofreció lo que más deseaban-

-Muchos shinobis entrenados por mi madre se fueron con Orochimaru, Ayaka y Daimonyi también lo hicieron pero antes de buscar más poder, quisieron apoderarse del país y pelearon con mi madre…- Pequeñas lagrimas caían de los ojos miel de Hitomi

-Ella fue asesinada por sus propios aprendices… y antes de que hiciesen lo mismo conmigo, mi padre llego para salvarme con su ejército y tuvieron que huir….-

-Yo tenía 5 años cuando ella murió, pero aprendí lo básico del entrenamiento ninja y entrené para volverme más fuerte…-

-Es por eso que yo…. Quiero venganza Sasuke kun… quiero… vengar a mi madre, y no tienes idea del gusto que me dio saber que fuiste tú quien mató a Orochimaru, ese maldito… cuántas vidas no destruyó- Las lagrimas de la chica caían con más fuerza y había alzado más la voz

-Cual era tu plan?-Le dijo inmutado el joven Uchiha

-Yo.. sabía que ellos estaban en el país, sabía que querrían terminar lo que habían empezado hace 12 años ya que sin la protección de Orochimaru ellos eran libres de hacer o destruir lo que quisieran.. .. y necesitaba una oportunidad para atraerlos-

-Tu promoviste la reunión de los Daimios?-Sasuke se había cruzado de brazos y escuchaba a la chica con atención mientras guardaba su espada

-Era la única forma de dejar vulnerable el país, además soy yo a quien quieren matar, soy la heredera del país de la miel…. –

-Que tenemos que ver en esto?-Dijo molesto Sasuke

-Yo, tenía miedo… he entrenado mis jutsus estos 12 años pero… desconozco el poder que les dio Orochimaru, y muchos de mis temores lo comprobé hoy, Ayaka no dominaba el elemento cristal, se volvieron más poderosos…y mi madre siempre mencionó que la aldea de Konoha tenía a los clanes ninjas más poderos-

-Tú mejor que nadie conoce el significado de la venganza Sasuke Uchiha, necesito ayuda… por eso busque que vinieran los mejores shinobis de Konoha-

-Porque no se lo pediste a la Hokage?-Pregunto el vengador

-Es mi pelea, necesito ayuda, no que lo hagan por mi…. Además no quiero a mi padre involucrado en esto, yo sé cuanto sufrió por la muerte de mi madre –

-Eres una idiota, no tienes idea de lo que es ser un shinobi- Sasuke la miraba serio mientras hablaba

-Cuando nos atacó, te ocultaste… y temblabas cuando se fue… jamás lograras llevar acabo tu venganza si actúas cobardemente, como ninjas estamos preparados para morir en cualquier momento, y eso no parece ser los pensamientos de una princesa caprichosa como tú-

-Tú debes entenderme Sasuke¡¡¡ tú vengaste tu clan¡¡¡ cómo puedes hablarme así?-Hitomi se había puesto de pie y miraba con odio al moreno

-La venganza no es algo para ti, además por lo que veo solo lograrás poner tu vida en peligro estúpidamente-Dijo con fastidio el joven

-_Venganza… vengue a mi clan matando a Itachi… y lo único que gané fue descubrir que él lo hizo protegiéndome a mí y su aldea_- Pensó amargamente el moreno

-Te dije que no éramos tan diferentes después de todo-Hitomi miraba con tristeza esos ojos negros profundos

-Sasuke kun, dime porque no quisiste aceptar mi propuesta?-

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y corrió la puerta dándole la espalda a Hitomi

-Es ella verdad?... te he visto mirarla, que tiene ella que no tenga yo?-Dijo irritada al ver como la ignoraba una vez más

-es mejor que descanses, probablemente no tarden en atacar esos sujetos –

-Sasuke kun…- Hitomi se abraso a si misma mientras se repetía en su mente –_Quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre debo ser fuerte..debo dejar de ser una cobarde_…-

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos ¡¡¡

Una gran disculpa a todos por no actualizar en dos semanas¡¡, de verdad lo lamento mucho, espero que no me odien TT_TT y es que tuve muchísima carga de trabajo en la universidad y en los pocos ratos que tenia libres me ahogaba en mis propias lagunas mentales y me quedaba en blanco para escribir jejeje

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, ya conocimos quien es Hitomi Hachimitsu su apellido significa "miel" como me mate pensando verdad? XD

No me regañen lose lose, nuestra Sakura esta triste, :P lo compensaré lo prometo jiji

Yupii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya casi llegamos a los 40 reviews

**Gracias por todo su apollo**: marijf22, sirena oscura, denis acosta, hitorijime, setsuna17, Oo Lilu oO, titaternura, Kellyndrin, omarulove, lucy94msd y a todos todos los que me hay apoyado en este fanfic, de verdad gracias me encantan sus reviews¡¡¡ y se los aseguro si me tardo es porque se me complico algo pero no pienso dejarlo sin terminar ^_^

Próximo capitulo¡¡¡¡ la pelean entre los shinobis renegados y nuestra bella pareja

Les mando en enorme abraso a todos

Y una vez más disculpas por la tardanza :P

Comentarios, porras, sugerencias y quejas por tardarme jijijij (-_-U ) en los reviews

Yukime88 XD


	11. Capitulo 11 : protegiendo lo más valioso

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 : protegiendo lo más valioso**

El viento helado movía con furia los arboles del país de la miel, y entre las sombras un joven con vestiduras ninjas y rostro tapado saltaba sobre la copas a gran velocidad, tenía ya 2 días sin descansar, los parpados le pesaban y la temperatura de su cuerpo había causado estragos en su salud

Entre sus vestiduras se podía ver fácilmente su abdomen al descubierto, al parecer había sido herido de gravedad ya que la piel parecía quemada y una de sus piernas sangraba

A lo lejos el joven vislumbro una forma rocosa

-el punto de encuentro-pensó el joven

El chico se paró en la roca más alta

-Señor Daimonyi, tenemos problemas- Dijo el joven al ver a un corpulento hombre acercarse a él

-Donde están los demás?-Dijo con voz tenebrosa Daimonyi

-Hem… pues atacamos la caravana del señor feudal pero…. No contábamos con que estaría resguardado por ninjas muy poderosos también-al joven le temblaba la voz

-más ninjas? Quienes?- una tercera voz se había unido a la conversación y provenía de una chica

-Un chico rubio y el ninja que copia-

-Hatake Kakashi¡¡- Dijo sorprendida la chica peliroja

-Hmph…. Esto se está saliendo de nuestros planes, dime a cuantos días están de distancia esos sujetos?-el enorme sujeto había tomado por el cuello al joven y lo estrello con la pared de roca más próximo

El chico forcejeaba para zafarse de las poderosas manos de su jefe, sus pies flotaban y comenzaba a asfixiares

-Es… están a do..dos días de distancia-Dijo con dificultad

-Te siguieron?- Pregunto Ayaka de manera divertida

-No..no se –Dijo el joven temiendo lo peor al ver a Daimonyi a los ojos

Daimonyi soltó de golpe al chico y este salió corriendo rumbo al bosque…cuando de ponto sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda que le provocó caer pesadamente al suelo mientras teñía de un suave color carmesí el pasto

-Porque lo mataste?-Pregunto la chica

-No necesitamos basuras que puedan atraer al enemigo….-Daimonyi levanto su espada y la colgó de nuevo en su espalda

-el tiempo está en contra de nosotros, Uchiha ya fue advertido por tú culpa y esos otros dos ninjas no tardaran en llegar al castillo…. Pensaba esperar un poco más a que bajaran la guardia pero creo que es preferible caer en una trampa a enfrentarnos a 4 ninjas de Konoha, especialmente si hablamos de dos con el dojutsu del Sharingan-Dijo gruñendo Daimonyi

-que haremos?-Pregunto la chica esperando ordenes inmediatas

-Atacaremos el castillo Hachimitsu al amanecer..-

* * *

Eran pasadas las 4:30am, y Sakura no regresaba a su habitación… no estaba seguro de si esa ninja regresaría con más aliados o si volvería a atacarlos en cuanto bajaran la guardia..pero viendo la situación actual era más probable que la tonta de Sakura saliera lastimada esta vez, sí se mantenía distraída y ausente como en el combate de hacia unas horas

El vengador recorría los alrededores del castillo, y no muy lejos de ahí vio una silueta sentada en lo alto de roble

La silueta jugueteaba con las ramas que rosaban entre sus manos y arrancaba las hojas como si las tratase de contarlas

El moreno subió de un salto a la rama junto a la chica que había estado buscando

-No deberías estar aquí-

La chica se sobresalto y enderezó el cuerpo mientras limpiaba sus ojos con la muñeca de su mano

-vete..-Le dijo con una voz suave y débil

-escucha, la misión cambio un poco desde el último encuentro con esa ninja-

Sakura no miraba a los ojos al chico y solo lo escuchaba mientras seguía arrancando hojas distraídamente del árbol

-No perderé el tiempo explicándote detalles, lo que debes de saber es que esa chica llamada Hitomi tiene entrenamiento ninja y su objetivo es asesinar a la kunoichi que nos ataco y a un sujeto llamado Daimonyi, al parecer esos ninjas fueron subordinados de Orochimaru-

-ella te lo dijo?-le pregunto distraídamente la pelirosa

-Qué demonios te pasa? -Sasuke estaba exasperado de ver la mirada vacía de la chica que en años anteriores lo idolatraba con alegría a flor de piel

-Sakura si quieres morir en combate es tu decisión, pero ser asesinada por un error tan estúpido como la distracción no es algo que acost…-Sasuke paró en seco su enunciado, ya que la chica frente a él había comenzado a derramar lagrimas ante sus palabras, el pecho del vengador se oprimió al verla de esa forma…tiempo atrás había visto la misma imagen; antes de que se fuera de Konoha vio ese rostro derramar lagrimas bajo la luz de la luna…. no entendía porque sentía esa sensación de frustración y la causa de que la kunoichi estuviera así; quizás sus palabras la lastimaron pero no había dicho algo fuera de lugar…

-Que lindos tortolos me he encontrado esta noche-Una grave voz se escucho retumbando los oídos de ambos shinobis

-Segundo Round – una segunda voz se escucho tras una risotada

Sakura alzó la mirada aterrorizada, esos sujetos los había tomado por sorpresa

-Bajen a jugar¡¡-Un hombre corpulento apareció entre la sombras y desplegando una gigantesca espada corto de un solo movimiento el roble donde estaban sentados

Ambos shinobis saltaron poniéndose en guardia frente a los intrusos que permanecían entre las sombras de los arboles

-No mueras a manos de estos imbéciles…. escuchaste Sakura?.- Sasuke miraba fijamente esos ojos jades que hacía unos momentos lo habían ignorado

La pelirosa asintió, no era momento para tonterías como sus sentimientos, lucharía, no se volvería a distraer y aun más importante…

**Inner Sakura: No moriremos a manos de esos imbéciles, Shannaro¡¡**

Sakura Salto frente a la chica de hacia unas cuantas horas

-Hmp quieres jugar otra vez niña?-Ayaka salto lanzando miles de kunais de cristales en dirección a la pelirosa que con maestría esquivó los ataques golpeando el suelo y levantando rocas donde se incrustaron

-_maldita niña….no sabía que tenía esa fuerza…_.-Ayaka realizo unos sellos y colocó su mano sobre la tierra; pilares de cristal violeta comenzaron a salir a diestra y siniestra tratando de atravesar a la chica pelirosa que los esquivaba con facilidad

Por otra parte Sasuke estaba frente al enorme shinobi con su espada desenvainada

-es un honor conocer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo socarronamente Daimonyi mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada

-en verdad es increíble como un mocoso como tú pudiese matar al señor Orochimaru…aunque a decir verdad en el estado en que se encontraba, no dudaría que te fue fácil asesinarlo mientras buscaba otro cuerpo…-

-Hmph- Sasuke sonrió de lado y sus ojos se tornaron color carmesí

-Como sea me estorbas en mis planes, así que tendré que matarte niño- Daimonyi comenzó a atacar a Sasuke con su gigantesca espada

-_Usa las mismas técnicas de Suigetsu_- Pensó Sasuke mientras esquivaba sus ataques

-no quería gastar chacra en ti, pero necesito terminar esto lo antes posible- Daimonyi blandió la espada con suma facilidad en el aire

Sasuke estaba a espaldas de un árbol, al ver el ataque de Daimonyi trepo a la copa , pero tuvo que saltar de nuevo al ver que la espada de Daimonyi había cortado en pedazos el grueso tronco del árbol de un solo movimiento

-Chidori Nagashi¡¡- Sasuke había saltado del árbol mientras desde el aire lanzaba su ataque en dirección de Daimonyi

El enorme sujeto, blandió la espada una vez más y corto el ataque del Uchiha de golpe

-Te gusta mi Kenkaze?- Daimonyi se reía mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo

-_una espada de elemento viento…. Esto no es bueno, el Chidori es débil contra ataques de viento_- Sasuke arremetió con otro ataque y de igual forma lo disipo Daimonyi

* * *

-Hime sama, tenemos que escapar del castillo¡¡-

-No iré a ningún lado- Dijo firmemente la chica

-Pero princesa, esos sujetos regresaron y los ninjas de Konoha se harán cargo de ellos, no tenemos porque poner su vida en peligro- Dijo un soldado tomando a la chica de la muñeca

-Lo lamento chicos…- Hitomi tomo una esfera y al estrello contra el suelo

-Es… somnífero –los soldados comenzaron a desmayarse mientras que la chica salía de su escondite

* * *

-_Si sigo esquivando de esta forma tarde o temprano me atrapará en uno de esos pilares de cristal_- Pensó Sakura mientras esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo

-muy bien me canse de jugar contigo- Ayaka levanto pilares desde el suelo con más velocidad y los hizo estallar provocando que millones de fragmentos filosos se clavaran en todas partes

Sakura retrocedió cayendo muy cerca de Sasuke que estaba entretenido luchando con ese sujeto calvo, Otra explosión de un pilar se escucho y Sakura desvió una gran cantidad de fragmentos en su dirección con ayuda de su entrenamiento de hilos de chacra, pero lo que no notó fue que los fragmentos de cristal del suelo comenzaron a apilarse atrapando su pierna

-Pero… como?- Sakura golpeaba con fuerza los fragmentos de cristal rompiéndolos en miles de pedazos, pero parecían vivos y cada vez que se destruían más fragmentos crecían y la inmovilizaban con rapidez

-El señor Orochimaru es un genio verdad? El aprovechó mi control de elemento tierra y lo fusionó con genes de una mujer llamada Guren- Ayaka reía mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia su victima

Sasuke esquivo dos ataques más y cayó junto a al pelirosa

-Que lindos, quieren morir juntos- Dijo la peliroja al notar que los tenían acorralados

-Genbaku Hana no jutsu¡¡- se escucho a lo lejos y pétalos explosivos de rosas roderón a Daimonyi y Ayaka haciéndolos retroceder

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción electrificó su mano derecha y destruyó los cristales que subían por una de las piernas de la pelirosa tomándola entre sus brazos y separándose a una distancia prudente del enemigo

Al dejarla en el suelo, el vengador noto que la chica no podía apoyarse en su pierna

-Están bien?- Hitomi traía puesto un kimono corto y el pelo agarrado por una coleta, y sostenía un kunai en su mano en posición de guardia

-Argh…. Tengo cristales incrustados en los músculos de mi pierna- Sakura había comenzado a curarse lo más rápido que podía con su jutsu medico

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el moreno de manera cortante

-Es mi pelea también, no los dejaré solos- , -_No seré una cobarde_-

-esto es excelente, los tres en un mismo lugar… terminemos el trabajo de una buena vez Ayaka- Daimonyi y su compañera se sacudían el polvo e la explosión de hacia unos momentos

El chacra de amos comenzó a elevarse y marcas negras comenzaron a cubrir todo su cuerpo, el rostro de Daimonyi se en tosco aun más con protuberancias en los brazos y piernas, mientras que a la chica peliroja se le había encrespado el cabello y cristales a manera de cuernos salían de su rostro y hombros

-Sasuke kun¡¡- Dijo Sakura incorporándose al ver la trasformación que tiempo atrás la vio en el vengador

-Es la marca maldita de Orochimaru-Sasuke se había adelantando a las chicas y sostenía entre sus manos su espada electrificada

-Encárguense de la chica ustedes dos- Sasuke corría a gran velocidad atacando a Daimonyi alejándolo de su compañera

-ya no jugare más, las matare de una buena vez- ,-Shoton Hossho Koryu¡¡¡- del suelo salieron dos Dragones de cristal que atacaron a las kunoichis

Sakura destruyo al que la atacó pero una vez más vio con pesadez que no servía de nada destruirlos por que se regeneraba

-Tenemos que atacarla a ella-Grito Hitomi mientras esquivaba con dificultad al dragón

-Destruye los dragones¡¡- Grito Sakura a la princesa

-Hana Shuriken no jutsu¡¡¡- Hitomi hizo unos sellos y del suelo se levantaron flores que adoptaron la forma de estrellas ninjas y de manera masiva se estrellaron contra las dragones haciéndolos pedazos al menos por unos segundos

Sakura aprovecho la distracción, y salto a atacar con su puño a la controladora del elemento cristal, pero antes de que su fuerte impacto la tocara está se cubrió con una espada de cristal que recibió todo el ataque

-_Maldición_- la pelirosa retrocedió una vez más

-Que haremos?- Hitomi jadeaba de cansancio de esquivar a los peligrosos dragones

-Solo hay una forma…. Tendrás que hacer lo que te diga- Sakura comenzó a hablar a lo bajo para que no la escuchara su enemigo

-De nada servirá hacer un plan¡¡ soy invencible gracias a los poderes del señor Orochimaru- Esta vez Ayaka creó cuatro dragones para atacarlas

Hitomi hizo los sellos y una vez más las flores se alzaron estrellándose contra los dragones

-Ahora-Se escucho la voz de Sakura, Hitomi hizo explotar las flores y una nube negra cubrió los alrededores

Frente a Ayaka, Sakura salió de entre las nubes y la impacto de igual forma con su puño fallando por la defensa de cristal de la chica, pero un fuerte dolor la hizo palidecer de pronto

Otra Sakura estaba detrás de ella y su mano estaba clavada en su espalda

-Pero….como? si mi cuerpo está protegido por una capa de cristal¡¡-Dijo escupiendo sangre

-No es un golpe simple… este jutsu se usa para operaciones, vuelve tu mano tan filosa como un bisturí- Sakura retiro la mano del cuerpo de la chica y esta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas para pelear con Daimonyi, su Chidori no funcionaban y su cantidad de chacra esta en niveles críticos como para activar su Mangekyou Sharingan… lo único que le quedaba era sus jutsus Katon y su innata habilidad para el taijutsu

-Deja de correr como lagartija ¡¡¡- Grito Daimonyi

-Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu¡¡- grito Daimonyi que agito su espada con tal fuerza que destruyó lo que estaba a su paso

-Maldición….sus ataques son de viento y no los puedo cubrir, el viento es débil contra el fuego, pero si uso alguno de mis Katon el viento lo avivará más y podría incendiar todo el lugar….- Sasuke comenzaba a verse agitado, Daimonyi peleaba bastante bien y su fuerza bruta le ayudaba a contrarrestar fácilmente los poderosos ataque del vengador

-Sabes, tu has sido de gran ayuda en todo este tiempo, yo pensaba asesinar a Orochimaru en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad… pero tú te adelantas, me ahorraste una molestia más… aunque, es una pena ver al último de los Uchihas ser tan patético -Dainonyi reía con fuerza

-Cállate¡¡¡- la espada de Sasuke brillaba ante las fuertes descargas que pasaban por ella

Sasuke invoco una shuriken gigante y se lanzo a Daimonyi, el cual la esquivo fácilmente

-Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu¡¡- Daimonyi al haber logrado esquivar la shuriken se había aprovechado de la posición del joven y le había atacado con técnica de tornado cortante, esta había elevando a Sasuke en el aire mientras miles de corrientes de viento filosas cortaban su cuerpo

Sasuke caía precipitadamente al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo éste tiró de sus manos, mientras Daimonyi trataba de entender que era lo que había hecho

Dos cables de acero se tensaron ante los ojos de Daimonyi, -_Demonios_- el corpulento hombre se giro sobre sus pies y vio como dos shurikens gigantes se acercaban a gran velocidad, este las esquivó apenas con unas heridas ligeramente profundas sobre ambos brazos

-_Si no las hubiera esquivado habría sido cortado por la mitad_-Pensó agitado el hombre calvo

El cuerpo de Sasuke sangraba, había recibido muchas heridas en el último ataque y su chacra estaba en el límite… un jutsu… solo uno más y eso sería todo

-Sasuke kun¡¡¡- Sakura y la princesa se habían acercado a la batalla

-Largo de aquí¡¡¡- Grito Sasuke con furia al ver a las chicas acercarse peligrosamente al campo de batalla

-Veo que derrotaron fácilmente a la inútil de Ayaka-Dijo Daimonyi acercándose mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos

Sakura al ver las heridas del joven Uchiha, corrió precipitadamente hacia él, pero un kunai se clavo frente a sus pies

-Vete Sakura¡ no estorbes¡¡¡- La mirada de Sasuke mostraba dolor y cansancio

-Pero…Sasuke-

-Que conmovedora escena… MUERAN JUNTOS ENTONCES¡¡- , -Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu¡¡- el viento cortante de la espada de Daimonyi destruyo lo que restaban de los arboles del alrededor y profundas zanjas se habían hecho sobre el suelo

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo… antes de que les impactara el golpe; Sasuke la había tomado por la espalda y la había lanzado en dirección a donde estaba Hitomi

-Donde esta Sasuke¡¡-Dijo Hitomi mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la pelirosa

Sakura alzó la vista y busco desesperadamente al chico de cabellos obscuros, y no muy lejos de ahí pudo verlo de pie mientras un costado de su uniforme se tornaba rápidamente en un color carmesí

-eres un estúpido Uchiha¡¡ revelaste tu mayor debilidad y por eso morirás- Daimonyi agito una vez más su enorme espada

Sasuke intento ver con su Sharingan el momento exacto para cubrirse, pero en segundos pudo ver como el desgraciado cambiaba la trayectoria y atacaba en otra dirección

-Demonios…. – Sasuke cubrió sus pies con chacra y corrió a una velocidad abismal

Sakura y Hitomi no habían alcanzado a reaccionar y veían con horror a Daimonyi acercarse, ambas cerraron los ojos y un rugido ensordecedor las hizo reaccionar

Una criatura con armadura y parte de su cuerpo en esqueleto las cubría con un chacra color rojo similar a las llamas, tenía una espada en una mano y en otra una recipiente curvo

Era gigante, y su rugido retumbaba en el suelo

Sakura vio frente a ellas a Sasuke que miraba de frente a Daimonyi

-Qué diablos es eso¡¡-Grito Daimonyi alejándose para ver a la criatura invocada por Uchiha

-Susanoo- Dijo Sasuke que al alzar su rostro la criatura colocó la espada en sus manos y formo una flecha

Daimonyi temblaba ante el monstruo frente a él, había escuchado rumores de los poderes del clan Uchiha, pero nunca imagino a que niveles llegaban, en verdad los dueños de esos ojos eran privilegiados

La flecha del Susanoo salió disparada y atravesó al corpulento Daimonyi haciéndolo caer para nunca más levantarse

-Sasuke¡¡-Grito con horror la pelirosa al ver como se caía de rodillas el joven

Los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado del Mangekyou a su color natural

-Sa..kura-Sasuke se desplomo sobre la chica quedando totalmente inconsciente

-Su ojo izquierdo está sangrando- Dijo muy preocupada Hitomi que se acercaba a la pelirosa

-Sus signos están bien, se quedo sin una gota de chacra- Sakura tenía la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas

-llamare a los médicos-Hitomi se puso de pie y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo, o al menos lo que quedaba de pie después de la pelea

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba adolorido y sentía el cuerpo como si lo hubiera aplastado una roca, parpadeo con lentitud intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz

-Me alegra que despertaras- Una suave voz a su lado lo hizo girarse de lado y verla mejor

-Que paso?- El vengador trató de incorporarse y un fuerte dolor en su costado le hizo soltar un quejido

-Tranquilo, llevas 2 días dormido, y aun no te recuperas por completo, te he curado gran parte de tus heridas, pero algunas necesitan de tiempo para sanar-Dijo con dulzura Sakura que miraba fijamente los ojos del chico

-Tus ojos estaban muy lastimados, no sé cuantas veces has utilizado ese jutsu pero es peligroso Sasuke kun, podrías quedarte ciego-Dijo con tono reprobatorio la chica mientras veía al joven ignorarla

-Sasuke kun, que fue eso?, la criatura y… tus ojos-

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre un futon y frotaba sus sienes tratando de aminorar la fuerte punzada en su cabeza

-Susanoo, es uno de los jutsus más poderosos de mi Mangekyou Sharingan, es tanto ofensivo como defensivo-Dijo indiferentemente el joven que miraba curioso la habitación en donde se encontraba

-dónde estamos?-

-el castillo fue reconstruido y esta habitación nos la dio amablemente la princesa-

-Que es el Mangekyou Sasuke kun?-

-Es la última etapa de mi Sharingan, lo desperté cuando mate a Itachi- Dijo Sasuke evadiendo la mirada jade de la chica

-no.. necesitas mucho chacra para realizarlo? –pregunto curiosa la chica

-Si, antes de lanzarte tome de tu bolso las estúpidas píldoras verdes-

-Las píldoras estabilizadoras-Dijo Sakura a lo bajo

-Si hubiesen funcionado unos segundos después habríamos estado muertos- dijo Sasuke pensativo

-Donde esta mi ropa?-Dijo el moreno cambiando de tema al ver que su torso estaba desnudo y bajo las sabanas solo traía su ropa interior

-Acaso pretendías que te dejara con esa ropa rota y ensangrentada por dos días?-Dijo molesta la pelirosa y con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas

-Y encontraste algo interesante?-el vengador le sonreía mientras la miraba de manera lujuriosa, al notar las mejillas de la chica

**Inner Sakura: Si ^_^**

-No digas tonterías¡¡ soy médico ninja, cuando atiendo un paciente lo hago con profesionalismo- Sakura había golpeado a Sasuke por un costado sobre su herida provocándolo retorcerse de dolor

-Estás loca¡¡¡ después de salvarte todavía me golpeas¡¡- el moreno tenía una mirada irritada y mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras le hablaba a la chica

-Sasuke kun… porque me salvaste?- le pregunto la chica con un notable cambio de voz

Sasuke trago saliva mientras veía la tierna mirada que le daba la chica

-Dímelo- Dijo demandante la chica que se había acercado al rostro del moreno

-te salvé… porque te necesito para que me cures- Dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo más frio posible

-oh..fue por eso entonces…- Dijo Sakura a lo bajo mientras guardaba junto a ella unos frascos con medicina en su maletín

-_Genial… solo se me ocurrió decir una estupidez_- Sasuke pudo ver el cambio de la mirada de la chica y de cómo en segundos había provocado por un comentario idiota el que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara

-Sakura yo….-Pero antes de que pudiese terminar un grito retumbo en las cercanías

-Sakura Chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- La puerta se abrió de golpe y un rostro familiar entro por ella junto con uno más alto de pelo plateado

-estas bien? No te paso nada?-Dijo el rubio preocupado mirando a la chica por todos lados

-No Narubaka, estoy bien-Dijo regresándole una sonrisa a su amigo

-porque regresaron antes de lo planeado?- Dijo le pelirosa mirando a su sensei

-Unos ninjas sospechosos nos atacaron rumbo al país de la garra, y lo que pudimos descubrir era que eran antiguos seguidores de Orochimaru, fue por eso que después de derrotarlos regresamos de inmediato-Kakashi tenía el rostro cubierto por su icha cha que no dejaba de leer

-la princesa nos platico lo que paso, no puedo creer que pelearan contra un shinobi que dominara el elemento cristal, eres genial Sakura chan-Naruto le sonreía a su amiga con su clásica risa zorruna

-Gracias por salvarla Teme- Naruto estiro la mano para estrechar la de su amigo

-Hmp- y Sasuke como es normal en él, ignoró la mano del chico

-No sé de qué dudas Naruto, después de cómo la cuidó esa noche de campamento no me sorprender..ia….-un kunai se clavo en la cabeza de kakashi y éste hizo puff dejando atrás un tronco

-Maldito Kakashi….-Dijo Sasuke a lo bajo

-_No… fue un sueño entonces…._-Sakura miraba extrañada al moreno que buscaba con otro kunai la posición de su sensei

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Les doy eternas gracias por haberme ayudado y protegido- Hitomi hizo una reverencia

-Me doy cuenta que no he estado atento en todo mi alrededor, pero gracias Ninjas de Konoha por cumplir con su deber- Esta vez era el Señor feudal el que les agradecía el haberlos salvado, y veía de manera estricta a su hija ya que el día anterior había hablado con ella sobre su entrenamiento clandestino ninja que había hecho durante tantos años

-No se preocupe es nuestro trabajo dattebayo¡¡- dijo riendo Naruto

-Si necesitan alguna vez ayuda del país de la miel, no duden en venir-Dijo el Daimio dándole la mano a Kakashi

-Gracias, lo tomaremos en cuenta-Kakashi tomo su mochila del suelo y se encamino a la salida del castillo

Los shinobis imitaron a su ex maestro y tomaron sus cosas para regresar a su aldea

-Sasuke kun… - Hitomi había tirado de la manga del uniforme del moreno

-Si decides regresar te esperaré….- le dijo sonriendo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios del shinobi

-No lo hare- fue todo lo que le dijo a la princesa al darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida

-_Ahora se, que es lo que no tengo yo, que ella si tiene……ella tiene tu corazón_- pensó con tristeza Hitomi mientras despedía con la mano a los ninjas de Konoha

* * *

Hola a todos y todas

Siii pasamos los 40 reviews mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz al saber que les encanta XD , como autora es todo un honor que lean mi fanfic

Garcias gracias a todos

Le confesaré algo… la idea de la historia surgió pensándola para un doujinshi, pero en vista de que todavía no tenía muy claro si sería buena la trama, decidí hacerla fanfic, si todo sale bien y la historia termina a tiempo (no mas retrasos lo intentare -_-U) cuando tenga tiempo :P me pondré a dibujar ya los primeros capítulos

Lo prometido es deuda¡¡ le dije más SASUSAKU y tendrán más jejejeje XD

Un aviso a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

el prox. Capitulo se pondrá "interesante", no estoy muy consciente de cuál es el límite de la clasificación "T" y el inicio de la "K", así que tratare de escribir intermedio…. Lemon XD, ustedes ya me dirán si quieren que le cambie la clasificación o lo dejo (conforme pase la historia será hemmm mas común), igual ya están avisadas¡¡¡ :P

Próximo capitulacho¡¡¡¡ "un corazón confundido"

Les mando un súper abraso para este domingo 14 de feb. ¡¡¡¡ la amistad y el amor son cosas que el dinero no puede pagar y son las más bellas de este mundo

Saludos¡¡¡ las veo el prox. Viernes :P

Yukime88 ^_^

**Inner Sakura: Siiii XD**


	12. Capitulo 12 : Un corazón confundido

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 : Un corazón confundido**

Ya habían pasado tres días de camino desde la misión en el país de la miel, Kakashi como siempre caminaba despreocupadamente leyendo su novela favorita mientras que Naruto narraba a Sakura lo amables que eran en el país de los pájaros y del lindo zoológico que había ahí

Por otra parte Sasuke y Sakura no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, de hecho a Naruto le tomo por sorpresa que ni siquiera se miraban cuando comían

Al llegar a Konoha, Sakura fue con la Hokage para informarle lo sucedido en la misión

-Kakashi sensei, Teme no quieren ir a comer ramen?-Dijo Naruto lampeándose la baba al oler a dos calles el ramen de Ichiraku

-Otro día Naruto, hoy tengo asuntos que atender- Kakashi sonrió y desapareció

-Asuntos? - Dijo molesto Naruto al ver frente a él un anuncio de la película "Tácticas Icha Icha" con escenas nunca antes vistas y remasterizada

-Y tu Teme?- Naruto notaba extraño a su compañero, había estado de más mal humor que de costumbre

-No, tengo que dejar esto- dijo cortantemente el moreno

-Para que cargaste con eso?- Naruto no recibió respuesta y vio a Sasuke también desaparecer entre una cortina de humo

-Bah… se pierden de las delicias de Konoha- Dijo molesto el rubio mientras caminaba rumbo a su restaurante favorito

-Ichiraku Ramen ya llegue¡¡¡ dattebayo-

* * *

Mansión Uchiha

Sasuke había llegado a la puerta de su mansión, pero antes de que la abriera un sujeto alto de pelo naranja se le había adelantado desde el otro lado

-Bienvenido- Le dijo Juugo sonriéndole a su Jefe

-Sasuke kun¡¡¡ te extrañe tanto- Karin bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y se lanzaba sobre el moreno

-Donde está Suigetsu?-Pregunto Sasuke mirando a los alrededores del extenso patio

-Esta triste en su habitación, uno de sus carpas favoritas del estanque murió-Dijo Juugo quitándole importancia

-De quien hablan?- Suigetsu venia llegando de la calle y tenía en sus manos una bolsa con una linda carpa de colores blanco y rojo brillante

-No estabas en tu habitación triste por tu "amiguito" sardina dientona?-Dijo Karin molesta mientras admiraba el pez que traía en sus manos el chico de sonrisa filosa

-no pelos de escoba, ya lo superé así que fui por mi nueva "carpi"- Dijo sonriente Suigetsu

-Toma- Sasuke camino hacia Suigetsu y le dio en sus manos una espada gigante

-es… mía?-Pregunto Suigetsu al verla con detenimiento

-Es una espada de viento, no necesitas del elemento futon para utilizarla- Le dijo el moreno indiferente mientras entraba a su casa

-……. No es mi cumpleaños verdad?- Suigetsu estaba admirado, tenía un nuevo juguete y se lo había regalado el más gruñón de su equipo…..

-Idiota-le dijo Karin al pelivioleta y esta se encamino a entrar a la casa tras Juugo

-Wiiiii espada nueva¡¡¡¡¡- Grito el chico de dientes de tiburón mientras corría a dejar a su carpa nueva en el estanque y arrastraba la pesada espada

-Sasuke kun, quieres algo de comer?-Karin sostenía el brazo del moreno y lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo de manera provocativa

-No –El joven Uchiha subió las escales y se enceró en su habitación

-_que le pasa? Porque me ignora de esa forma_..- pensó molesta Karin al ver al chico dejarla prácticamente con las palabras en la boca

* * *

Naruto por su parte salía de Ichiraku Ramen, muy contento… habían tenido dos misiones seguidas y no había podido disfrutar de la novedad del restaurante que se trataba de ramen con jamón de pavo y huevo cocido

-Hey Naruto, como haz estado¡¡- grito un joven de cabellos rojisos largos y complexión robusta, mientras era seguido por un chico de cabellos negros

-Choji hola¡¡ llegue hace unas cuantas horas- dijo sonriente el rubio que salía del local de ramen

-Hola, te estábamos buscando- saludo Shikamaru con su clásica flojera

-a mi?-pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul

-si veras… Ino y las otras chicas le están organizando una fiesta sorpresa a Hinata y pues queríamos mencionártelo para que asistas- Dijo Choji

-Es un fastidio las fiestas… porque no simplemente se felicitan y ya- dijo con tedio el joven de cabello obscuro

-Hi..Hinata? no sabía que era su cumpleaños¡¡-eso era clásico de Naruto, olvidar fechas o eventos importantes…pero este era especial…

-Cuando será?-Pregunto el rubio

-Dentro de una semana-dijo Shikamaru que se había aburrido de la conversación y se había sentado en unas bancas cercanas mientras miraba el cielo estando boca arriba

-Te pedimos por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre la fiesta, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso… tu solo compra un lindo regalo- Choji le dio un codazo al rubio y se retiraron en busca de otros ninjas

-claro¡¡ comprare el mejor regalo dattebayo¡¡- dijo entusiasta el joven

-emmm pero que se supone que le regalare-

* * *

Hospital de Konoha

Ino Yamanaka fue la primera en alborotar a todo el hospital con la fabulosa fiesta de la chica Hyuga, ella y Tenten se habían encargado de encontrar el lugar y había comisionado a sus compañeros de equipo para que les avisaran a sus amigos que sería sorpresa.

-frentona, hace cuanto que regresaste?- Ino se había topado entre los pasillos del hospital a su amiga pelirosa

-Acabo de llegar, pero primero tuve que llevarle el informe a Tsunade sama-Dijo la chica que revisaba expedientes de los pacientes que tenía que visitar para su revisión

-Bueno te platicare rápido entonces-Dijo la rubia sonriendo y jalando a su amiga a una de las salas de entrenamiento medico

-La próxima semana será el cumpleaños de Hinata, le estamos organizando una súper fiesta sorpresa-Dijo orgullosa la rubia

-Súper fiesta?-

-Si claro, Hinata es muy amable siempre, y nunca olvida nuestros cumpleaños además será un buen pretexto para que sea más extrovertida y conozca chicos-Dijo burlonamente Ino

-Ino puerca¡¡ tú sabes de quien está enamorada Hinata- le reprocho la ojijade

-Si lose lose, pero es una buena razón para ponerlo celoso con tantos chicos guapos en la fiesta y que de una vez por todas se anime a decirle algo a nuestra querida amiga no crees?-

-mm supongo que tienes razón, desde que Naruto se entero por fin de lo que Hinata sentía por él, comenzó a actuar más nervioso en presencia de ella-Dijo pensativa la pelirosa

-Y que debo hacer para ayudar?-

-Pues por ahorita no mucho frentona, has estado en misiones y nosotros hemos organizado gran parte…. Así que tu deber por este momento es avisarle a Kakashi sensei y a Sasuke kun- dijo Ino mientras palomeaba en una hoja los nombres de sus amigos

-Bromeas cierto? Invitar a Sasuke kun, es más probable que me azote la puerta en la cara a que asista-Dijo molesta la pelirosa

-Lo se frentona, pero no pierdes nada avisándole, además desde que llego a Konoha ha estado en misiones o entrenando y no lo hemos podido ver, al menos yo no he cruzado palabras con él –Dijo riendo tontamente la chica de cabello largo

-De acuerdo, trataré de decirle que asista al cumpleaños de Hinata-Dijo resignada la kunoichi

-Además…. Es un buen pretexto para lucir bonitas no crees frentesota?- Ino le giño el ojo a su amiga mientras mantenía una risita

- no digas tonterías Ino – Sakura retomo su camino saliendo de la sala en donde se encontraba y se fue leyendo los nombres de sus pacientes

-_Es un maldito gruñón, pero aun así me encantaría que fuera a un evento así_- pensó distraídamente la pelirosa mientras doblaba en otro pasillo del hospital

-Buenos Días- Dijo la kunoichi al entrar a una sala gigantesca llena de sellos médicos en el suelo y libreros atiborrados de pergaminos y papeles

-Hola Sakura san, Me alegra que llegaras- Shizune se encontraba en la sala y mantenía la vista en un microscopio mientras escribía en un pergamino a su lado

-Eres Juugo verdad?-Pregunto al pelirosa al ver el cardex en sus manos y reconocer al corpulento hombre de cabellos naranjas frente a ella

-si- contesto sin expresión alguna

-He estado tratando su caso desde que me pediste ayuda Sakura san, pero necesito que me ayudes a analizar estas muestras- Shizune le indicó otro microscopio

Sakura enfocó el lente y pudo ver que en las muestras de sangre que se encontraban ahí, había "algo" que no cuadraba con las características de la sangre común

-Es parte de la marca maldita no es verdad?- dijo Sakura a Shizune que seguía entretenida con sus notas

-Si, bueno, he tratado de analizar únicamente las células que no pertenecen, pero al parecer estas están por todo su cuerpo y se reproducen a gran velocidad-Shizune le entrego un frasco a la chica

-Este es un regulador que creé para Juugo, ya que uno de los síntomas que presenta es la de trastornos emocionales que no puede controlar por si mismo-

Sakura caminó hasta Juugo

-necesito un fragmento de tu piel cuando estas trasformado-Le dijo amablemente la chica

Juugo asintió y en segundos su brazo se trasformo en una masa grisácea dura y con espinas, Sakura tomó un bisturí y lo lleno de chacra para cortar rápidamente una de las espinas

-te dolió?- pregunto la pelirosa mientras guardaba en un frasco la espina

-no-

-entonces tengo buena mano- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se encaminaba al equipo de investigación de la sala

-No te preocupes, si todo sale bien entre Shizune y yo lograremos hacer alguna píldora o antídoto que pueda inhibir tus instintos asesinos y puedas controlar mejor esta peculiar habilidad- le dijo amablemente la chica mientras seguía analizando las muertas

Juugo asintió levemente mientras observaba con detenimiento lo perdidas que estaban sus médicas ninja en pergaminos y datos que anotaban

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha las cosas no iban muy bien, desde que le había dado la espada Sasuke a Suigetsu, este había salido a practicar casi todo el día, mientras tanto Juugo que normalmente era quien ayudaba con las compras o limpieza se encontraba en el hospital cada vez más seguido… y por ultimo estaba ella, se sentía como esclava, esos desgraciados llegaban solo a comer y de igual forma se desaparecían, por otro lado su querido Sasuke no bajaba de su habitación más que para comer y cuando este salía regresaba hasta muy noche

Karin se encontraba preparando la cena, bueno intentaba preparar la cena ya que no era muy buena en eso, había sentido una presencia muy familiar y ésta dejo lo que estaba haciendo para encaminarse a la puerta

-Sasuke kun, creí que regresarías más tarde- le dijo la chica al joven que entraba a la mansión y se dirigía a su cuarto

-dime qué puedo hacer por ti, estas muy tenso- le dijo coquetamente mientras intentaba masajear los hombros del chico

Sasuke quito las manos de la chica – Sakura no ha venido?- pregunto el moreno mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba pesadamente sobre el sillón más grande

-No- dijo rápidamente la peliroja

-Que te pasa pequeño- Kimiko había saltado a las piernas del moreno y ronroneaba sobre su abdomen

-Hmp…- lanzó un bufido, mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gata

-Miauu… porque estas frustrado, que te preocupa… sabes que no me puedes engañarme- Kimiko seguía frotando su cara en el pecho del chico en gesto de cariño

Al escuchar a Kimiko, éste se puso de pie y trepo las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación

-_Sasuke kun_- pensó karin

-Está molesto… déjalo, su problema está dentro de él, y quiere solucionarlo solo- dijo Kimiko al ver a la chica encaminarse a las habitaciones

-_Porque pregunto por esa estúpida¡¡ hashh si tan solo supiera ninitsu medico, así no tendríamos que quedarnos en Konoha, tu no lo quieres aceptar Sasuke kun pero yo puedo curarte de otras formas_- pensó la peliroja con gafas mientras regresaba a su actividad en la cocina

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cuarto mientras veía un punto fijo en el techo, Kimiko tenía razón…. Su cabeza daba vueltas y miles de ideas pasaban por su mente…esa chica lo tenía distraído, le había prometido tratarlo en cuando regresaran de la misión en Suna y ahora ni siquiera se daba el esfuerzo por ir a decirle si ya tenía el jutsu listo….

Se sentía extraño…. tonto por pensar en ese tipo de cosas, frustrado por el resultado de su última pelea y… débil….si era evidente para él, se había vuelto más débil por culpa de esa chica, y no por su problema de chacra sino por el hecho de que inconscientemente la salvaba en varias ocasiones durante la misión….

-Que estupideces estoy pensando- Dijo frustrado el moreno mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por su ventana –_en cuanto me recupere me largaré de esta aldea…. No tengo nada que me ate aquí_-

* * *

La noche había cubierto todo el país del fuego, y en Konoha las calles estaban desiertas y no circulaba alma alguna; Ya era más de las 4 de la mañana…

Y dentro de la oscuridad una sombra se desplazaba con sigilo dentro de una casa, con sumo cuidado giro el picaporte de una puerta y entró

Su objetivo se encontraba más adelante, durmiendo plácidamente, lo que le sorprendió al intruso ya que no era común en su asechado dormir de esa forma

La sombra se desplazó hasta el joven que descansaba en una gran cama, y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba parcialmente el rostro blanco y masculino del joven

El intruso visualizó el estado del moreno, y deslizó suavemente las sabanas que lo cubrían, con sigilo de ninja se trepó sobre el joven y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello

El chico intento abrir con pesadez sus ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien, pero no pudo ver ya que la oscuridad no le ayudaba y aun peor el intruso había comenzado a besarlo en los labios

Este se resistió pero la "chica" fue más ruda y comenzó a besarlo con más audacia jugando con su lengua mientras desabotonaba el pijama del moreno

Las manos de la chica acariciaban el fuerte pecho de moreno, y mientras le arrebataba otro beso, y sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna del ojinegro

-Sakura….- dijo el moreno con voz ronca

-Sakura?-pregunto la chica con un tono molesto en su voz

El cerebro de Sasuke intentaba procesar la información, ya que permanecía parcialmente dormido –_Estaba dormido….sueño…. NO es un sueño_-

Sasuke se enderezo violentamente y empujo a quien hacia unos momentos lo intentaba desvestir

-Largo de aquí- grito furioso al encender el switch de la luz de su habitación

-Pero Sasuke kun…yo solo..- Karin trago saliva al ver los ojos encendidos del moreno que reflejaban el sentimiento de peligro a mucha distancia

-LARGO¡¡- grito sin medir su tono de voz

Karin salió corriendo de la habitación para encaminarse a la suya

-_está furioso….. esa maldita Sakura porque la llamó_…- Karin mordía la manga de su pijama murmurando maldiciones

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su cama, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada…esa desgraciada se había aprovechado de que ese día precisamente había entrenamiento ANBU y estaba peculiarmente cansado…. Pero lo que le preocupaba aun más al joven no era el hecho de que esa imbécil lo había encendido de esa forma, sino el hecho de que él estaba adormilado y fantaseaba con Sakura…

-_como puedo creer que caiga tan bajo como para desearla de esa forma_- se regaño mentalmente mientras sostenía su frente con una de sus manos y trataba de tranquilizarse

-_me estoy volviendo loco… no se supone que había roto totalmente los lasos con la gente de Konoha?, y en especial con ella_…..-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se había levantado de un humor de los mil demonios ya que al tomar un baño notó una marca peculiar en su cuello y no se trataba exactamente de la marca maldita de Orochimaru sino de esa mujer…

-_Me las va a pagar….-_ pensó furioso mientras se vestía y bajaba como fiera a la cocina

Suigetsu se encontraba en el cocina decidiendo que desayunar

-yogurt ó gelatina?.....mm…. los dos-Dijo sonriendo el dientes de tiburón mientras revolvía dichos ingredientes

-Te va a hacer daño comer eso todo el tiempo- Le dijo el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Karin¡¡- se escuchó una voz ronca entrando a la cocina

-Que cara traes..- Suigetsu había notado desde el tono de voz de su jefe su estado de ánimo, pero no descartaba la oportunidad de molestarlo

-Donde esta¡¡-

-La Hokage la llamo para una misión hace unos minutos-dijo Juugo tranquilamente como si se tratase de una escena común

-hmp-

* * *

_Oficina de la Hokage una hora atrás…….._

Desde el regreso del equipo 7 a Konoha, habían pasado ya una semana, Tsunade se había enterado de todo detalle sobre los ex subordinados de Orochimaru y de cómo habían atacado al país de la miel

-interesante, el equipo 3 y 4 de ANBU siguen sin encontrar señales de Akatsuki.. que tramará Madara- Tsunade estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, por una parte le preocupaba los reportes de Naruto y Kakashi sobre Kabuto tiempo atras, y por otro lado estaba Madara….

Quizás era un pensamiento precipitado, pero todo esto le sonaba a una guerra, los kages no aceptarían a Madara como su líder, y lucharían por defender su propia aldea…

-Tsunade sama, tenemos un visitante que le urge hablar con usted-Dijo Shizune torpemente al entrar a la oficina

Tsunade hizo pasar amablemente a un hombre de edad avanzada que traía una petición de su señor feudal

-Mmm ya veo, entonces hace 2 días que se perdió y no lo encuentran….- Tsunade giro su silla y tomo una serie de documentos seleccionando algunos y poniéndolos en su mesa

-Shizune, llama a estos ninjas-Ordeno la Hokage entregándole las hojas que había separado

* * *

Tiempo presente…..

El hospital de Konoha estaba tranquilo como de costumbre, y Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio revisando con aburrimiento sus próximas citas

-Frentona¡¡¡- Ino entro precipitadamente a su consultorio provocando que la pelirosa se alarmara

-Que pasa Ino puerca¡¡ no sabes tocar la puerta?-Dijo molesta la pelirosa que ahora levantaba los papeles que hacía unos momentos tenía en las manos

-Tsunade sama nos necesita¡¡- Dijo Ino mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la jalaba en dirección al edificio de la Hokage

Al entrar a la oficina Sakura pudo ver varios ninjas, varios "amigos" y otros no muy agradables

-Que haces tú aquí? –Sakura había visto de entre el tumulto de ninjas a una kunoichi en particular de cabello rojo alborotado

-Eso no te incumbe o si?- Dijo de manera pedante la peliroja con gafas

-A callar¡¡¡¡- grito Tsunade al ver que su oficina se había convertido en "la sala de las novedades en Konoha"

-Escuchen; el día de hoy nos han encomendado una misión muy importante; el hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego desapareció hace ya dos días, según investigaciones, es posible que el niño haya sido secuestrado…. Los he llamado por sus habilidades peculiares para que cumplan esta misión- Tsunade se puso de pie y colocó un mapa del país del fuego

-se dividirán en cuatro equipos para recorrer el país del fuego en busca del niño, Shizune tu lideraras el primer equipo que será integrado por Kiba Inozuka y Shikamaru Nara, y se dirigirán al norte

Equipo dos, será liderado por Sakura Haruno y sus compañeros serán Lee Rock y Karin, ustedes estarán a cargo del sector este

-Que¡¡¡ de ninguna forma- grito la peliroja

-ME ESTAS CUESTIONANDO?- la Hokage le regalo una linda sonrisa macabra a la peliroja y la hizo callar de golpe

-bien en donde estaba… a si, equipo tres será liderado por Ino Yamanaka, sus compañeros serán Hinata Hyuga y Choji Akimichi, la zona que les toca es el oeste-

-y el último equipo, lo liderará Shizuka Suzuhara, y su equipo será Neji Hyuga y Tenten, ustedes se encargaran de la zona sur del país del fuego-

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez quienes lideraran los equipos son ninjas médicos de alto rango, escuchen con cuidado, el niño en cuestión padece de una enfermedad llamada "hemofilia" para los que no sepan es un trastorno hereditario poco común en el cual la sangre no coagula normalmente, si el niño llega a sufrir algún daño, podría desangrase y morir, es por esto que he asignado a cada equipo un médico y un elemento con la habilidad para rastreo-

-No me decepcionen¡¡ encuentren al niño sano y salvo, en los sobres que les acabo de entregar está más información y rasgos del niño-

-Ahora, a trabajar¡¡- grito Tsunade a sus ninjas

-Hai- gritaron los ninjas y se separaron en sus grupos

Sakura salió de la oficina de su maestra, he indicó a su equipo que la esperarán en la puerta Este de Konoha

* * *

Puerta Este Konoha

-Esto es genial¡¡¡ una misión con tiempo límite, esto nos fortalecerá nuestro espíritu de lucha- grito Lee mientras hacia unas sentadillas para calentar mientras esperaba a Sakura

-cuanto piensa tardar?-pregunto fastidiada la peliroja

-Oh disculpa, no me he presentado soy Rock Lee, la mismísima imagen del espíritu de la juventud- dijo entusiasmado el cejas de azotador con su clásica sonrisa brillante

-_Que tipo tan molesto_…-pensó la kunoichi con lentes

-Sakura san¡¡- llamo Lee a la chica pelirosa mientras se acercaba..

-Perdonen la demora, tuve que conseguir medicinas especiales para la misión-Dijo Sakura mostrando una mochila pesada

-Hmp, si el chico necesita ayuda, yo puedo curarlo, tu sales sobrando niñita-Dijo venenosamente la peliroja

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro ¡¡¡ mátala y dile a la Hokage que fue accidente en la misión¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

-Bien, como sea.. Tu estas en el equipo por tu habilidad de rastreo así que ponte a trabajar y localiza al niño- dijo la pelirosa con voz golpeada

Y así trascurrieron varias horas, los equipos barrieron sus zonas con ayuda de sus rastreadores Kiba por medio del olfato con ayuda de Akamaru, Karin con su kekeigenkai y por último los Hyuga con su Byakugan

-He detectado tres chacras especialmente débiles al noreste-Indico Karin

-Bien… analicemos la información, el niño se llama Fudo, tiene 8 años y.-Sakura no termino la frase al ver a Karin detenerse

-Los chacras están a 1 kilometro, si nos apuramos los interceptaremos antes de que crucen la frontera del país-Karin mostraba impaciencia por terminar esa molesta misión con esa chica, pero por otro lado era una buena escusa para alejarse de su querido Sasuke kun ya que estaría de muy mal humor y hasta podría matarla

-Perfecto¡¡ salvemos a ese chico- grito Lee adelantándose en la dirección que había señalado la chica de lentes

* * *

-Que quieren de mi?- pregunto un niño molesto de cabello verdoso y ojos miel

-he he he, dinero..poder… aun no lo decidimos-contesto un hombre de estatura muy baja y rostro deforme

-quizás deberíamos pedir recompensa y matarlo de todas formas no?-dijo otro hombre de apariencia tonta y cabello negro revuelto

-Si jaja, sería buena idea, además seria un agradecimiento por habernos hecho el secuestro tan fácil- el hombre enano empujo al niño y lo amarro a un árbol –descansemos…-

* * *

A unos metros de ahí

-Ese chico es Fudo verdad?-Lee se encontraba tras unos arbustos viendo a dos hombres y un niño al frente

-Si, debemos tener cuidado de que no nos localicen-puntualizó la pelirosa al ponerse junto a Lee

-bien este es el plan…..- Sakura les susurro a sus compañeros un plan para emboscar a los enemigos

Mientras tanto los sujetos descansaban quitados de la pena en el suelo, cuando de pronto un joven con corte de cabello de tazón de palomitas saltó y los pateo a ambos

Al recuperar el aliento, los sujetos torpes vieron como una chica peliroja tomaba al niño en sus brazos y otra más se acercaba golpeando el suelo y destruyéndolo provocando que ellos quedaran entre los escombros

-Eso es todo?- dijo Lee al ver a los sujetos salir de entre las piedras e incorporarse con dolor

-Como se atreven¡¡¡- el sujeto enano saltó y le lanzo varios shurikens a los shinobis, los cuales salieron por todos lados debido a la mala puntería del sujeto

Con la agilidad que lo caracteriza, Lee esquivo los shurikens y les propinó una golpiza a ambos secuestradores

-Sakura san, estás segura de que son estos sujetos los malos?- Lee amarraba con unas cuerdas a los susodichos mientras veía con curiosidad sus ahora hinchadas mejillas por los las patadas del pelinegro

-Si Lee- Sakura buscaba el paradero de la peliroja y el niño

Y mientras está los buscaba, pudo notar las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, el viento soplo con más fuerza y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer

-_Genial, la primera nevada y nos toca en medio de una misión_- pensó Sakura al visualizar a lo lejos al niño de cabellos verdosos

-Vamos Lee-

-Hai-

Sakura llego hasta el niño y pudo ver una de sus piernas sangrar

-Que te paso?-Pregunto extrañada la pelirosa al ver al niño tratar de parar el sangrado en su pierna

-Una de los shurikens que rebotaron me roso la pierna- dijo con una dulce voz el niño

-Bien, esta empezando a nevar, busquemos un lugar donde ocultarnos y tratar tu herida- Sakura comenzó a buscar frenéticamente un lugar y a lo lejos pudo ver una cueva de buen tamaño

-Síganme- Ordeno la pelirosa mientras cargaba en sus brazos al niño y Lee arrastraba a sus presos aun desmayados

La ligera nevada se torno a los pocos minutos en una tormenta de nieve, era bien sabido por los shinobis de la zona que específicamente en Konoha el clima se mantenía fresco pero en invierno las nevadas podían ser muy extremistas y de cuidado

Sakura trató con velocidad la herida del niño y lo dejo reposar al fondo de la cueva junto a Lee que habilidosamente había conseguido hacer una fogata con troncos secos que estaban por los alrededores

-Esperaremos a que la tormenta disminuya y regresaremos a Konoha, no creo que demore mucho…- La pelirosa estudiaba las nubes sobre ellos

-Eres Fudo verdad?, oye estos sujetos realmente te secuestraron?- Lee rompió el hielo con el niño

-Si… bueno, en realidad yo estaba en el bosque y ellos me golpearon la cabeza….cuando desperté estaba descansando en ese lugar- Dijo el niño apuntando a donde hacia unos minutos se encontraba

-Y porque no huiste? –pregunto Lee con curiosidad

-porque… a pesar de que nací en este país.. yo no salgo mucho y… me perdería muy fácilmente si trato de huir- dijo apenado el niño

-mmm tienes razón… bueno no te preocupes pronto regresaras a tu casa te lo aseguro- Lee le regalo una brillante sonrisa y el pulgar levantado en signo de aportación

Sakura por su lado se encontraba frotándose los brazos junto a la entrada de la cueva, intentaba visualizar a otro grupo de shinobis que pasaran por esa dirección pero la fuerte tormenta solo dejaba ver sombras entre los arboles

-Ha por cierto, Sakura san invitaste a Sasuke kun a la fiesta de Hinata?- Lee como siempre había cambiado el tema de golpe y ahora a quien se refería era a la pelirosa

-No Lee, aun no he podido hablar con él porque he estado ocupada en el hospital- Dijo la chica sin darle importancia al pregunta

A Karin le hervía la sangre escucharla ya que le hacía recordar lo que había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás… los celos la carcomían, ¿Por qué Sasuke se preocupa tanto por ella?, ¿Por qué la busca?, ¿Por qué la llamo cuando era ella quien lo tenia excitado?....

-Escúchame bien niñita… más te vale que te apures con el tratamiento de mi Sasuke kun para que podamos largarnos de esta aldea- Karin temblaba de coraje y apretaba sus puños

-niñita? Que te hace prensar que me puedes dar órdenes- Sakura ahora despedía un aura asesina

-Deja de hacerte la idiota, se que puedes curarlo con el nivel que tienes de medicina…. No te crees falsas esperanzas él no regresara a tu aldea- Karin comenzaba a alzar la voz mientras Lee y Fudo miraban con miedo la pela verbal

Lee tragó saliva, había dicho el nombre de Sasuke kun y Troya ardía en llamas, las kunoichis se destripaban con la mirada y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo

-Tú no eres Nadie para decidir por Sasuke kun- Sakura también había comenzado a alzar la voz

-Nadie? Sasuke kun es mío, yo soy quien lo ha cuidado y acompañado durante estos últimos años, además él fue a buscarme especialmente para pedirme mi ayuda para derrotar a Itachi y ahora lo acompaño y satisfago en todo lo que necesite- las últimas palabras Karin las enfatizaba en son de victoria

-Deja de fantasear, Sasuke kun no gastaría tiempo en una mujer cuyo cabello parece que fue mordido por un camello-Ahora era Sakura la que estaba verdaderamente molesta ante el comentario de la peliroja

-hmp… no necesito probártelo… puedes verlo por ti misma, ayer tuvimos una noche romántica y posiblemente tenga alguna marca…- Karin arrastraba las palabras como tratando de que cada una se le grabara en la cabeza a esa chica que desde tiempo atrás detectó como enemiga

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro, mentirosa¡¡¡ quémale la lengua por víbora¡¡**

-_está inventando eso para molestarme…. O será verdad?_ -Sasuke es al fin y al cabo un hombre maduro… y no tenía la certeza de hace cuanto tiempo esa mujer permanecía junto a él….

Las dudas le carcomían el alma, quería confiar en Sasuke…la pelirosa quería creer que esos coqueteos con él eran reales….

Sakura se quedo en silencio mirando la tormenta de nieve sumergida en sus pensamientos… esta vez la peliroja había ganado la batalla y la había dejado sin argumento alguno…..

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras

Una disculpa por demorarme, se que normalmente lo subo en viernes el fanfic pero tuve mucho trabajo y tarea, -_- me saturaron

Les pido paciencia, si me tardo en subirlos ya que la calidad de la historia es muy importante para mi y es una forma de agradecer el cariño y las respuestas positivas a mi fic ¡¡¡ XD

Mil mil gracias por los reviews, gracias por echarme porras y alentarme a seguir inspirándome jeje lose no me peguen no puse Lemon, eso será más adelante no las decepcionaré lo prometo

Respecto a las pregunta de si voy a terminan mi fic…ehmm nop, XD apenas vamos poco mas de la mitad pero aun quedan misterios por resolver, parejas que hacer y besos que repartir XD

Gracias a todos y todas por invertir un poquito de su tiempo y también de escribirme reviews, las adoro¡¡¡¡

Que tal la historia?... jeje que conflictiva soy verdad? Jajaj, el próximo capítulo es será muy especial, las dejo con estas preguntas…..

¿será un éxito la fiesta de Hinata?

¿Kiba tendrá pulgas igual que Akamaru?

¿en invierno Suigetsu es una paleta?

Todas esas dudas las resolveré muy pronto XD

Próximo capítulo "**Diez cosas que odio de ti"**

A por cierto: el cumpleaños de Hinata es el 27 de Diciembre

Saludos Yukime88


	13. Capitulo 13:10 cosas q' me molestan d ti

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 : 10 cosas que me molestan de ti**

La tormenta de nieve comenzaba a cesar, Lee y Fudo se habían puesto de pie y caminaban hacia la entrada mientras arrastraban a los "malos" que ya habían despertado por la baja temperatura

-Sakura san, tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelva a nevar- Indico Lee al ver las espesas nubes sobre sus cabezas

-he… si- Sakura seguía metida en sus pensamientos

Tras unos cuantos minutos, los ninjas llegaron a la puerta principal de Konoha, ahí los estaban esperando los demás equipos y Tsunade sama

-Buen trabajo equipo dos –Dijo Tsunade al ver al niño junto a Karin

-Bah, eso es trampa, si hubiésemos tenido algún objeto del niño Akamaru y yo lo habríamos encontrado primero- Dijo Kiba refunfuñando

- no es competencia Kiba kun- lo regaño Hinata

-Equipo dos lleven al niño al hospital de Konoha-ordenó la Hokage

-Los equipos restantes muy buen trabajo también al apoyar a todas las personas que quedaron bajo la nieve durante la tormenta, por ahora estarán en alerta si se avecina otra tormenta de nieve de esa magnitud- Tsunade se encamino tras el equipo dos rumbo al hospital

Los ninjas asintieron y se encaminaron a sus puestos

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí

Naruto salía a su balcón después de comer su delicioso ramen instantáneo

-mm… que le regalaré a Hinata…- Naruto se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo ideal para la chica... cuando de pronto vio pasar a un grupo de ninjas frente a él

-pasó algo con la tormenta de nieve?- pregunto Naruto a Shizune que se dirigía al hospital

Shizune se paró de golpe y salto al balcón del rubio

-No Naruto, tuvimos una misión de emergencia, oye podrías hacerme un favor?-

-he.. si claro-dijo amablemente el ojiazul

-Entrégale este reporte a Sakura san- Shizune le entrego un pergamino a Naruto

-Si ella pregunta por mí, coméntale que Tsunade sama nos encargo supervisar los alrededores mientras siga el clima así-

-Te lo encargo Naruto- La morena salto del balcón y se integró a su equipo

-le entregaré el pergamino a Sakura chan y de paso le pediré ayuda con el regalo de Hinata- Naruto corrió como bala por su departamento buscando una camiseta limpia y salió rumbo al hospital de Konoha

* * *

En otro lado de Konoha

En la mansión de la familia Uchiha, se encontraban tres shinobis en la sala junto al fuego de la chimenea, era extraña la escena ya que ellos nunca acostumbraban a estar en el mismo lugar por más de 3 horas y es que cada uno había puesto un pretexto de porque no quería salir y la verdad era evidente "hacia un frio detestable afuera"

"**noticias de Konoha en la Tv**" : los reportes meteorológicos indican que la aldea estará bajo constantes tormentas el resto de la semana, la Hokage nos ha indicado que permanezcamos en nuestras casas, por otro lado shinobis de la aldea han estado ayudando valientemente a las personas que regresaban a la aldea y se perdían en la tormenta….

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada, y sus otros compañeros lo miraron interrogantes

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Juugo que estaba sentado en un sofá viendo la tele también

-pues no es obvio¡¡ la pelos de alambre no sale y cuando sale cae una tormenta de nieve¡¡¡ ESO ES KARMA¡¡- Suigetsu se reía mientras se retorcía en el sillón junto a la televisión

-Donde está Kimiko?-Sasuke se encontraba en un sillón individual y en sus piernas limpiaba su espada

-No lo sé, no la he visto-Juugo se quedo pensativo

-Kimiko¡¡- Suigetsu comenzó a llamarla

Una bola de pelo rojizo salió debajo de la mesa del comedor y saltó a las piernas del moreno, ésta se hizo bolita temblando en el vientre de su amo

-Que tienes?- el vengador acaricio el pelaje de la gata y termino tocando su nariz que se sentía muy caliente

-Kimiko tienes fiebre…-el vengador no recibió más que un "mau" y la gata se enrosco mas en las piernas de su amo

-deberías llevarla con un veterinario- dijo Suigetsu mientras veía con detenimiento a la gata

-No es mal idea, pero con la tormenta no creo que exista algún veterinario abierto-dijo Juugo pensativo

Juugo tenía razón, era improbable que existiera un veterinario abierto con ese clima, pero la gata se veía mal

-Hmp –Sasuke se puso de pie y se colocó una chamarra mientras abrazaba a Kimiko y la tapaba

-A donde vas?-Pregunto el dientes afilados

-cualquier médico del hospital puede revisarla- Sasuke no dijo más y salió de su casa rumbo al hospital

* * *

Hospital de Konoha

-bien equipo dos, Fudo está bien y lo regresaremos a su casa en cuanto termine la tormenta, Lee y Karin ya pueden retirarse-dijo la Hokage a lo que los jóvenes obedecieron y se retiraron dejándolas solas

-Sakura, que es lo que te pasa?-Tsunade notó la mirada perdida de la pelirosa

-No es nada Tsunade sama-

-bien, necesito que te quedes en el hospital por cualquier emergencia, Shizune regresara después, por ahora permanece en tu consultorio, si haces falta en otro lado te llamaré, entendido?-

-Si- Sakura sabía muy bien que su maestra podía ser la mujer más temible del mundo ninja, pero también era muy comprensible, dejarla de guardia en el hospital era su forma de decirle que se distrajese atendiendo pacientes

* * *

En la salida del hospital ambos shinobis, Lee y Karin ,tomaron cada quien su rumbo

Karin se fue por el lado izquierdo, pero un chacra familiar la distrajo y esta se escondió tras un árbol, mientras observaba un joven de cabellos negros entrar al hospital con un bulto en sus brazos

-Sasuke kun…-Karin iba a regresar en busca del moreno, pero el rostro de la pelirosa pasó por su cabeza… ella sonrió con aire de éxito y retomo su camino rumbo a la mansión

-_si lo hubiera planeado, no me habría salido así de bien_- pensó triunfante la peliroja mientras se alejaba cada vez más del hospital

dentro del hospital el moreno se acercó a la recepcionista, que al ver el rostro del chico tubo que disimular la baba que le escurría de la boca al ver a ese joven de cabellos alborotados y mirada penetrante preguntándole por alguien que pudiera atender a su gata ninja

-déjeme ver si hay alguien- dijo sonrojada la recepcionista

De entre los pasillos una mujer de cabello largo castaño y marcas en el rostro se acerco a la recepción

-Que necesitas Minako?-pregunto la mujer que portaba una bata de medico

-Su gata ninja está enferma-Dijo la chica que no le quitaba la vista al joven frente a ella

-Hana Inozuka- Dijo la mujer estirando los brazos para quitarle el bulto de las manos al vengador

-es una suerte que haya venido de visita con un amigo al hospital, de lo contrario me encontraría en mi casa-Hana desenvolvió la manta que cubría a Kimiko y la observó

-La revisaré en un consultorio del hospital, puedes esperarme aquí, te la regresaré en un momento- La chica le sonrió al joven y se perdió de nuevo en los pasillos

Sasuke se encaminó al área de espera y se sentó, pero una voz chillante y molestamente familiar le llamó la atención

El moreno se puso de pie y caminó por un pasillo siguiendo el sonido de donde provenía la voz

-Vamos Sakura chan¡¡¡ por favor tienes que acompañarme, la fiesta es mañana y no sé que comprarle de regalo-Dijo suplicante un rubio de ojos azules

-No Naruto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital, además no estoy de humor para salir con este clima-Sakura lo ignoró y sigo firmando los documentos de salida de algunos pacientes

-Por favor si? Anda Sakura chan?- Naruto esta vez utilizaba su mejor arma "ojos de zorrito triste"

-Ashhh está bien….-

-Muchas gracias Sakura chan, te lo agradeceré de alguna forma-Dijo sonriendo el ojiazul

-Que podrías hacer por mi?-Dijo incrédula la pelirosa

Naruto hizo unos sellos ninjas y tras una explosión apareció un joven de cabellos negros sobre el rostro, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por algunas nubecillas en lugares específicos

-Gracias Sakura chan…-dijo el hombre con voz ronca

Los ojos de Sakura estaban desorbitados, ese desgraciado de Naruto se había trasformado en Sasuke, pero antes de que ella le gritase al rubio por hacer ese tipo de bromas, alguien más entro a su consultorio estrellando contra la pared al Sasuke desnudo

-Qué demonios haces Usuratonkachi, Vuelves a transformarte en mí y no solo te retorceré el cuello sino que te mataré¡¡¡-Sasuke sostenía contra la pared al rubio que forcejeaba para soltarse debido a que lo tenía alzado tan alto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y comenzaba a asfixiarse

-Ya basta¡¡¡- grito Sakura al ver la escena

-es..esta..bien perdón-Dijo riendo entrecortadamente Naruto al ser soltado por su amigo

-Bueno Sakura chan, jeje te veré mañana en el centro comercial, adiós Teme-Dijo el rubio mientras salía del consultorio de la pelirosa

-Que te pasa a ti¡¡¡ no puedes entrar a mi consultorio gritando y destruyendo todo por culpa del Baka de Naruto¡¡¡- Sakura estaba exasperada de que cada vez que se peleaban esos dos rompían algo y por alguna razón ella terminaba pagándolo

-Eso no me interesa, porque demonios me dijiste en Suna que empezarías mi tratamiento regresando a Konoha y te desapareces después de haber hecho esa estúpida misión en el país de la miel- Sasuke miraba molesto esos ojos verde jade

-Desaparecer¡¡¡ tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar para poder perfeccionar el jut…- mientras Sakura le gritaba al moreno, ésta bajo la vista y pudo ver un leve moretón en el cuello del chico

-lo perfeccionaste?-pregunto el joven vengador al percatarse de que la chica ya no lo miraba a los ojos

-No- Sakura caminó detrás de su mesa y se sentó en su silla mientras levantaba algunos papeles que estaban en el suelo por la pelea de hace unos momentos

**Inner Sakura: Esa zorra tenía razón¡¡ Sakura olvídate de ese imbécil¡¡¡ no es para ti, siempre te ha hecho llorar, ese maldito no merece tu cariño¡¡¡**

-porque no?-

Sakura mordía su labio inferior tratando de calmarse, se sentía fatal, y por alguna razón decepcionada…. Ese maldito había coqueteado con ella durante las misiones, la había cuidado y en cuanto regresaron se había revolcado con esa mujer llamada Karin

**Inner Sakura: es un maldito¡¡¡ él no merece una sola lagrima tuya**

-El jutsu es muy difícil de realizar-Dijo finalmente la pelirosa al tomar aire para tranquilizarse

-Eso que significa…-

-Significa que hay un 45% de éxito en la operación-

-porque?-

-el jutsu maneja una cantidad enorme de chacra, además maneja un control de chacra que incluso Tsunade sama no podría manejar, he tratado de perfeccionarlo en estos días pero no he logrado encontrar la forma de aumentar el porcentaje-

-Qué pasa si falla?-

-si falla, no podrás recuperar el flujo natural de tu chacra-

-No tengo toda la vida para esperarte a que perfecciones ese jutsu-Dijo molesto el moreno

-Si, Karin me lo dijo de alguna forma, pero si tu estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo planearé tu operación para pasado mañana-Dijo Sakura con odio en su voz

-pasado mañana? Porque no mañana?-

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata-Le dijo la pelirosa sin prestarle atención al moreno mientras seguía firmando los documentos que le faltaban

-Eso a mí no me importa-

-Así? Pues que mal, porque le he pedido a Hinata que me apoye en tu intervención ya que ella puede ver tu canal de chacra en tiempo real y yo no, y no pienso amargarle su cumpleaños por tu culpa-

-Hmp-

-por cierto, te invitó a su fiesta, supongo que no iras como siempre, pero invita a Juugo y Suigetsu apuesto que ellos si se divertirán para variar-Dijo cortante la chica mientras seguía

-Si no tienes nada más que discutir conmigo, te puedes retirar tengo muchos papeles que firmar-Sakura alzo una mano indicándole la salida

Sasuke sonto un gruñido y se encamino a la puerta

-Ha, y tapate "eso" te vez mal- Le dijo la pelirosa con asco en su voz

Sasuke llevo por inercia la mano a su cuello y cayó en cuenta el porqué la actitud molesta de la pelirosa y como sus frases comenzaban a tener más sentido

Caminó molesto a la recepción, y ahí pudo ver a Hana acariciando el lomo de una gata marrón en sus brazos

-Uchiha¡ creí que te habías ido- La chica le entrego en los brazos a la gata

-Estará bien, tenía una enfermedad llamada "clamidiasis"-Dijo sonriendo la mujer

-Que es eso?-

-Resfriado común en los gatos-Dijo riendo a lo bajo la chica con marcas en el rostro

-No te preocupes ya la vacuné, solo tienes que cuidarla un poco más-Dijo amablemente la chica del clan Inozuka

-Bien- Sasuke salió del hospital rumbo a su casa

-hmp ese Uchiha tiene tan mala actitud como mi hermano Kiba-Hana tomo su abrigo y se despidió de la recepcionista

* * *

La tormenta de nieve duró toda la noche y al día siguiente el cielo se veía más despejado

Naruto se encontraba en las puertas del centro comercial de Konoha casi a las afueras de la misma aldea, cuando vio a lo lejos una melena rosa acercarse

-Sakura chan llegaste¡¡- Naruto la saludo mientras se acercaba a ella

-Hola Naruto-Dijo la chica que frotaba sus brazos tratando de generar calor mientras caminaba por la nieve

-Sakura chan que te paso en los ojos?-Naruto notaba la vista de la chica cansada y un poco hinchada

-Ayer trabaje mucho, estoy cansada-Dijo la chica mientras entraban al centro comercial, aunque Sakura sabía que la razón era que una vez más había buscado alivio en el llanto por lo que había pasado el día anterior

-Que pensaste que podría comprarle?-Naruto veía los escaparates con curiosidad mientras seguía a la pelirosa

La chica se detuvo de golpe en un pasillo y entro a una tienda de la cual él nunca había entrado

Naruto quedo maravillado al ver la cantidad de joyas que se encontraban en los estantes de ese negocio

-Claro a las chicas les gustan las cosas brillantes-Dijo sonriendo mientras veía una estantería con collares

**Inner Sakura: si es verdad nos gustan las cosas brillantes y caras, aunque tampoco estamos peleadas con que los hombres lo sean en la cabeza**

-Y bien ya elegiste algo?-La ojijade veía con aburrimiento al rubio que no se decidía por un collar o una pulsera

-No-Dijo con una lagrima en el rostro el rubio

-bien….-Dijo con pesar mientras observaba con detenimiento unas pulseras especificas

-Esta estará bien-Dijo señalando una pulsera y pidiéndole a una trabajadora mostrársela

-Esta?-Naruto observó con detenimiento la pieza que había elegido su amiga, era increíble, se trataba de una pulsera plateada con lindos colguijes de flores que tintineaban al chocar unos con otros

-Es plata?-pregunto Naruto mientras veía de cerca la pulsera

-Es oro blanco zopenco-Dijo Sakura molesta

-así? Jaj está bien elegiré esa para regalársela-Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía a una chica para pagar

Afuera de la tienda Naruto salía con una pequeña bolsa en las manos

-No puedo creer que cueste tan caro una pulsera¡¡¡-Dijo el rubio mientras guardaba su RanaMonedero

-Te estás quejando?-Dijo Sakura echándole ojos de pistola a su amigo

-No jaja, Sakura chan tienes gustos muy buenos esta pulsera combina perfecto con los ojos de Hinata, ¿Cómo puedes elegir con tanta facilidad?-Dijo intrigado el rubio

-Pues… simplemente escogí lo que me gustaría que me regalaran a mi-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta de su amigo

-así?-

-Frentona¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ qué haces aquí-Ino se acerco a ellos con muchas bolsas en sus manos

-Ino hola-Dijo Sakura con pesar ya que quería irse a su casa y probablemente su amiga se lo impediría

-Ya sabes que te vas a poner en la noche?-

-No-Dijo la pelirosa tratando de evitarla

-Genial¡ es una suerte entonces, vamos de compras-Ino tomo la mano de la chica y le lanzo las bolsas a Naruto

-Espéranos, ya regresamos-Grito la kunoichi rubia

-A donde vamos?-Dijo con fastidio la pelirosa

-Vi algo perfecto para ti-Ino jalo a su amiga hasta las tiendas del último piso

-Ino a lo mejor no voy a la fiesta-Dijo Sakura mientras veía los estantes de ropa

-Como? Porque?-

-No me siento bien-

Ino ahora puso atención en el rostro de su amiga, y aunque tenía toda la confianza del mundo con ella, sentía que ese "algo" era personal

-Frentona, no debes dejar que las cosas te frustren de esa forma…, sabes considero buena idea que vayas y te distraigas, además como quieres que la gente sepa apreciar la hermosa flor que eres si no lo tratas de reflejar-

Auch eso dorio, como siempre Ino tenía un sexto sentido que le adelantaba la información antes de enterarse, y había acertado en que se trataba de un hombre y que no la tomaba mucho en cuenta

-Como sea Sakura, de aquí no te vas hasta que compre esto-Ino saco de entre los estantes un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda

-Yo se que acostumbras usar rojo en tu ropa, pero créeme esto queda a la perfección con tu tono de piel esos lindos ojos-Dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba a su amiga el vestido y la animaba a probárselo

Sakura obedeció sin más entro a probárselo, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección y acentuaba mucho su cuerpo trabajado durante años de ninja

-Pero Ino, no es muy corto para ser invierno?-

-Ha de eso no te preocupes- Ino le mostro unas licras color negro y botas negras altas

-Bien-Sakura estaba admirada de cómo Ino pensaba en todo

Sakura compro el vestido y los accesorios, mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida

-Sakura chan, porque tardaron tanto?-Pegunto un chico sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza con cara de aburrimiento

-Naurto¡¡ perdón lo olvide-Dijo apenada la pelirosa al ver a su amigo con esa cara

-Ha, está bien valió la pena-dijo sonriendo al ver a su amiga cargando también bolsas de compras

-_Naru Baka eras tan lindo_-pensó la pelirosa

Naruto le entrego a Ino sus bolsas y se despidió de ellas

-Las veré en la noche-Dijo sonriente como siempre el rubio y se fue

-Bueno Frentesota, me tengo que ir a arreglarme ya que son más de las 7pm y ya debería estar lista para la fiesta-

-te veo al ratito-Ino se despidió y salió del centro comercial

* * *

Por otro lado Sasuke había llegado a su casa, y Juugo que era de los que más cariño le tenía a Kimiko se acerco para verla

-Que tenia?-Pregunto el pelinaranja

-Resfriado-Dijo la gata en los brazos del moreno

-Porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal-reclamó el moreno

-porque tú haces lo mismo-Kimiko salto de las manos de su amo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-_esa gata ni enferma se le escapa regresármelas_-Pensó al moreno mientras veía a su mascota subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto

Desde las escaleras Suigetsu bajaba con ropa más formal y acariciaba a Kimiko de paso

-estoy listo, vámonos-le dijo a Juugo

-Bien-fue todo lo que dijo el pelinaranja mientras tomaba su abrigo de un closet

-A donde van ustedes?-Pregunto el vengador al verlos ya casi en la salida

-A la fiesta de Hinata, que no te invitaron?-Pregunto divertido Suigetsu

-Es compromiso, Shizune me pidió que fuera-Dijo con pesar el joven dueño de la marca maldita

-Hmph- Sasuke se dio la media vuelta e ignoro a par de tontos

-Deberías ir, las chicas de Konoha son muy lindas sobretodo la hermosa pelirosa-Grito Sugetsu antes de que el moreno cerrará la puerta

Juugo pudo ver en cámara lenta como la puerta se habría de golpe y un kunai atravesaba la cabeza de Suigetsu

-hombre¡¡ era broma, no le haré nada a tu novia-dijo Suigetsu regresando su cabeza de estado liquido a solido

Sasuke estaba furioso, porque ese imbécil hacia ese tipo de bromas?, sabía perfectamente que le molestaba que hablase de la pelirosa de esa forma

El joven Uchiha se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar a ella se cruzo en el pasillo a una peliroja con gafas negras

-Te estaba buscando-Dijo con voz macabra Uchiha

-Sasuke kun, que..bu..bueno que ya regresaste-Karin adoraba los ojos del moreno, pero en ese momento temblaba al ver la manera tan fría que podían reflejar

-Dime, que le dijiste a Sakura de esto?-Sasuke señalo la marca en su cuello

-he…yo nada-Dijo nerviosa la chica

El vengador comenzó a electrificar su mano y un sonido se hacía presente como millar de aves mientras que sus ojos se tornaban color carmesí

-Que le dijiste-dijo una vez más el moreno con cansancio en su voz

-que tu y yo…-Karin no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mano del moreno se había incrustado a lado de su rostro mientras la puerta ubicada tras de ella estaba ahora convertida en añicos

-Vuelves a meterte a mi habitación y a decir estupideces y te juro que te hare pedazos de la peor forma que te puedas imaginar –Le dijo peligrosamente el moreno que ahora mostraba unas crestas en forma de estrella en sus ojos

-si-las piernas de la peliroja temblaban de miedo mientras veía como el moreno ingresaba a su habitación

Al entrar el vengador a su habitación, pudo ver a Kimiko en su cama

-por eso estabas molesto?-La gata se giro y se bajo de la cama para que el muchacho se sentase en ella

-hmp-

-El orgullo es una característica fuerte de los Uchiha, pero también es un defecto por el cual sufren mucho- la gata ninja como era costumbre no recibió respuesta alguna y siguió hablando

- es una chica muy linda, atenta y talentosa, era inevitable que no te fijaras en ella, no estaría mal que la buscases-

-No- Dijo el moreno recostándose mientras su mente daba miles de vueltas

-Entonces olvídate de ella, además con sus atributos no creo que tarde mucho en encontrar a un joven que la quiera-Dijo maliciosamente la gata

-De ninguna manera¡¡-Sasuke se puso de pie y miro a los ojos a la gata

-Vez…. Ve y habla con ella-Kimiko había ganado la conversación y tenía razón, su pequeño Sasuke había crecido y se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por esa kunoichi

-hmph-El joven derrotado saco ropa de su ropero y se cambio

-Ya te sientes mejor verdad?-Pregunto el moreno

-si,gracias pequeño-Kimiko ronroneaba mientras se restregaba entre las piernas del joven

Sasuke se miró al espejo, hacia mucho que no se vestía de esa forma, traía una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto negra, jeans obscuros y una chaqueta de piel con el escudo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, Se puso sus zapatos y salió de su casa

* * *

En casa de la familia Hyuga todos platicaban mientras esperaban a la festejada, que según les había explicado Ino ella llegaría más tarde junto con Kurenai Sensei

Ahí vienen grito Hanami al ver a su hermana acercarse con su sensei, todos guardaron silencio y al abrirse la puerta la Hyuga se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al escuchar la voz de todos sus amigos gritando felicidades al unísono

-he.. Gracias-dijo apenada Hinata

Ino y Sakura se acercaron a felicitar a su amiga y entregarle sus regalos mientras todos las imitaron y fueron a felicitar a la cumpleañera

-Que venga la fiesta¡¡-grito Lee indicándole a un chico dj que iniciara con música movida

La fiesta era de lo mejor, Ino se había encargado de contratar al mejor dj de Konoha, la comida era excelente y todos se veían muy animados platicando y bailando

-Chicas¡¡¡ -Tenten acababa de llegar a la fiesta tomada de la mano de Neji

-perdonen la tardanza, acabamos de llegar de una misión- les dijo apenada la chica de cabellos castaños

-misión?-Le dijo pícaramente Ino mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga de origen chino

-lo que les digo es verdad-Dijo la chica castaña mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba al entender a que se refería Ino

-podrías tomarnos una foto?-Ino le entrego la cámara a Neji, que con molestia la tomo

-Tenemos que inmortalizar a estas bellezas-Dijo sonriente Ino mientras se acomodaba con sus amigas para la foto

Ino no estaba tan mal del todo, todas la kunoichis se veían muy guapas, incluso Kurenai sensei lucia hermosa con su bebe en brazos

-Naruto kun no piensas darle su regalo a Hinata san?-pregunto Lee al ver al rubio meditando sobre qué le diría a la chica de ojos aperlados

-he si.. debería dárselo-dijo rubio a su amigo con cejas de azotador mientras buscaba a Hinata

Al verla Naruto quedo embobado, su Hinata lucia hermosa con ese vestido color azul celeste, tragó saliva dándose valor y se acercó a la chica

-Hinata… feliz cumpleaños-Naruto le entrego el regalo

-Naruto kun-el rostro de Hinata estaba rojo como tomate

-Quieres algo de beber?-dijo Naruto tratando de sonar tranquilo

-Si-

Naruto la acompaño a buscar una bebida mientras la conversación se hacía más amena con la chica Hyuga

-Espero que te guste mi regalo-

Hinata asintió y tomo el regalo de Naruto para abrirlo, y encontrarse con una bella pulsera de oro blanco

-Gracias Naruto kun¡¡-Hinata había abrasado a Naruto

-de nada – Dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de la chica también sonrojado

En las pista de baile Suigetsu sacaba chispa mientras bailaba con varias chicas, mientras que Juugo mantenía una conversación interesante con la hermana mayor de Kiba

En la mesa de las chicas, se encontraba Sakura sola, Tenten bailaba con Neji mientras que Ino había sido invitada por Sai que acababa de regresar de una misión larga de ANBU raiz

Sakura miraba aburrida la pista hasta que se topó con unos cabellos plateados, la kunoichi sonrió ante tal escena, su Sensei bailaba animadamente con Shizune

-_me pregunto si sabrá que es un pervertido de lo peor_-pensó con curiosidad la pelirosa

-Me permite esta pieza bella dama?-

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Kiba darle la mano para sacarla a bailar, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie una mano se posó sobre su hombro tras de si

-Me temo que no te puede acompañar Inozuka-

-Hmp bien como sea, creí que no vendrías -Kiba se dio la media vuelta molesto y regreso a la pista

Sakura conocía bien esa voz grave, se puso de pie como tratando de corroborar si era real

-Que haces aquí Sasuke kun?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

A lo lejos Ino pudo ver al joven Uchiha junto a su amiga –_vez frentona_ –pensó la rubia mientras seguía bailando con Sai

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo-Dijo molesta la chica , mientras comenzaban a llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor

Sasuke al sentir la mirada de todos sobre de ellos, tomo de la mano a la chica y la jaló fuera de la casa de los Hyuga, esta estaba rodeada por una barda alta de concreto y una única puerta de acceso, y al salir solo se podía apreciar la calle cubierta de nieve y desierta ya que se había pronosticado una tormenta más en el trascurso de la noche

-Que te pasa¡¡ suéltame-Grito Sakura mientras se zafaba de la mano del vengador

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo-

-Porque estas molesta?-el moreno se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta

-No estoy molesta-Dijo la pelirosa volteándole la cara

-A no?- dijo el moreno acercándose más a la pelirosa

-que no deberías estar con esa mujer ahorita mismo?-pregunto venenosamente la pelirosa

-hmp, no Sa ku ra- el vengador camino aun más cerca de la chica,

Sakura retrocedió hasta topar con la fría pared en su espalda, estaba acorralada y ese maldito Uchiha cada vez se acercaba más

-Vete-Grito la chica mientras le lanzaba una cachetada al moreno y para admiración de ella misma, había acertado en su cometido y el rostro del chico mostraba un ligero enrojecimiento en la mejilla

Sasuke tomo las manos de la pelirosa y los chochó contra la pared

-Cuando vas a dejar de ser una molestia?-

Molestia… eso era para ese joven, no significaba nada para él, ya que desde que lo conoció nunca la dejo de llamar así

-siempre he sido eso para ti… una molestia- Tibias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos jades

-Así es nunca vas a dejar de ser una molestia para mi-

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de más lagrimas, mientras el moreno soltaba sus manos

Sasuke tomo la barbilla de la chica y la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Eres una molestia, porque siempre estuviste fastidiándome cuando éramos gennins

-Eres una molestia, porque siempre tengo que salvarte -

-Eres una molestia, porque me distraes en mis entrenamientos-

-Eres una molestia, porque eres la única mujer que se atreve a abofetearme-

-Eres una molestia, porque me vi obligado a comer tus asquerosas píldoras

-Eres una molestia, porque te cargas un carácter peor que el mío-

-Eres una molestia, porque eres histérica y mandona-

-Eres una molestia, porque atraes los problemas-

-Eres una molestia, porque siempre estas llorando-

- Y eres una molestia, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-

-Sasuke yo…-

Los fríos labios del moreno se apoderaron de los de la kunoichi, Sakura se sentía en las nubes, su corazón estaba confundido, pero ese beso lo había deseado siempre y poco a poco había pasado de tierno a ansioso

Su fresco aliento chocaba con el de ella mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban haciendo más profundo el beso, después de unos momentos ambos tuvieron que separase para tomar un poco de oxigeno, Sasuke mantenía su frente pegada a la de la chica mientras sus alientos se hacían visibles por la baja temperatura del exterior

Sus corazones estaban acelerados y la temperatura de su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente al punto de que Sakura no se quejaba del clima a pesar de no traer su saco

-porque..insistes en lastimarme?-Sakura miraba con tristeza al joven

-como?-

-porque me besas de esa forma, cuando te acuestas con otra mujer?-

Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras atraía a Sakura a su cuerpo y la abrasaba por la cintura

-Karin es una idiota, sea lo que sea que te dijo no es verdad, confía en mí-Le susurro al oído

Sakura empujó de golpe a Sasuke y sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas de nuevo

-Confiar en ti? Te fuiste de la aldea por tu venganza, te roge que te quedaras… y después de varios años regresas pidiéndome que confié en ti?-

-Sakura…-

-No quiero… NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A ROMPER EL CORAZON COMO AQUELLA NOCHE¡¡¡-grito la pelirosa

-No quiero seguirte amando…cuando nunca fui parte de tu corazón….-

Sasuke apretaba sus puños con fuerza a cada palabra que pronunciaba la pelirosa

-parte de mi corazón? ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?-el vengador comenzaba a alzar la voz también de desesperación

-crees que no me di cuenta de lo que me pediste esa noche?, crees que no entendí lo importante que era para ti que me quedara??-

-crees que YO no sentía lo mismo por ti?-

Sakura alzo la vista ante esas palabras; crúzanos con una mirada diferente, a la usual mirada fría que mantenía ese apuesto hombre, sino esta vez veía una mirada de frustración en esos ojos negro azabache

-Sasuke tu…-

-jamás habría accedido a llevarte conmigo…. Quería volverme más fuerte para tener mi venganza, pero ni siquiera yo tenía la certeza de que sobreviviría a Orochimaru, él quería mi cuerpo y eso era lo único que me garantizaba estar a salvo de ese desgraciado durante tres año-

-si te hubiese llevado conmigo, no habría podido protegerte….-

Sakura no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchaba –_Ese era el verdadero Sasuke?_-,-_Sentía lo mismo por mi?_-,-_por eso la dejo en Konoha?_-….

Sasuke abraso con fuerza a la chica y la pego a su cuerpo..

-después de todo este tiempo, creí que había logrado borrar los lasos que me unían a esta aldea… pero me di cuenta que no pude….-

-hmp… y aun más patético, creo que nunca pude olvidarme de ti-

* * *

Kyaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ cap 13 ¡¡¡

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo…. De aquí en adelante será 100% Sasusaku :P

Las cosas se pondrán interesantes….tendremos el desenlace de la fiesta… y mas jijijiji no se asusten como dije en el cap anterior estamos poco más de la mitad de mi historia :P es larga mmm si, pero valdra la pena

Gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews ya casi llegamos a los 70 XD soy tan feliz, me encanta que les guste como he manejado la historia hasta ahora

Como habrán notado me he estado atrasando en subir los cap cada viernes, les platicare rápidamente, sucede que es probable que me contraten de tiempo completo en una empresa, y pues con chamba y tareas me estreso, pero no dejare de subir los capítulos solo téngame paciencia, ya saben si no subí nada es porque me estoy dando de topes con mi compu mientras trabajo XD

Le dejo un enorme abraso a todos y todas en especial a mis lectores de Chile, espero que ustedes y sus familias estén bien

Sin más que decir las dejo con la incógnita de que pasará el prox. Capitulo al ver a chicos enfiestados, una linda pareja bajo la nieve y un clima nada agradable jejeje

Saludos

Yukme88


	14. Capitulo 14 : Una noche de locura

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 : Una noche de locura**

La noche estaba más fría, y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, está a punto de volver a nevar-dijo Sakura al separarse del moreno

-Te llevare a tu casa-Sasuke giro sobre sus pies y se encamino al lado izquierdo del camino

-A dónde vas Sasuke kun?-

-A tu casa torpe-

-Yo… ya no vivo ahí-dijo la pelirosa bajando el rostro

-porque?-

-sígueme- La chica le dio la mano al joven y lo llevo a unos edificio con apartamentos pequeños

-Aquí vives?-Para Uchiha esa apartamento era miniatura y fácilmente cabía en su habitación

-hace dos años mí padre recibió una misión especial, según los acuerdos entre naciones, los cinco países ninjas deben prestar servicio a los países más débiles, mi padre es parte de uno de los grupos ninjas de Konoha que fueron mandados al país de las olas….-

-según Tsunade sama, las misiones solo durarían 1año, pero en vista de lo peligroso que se ha vuelto la misma Konoha, les pidió a los asignados permanecer en el país indicado hasta nuevo aviso, y por supuesto mi madre se fue con él y yo me quede en Konoha entrenándome con Tsunade sama-

-Y por qué no te quedaste en tu casa? Seguramente es más grande que este lugar-

Sakura rió a lo bajo

-Desde el ataque de Pain, muchas casa fueron destruidas en la pelea, una de ellas fue la mía…. Agradezco que mis padres no estuvieran ahí en ese momento-

-Y estando sola preferiste vivir en un departamento pequeño-Finalizó la frase el vengador

-si… y debido a las constantes apariciones de Akatsuki, la seguridad entre países es más estricta..y yo no sé si están bien….- La kunoichi miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida

A fuera la tormenta cada vez era más violenta y azotaba con fuerza en las ventanas

-Tendrás que esperar a que la tormenta cese-Sakura notó la chaqueta del joven completamente empapada por la tormenta que los había alcanzado casi llegando a su departamento.

-Dame tu chaqueta, esta mojada y si no te la quitas te resfriaras-Sakura tomó la chamarra de piel con el escudo del clan Uchiha y la dejo en una silla

El pelinegro camino entre pergaminos y papeles en busca de un lugar para sentarse en la pequeña sala, y cuando logró quitar la mayoría se sentó a observar con curiosidad a la hábil chica preparar té y unos bocadillos

-Supongo que no has comido nada-Sakura colocó un pequeño plato frente a él y le sirvió té

-No, gracias- dijo el moreno al ver los bocadillos

-Toma, tonto-Sakura tomo un bocadillo y lo puso en la mano de joven

-Son salados, así que no te quejes-

-hmp-el vengador no protesto más y comenzó a comer los bocadillos que curiosamente estaban deliciosos

-Lamento el tiradero que tengo… la verdad no he tenido tiempo de organizar estas notas-la pelirosa levantaba los pergaminos y los envolvía dejándolos junto a otros más en la mesa del comedor que ya de por si estaba a punto de caerse por la cantidad de libros en ella

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de los dos shinobis mientras que la fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba los ventanales del departamento de la chica, Sakura por un parte se sentía sumamente abrumada y confundida, en estas últimas semanas su vida era una locura, los celos por las chicas que se le acercaban al moreno la enfermaba y cuando estaba decidida a dejarlo por la paz y por la tranquilidad de su corazón él le revela que sentía lo mismo por ella antes de irse de la aldea….

-será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo me iré tan pronto como deje de nevar-el moreno levanto las tazas de té y el plato y los dejo en el lavaplatos

**Inner Sakura: que¡¡¡ pretendes que agarre sueño estando el chico más guapo de Konoha en mi apartamento¡¡¡**

-de ninguna forma, me quedare contigo hasta que termine de nevar-Dijo decidida la chica

-Deja de ser molesta Sakura, la última vez que dijiste eso te quedaste dormida junto a un árbol-

-Sasuke kun… entonces esa noche que nos quedamos a acampar en la misión… tu…-

-Vete a dormir terca-dijo sin titubear el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre el sillón de la sala y subía los pies sobre uno de los brazos del sillón

-bien- la chica entro a su habitación de mala gana y apago las luces

* * *

En la casa de los Hyuga

La fiesta iba para largo, y los presentes ni se habían percatado de la tormenta que azotaba su aldea en esos momentos, todos bailaban, platicaba y otros más contaban chistes de muy mal gusto ya con copas encima

-Tsunade sama, ya no debería beber más sake-Shizune se había acercado a su maestra al verla retando a Lee para ver quién podía hacer más lagartijas en un minuto

Ino por otro lado platicaba animadamente con las chicas del hospital mientras esperaba a que su galán le trajese algo de beber cuando vio a un chico rubio caminando sin rumbo

-Que buscas Naruto?-pregunto al kunoichi rubia

-No has visto a Sakura chan?-pregunto el rubio, que traía dos vasos en su mano

-para que la buscas, que no estás ahorita con Hinata chan?-dijo Ino con su clásica risita molesta

-eh… si pero ya hace un rato que no la veo y me preocupe-Dijo el rubio apenado por el comentario de su amiga rubia

-bien, pues la última vez que la vi estaba con Sasuke kun y se fueron-dijo divertida Ino

-Sasuke? Oh…está bien-Naruto camino hasta Hinata y le entrego uno de los vasos mientras tomaban asiento por lo agotados que estaban de bailar

Y no muy lejos de ahí la pelinegra hablaba con su pareja de la noche

-Kakashi, podrías acompañarnos a nuestras casas?, creo que para Tsunade sama la fiesta ya debería terminar-Shizune se encontraba alarmada al ver a su maestra reír por las bromas de Gai Sensei y Lee, y eso para todos era grave ya que ellos eran conocidos por contar los peores chistes escritos en la historia

-hem… si está bien solo espérenme unos momentos-Kakashi camino por el salón buscando una cabellera rubia, y ésta la encontró junto a la protagonista de la fiesta

-Naruto, acompañaré a Shizune y a Tsunade sama a sus respectivas casas, será mejor que tu también no te quedes mucho tiempo ya que hay una tormenta muy fuerte haya afuera-

-Deberías decírselo también a Sakura-Dijo mirando a los alrededores, y es que desde que había iniciado la fiesta no había dejado de bailar con la pelinegra y ahora que se ponía a analizar no había visto a Sakura por ningún lado

-Sakura chan? Ha ella está bien, se fue con Sasuke hace algunas horas-Dijo Naruto riendo mientras jugueteaba con las manos de la bella chica de ojos aperlados junto a ella

-y se puede saber a donde fueron?-pregunto con curiosidad el peliplateado

-No lo sé, mm… pero supongo que por la tormenta ya no regresaron a la fiesta-Dijo el chico con su clásica inocencia

-mmm interesante-Dijo el peliplateado mientras frotaba su barbilla pensativo

* * *

Sasuke por su cuenta descansaba en el sillón más grande y miraba la ventana de la sala, ya eran más de las 2am y no dejaba de nevar, pero esperar a que la tormenta se calmará era algo que realmente no le importaba, su mente estaba en otro lado y una vez más los pensamientos lo hostigaba haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera el sueño y a su vez se sintiese cansado

Lo que más temía se hacía realidad, aceptar que estaba enamorado de esa chica, le complicaba más las cosas, su misión en este momento era detener los planes de Madara Uchiha como diera lugar, y el problema de estar atado a alguien era evidente, como le sucedió en las misiones absurdas que la Hokage les ordenó.

-_hmp, no puedo creer que aun recuerde que odio la comida dulce_-pensó sonriendo de lado

En la habitación principal, la ninja medico tampoco parecía estar en los brazos de morfeo, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había pasado en el día, pero lo que más inquieta la tenia era el hecho de que le dijo a Sasuke que lo operaria el día de mañana….

-_45% aun es muy peligroso….. no quiero equivocarme…..-_pensó la chica

La pelirosa miro por su ventana y corroboró que efectivamente seguía la tormenta, la chica sacó de entre las cobijas su mano y tocó el vidrio de su ventana, estaba helada…., giro la cabeza buscando su reloj de mesa y entre sus aditamentos estaba la temperatura

_- menos 10°C,La temperatura bajo demasiado_….-

Sakura aventó sus cobijas, se puso de pie y se colocó con cuidado sus pantuflas buscando a tientas el switch de su lámpara; una vez encendida la lámpara, una tenue iluminación envolvió su cuarto, caminó hasta un armario y sacó de lo más alto una cobija

-_Con esta temperatura se debe estar congelando en la sala_- La kunoichi abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza tratando de escuchar algún ruido

Al parecer Uchiha estaba dormido ya que solo se escuchaba una ligera respiración, la chica caminó en silencio con la cobija en las manos, pero no se percató de que se había desenvuelto de un costado provocando que la chica pisara la punta de la cobija y callera precipitadamente sobre el frio suelo de su departamento, llevándose de paso pergaminos y libros con ella al tropezar

-Auch-dijo en voz baja la chica al tratar de ubicar donde estaba

-No sería mejor si encendieras la luz?-Dijo una voz ronca desde el sillón

-Sasuke kun…estas despierto yo creí que…-

-aunque hubiera estado dormido, no crees que me despertaría con semejante escándalo?-

La chica se incorporó y con la poca iluminación que le proporcionaba las luces de la calle por la ventana, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el chico y le lanzó la cobija en donde ella creyó era su cara

-Toma, no creo que deje de nevar … y con esta temperatura te vas a resfriar-

-Porque no te has dormido?-Pregunto el moreno al escuchar la fluida voz de la chica

-_como se dio cuenta?-,_ -yo…..-la chica guardo silencio sin saber que decir

-que es lo que te preocupa?-

-Sasuke kun…. Yo… tengo miedo de operarte mañana- la chica de ojos jades se sentó en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba el vengador

-Cuando estabas en el hospital te escuchaste muy convencida-Dijo irónico el moreno

-Sasuke…-

-ya te lo dije Sakura, no pienso esperarte por mucho tiempo, Madara no esperará a que me recupere y atacará Konoha en cualquier momento, además ya he medido las opciones de lo contrario no me habría quedado…. Si no me operas mi chacra no regresará a su estado normal y si fallas de la misma forma la probabilidad de que me asesine Madara es alta-

El corazón de Sakura se oprimió ante tales palabras, y lo entendía muy bien; Akatsuki seguía ahí afuera, ocultos esperando atacar, y la vida de Sasuke corría peligro, la kunoichi se lanzo a los brazos del chico que aun estaba recostado en el sillón

-Dame una semana más-Le susurro al oído

El moreno sonrió de lado y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, Sakura respondió al gesto del chico, mientras esté se ponía de pie cargándola en brazos y llevándola a su cama

-Que haces Sasuke kun?-dijo la pelirosa al separarse de esos suaves labios

-Te llevo a tu cuarto, ya que si te dejo ir sola es posible que te saques un ojo tropezándote con todo-Sasuke empujo la puerta con uno de sus hombros y dejo suavemente en la cama a la chica

El vengador se dio la media vuelta para irse pero una suave mano lo tomo de la suya

-quédate conmigo Sasuke kun- le pidió con un hilo de voz la chica

-no..-

-por qué no?-

Sasuke empujó a la chica sobre la cama y trepo sobre de ella

-porque si lo hago, quizás no te deje dormir-

Sakura se enderezó y le sonrió, adoraba esos ojos negros tan profundos que hacían que se derritiera en sus brazos, en especial la manera en la que la miraba en ese momento…

-eso es un si?-Sasuke comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras revolvía sus cabellos rosados

La temperatura en sus cuerpos aumentaba poco a poco, y sus besos se volvían más atrevidos como si se gritases lo mucho que se deseaban el uno al otro siendo sus lenguas las que jugueteaban mientras sus cuerpos se excitaban por el contacto

Sasuke tomo el delgado camisón que traía la kunoichi por pijama y lo retiró mientras la recostaba delicadamente sobre su cama, el vengador comenzó a besar su cuello mientras poco a poco baja hasta su pecho arrancando pequeños gemidos de la chica

Sakura por su parte sentía que su cuerpo quemaba, y las caricias por parte de Sasuke la enloquecían, estaba absorta entre tantas sensaciones de placer, y quizás en sus pensamientos lo que estaba haciendo era muy pronto pero…lo había extrañado tanto, lo deseaba y lo amaba tanto como él se lo demostraba en ese momento

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, el vengador se incorporó solo un poco para lanzar su camiseta al frio suelo de la alcoba de la chica, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de los muslos de la hermosa mujer en sus brazos; por su parte la kunoichi se deleitaba con el marcado abdomen de Sasuke y mientras lo besaba ésta enredaba sus delgados dedos en ese cabello que siempre le llamo la atención tocar

-Sasuke kun- decía la pelirosa entre pequeños gemidos al sentir los agresivos besos y mordisqueos por parte de su pareja, mientras las caricias mutuas se tornaban más audaces

El joven Uchiha sonrió al ver los ojos de la chica brillar, se despojó de su pantalón y bóxers que en esos momentos solo le estorbaban y para su completo deleite deslizo la pequeña pantimedia de la chica dejándola totalmente para él

-Sasuke…yo- la kunoichi se había aferrado al fuerte pecho del moreno

-shh- la hizo callar, ya que sabía perfectamente que era lo que le iba a decir, y es que su cuerpo se había tensado ligeramente y la notaba nerviosa

-relájate..no te lastimaré, lo prometo….- le susurro al oído mientras la besaba provocando que sus sexos se rosaran, despertando una sensación de deseo en la ninja medico

Sasuke acomodo la cadera de la chica y la penetro con suavidad, notando a la chica soltar un gemido de dolor mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda; éste no la dejo de abrasar y besar, mientras la envestía cada vez con más ritmo sincronizando sus agitadas respiraciones con las entradas y salidas que realizaba el pelinegro

Después de un rato Sakura se notaba más relajada y disfrutaba de la adictiva sensación de sentirse una con el hombre que siempre había amado, poco a poco el joven fue aumentando la velocidad con la que la envestía y arrancaba fuertes gemidos de placer a su compañera excitándolo de sobremanera, mientras su hermosa flor de cereso se aferraba con sus piernas a su cintura

Para la kunoichi, todas eran sensaciones nuevas que en teoría las conocía por libros, pero pronto entendió que no era más que una parte de lo que ese chico la haría experimentar, ya que comenzaba a sentir pequeñas palpitaciones en su vientre, y una sensación de profunda excitación la inundo de inmediato provocando un fuerte grito de placer resonando en la habitación , haciendo que el chico se viniera dentro de ella; y para gusto de Sasuke sus jadeos de placer fueron ahogados por los gritos de su compañera

Ambos se recostaron en la cama con las cobijas revueltas mientras trataban de relajar su ritmo cardiaco, Sasuke estiro la mano y tomo una de las sabanas que había dado al suelo, y la hecho sobre los dos mientras éste abrasaba a la ojijade pegando la delicada espalda de la chica sobre su pecho

El cuerpo de Sakura aun temblaba por la sensación de hace unos momentos y acortaba más la distancia con su pareja

-estas bien?-Le dijo suavemente al oído de la kunoichi

-si, es solo la primera vez..-Dijo la chica al girarse y besarlo

Sasuke la abraso de forma posesiva, esa mujer siempre lo había enloquecido, y sin quererlo con el tiempo se había enamorado de ella, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba de verdad, quería cuidarla como si fuese la joya más preciada en el mundo y no volverla a dejar sola; pero lo que le fascinaba aun más y que provocaba que su ego subiera a las nubes era saber que fue el primer hombre en hacerla florecer de esa forma…. y el ultimo, ya que si algún otro varón osaba tocar a su mujer lo destrozaría

La pelirosa se acurruco en los brazos de su hombre y en pocos minutos, ambos shinobis cayeron en un profundo sueño

* * *

Casa Hyuga

La fiesta se había extendido ya bastante, y la tormenta de nieve comenzaba a desaparecer, la mayoría de los shinobis regresaban a sus casas y se despedían de la cumpleañera, bueno al menos esa era la versión que manejaban los shinobis ya que en realidad había sido Hiashi Hyuga el que había "sugerido" que se fueran a sus casas por la hora y el escándalo

-que te la sigas pasando bien Hinata-Le dijo Ino abrasándola

-Gracias Ino-La kunoichi de ojos aperlados se despidió de la mayoría de los invitados hasta que se topó con la sonrisa de su adorado Naruto

-ne Hinata chan, yo espero que te la hayas pasado bien,… yo había planeado otro regalo para ti…-

-Naruto kun….-Hinata comenzaba a juguetear con las manos nerviosa

-_valor¡_¡-Pensó Naruto , Que de un rápido movimiento tomo la mano a la chica y la jalo hacia su cuerpo besando los suaves labios de la Hyuga

-he… bueno adiós Hinata chan-el rubio se despidió y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora

Hinata por su parte se había quedado shock, y cuando logro procesar la información su rostro estaba más rojo que un jitomate

-Hinata¡¡-Se escucho una voz fuerte dentro de la casa, a lo que reaccionó la chica y entro de nuevo a su casa

-desde cuando tienes algo que ver con Uzumaki?-Hiashi había presenciado la bella escena de su hija siendo besada por ese joven

-Bueno…yo…-la kunoichi de cabellos largos comenzó a titubear, algo le decía que ya de por si no estaba de buen humor su padre y ese evento lo había puesto peor

-Hinata, no comprendes la posición de los Hyuga en Konoha?-dijo Hiashi con voz dura

A lo que los últimos en retirarse les llamo la atención los gritos de Hiashi; Neji y Tenten estaban en la puerta despidiéndose y Hanabi levantaba los regalos de Hinata y los metía a la casa

-Pero… Naruto kun…-

-Hinata, eres parte de la familia principal, creo que sabes que es nuestro deber continuar el linaje limpio del clan Hyuga y la herencia legitima del Byakugan-

-Pero Neji y Tenten…-Antes de que la chica replicará su primo se le había adelantado

-Que es lo que pasa tío?- Neji había dejado en la puerta a su chica y estaba ahora parado frente a su tío

-esto no es de tu incumbencia Neji, son asuntos entre la familia principal-Dijo cortante Hiashi

Neji apretó los puños con furia

-Soy un Hyuga, y creo que SI me incumbe porque te recuerdo que a pesar de no ser de la familia principal soy el más apto en todo el Clan¡¡¡-grito frustrado el pelinegro

-Neji kun-Hinata nunca había visto a su primo meter las manos al fuego por ella

-Hinata es libre de elegir a quien le plazca, porque deberías hostigarla con mantener la pureza del clan?-Neji permanecía impertérrito ante la mirada asesina de su tío

-No lo discutiré más con ustedes, Hinata Hyuga no te lo repetiré otra vez, tienes que continuar con el linaje puro de los Hyuga, si no estás de acuerdo te puedes despedir de tu Clan-Hiashi se dio la media vuelta y entro a su casa

-pero papá….-Hinata nunca se imagino que su padre actuaria de esa forma

-Neji mejor los dejaré solos..-Tenten había escuchado toda la conversación y se había acercado junto a su novio para despedirse

-No, te llevare a tu casa- Neji la tomó de la mano a la castaña y antes de salir se giro con su prima

-Estas bien?-

-Si…gracias Neji-Hinata tomó sus últimos regalos y caminó rumbo a su alcoba

Se tiro en su cama, y miró con detenimiento la pulsera que le regaló el rubio, mientras pequeñas lagrimas saladas salieron de sus hermosos ojos

-me besó…Naruto kun me besó-pensó la chica mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro

-_No me daré por vencida, Naruto kun nunca lo haría_-pensó determinada la chica mientras se alistaba para irse a dormir con la pulsera aun en su muñeca

* * *

Era un sábado en la mañana

las calles de Konoha estaba cubiertas de nieve hasta las rodillas, y el sol brillaba de manera tenue ya que aun había muchas nubes en el cielo, muchos niños se encontraban en las calles jugando guerra de nieve mientras que la mayoría de los adultos refunfuñaban por tener que quitar tanta nieve de las aceras

no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabellos negros y piel blanquecina se cubría el rostro con una sabana

-Sasuke kun-se escuchó una voz desde la cocina

El joven abrió los ojos con pereza, tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba, había descansado tan bien que no quería levantarse; se giro un poco para ver el reloj que tenia la chica en su buró y parpadeo para verlo mejor

-Que¡¡¡ son las once de la mañana¡¡-Se levantó de golpe gritando el joven

-Que pasa, porque haces escándalo?-La chica había escuchado el grito y se había encaminado a su habitación

-Sakura por que no me levantaste antes?-

-levantarte? Es sábado Sasuke kun, además te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo-Le sonrió la chica

-Demonios, tenía que estar en el campo de entrenamiento a las 10am con Kakashi-Dijo el chico batiendo las sabanas en busca de su ropa

-tu ropa esta en el baño…deberías tomar una ducha no crees?- dijo riendo al ver la cara irritada del chico

-hmp-el moreno tomó una ducha rápida y salió vestido

En la sala el joven se topó con la pelirosa, sorprendido al ver que la chica había reacomodado los pergaminos y libros que el día anterior estaba todos por ningún lado y tapizaban de una manera original el suelo y los muebles del departamento

-me tengo que ir-el joven Uchiha tomo de la silla su chamarra de piel y se encaminó a la puerta

-Estaré en el consultorio en la tarde; date una vuelta cuando te desocupes-Le grito Sakura desde la cocina

* * *

Ya eran más de las 11:30, el peliplateado se encontraba leyendo su icha icha cuando vio a su ex alumno llegar

-te quedaste dormido?-Pregunto Kakashi al bajar del árbol y mirar serio al chico

-realmente importa?-Contesto cortante el vengador

-sí, no es común que llegues tarde-Dijo Kakashi mientras retomaba su lectura del icha icha

-hmp- _seguramente acaba de llegar hace 5min_-, -Para que me citaste aquí?-

-no puede un sensei citar a su ex alumno para entrenar?-Dijo irónico Kakashi

Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos y espero a que continuara hablando Kakashi

-bueno, el plan original era entrenar, pero ahora quisiera hablar contigo-Dijo con un tono más serio

-dime Sasuke te divertiste ayer con Sakura?-Kakashi había cerrado su icha icha y miraba a Sasuke cruzado de brazos

-eso no te importa-Dijo sonriendo de manera retadora a Kakashi que había tomado un papel de padre sobre protector

-si me importa, son mis ex alumnos y además parte de mi equipo-La voz de Kakashi sonaba muy seria

-Si solo vas a hablar estupideces, no me quedare-Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y una mano lo tomo del hombro

-No estoy jugando, Sakura no solo es mi alumna, sino una chica a la cual no me gustaría verla lastimada de nuevo- Kakashi había girado el hombro del vengador para mirarlo de frente

-Ella ya no es una niña, no necesita que la cuides Kakashi- ahora era el vengador el que miraba serio a Kakashi y quitaba la mano en su hombro de manera brusca

-Escúchame bien Sasuke, ten cuidado con lo que haces, por que puede tener consecuencias…, Se lo que sientes por ella y lo cercanos que han estado últimamente… solo te pido que seas prudente-

Sasuke escuchaba a Kakashi, mientras que en sus pensamientos trataba de entender cómo es que se enteraba de toda esa información tomando en cuenta que ahora él conocía las técnicas ANBU de sigilo

Después de que Hatake terminara de hablar, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre los shinobis hasta que el moreno rompió la tensión

-no la lastimaré-Dijo finalmente el Uchiha

Kakashi solo asintió

-bien, cambiando de tema; se supone que has estado entrenando con el equipo ANBU, creo que es tiempo de que practiquemos un poco de Taijutsu-Dijo el peliplateado dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose en guardia

Sasuke lo imito y se puso en guardia también

los guerreros se enfrascaron en un combate en donde ambos utilizaban su Sharingan en los limites, provocando que el combate fuese una lluvia de golpes y patadas que ambos esquivaban

-Veo que aprendiste bastante rápido la técnica para regular la cantidad de chacra exacta que necesitas para usar el Sharingan-Dijo Kakashi al esquivar una patada giratoria del moreno

-Soy un Uchiha, por que no habría de aprender a controlar a la perfección mi kekeigenkai-Dijo en tono de burla mientras esquivaba los golpes del peliplateado

Los ataques por parte de Hatake continuaron, y dos golpes más esquivos el moreno mientras que un tercero no lo vio llegar y lo lanzó contra una pared de rocas

-no te distraigas…-gritó Kakashi mientras saltaba para clavarle una patada en el estomago, que después de un PUFF vio como caía un tronco al suelo e inmediatamente se giraba para ver a su oponente asestarle un golpe en el rostro y hacerlo retroceder

Y así la batalla continuo…

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha, Suigetsu apenas se levantaba desvelado por la fiesta del día anterior

-que cara traes-Dijo Juugo al verlo con todo el pelo enmarañado

Suigetsu le sonrió y abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer, sacó un cartón de jugo de naranja y se sentó a la mesa bostezando

-Sasuke todavía no se levanta?-Pregunto el chico de dientes afilados al ver que en la mesa solo se encontraba la bruja y Juugo

-Sasuke no paso la noche aquí, hace rato llegó, se cambio de ropa y se volvió a ir-Dijo Juugo sin dale importancia mientras comía su omelette de queso

-De verdad?-Suigetsu comenzó a reír por el comentario del pelinaranja, pero este calló al ver como Karin rompía un vaso que estaba en su mano y se retiraba de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto

-Que carácter-Dijo Suigetsu ignorándola y sirviéndose más jugo de naranja en su vaso

Juugo se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta

-A dónde vas Juugo?-pregunto el joven de ojos violetas

-Al hospital, Shizune san me dijo que ella y Sakura habían creado un estabilizador más fuerte que podría controlar mis impulsos-

-ok, salúdame a la preciosa Sakura-Le dijo sonriente Suigetsu

Juugo soltó un suspiro, ese Suigetsu cuando iba a entender que si seguía haciendo esas bromas en presencia del Uchiha saldría lastimado gravemente

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Juugo llegó al hospital de Konoha, encontrándose con el mismísimo Sasuke entrando en él

-Sasuke-Dijo el pelinaranja al ver a su jefe con su casaca destrozada y golpes visibles en el rostro

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto extrañado el moreno

-Shizune san y Sakura san han estado analizando mi problema con la marca maldita y es posible que hayan desarrollado una píldora que controle mis impulsos de asesinar-Dijo Juugo caminando a la recepción para pedirle a la recepcionista que llamara a una de sus medico ninja

-en seguida las llamaré-

A los pocos minutos una melena rosaba con bata blanca bajo con un expediente en la mano

-Juugo como estas?-pregunto la chica sin dejar de mirar el expediente

-Mejor que él en definitiva-Dijo Juugo volteando a donde estaba Uchiha

Sakura alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la fría mirada del vengador

-Sasuke kun, que te paso?-dijo la chica mientras revisaba visualmente las heridas del joven

-Nada, para que querías que viniera?-

Sakura hizo una mueca de fastidio

-Juugo san, Shizune se encuentra en la sala medica sur, podrías ir con ella en lo que curo las heridas de Sasuke kun?-Le dijo amablemente la chica

-Claro- Juugo obedeció y se perdió entre los pasillos

-Ven conmigo- La pelirosa tiro del brazo de joven llevándolo a uno de los consultorios del hospital

Ésta empujo a una silla al moreno y comenzó a curar uno de los moretes en su pómulo

-ya te viste el rostro? Parece que te atropelló una roca-dijo molesta la chica

-entrené con Kakashi-

-entrenamiento? Qué clase de entrenamiento?-Dijo molesta la chica al notar muchos de sus músculos desgarrados

-Digamos que entrenamos Taijutsu, y ninguno de los dos traíamos buen humor-

-mmm, entonces Kakashi sensei debe estar en el mismo estado….-

**Inner Sakura: Hombres¡¡ todo lo quieren solucionar a golpes**

-quítate la casaca-le ordenó al chica, que ya había comenzado a curar un musculo desgarrado de la espalda y se topaba con pequeñas cicatrices de marcas de uñas en ella

-dime para que querías que viniera-pregunto con fastidio el chico al sentir un calambre mientras la kunoichi lo curaba

-he descubierto la ultima técnica que necesito para completar el jutsu de curación-dijo finalmente la pelirosa

Sasuke su puso de pie y la miro a los ojos

-y que necesitas para aprender la técnica?-

Sakura sonrió ante la pregunta

-Necesito que Tú, Sasuke Uchiha me ayudes a desarrollar este último jutsu-

* * *

OMG¡¡¡ 14 capítulos

Jeje como es la costumbre me atrase otra vez en la actualización jijij pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera XD

No saben cómo me costó iniciar el lemon y poder describir lo mejor posible lo que mi mentecilla enferma pensaba jajaj :P

Como dije antes, no estoy segura del alcance de la clasificación T y K, pero igual ya había avisado que pondría mucho amor en mis sig. Capítulos

Ya sé que nunca pido reviews específicos pero esta vez me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció el lemon o si le faltó algo, ya que puedo corregir mis errores a futuro en este bello fic jajaj

De aquí en adelante la trama comienza a ponerse interesante, los malos aparecerán, los buenos pelearan y las cosas se complicaran

**A por cierto aviso de una vez¡¡¡¡¡**

La prox. Semana salgo de vacaciones una semana, si está en mis manos trataré de llevarme mi lap para continuar con el cap 15, sino ténganme paciencia hasta que regrese jiji en teoría los debo actualizar cada viernes XD

Me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo, y muy buenos deseos para ustedes y sus familia

Le dejo en mi profile mi nueva creación XD jaja esa Sakura adulta es para otro fic que estoy planeando :P

Yukime88 :P


	15. Capitulo 15 : Misión Secreta

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 15 : Misión Secreta**

-Necesito que Tú, Sasuke Uchiha me ayudes a desarrollar este último jutsu-

Sakura miraba determinada al hombre frente a ella

-mi ayuda?- dijo con aires de egocentrismo el moreno

-sí, eres el único capaz de manejar el chacra de esa forma-

-y eso lo pensaste en la mañana?-dijo burlándose el vengador ante la cara molesta de la chica

-No, tonto… en realidad ya había notado esa habilidad peculiar en ti, el otro día me encontré con Ino, y me pido el favor de que le llevara a Sai unas píldoras del soldado; entre la plática Sai me pregunto si siempre habías dominado el jutsu Chidori, ya que él te había visto entrenar, y le sorprendía la manera en la que moldeabas el chacra del elemento raiton-

-y eso qué?-dijo indiferente el moreno

-como que eso que¡¡ no te lo había podido decir el día anterior pero el control que tienes sobre el Chidori es lo que necesito que me enseñes¡¡¡, escucha la clave para que mi justsu nuevo funcione es que mantenga la misma cantidad de chacra tan fuerte como el moldeado de chacra para realizar los hilos-

-tu elemento es el raiton, ese elemento en particular es violento por naturaleza y sumamente difícil de moldear, ni siquiera Kakashi sensei ha desarrollado una técnica así, además Sai me comentó que eres capaz de realizar una espada de largo alcance con el Chidori¡¡-

-asi?-Dijo molesto el pelinegro, recordando la cara idiota del sujeto llamado Sai

-Sasuke kun¡¡-Sakura comenzaba a agotar su paciencia ante los comentarios indiferentes del joven Uchiha

El vengador le sonrió de lado descaradamente y se encaminó a la puerta tomando su casaca y colocándosela de nuevo

-Te veré mañana a las 6am en el campo de entrenamiento sur-Le dijo sin voltearla a ver y saliendo del consultorio

-Ash… Uchiha idiota egocéntrico-Dijo la pelirosa al verlo salir

-te escuche-Sonó una voz un tanto lejos

-Me alegra, es bueno que lo sepas-dijo molesta la pelirosa mientras retomaba sus actividades habituales en su consultorio

* * *

6am campo de entrenamiento sur

Sakura saltaba entre los arboles comiendo una galleta mientras vislumbraba a lo lejos el campo

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro porque tan temprano¡¡ quiero dormir**

La kunoichi saltó el ultimo árbol y cayó en una explanada, ahí vio al vengador caminando tranquilamente hasta ella

-Que cara traes Sa ku ra-Dijo sonriendo el moreno

**Inner Sakura: Cara¡¡¡¡ tuvimos una operación de emergencia a las 11pm y salirnos de la cirugía a las 5am ¡¡¡¡ hemos dormido UNA HORA**

-déjame en paz, no pude dormir-Dijo molesta la kunoichi volteándole la cara

-tengo una duda, Sakura… como pretendes aprender mi técnica sin dominar el elemento raiton?- El joven Uchiha se había dirigido a uno de los blancos y lanzaba shurikens al centro sin esfuerzo alguno

-pues…. Yo pensaba utilizar mi propio elemento-

-Cual?-pregunto curioso el shinobi

-Suiton-

-es difícil de controlar, pero supongo que serán los mismos principios-Dijo pensativo el chico

-Sígueme-Le ordenó el moreno, que ya había comenzado a alejarse del campo sur

Sakura por su parte lo siguió, hasta llegar a una cascada muy familiar en donde alguna vez vio a Naruto aprender su nueva técnica junto con kakashi y Yamato Sensei

-este lugar será perfecto-Dijo el chico acercándose a la cascada

-Sakura, escúchame bien, moldear el chacra hasta que cobre filo no es sencillo, para el Dobe por ejemplo le fue fácil manipular el futon ya que el viento está en todas partes, pero moldear chacra con elementos inestables como los nuestros se torna muy interesante-

Sasuke elevó su mano, y de ella comenzó a emanar descargas eléctricas que chillaban como millar de aves, éste concentro la electricidad en su mano y la convirtió en una espada eléctrica

Sakura miraba atenta la espada, era la primera vez que veía esa técnica y era sorprendente

-hmp, esta técnica necesita más que control de chacra…. Desarrollarlo te llevara tiempo, ya que debes moldear el chacra tan fluido y a la vez tan delgado que logres cortar las rocas con suma facilidad- Sasuke alargó la espada eléctrica y de un rápido movimiento de su mano corto en dos una roca que sobresalía en la cascada

-Primero moldearas el chacra hasta lograr sostener una espada de agua-Le dijo el moreno que había trepado a uno de los troncos que atravesaba la cascada de lado a lado

-Si-Sakura subió, y de la cascada extrajo una burbuja grande de agua, esta se concentro en su mano tratando de lograr darle forma, pero en cuanto comenzó a cambiar de forma el agua, esta estallo dejando empapada a la chica

-Mantén la misma cantidad de chacra y manipula su forma-Dijo Sasuke mientras se recostaba en una de las ramas del tronco y observaba a la chica

Así trascurrieron varias horas, pero para desgracia de la kunoichi la técnica era bastante difícil de realizar, hasta el momento solo había logrado moldear el agua hasta intentar formar una espada, pero antes de que cobrara una forma consistente, esta estallaba una y otra vez

-Rayos¡-Dijo molesta la pelirosa al estallarle el agua en la cara, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, estaba cansada y sentía que los brazos le pesaban toneladas; y sin poderlo evitar la chica se arrodillo sobre el tronco colocando las manos en el suelo para respirar debido al agotamiento

-Creí que eras más fuerte..-Se escucho la voz del moreno frente a ella

-Tuve una cirugía en la madrugada, casi no tengo chacra-Dijo con un hilo de voz la chica

-Bien es suficiente por hoy-El joven Uchiha se puso de pie, tomando rápidamente en brazos a la chica y bajando del inmenso tronco que atravesaba la cascada

-Que haces¡¡ bájame, puedo bajar sola-Dijo testaruda Haruno

El moreno la dejo en una roca junto al rio mientras éste tomaba asiento en otra más cercana, sus ojos estaban clavados en la chica con una expresión divertida en el rostro

-Que?-Dijo molesta la kunoichi al sentir la penetrante mirada sobre ella

-esté jutsu es todo lo contrario a lo que has entrenado antes-Dijo riendo el moreno

-eso no es verdad Sasuke kun-

-Claro que si, escucha bien; tus justsus están basados en el control de chacra al impacto, por otro lado los jutsus médicos son con moldeado de chacra a un nivel medio, pero este jutsu en particular te pide ambas en mayor intensidad-

-No me estás diciendo nada nuevo-Dijo molesta la chica mientras jugueteaba con el agua del rio que tocaba sus pies

-hmp-El chico salto de la roca en donde estaba y se sentó junto a la kunoichi

-te estás desesperando muy rápido por eso la burbuja de agua explota, concéntrate y ten paciencia para controlar ambas habilidades al mismo tiempo; eso es lo que nunca hacías en tus antiguos jutsus-Le dijo con una voz tranquila y suave

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por la columna de la chica al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, como podía tener ese poder sobre ella y provocarle que los latidos de su corazón se tornaran violentos cuando se le acercaba de esa forma

-Sera mejor que te vayas a secar esa ropa, o te enfermaras-Le dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a la chica

-y según por lo que vi, no te molesto la vista en todo este tiempo verdad?-Dijo irritada la chica al notar que su blusa estaba empapada y se transparentaba su ropa interior

-en absoluto, para mí la vista es hermosa-le dijo Sasuke con una mirada picara

-hmp-Ahora era Sakura la que gruñía y volteaba la cara mientras se cruzaba de manos

-Entrenaras conmigo mañana?-dijo la chica cambiando drásticamente de humor

-Supongo que si-

* * *

Así trascurrieron 5 días más, Sakura dominaba mejor el moldeado de chacra y en sus manos ahora sostenía una espada tosca formada por agua

Para la kunoichi estos últimos días habían sido bastantes interesantes, ya que no solo entrenaba con el chico más apuesto de Konoha sino que también pasaba casi todo el día con él, y eso le fascinaba…

Sakura giro la cabeza y fijo su ojos jades en el rostro de su entrenador, este le contesto con una sonrisa encantadora capas de derretir a cualquier mujer

La kunoichi sonrió ante tal gesto

-Te vez hermosa desde aquí, pero no es la idea que te quedes parada como estatua-Le grito el joven

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y se concentro en su entrenamiento

-me pregunto qué tanto filo tendrá en este momento- concentro aun más chacra en la espada, le dio filo y vislumbro una roca frente a ella, al lanzar la espada, esta se destruyo en cuanto chocó con la roca, mojando todo a su alrededor

Una fuerte carcajada se escucho detrás de ella

-acéptalo, esa técnica solo podría servir para molestar a alguien-Dijo entre risas el moreno

-tienes razón¡¡-La chica de un rápido movimiento había tomado otra burbuja de agua y esta se impactaba en el rostro del moreno

-Me las vas a pagar…-Dijo con voz malévola el joven Uchiha que se ponía de pie y mostraba una sonrisa de lado que hacia perfecto juego con el chispeante chacra azulado que comenzaba a brotar de su mano derecha

-No te atrevas Uchiha-la mirada de la chica también era amenazante, mostrando una sonrisa mientras sostenía otra burbuja de agua en sus manos

En lo alto, un Chillido de Águila, se hizo notar llamando la atención de los jóvenes

-que pasa Sasuke kun-Sakura noto como el cuerpo del chico se tenso al escuchar al águila

-Tengo que irme-Dijo rápidamente el joven, desapareciendo tras una nueve de humo blanco

-pero Sasuke kun, olvidaste tu espada¡¡¡-Grito la chica al notar que éste había dejado su ninjato sobre las rocas cuando se habían sentado a descansar

-ni hablar, tendré que llevarla a su casa-Dijo la chica que tomaba la espada y se encaminaba a la mansión Uchiha

* * *

Dentro del bosque de la muerte, varias sombras se reunían sobre las ramas de los arboles, otras más se anexaban al grupo desde tierra, eran más de 30 personas y una se encontraba al centro de todos los demás, portaba una máscara blanca de apariencia zorruna y un uniforme blanco con negro

-Que es lo que pasa?-Se escuchó una voz a lo alto

-no es mi costumbre, hacerlos llamar de emergencia, pero en esta ocasión lo amerita-Dijo el sujeto al centro del grupo de ninjas, los que traían mascara bajaban junto al sujeto del centro y otros más permanecían ocultos en las sombras de los arboles

-Uno de nuestros grupos secretos ANBU, ha localizado una guarida de Akatsuki, no es seguro, pero según por la información obtenida, es probable que el ninja Madara Uchiha esté oculto ahí- dijo el jefe de los ANBU, desatando conmoción y cuchicheo entre los presentes

-por ordenes de la Hokage, ANBU se encargará de verificar la guarida, por ahora será clasificada la misión como "reconocimiento", pero debemos estar preparados ya que si nos encontramos con el enemigo la batalla para evitar la cuarta guerra ninja se desatará en ese lugar-

-Partiremos mañana a primera hora, sus capitanes sabrán en qué dirección moverse, han escuchado?-Grito el jefe ANBU

-Si señor-gritaron al unísono las sombras

-Otra cosa, Novatos quédense aquí-Dijo el jefe, mientras daba la indicación a los demás de retirarse

-Acérquense-Les ordeno a las tres sombras que se ocultaban en la copa de un árbol, estas bajaron y se pararon frente al sujeto con máscara

-Esta será su primera misión ANBU, espero que no se hayan acostumbrado a perder el tiempo mientras llegaba este momento-Dijo riendo tras su máscara el jefe ANBU

-normalmente es un evento emotivo, el que miembros nuevos se integren al equipo, pero en vista de que tenemos una misión de máxima prioridad omitiremos la bienvenida y los festejos-

-Escuche bien , que no lo repetiré; ustedes forman parte del equipo más poderoso de ataque militar de Konoha, los ANBU son y serán ninjas de élite al servicio y protección de la Hokage, lleven con honor el nombre y su emblema que prueba que han sido capases de resistir los entrenamientos y probar que se lo merecen-

Los tres novatos, asintieron

-descubran su brazo izquierdo- ordeno el ANBU con máscara de zorro

Los tres obedecieron mientras el jefe ANBU, se colocaba frente a su brazo izquierdo, en cada uno realizó una serie de sellos que provocaron marcas en forma de rombos, que al colocar su mano esta la sellaba en el brazo dejando un tatuaje muy conocido por los presentes, y un ardor que provocó el gruñido de más de uno

- Kishio, Shin y Akira, esta es oficialmente la bienvenida al equipo de Fuerza militar especial táctica de eliminación, porten con orgullo este tatuaje, y demuestren durante su primera misión, porque fueron elegidos de entre todos los jounis; sin más los espero dentro de unas cuantas horas-Dijo el jefe ANBU desapareciendo tras una corteza de árbol, de igual forma los tres jóvenes se separaron por rumbos distintos

* * *

Mansión Uchiha

Sakura ya tenía bastante rato en la gigantesca casa de joven Uchiha, a petición de Suigetsu se había quedado a platicar en lo que regresaba el susodicho

-_qué clase de llamado fue ese?-_Sakura escuchaba a Suigetsu platicar mientas sus pensamientos vagaban tratando de recordar el significado del chillido, ya que como todos sabían, existen diferentes llamados en clave que se les enseñan a las aves de Konoha, y ese en particular no lo reconocía

Karin por su parte al darse cuenta de la presencia de la kunoichi, esta se había retirado a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie

-entonces tus padres están en el país de las olas?-Pregunto Juugo a Sakura

-Si-

-Y los visitas?-Pregunto Suigetsu

-No, siempre estoy ocupada en misiones o en el hospital así que no he tenido tiempo-

-Genial, la próxima vez que tengas un día libre te acompañaré al país de las olas¡¡-Dijo sonriente suigetsu

-para que querrías ir tú a ese país-dijo un tanto desconcertada la pelirosa ante la amabilidad de el dientes de tiburón

-tiempo atrás Sasuke me ayudo a encontrar a "ejecutor" la espada de Sabuza sempai , así que sería bueno devolverle el favor acompañándote de nuevo a esa país-Dijo alegre el peliblanco

-gracias Suigetsu-Sakura le dedico una sonrisa sincera, siempre le habían parecido muy agradables esos chicos

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y un rostro familiar de cabellos negros entró, mientras todos alzaron la vista desde la sala

-Sasuke kun-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

-Que haces aquí-Dijo un tanto desconcertado el moreno, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no lograba reacomodarlas

-Olvidaste tu espada, yo la traje…Sasuke kun que fue ese llamado?-pregunto la chica con una curiosidad evidente

El aludido tomo un respiro largo, tomó de la mano a la pelirosa y la acerco hacia él

-Necesito pedirte un favor-le dijo suavemente

-que pasa?-el corazón de la chica latía rápidamente, algo no le daba buena espina, sobre todo por el hecho de que le pidió un "favor"

-Tengo una misión urgente, quiero pedirte que mientras tanto te quedes en mi mansión, al menos hasta que regrese- Sasuke sostenía la mano de la chica con ligera fuerza mientras que con la otra masajeaba su sien

-Que¡¡ estás loco, no necesito que nadie me cuide, soy una kunoichi recuerdas¡¡-Sakura había dicho lo primero que se la había venido a la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa y en su mente le surgían varias conclusiones sobre esa "misión"

Sasuke lanzo un suspiro, y abrazo a la chica pegándola a su pecho

-No me causes más problemas Sakura, después te lo explicare-Le dijo con voz aterciopelada

-Sera mejor que vayas por tus cosas, yo saldré mañana a primera hora-Dijo el vengador separándola de su cuerpo -Juugo podrías ayudarla?-

-he, si claro-Dijo torpemente, ya que también estaba atento a la conversación

-Es…Madara verdad?-Dijo con voz entrecortada la chica

-Es una misión secreta, no puedo darle detalles a nadie-Dijo cortante el moreno

-Dímelo¡¡¡ Sasuke si te enfrentas a Madara en ese estado morirás¡¡¡, aun no recuperas tu 100% de chacra…..hablare con Tsunade sama, no puedes ir a esa misión-dijo gritando exasperada mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos jades

-ya basta Sakura, no estoy pidiendo permiso a nadie-Dijo con voz golpeada el joven Uchiha mientras se daba la media vuelta y subía a su habitación

La pelirosa bajo el rostro y finas lagrimas resbalaron por su tersa piel

-Vamos Sakura san, te acompañaré por tus cosas-Le dijo amablemente Juugo mientras le abría la puerta de la entrada principal

En la habitación de arriba Sasuke había entrado hecho una fiera, estaba frustrado por haberla dejado en ese estado, pero no había otra forma…

-Encontraron el escondite de Madara Uchiha?-se escucho una voz en la puerta

-Suigetsu…-

-Ya veo, y que vas a hacer si en se oculta ahí?-dijo el chico de ojos violetas mientras entraba y se sentaba descaradamente en la cama del vengador

-pelearé y lo matare-Dijo con voz seca el moreno

-Quieres que vaya contigo?, lo que te dijo Sakura san es verdad, aun no recuperas tu chacra por completo…sería peligroso-Suigetsu se escuchaba un tanto preocupado

-No, necesito que te quedes, si algo sale mal….. es preferible que estén en Konoha ya que es el objetivo principal de Madara-

-de acuerdo… pero no te prometeré cuidarla-dijo sonriendo mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes

-como?-

-más te vale regresar Sasuke….porque yo no la protegeré, es tu mujer y tu deber cuidarla….así que no te atrevas a dejarla sola-Suigetsu se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la entrada

Sasuke se limito a regresarle la sonrisa y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

* * *

Habían trascurrido varias horas, y la noche se hacía presente envolviendo de tenue oscuridad la aldea

Sakura había regresado con algunas de sus cosas, tenía la mirada baja y había permanecido en la sala sin hablar con nadie, por otra parte Sasuke ya tenía su mochila armada con el uniforme ANBU , medicinas y unos cuantos pergaminos

-Deberías subir y dejar tus cosas en alguna de las habitaciones- Tras ella se encontraba Suigetsu sonriéndole como de costumbre

La pelirosa asintió, tomo su maleta y se encaminó escaleras arriba, estando en el pasillo observo con detenimiento el largo pasillo con puertas

-Cual se supone que es mi habitación?-se pregunto para ella misma en voz baja

-La mía obviamente-se escuchó una voz ronca a su lado derecho

-Sasuke kun- dijo con un hilo de voz al darse cuenta que la había escuchado

Éste tomo la maleta y regreso a su habitación seguido por la chica

Casi como zombie, la pelirosa se sentó en la cama y contemplo la enorme habitación

Sasuke al verla de esa forma se frustro aun más, la tomó de la muñeca y la abraso de forma posesiva

-es una misión de reconocimiento, tranquila…-le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello

Las lágrimas se hacían una vez más presentes en los ojos jades de la chica, mientras se aferraba con ambas manos al pecho del shinobi

-no quiero que te maten…-dijo entre sollozos la pelirosa

-con quien hablas? Soy Sasuke Uchiha recuerdas-Dijo con voz egocéntrica al verla directamente a los ojos

-entonces porque quieres que me quede aquí?-Sakura sonaba molesta y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del chico

-porque estoy más tranquilo si estas aquí- Sasuke mantenía una mirada serena

-qué clase de misión secreta es?-pregunto esperanzada de escuchar la respuesta la kunoichi

-una del tipo secreta-dijo burlándose mientras lanzaba su ropa al suelo

-Que haces¡¡-Dijo sonrojada la pelirosa

-Me voy a bañar-Dijo indiferente el chico

-pero que mala costumbre tienes- dijo molesta la chica

Estando ahí sola, la pelirosa contemplo ahora con más detenimiento la habitación, tenía las paredes pintadas en blanco, muebles de madera antigua tallada que parecían muy costosos, 3 espadas ninja colgadas en la pared y en cada lado de la cama se encontraban dos scrolls con el escudo del clan Uchiha, Sakura fijó la vista en las bellas cortinas azuladas que cubrían parte de un ventanal con balcón; la chica caminó hasta el balcón y dejo que el frio viento de la noche golpeara su rostro revolviéndole el cabello, desde ahí podía ver las hermosas luces de la aldea… era un vista maravillosa

El viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza, pero Sakura permanecía recargada con la vista perdida en la aldea, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, ¿Qué debía hacer? Era la pregunta que más resonaba en su cabeza; por un lado podía hablar con Tsunade sama para que le diera más tiempo antes de mandar a Sasuke a un misión y por otra…se hacía preguntas como ¿Por qué lo mando a él?, ¿quería acaso la Hokage que lo mataran?..... estaba comenzando a nevar y pequeños copos caían delicadamente para posarse en el cabellos rosáceos de la chica

-Te vas a enfermar aquí afuera Sakura- Se escucho una voz grave tras ella mientras unos fuertes brazos la envolvían con la calidez de su cuerpo

-lo siento-dijo en voz baja la chica, mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación, tomando unas cosas de su maleta y entrando al baño

Al salir del baño, su cabello permanecía húmedo, y vio a lo lejos unos curiosos ojos negros clavados en su rostro, Sasuke traía un pantalón y camisa negra de pijama; camino hasta la cama y se sentó en una orilla con la mirada baja

-Si te sientes incomoda puedes elegir otra habitación- Sasuke permanecía recostado en su cama con la mirada al techo y sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza

-no es eso-, -_es que si tan solo…hubiera completado el jutsu, quizás…._-

-dime la razón…-

-de que hablas?-Dijo indiferente el joven

-dime la verdadera razón por la que quieres que me quede….-Sakura mantenía una mirada firme y determinada

El vengador se giro de lado para encararla tenía una expresión seria y a la vez preocupada

-estaré fuera de Konoha, si Akatsuki ataca la aldea, prefiero que estés cerca de Suigetsu y Juugo-La voz del moreno sonaba mas ronca de lo normal

-No los necesito… soy muy fuerte, además Naruto también estará en la aldea…-

-El dobe es fuerte, pero serian un estorbo si se meten en su pelea; por otro lado no estoy diciendo que tú no lo seas, pero como medico ninja eres más valiosa que peleando-

-Sasuke kun…-

La mirada de ese chico siempre la aturdía, era profunda y enigmática, Sasuke mantenía siempre un carácter serio y reservado que todos conocían muy bien, pero era "diferente" cuando estaban a solas o en la intimidad … su mirada era calma y sincera, siempre le sonreía y estaba feliz de saber que era la única en todo el mundo que disfrutaba de tales privilegios

Sus rostros poco a poco se acercaron, Sakura podía sentir la respiración de su compañero, hasta que sus labios se presionaron uno con otro, a cada minuto su respiración aumentaba y sentía que la piel le quemaba cuando el joven deslizaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo

Sasuke por su lado se había recostado con la chica en sus brazos, mientras que el frio cabello de la chica escurría sobre su rostro y cuello

-Sasuke kun-Se separo la chica tratando de tomar aire

-prométeme que regresaras…-

Sasuke la beso tiernamente

-Lo hare-

-Entonces esto podrá aguardar-Le dijo sonriente la pelirosa mientras se bajaba del percho del chico y re recostaba a su lado

-Que¡¡-Dijo molesto el joven

-Mañana tienes una misión importante y al menos debes estar descansado- Sakura le sonría de manera picara al verlo rechinar los dientes

-Eso para mí NO es un problema Sa ku ra- el joven había cambiado su expresión y su tono de voz era arrebatador

-es solo una misión, cuando regreses jugaremos- la pelirosa reía a lo bajo

-Hmp- su plan de provocarla le había fallado, se dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda a la chica

-ese es un berrinche Uchiha?-Dijo irónica la chica al ver lo indignado que se había puesto

el vengador se giro sobre la cama y jalo a la chica recostándola sobre uno de sus brasos mientras que con el otro la atraía a su pecho por la cintura

-espero que cuando regrese de la misión, estés consiente de que no te dejaré dormir en muchos días- le dijo con voz suave al oído de la chica

-lo estaré- le dijo mientras se acurrucaba junto a el

* * *

Eran las 5am, y en Konoha aun no había salido el sol

El joven Uchiha se acaba de levantar, tenía en sus brazos a Sakura que dormía tranquilamente aferrada a él

-Suéltame, me tengo que ir-Le dijo dulcemente al oído de la chica; esta se soltó estando dormida y tomó la almohada de su compañero entre los brazos entrujándola

Sasuke sonrió ante la escena, para él la pelirosa era simplemente hermosa; y podía quedarse prácticamente todo el día contemplándola

El moreno depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de la chica, se puso de pie, tomo un rápido baño, se vistió con el uniforme ANBU; y salió por el balcón de su habitación mientras a lo lejos se podía ver el bello amanecer

* * *

Entrada principal de Konoha, los ANBU se reunían en sus equipos……

-parece que estamos todos, muy bien equipos ANBU síganme-Dijo el líder que tras adentrarse al bosque a las afuera de Konoha se reunió de nuevo con los equipos

-la zona que debemos investigar es extensa, de modo que nos dividiremos en tres grupos, como ya les había dicho en esta zona en particular se han visto movimientos sospechosos y el punto principal que nos llama la atención es que pueda ser el escondite de Akatsuki; si bien existe la posibilidad de que nos encontremos con ellos, y especialmente a Madara Uchiha; les pido no se hagan los héroes y alerten a los equipos restantes de cualquier confirmación de la zona-

-Dicho esto, cada líder de equipo sabe la zona que debe investigar, a trabajar Señores¡¡¡-Grito entusiasta el jefe de los ANBU dirigiendo a dos equipos tras él

-la zona que debemos investigar es la norte del país de la hierba, a un paso veloz estaremos en un día y medio, Hyuga vigila los alrededores conforme nos acerquemos al punto de encuentro con el otro equipo –Ordenó Tenzo al chico con máscara y visible cabello largo negro

Y así cada equipo se separó para encontrarse en un punto específico antes de arribar a la zona en donde debían investigar el posible escondite de los Akatsuki y especialmente la ubicación de su líder…

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha, el día comenzaba como era costumbre o al menos eso pensaban los habitantes de la casa.

Suigetsu había bajado perezosamente a buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador cuando se topó con un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, al entra vio a al pelinaranja cuya expresión era tan sorprendida como la de él mismo, frente a ellos estaba la estufa encendida con "algo" que olía muy bien

-Buenos días-Saludo amable la pelirosa al entrar a la cocina y comenzar a servir en platos lo que estaba cocinándose

-buenos días Sakura san-Dijo Juugo mientras ayudaba a la chica a llevar los platillos a la mesa

-Vaya es la primera vez que alguien me prepara algo delicioso, hacía falta la presencia de una bella mujer en esta casa-Dijo entre risas Suigetsu al notar que Karin bajaba por las escaleras

-hmp-ésta miro con un odio visible a la pelirosa, y se dio la media vuelta saliendo por la puerta principal sin siquiera saludar a nadie

Sakura bajo el rostro y siguió acomodando la mesa, lo cierto es que estaba en esa casa porque Sasuke se lo había pedido, pero el ambiente era realmente incomodo cuando se cruzaba en el camino a esa mujer

-Déjala ya se le pasará-Dijo Juugo sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a desayunar

-lose, es solo que me siento incomoda-Dijo Sakura al sentarse también a la mesa

-no puedes pedir mucho, ustedes nunca se llevaron bien, y para rematar eres la chica del gruñón de Sasuke, supongo que eso es lo que la tiene más enojada-Suigetsu seguía con su cara quitada de la pena mientras se servía un poco de jugo en su baso

-supongo que si-dijo la pelirosa

-bien los dejo, iré a entrenar-Dijo la kunoichi al cabo de unos minutos

-Los veré luego dijo la chica mientras salía rumbo a la puerta principal, y se despedía amablemente de los jóvenes

* * *

Sakura llevaba todo el dia practicando el jutsu nuevo, y ahora el sol estaba ocultándose entre las montañas

-un poco más-Dijo al chica al formar con el agua una espada y hacerle una pequeña grieta a una roca

-Sakura chan¡¡-Se escuchó una voz alegre a lo lejos

-Naruto…-

-Te estaba buscando, Shizune me dijo que estabas entrenando- el rubio se había acercado a la cascada donde se encontraba la kunoichi

-Sakura chan…estas bien?-el rubio pudo notar con gran preocupación la cara agotada de su amiga

-Si, es solo que ya casi no tengo chacra-Le dijo sonriendo la chica mientras recuperaba su compostura

-Deberías descansar-Naruto tomo del brazo a la chica y la hizo sentarse en una roca junto al rio en donde desembocaba la cascada

-para que me buscabas Naruto?-

-Tsunade Obachan me pidió que te ayudara en tu entrenamiento-Le dijo orgulloso el portador del Kyuubi

-que te dijo Tsunade sama?-

-pues, que has estado entrenando con el Teme una técnica parecida a la que estrené para crear el Rasen Shuriken con Kakashi Sensei-

Una vez más Naruto miró con detenimiento el rostro triste e ido de la chica

-anímate Sakura chan te ayudare a entrenar en estos días que tengo libres -le dijo el chico entusiasmado

-gracias Naruto-le dijo la chica con la mirada perdida en el rio que fluía con fuerza

-dime que es lo que más trabajo te está costando?-pregunto el chico

-ya puedo controlar mejor el moldeo de chacra, pero sigue sin estar tan afilada como debería-dijo la pelirosa indiferente

-muy bien Sakura chan, entonces entrenaremos mucho los próximos días, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- dijo el rubio al percatarse de lo tarde que ya era

-este …. No yo me iré sola-Le dijo amable la chica

-Vamos Sakura chan-le dijo el joven mientras la tomaba de la mano

-no Naruto es que, no me estoy quedando en mi departamento-Sakura agradecía la carencia de luz en ese momento ya que podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas

-a no? Donde te estás quedando?-

-pues….en casa de Sasuke kun-Dijo aun más sonrojada la chica

-Ok, entonces te acompañare a casa de Sasuke-Dijo alegre el chico

**Inner Sakura: Sha¡¡ Naru Baka te adoro¡¡¡ eres tan inocente que de haber sido otra persona ya me habría hecho un interrogatorio estilo Ibiki**

-Sakura chan, y por que te estas quedando en casa del Teme?-dijo el chico mientras caminaban rumbo a la mansión Uchiha

**Inner Sakura: demasiado bueno para ser verdad….no podía durar mucho….**

-El… me pidió que me quedara en su mansión mientras estaba en misión-Dijo sin más remedio la chica, después de todo Konoha no era muy grande y prefería decir la verdad a que se corrieran rumores de porque había cambiado drásticamente de residencia….

-Qué raro…..-Dijo Naruto pensativo

-Raro que?-Sakura trataba de no sonar nerviosa ante las deducciones de su amigo rubio…

-Que el Teme sea tan amable como para pedirte eso…jaja, en fin –Naruto continuo con su sonrisa en el rostro

**Inner Sakura: Es… o se hace?**

* * *

- ya casi llegamos al punto de encuentro- Dijo Tenzo a la cabeza de su grupo

-El otro equipo ANBU está a un kilometro de aquí-Neji se había adelantado y saltaba justo a lado de su líder

-es ahí- dijo la única chica del grupo mientras se adentraban a unas formaciones rocosas

Al adentrarse Tenzo y su grupo se percataron de la presencia de otro equipo ANBU

-llegaron más pronto delo que esperaba-Dijo uno de los ANBU que estaba sentado en una roca

-lo sabemos, por ahora nos corresponde esperar a que los otros equipos estén en posición y mañana salgamos a investigar los puntos específicos que nos han asignado- Dijo otro desde la orilla de lo que parecía un risco

Y no muy lejos de ahí, una sombra salía de entre los árboles, fijando su atención a las rocas en donde se encontraban los Shinobis de Konoha

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí….

-Tenemos visitas-Dijo la parte negra de sujeto

-Quien?-De entre las sombras salió un sujeto de gran altura y dientes afilados

-ANBU, de Konoha….hay varios grupos, quizás sepan nuestra posición-Dijo la parte blanca del mismo sujeto

-interesante-otra voz se anexo a la conversación y está salió de entre las sombras portando un mascara en su rostro

-qué hacemos?-dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu

-atacarlos-dijo el sujeto con apariencia de pez

-no es prudente, Kisame…al menos no por este momento…-Madara caminó hasta Zetsu

-Cuando pretenden atacar?-

-Mañana-Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu

-por que no podemos atacarlos? Yo no tendría problemas para derrotarlo con Sahameda-

-No estamos seguros de que ninjas son los que forman parte del equipo ANBU de Konoha…además debemos reunirnos en el punto planeado para extraer al hachibi que capturaste Kisame…-Madara giro la cabeza y vio a lo lejos el cuerpo maltrecho de Killerbee

-y que haremos? Solo irnos y dejarlos?-Kisame había bajado de su espalda su poderosa espada y la recargaba en el suelo

-por ahora si-Dijo Madara dándole la espalda

-te has vuelto muy compasivo Madara¡¡, y no solo con ellos sino también con el mocoso hermano de Itachi, debiste asesinarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad-Dijo Kisame con odio en su voz

Los ojos se Madara se giraron violentamente y se posaron sobre los de Kisame, mientras soltaba una carcajada terrorífica

-escuchen bien, hasta ahora mi plan ha funcionado tal y como lo he planeado….. Kisame, el mocoso al que te refieres no es cualquier shinobi, hay algo que aun quiero de él, por eso lo deje con vida al percatarme de la grandiosa posibilidad de que…… despierte por completo su máximo poder-Dijo con voz macabra Madara

-no entiendo-dijo ambas parte de Zetsu

-Verán…. Los Uchihas hemos nacido con un kekeigenkai excepcional, pero aun más increíble algunos Uchihas de esencia peculiar despiertan el Magekyou Sharingan el cual no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué clase de habilidad tiene-

-Específicamente Itachi Uchiha despertó a muy temprana edad el Mangekyou Sharingan y resulto tener tres de los ataques más poderosos vistos en los ojos de un Uchiha, estos se los heredo a su hermano….pero al notar la fuerza de voluntad que sostenía el imbécil de Sasuke, decidí abstenerme de quitarle esos preciados ojos hasta que despierte por completo su poder….-

-créanme la venganza es algo que él adora buscar-Madara clavó los ojos en Kisame

-la guerra ya ha comenzado, no hay porque frenarse contra el enemigo, pero hay prioridades….-

Kisame guardo silencio y desvió la mirada al sentir el peso del ojo al descubierto de Madara

-muy bien,tienes el resto de este día para jugar con los ANBU mientras preparo todo para tomar la antepenúltima bestia del cuerpo del jinchuriki, después del tiempo limite tendrás que regresar para completar el jutsu de extracción-

-excelente, Zetsu dime cuantos son y donde están-Dijo Kisame tronándose los nudillos

-son 15, 10 al sur en las montañas y 5 en el bosque……..a 9 horas se acercan otros dos grupos más….-

-muy bien, esto me ayudara a calentar un poco antes de extraer al ocho colas- Y acto seguido Kisame salió de la guarida

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras

Una merecida disculpa por la tardanza, tenía planeado subir al capítulo antes pero en vista de que se acercaba el puente aquí los amables profesores de la universidad nos atiborraron de tareas antes de bórranos por una semanota XD

Pero ya volví¡¡¡¡

Mil gracias por todo sus comentarios y observaciones, gracias por sus porras todo todo lo tomo en cuenta, mil gracias

Las cosas se ponen un tanto complicadas para los personajes como pueden ver….estamos a aproximadamente 5cap del final, quizás menos quizás más XD jejeje

Kiaaa, yo se que me han odiado en estas semanas por no actualizar, lo compensaré jejeje, mis bellas lectoras les dejo mi nueva creación en mi profile, es todo un bombón ustedes saben jaja, pronto pronto me daré el tiempo de abrir mi cuenta en deviart y pasarlelas para que las vean en alta calidad

Saludos

Yukime88

"luego me platican si les gusto el regalo" por los reviews jaja


	16. Capitulo 16 : Akatsuki

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**------------------------------------------cambio de escena**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 : Akatsuki**

El día en Konoha se tornaba frio y sombrío, y los aldeanos regresaban a sus casas tras notar el crepúsculo en lo alto de las montañas que rodeaba su aldea

Naruto por su parte acompañaba a su mejor amiga a casa de Sasuke; mientras brincaban sobre los techos como era la costumbre de los ninjas

Sakura por su parte brincaba distraídamente, cuando un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo; esta se tambaleo y bajo a una calle tratando de frenar con sus brazos el temblor presente en su cuerpo

-Sakura chan¡¡ estás bien- Naruto bajo precipitadamente de un techo y sostuvo por los hombros a la chica

-Algo anda mal Naruto….-Dijo la chica tratando de detener el escalofrío

-Que es lo que anda mal?-Dijo preocupado el rubio

-Sasuke…. tengo un mal presentimiento…..-

Naruto suspiró, sabía por Tsunade sama que Sasuke estaba en una misión especial, pero no comprendía porque su amiga estaba tan triste y aprensiva con el moreno…y ahora tenía un mal presentimiento que la abatía

-Sakura chan, será mejor que te lleve a casa…-el rubio le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva

-gracias…-

El ojiazul la llevo hasta la mansión Uchiha, ahí se encontró con Suigetsu y Juugo

-Sakura san, quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?-Suigetsu noto la cara pálida de la chica

-No…. Gracias, yo subiré sola…. Naruto gracias por acompañarme..-

- a qué hora te veré mañana para entrenar?-

-Sakura chan, creo que será mejor que te deje descansar….. otro día podemos entrenar…-

-No… estoy bien, solo fue un escalofrío, tengo que seguir entrenando-Dijo determinada la chica

-de acuerdo…pero si te sigues sintiendo mal te llevaré con Shizune para que te revise- no había otra respuesta que dar, Naruto conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabia que si estaba necia en entrenar lo haría con o sin él, así que por eso era mejor acceder a su petición

-te veré mañana entonces Sakura chan-Naruto se despidió de Juugo y Suigetsu con la mano

-Sakura san que paso?-Juugo se acerco a la chica para mirarla mejor

-Nada….solo me siento cansada, me iré a dormir…-Sakura lucía un tanto nerviosa y mantenía la mirada baja mientras subía por las escaleras

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se recostó en la cama boca abajo mientras abrazaba con fuerza una de las almohadas

-Sasuke tonto…. Donde estas, estoy preocupada por ti…. -Sakura calvó el rostro en la almohada hasta que en unos pocos minutos, cayo profundamente dormida por el cansancio

* * *

El ritmo que mantenía el equipo de Tenzo era veloz, y gracias al Byakugan de Neji se mantenían alejados de posibles conflictos para seguir adelante; y en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino

-Estamos a 1 kilometro del punto de encuentro-Dijo Neji adelantándose a los demás para dirigirlos

-al parecer ya está el otro equipo ahí-Shizuka giro en el aire y cayó con delicadeza sobre una formación rocosa en lo alto de una montaña, desde ahí se podía ver un poblado cercano y el extenso bosque que lo cubría

-Vaya, creí que llegarían en el trascurso del día siguiente-Uno de los ANBUs se puso de pie al ver llegar a 4 de sus compañeros de misión

-y los demás equipos?-Tenzo se había sentado en una de las rocas más altas para mirar el horizonte antes de que el sol se metiera por completo

-solo uno ha llegado al norte de esta zona…-Contesto otro ANBU con máscara de mono

El sol terminó por fin de ocultarse tras las montañas y una tenue obscuridad cubrió el bosque, ya que la poca iluminación que había en los alrededores era a causa de la luna llena que se encontraba en lo alto

-Tenzo, ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que hagamos equipos para vigilar-Dijo un ANBU que parecía ser el líder del otro equipo

-Ustedes, la chica y el novato, vayan vigilar el perímetro-Ordeno otro ANBU con mascara en forma de ave

-Tenemos problemas¡¡-lo interrumpió Neji que se había puesto de pie y miraba el horizonte

-Qué pasa?-

-Un chacra poderoso se está acercando-Antes de que Neji terminara la frase, una explosión se escuchó bajo la montaña y esta comenzó a despedazarse

-El enemigo nos descubrió¡¡ estén alertas¡¡-Grito Tenzo mientras sus subordinados asentían

-Vaya vaya¡¡¡ ANBUs de Konoha, que sorpresa verlos por aquí-Kisame se encontraba parado en la copa de un árbol mientras observaba con detenimiento el numero de shinobis

-nueve?-pensó

De lo alto de otra copa de árbol, uno de los ANBUs saltó con la espada desenvainada para atacar, pero esta se partió en dos al chocar con la imponente espada del Akatsuki

-Veo que nuestra información estaba en lo correcto…. El escondite de Akatsuki se encontraba aquí-el ANBU que atacó a Kisame se incorporo e invocó otra espada más grande con un sello

-Kisame¡¡-grito con furia un ANBU con máscara de gato y cabellos azabaches, mientras blandía su espada

-Shin¡¡¡¡ ten cuidado- grito Tenzo

Al defenderse Kisame , pudo notar que su preciosa Sahameda no la destrozó

-hmp, serás un divertido oponente para mi espada-Kisame comenzó a atacar a su oponente, mientras reía al ver lo curiosamente veloz que defendía el ANBU

-_Demonios… no puedo depender de mi Mangekyou Sharingan…. tendré que tener cuidado al utilizarlo_-Sasuke esquivo dos ataques más mientras un tercero lo lastimó levemente la pierna

-_esa espada…..-_el moreno jadeaba de cansancio mientras se mantenía en guardia frente al Akatsuki

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta que mi Sahameda le encanta el chacra y en estos momentos te ha estado absorbiendo en cada ataque que realizaste-

Tras Kisame , 3 ANBUs se anexaron a su pelea; tenían características diferentes uno utilizaba armas, otro más el elemento madera y el ultimo peleaba con taijutsu, pero ninguno pudo acertarle un golpe al sujeto de dientes de tiburón

-Sahameda está feliz de pelear con ustedes¡¡¡ tienen chacras interesantes-

El moreno ladeo la vista al notar que la pierna le quemaba; Shizuka había puesto su mano en la herida y esta se había curado de inmediato mientras se incorporaba junto a el

-Tienes poco chacra, no eres oponente para el-Le dijo con voz seria mientras observaba a sus compañeros pelear

-eso no es tu problema-

-lo es¡¡ no soy como tu novia, Yo no puedo regenerar chacra para recuperarte, solo curarlos si están heridos, por eso te pido que no te expongas de esa forma¡¡-Dijo con molestia la chica de cabello plateado

Sasuke la miro con ojos intrigados

-No me mires así, entre ANBUs la información corre muy rápido y uno que dos chismes circulan por ahí también-Le dijo sonriéndole

-hmp-ya averiguaría quien era el que "corría esa información" para despellejarlo

Sasuke sacó una píldora verde de su porta kunai y se la tragó

-eso es una píldora especial?- pregunto la chica, pero está fue ignorada mientras observaba boquiabierta como se incorporaba a la pelea el moreno

El combate se estaba volviendo salvaje, y Kisame se divertía de lo lindo, era un oponente sumamente poderoso y se defendía muy bien de los ataques de los ANBUs levantando barreras de agua frente a él para contrarrestar cada ataque

No muy lejos de ahí, otro equipo de ANBUs se acercaba a toda velocidad

-_más compañía, será mejor aumentar el ritmo del juego-_pensó Kisame

_-_ Suiton bakusui shouha¡¡--Kisame realizó una serie de sellos y de su boca comenzó a brotar agua en grandes cantidades hasta sumergir casi todo el bosque en una gigantesca ola de agua

-Espero que sus informes estén completos sobre mí, sino es una pena que se enteren que soy el miembro de Akatsuki con la mayor cantidad de chacra-Kisame se movía literalmente como pez en el agua, mientras que todos los shinobis de Konoha lo atacaban con dificultad

Tenzo por su parte atacaba a Kisame con estacas que salían de la tierra, pero este los esquivaba con la agilidad de un verdadero depredador marino, su mokuton era rápido pero no lo suficiente y aun peor, comenzaba a ver a algunos de los miembros de ANBU comenzar a ahogase; la ayuda por lo visto no había generado mucha diferencia, era patético en realidad… 15 ANBUs luchando contra un enemigo que no podían causarle daño alguno

-_esto va mal…. Las técnicas de explosivos y armas son lentas bajo el agua…. Además esa espada me tiene preocupado….durante casi toda la pelea la mayoría hemos perdido una gran cantidad de chacra atacándolo….a este paso…nos matara¡¡-_pensó Tenzo al ver a uno de sus compañeros invocar una lluvia de shurikens y lanzárselas al enemigo

-Suiton Goshoku zame- grito bajo el agua Kisame y tras pequeñas explosiones de invocación salieron cinco temibles tiburones blancos directo a sus enemigos

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, solo estaba a la defensiva mientras veía a los demás efectuar ataques inútiles contra las defensas del hombre pez

Uno de los tiburones se abalanzo con las fauces abiertas para tragarlo de tajo, pero un rápido giro hizo que lo esquivara con ayuda de su Sharingan y quedara frente a Shizuka que también había intentado esquivar al tiburón pero este la había golpeado con la cola y las últimas reservas de oxigeno salían de su boca

Sasuke nadó hasta tomar a la chica del brazo y comenzó a nadar a la superficie de la gigantesca burbuja que cubría el bosque, pero noto con horror que a medida que nadaba el nivel de agua aumentaba y cada vez se veía más lejos la superficie

Tenzo se percato de este hecho, y elevo del suelo bloques de madera que sacaron a cada uno de los ANBU de la trampa de agua, pero antes de que volvieran a jalar aire, la burbuja una vez más había aumentado y los tiburones rompían de una sola mordida los troncos de madera

-_demonios¡¡¡ no puedo usar mi elemento katon pero…hay uno que si funcionará…-_Sasuke le hizo señales a Tenzo mientras los otros shinobis seguían peleando con el enemigo, este comprendió y volvió a realizar los mismos sellos sacando a los miembros de ANBU de nuevo a excepción de Sasuke

-Chidori Nagashi¡¡-grito el joven Uchiha,y una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeo a los tiburones que estaban dispuestos a tragárselo de un bocado, dejándolos inconscientes

Sasuke giro frenéticamente buscando a su enemigo pero cuando se percató de su presencia Kisame ya lo había atacado con un poderoso golpe de parte de la espada de Shameda dejándolo sangrando de un costado

-Hora de terminar el juego¡¡¡-Kisame al volver a sentir a los ANBU sobre de él, elevó un fuerte remolino alejándolos por unos segundos para que este completara la fusión con su preciada espada Sahameda

Para horror de los ANBU, su enemigo se había vuelto aun más poderoso, y mostraba una apariencia más afín a un monstruo de agua, su cuerpo había adoptado características de tiburón y una prominente aleta salía de su espalda

Neji por su parte peleaba con Kisame sin mucho éxito, mientras le decía a señas a Tenzo que intentara sacar a sus compañeros que comenzaban a ahogarse

Y para sorpresa, éste pudo sacarlos velozmente del agua cayendo precipitadamente sobre el bosque donde se encontraban, ahora solo Neji permanecía dentro de la burbuja de agua

-Tenemos que detenerlo¡¡-Grito Tenzo a los ANBU que aun permanecían consientes

-hay una forma…pero necesito que me den tiempo-Dijo Sasuke tratando de llenar sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible, tomó otra pastilla de su equipo y se la tragó mientras unos recuerdos vagos recorrían su mente

Flash Back

_-Sasuke kun, deja de quejarte no puedo hacer más por el sabor de las píldoras¡¡-Grito con molestia al ver al vengador renuente a tragarse una vez más esas píldoras_

_-además necesito medir el tiempo de efecto para ver si lo puedo prolongar un poco más- ya ninja medico comenzaba a impacientarse _

_El moreno se trago la píldora sin siquiera saborearla_

_-y bien?-pregunto esté después de unos minutos de estar sentado mientras la pelirosa seguía con sus anotaciones en su pergamino_

_-el efecto dura solo 25min, pero estas presentando efectos secundarios….-_

_-como lo comprobaste cuando estábamos en el país de la miel… la píldora después de perder su efecto disminuye tu propio flujo de chacra provocando que te decaigas…,pero ahora te has vuelto más resistente y puedes soportar una píldora….-_

_-eso que significa?-_

_-que no podrás tomar más de una pastilla en un tiempo de una hora, ya que si llegas a ingerir dos o más sin esa diferencia de tiempo te agotaran al punto de desmayarte…. Eso podría ser peligroso ya que inmediatamente estarías fuera de combate-Sakura lucia preocupada_

_-se precavido, la píldora es solo una ayuda extra-dijo con voz más tranquila_

_-si eso ya lo sé-_

Fin del Flash Back

-Cuanto tiempo?-otro ANBU se había incorporado

-el suficiente como para incendiar el bosque, cuando ataque tendrán que alejarse lo más posible…..-Sasuke sintió una descarga mayor de chacra en su cuerpo y este activo su Mangekyou Shariangan

-Amaterasu¡¡- susurro y un fuego negro comenzó a quemar desenfrenadamente al bosque alrededor de la burbuja de agua

Los demás ANBU regresaron a la burbuja de agua para ayudar a Neji que ya tenía varias cortadas graves en brazos y su costado izquierdo

-Cuando te de la señal, sácalos de aquí….- Tenzo asintió mientras él y Sasuke se volvían a introducir a la burbuja

Sasuke miraba con dificultad el cielo, estaba completamente oscuro y la poca luz que les ayudaba en su visión era la de la luna y la de las ahora flamas negras que permanecían a las afueras de la burbuja

Al notar que el cielo comenzaba a tronar por la humedad de alrededor y las flamas, éste nado hasta tocar el hombro de Tenzo y nadar al centro de la burbuja

Kisame ya había acabado con la mayoría de los ANBU y muchos permanecían en el fondo de la burbuja inconscientes

Tenzo una vez más ejecutó unos sellos, - Mokuton Nagaru Eda- y desde la tierra broto un puñado de estacas de madera que se abrieron en todas direcciones sacando a cada uno de los shinobis de la burbuja y alejándolos lo más posible

Al salir de la burbuja Tenzo vio en lo alto a Sasuke elevar su mano y comenzar a concentrar un aura de chacra eléctrico alrededor de su cuerpo

-_el radio aun es corto, no podre sacarlos por completo de su ataque_-pensó el ANBU con elemento madera, movió las manos con un sello más y unió las ramas con cada shinobi en la punta juntándolos en un solo lugar

-Mokuton Mokujou Heki- grito y ramas del suelo armaron una coraza lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a los ANBU

-Donde está Shin?-uno de los ANBU despertó al recibir oxigeno y buscaba con la mirada al novato

A lo alto se podía ver entre la oscuridad las nubes negras que se habían generado por los cambios repentinos de temperaturas, y el crepitar de la nubes por los rayos que pasaban de una a otra

Sasuke sostenía en lo alto su mano con las descargas a sus alrededores, pero una mano presiono un de sus tobillos y lo jalo de nuevo al agua, haciéndolo perder la máscara por la repentina zambullida

-_mierda¡¡¡ tendré que atacarlo desde aquí_-Sasuke nado hasta ponerse frente a Kisame

-Sasuke Uchiha¡¡¡ quién iba a pensar que serias una marioneta de la Hokage…. Madara te necesita… pero no creo que sea problema si te mato ahora-

Kisame se lanzo mostrando los colmillos afilados de su boca y en ese momento Sasuke bajo la mano jalando con él un trueno

-Kirin ¡¡¡¡-Grito el Uchiha mientras la descarga eléctrica resonaba en los alrededores y un dragón eléctrico entraba en la burbuja haciéndola estallar

El impacto del agua y la electricidad retumbo en las paredes de la coraza de madera de Tenzo y los ANBU, estos inmediatamente salieron para ver qué era lo que había pasado

-Sasuke¡¡¡¡ - grito Shizuka mientras buscaba frenéticamente a su compañero de equipo

En la zona de impacto se podía apreciar un cráter que arraso con todo lo que había a su alrededor, y en el suelo se encontraba Kisame que había perdido la trasformación y respiraba con dificultad sosteniendo aun su espada Sahameda

-Maldito, se electrifico junto conmigo-Dijo entre jadeos

Uno de los ANBU salto hasta Kisame –Nos causaste muchos líos- este sacó su espada y la rodeo con chacra de viento cortándole la cabeza de tajo al Akatsuki

-Donde está el niño- Uno de los ANBUs de robusta corpulencia también había comenzado a buscarlo

En lo alto un chillido de halcón se hizo sonar y este descendió con dificultad

-Neji ¡¡ -gritó Shizuka para que lo siguiera

En el lomo del halcón se encontraba el joven ANBU de cabellos negros totalmente desvanecido y con heridas profundas que habían llenado el lomo del halcón con sangre

Los ANBU se acercaron a los otros chicos

-Desgraciado, lo ataco con energía de la naturaleza y además sobrevivió-Un ANBU revisaba con detenimiento las heridas mientras Shizuka las trataba de curar

-Es un Uchiha…. No me sorprende-dijo el líder del otro equipo

-ser temerario es estúpido-Dijo molesta la chica peliplateada

-Argh…-Neji se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas y sostenía su costado con una mano para parar la hemorragia

-Neji…-Shizuka puso sus manos en el costado del joven Hyuga

-Tenemos que regresar a Konoha…. No tengo suficiente chacra como para curarlos a todos…además Sasuke está gravemente herido….

-Muy bien interceptaremos a los otros equipos para que revisen la zona y limpien el cuerpo del Akatsuki… regresemos a Konoha-Ordenó Tenzo

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí

-Aun sigue en problemas Kisame?-Madara caminaba hasta la salida de su guarida

-Los ANBU lo han matado….-Zetsu se encontraba entre las rocas

-Cuantos ANBU?-

-Eran 15, pero quien lo asesinó fue Uchiha Sasuke….-

-hmp, así que se encontraba entre las escoltas de Konoha ….., eso me facilita el trabajo para encontrarlo a él y al ultimo jinchuriki-

-Que hacemos ahora?- Zetsu termino de sacar su cuerpo de entre las rocas y se puso de pie

-Extraeremos el ocho colas, y después de eso iremos a visitar a Konoha, declarando así la cuarta guerra ninja-Dijo Madara soltando una carcajada

-Como pelearemos contra tantos ninjas sin Kisame?-Inquirió el hombre mitad planta

-Todo está planeado….Kisame no jugaba un papel importante en esta guerra, además nuestro Az bajo la manga es cortesía de Pein…..-

A esto último Madara tomo del hombro a Zetsu y desapareció en un vórtice….tras una macabra carcajada

* * *

Habían pasado desde el incidente de la misión casi 2 semanas y la mayoría de los ANBU en misión se encontraban en el hospital

Y en una de las habitación se encontraba el vengador, hacia un día que había despertado en ese lugar… y la única persona que había visto en ese día había sido Shizune que le había explicado que tenía unas costillas rotas y múltiples heridas que necesitaban de tiempo para curarse…

Sasuke se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y con un gruñido se sostuvo inconscientemente los vendajes que cubrían su torso desnudo

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, a lo que el vengador alzo la mirada….y pudo ver a una medico de cabellos rosáceos entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ésta camino en silencio sin mirarlo a los ojos, cargó una de sus manos de un chacra verdoso y comenzó a moverlo sobre uno de sus bazos vendados

-Arg-Se quejo el vengador al sentir un ardor terrible en las heridas

-Si te tomaras la medicina que te dio Shizune, no te quejarías tanto-Dijo la pelirosa con voz irritada señalando un frasco en el pequeño en el buro junto a su cama

Sasuke al escucharla hablarle de esa forma, se limito a voltearse molesto y dejarla que terminara de revisar sus fracturas

Carack se escucho en uno de los huesos del brazo de Sasuke a lo que este se quejo aun más fuerte

-Cállate¡¡ tenía que enderezar el hueso, de lo contrario podría sellar mal-

-Cuál es tu problema¡¡¡-grito el moreno arrebatándole el brazo de las manos de la chica

PAFF… antes de que el vengador evaluara la mirada de la chica, esta lo había abofeteado con tal fuerza que su rostro se había girado al otro lado, y para humillación del moreno esa era la segunda vez que lo hacia esa chica

El shinobi alzo la mirada con furia en sus ojos, pero la ira fue consumida de pronto al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo IDIOTA¡¡-grito la pelirosa

Sasuke iba a contestar a tal grito, pero reaccionó y se mantuvo callado al notar a que se refería la chica con "decírselo", este subió el brazo contrario de forma inconsciente y cubrió con su mano el tatuaje ANBU

-eres un maldito ¡¡¡ porque no confiaste en mi para decírmelo¡¡¡-Sakura alzaba cada vez más la voz

-No tenia porque-le regreso la agresión a la chica

-Claro que si¡¡¡¡ pudiste haberte matado- el mejillas de Sakura estaban empapadas por las lagrimas

-estoy aquí no?-dijo de forma tajante el moreno

-te odio-grito con voz quebrada por las lagrimas, mientras se daba media vuelta para salir del cuarto

Pero la puerta se cerro de golpe y un furioso Sasuke mostraba sus ojos color rojo sangre, tomo a la chica por la espalda y la apretó contra su pecho de forma violenta

-Suéltame Uchiha-la voz de Sakura sonaba seria y apagada, no quería que todo el hospital se enterara de lo hablaban y es por eso que decidió componer un poco su tono de voz

-No hasta que te tranquilices- Sasuke tenía la respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo aun estaba débil y no duraría mucho tiempo de pie a como se sentía

Sakura al sentir los latidos agitados del corazón del moreno y sus brazos rodeándola rompió en llanto recargando el rostro sobre el pecho del joven

El joven Uchiha comenzaba a marearse por el esfuerzo, caminó hasta un sillón junto a su cama y se sentó de golpe mientras jalaba a la chica manteniéndola sentada sobre sus piernas y entre sus brazos

-molesta- le dijo al oído mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el sillón a manera de relajarse y respirar para contrarrestar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a retumbar en sus sienes

La pelirosa se quedo callada mientras sollozaba, había subido los brazos y se mantenía abrasada al cuello del chico

-Sakura…me lastimas- el cuerpo de la chica recargado sobre su torso comenzaba a causarle dolor ya que sus costillas aun no se habían pegado; este la separó de su pecho para mirarla

-lo siento-dijo la chica bajando la vista

La puerta del cuarto se abrió por segunda vez y esta vez era Neji y Tenzo los que entraban, Sakura se puso de pie de golpe limpiándose las lagrimas y saliendo por la puerta con la mirada baja

-Te sientes mejor?-Tenzo miraba curioso el rostro hastiado del joven

-no en realidad…-

-fue un milagro que salieras vivo de tu ataque- Tenzo jugueteaba con las hermosas flores blancas que se encontraban en una mesita lateral

-No iba a salir vivo-Dijo el moreno con voz seca

-Que fue lo que paso?-Neji se anexo a la conversación

-el plan era lanzar el ataque mientras estaba fuera del agua, pero el desgraciado me jalo de nuevo a su trampa….cuando impacte con mi jutsu la burbuja de agua invoque una creatura antes de perder la conciencia…. –

-Tu halcón te salvo la vida, al parecer absorbió parte de la descarga de los alrededores ya que también se encontraba muy herido cuando te bajamos de su lomo- Dijo Neji con su tranquila voz

-que encontraron los otros equipos?-Sasuke se cubría la luz tapándose los ojos con su mano buena, mientras se seguía esforzando por mitigar las punzadas de su cabeza

-Nada…. Si es que Madara estaba ahí, desapareció… lo único que recuperaron fue el cuerpo de Kisame y su espada que está bajo vigilancia- Dijo Tenzo pensativo

-Será mejor que te recuperes pronto…. No creo que Madara tarde mucho en atacarnos-Tenzo caminó a la puerta y Neji lo siguió

En el pasillo, ambos Shinobis salieron cruzándose con Sakura que llevaba unos frascos en sus manos y regresaba a la habitación de donde habían salido

Mientras tanto el moreno seguía cubriéndose de la luz inmóvil en el sillón

Sakura cerró las cortinas de golpe y una leve oscuridad cubrió el cuarto del hospital – tomate esto- le acerco el frasco al joven que bajaba las manos de su rostro y sostenía una de sus sienes

Sasuke tomo el segundo frasco y se tomo una de las píldoras para volver a recargar la cabeza en el sillón

-Tienes hambre?-Sakura se había acercado al moreno y lo había ayudado a subir de nuevo a la cama y recostarse

En sus manos sostenía una manzana y le quitaba la cascara con un cuchillo en silencio

-No hagas eso-dijo el moreno al alzar la vista

-por que?-

-Me trae malos recuerdos- Sasuke se había sentado de nuevo en la cama

-quiero hacerte una pregunta…Sasuke kun-

-deja de llamarme tan formal-al parecer la medicina había tenido efecto y el dolor disminuía

-te tomaste más de una píldora verdad?-

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes…-Dijo con fastidio el moreno

-tonto…-Un silencio incomodo habitó en el cuarto hasta que lo rompió de nuevo la chica

-Sasuke….si estas de acuerdo mañana podría operarte con mi jutsu -La voz de la chica sonaba suave

-lo lograste?-

Sakura sonrió, lanzo la manzana al aire y un delgado hilo de agua salió del vaso que se encontraba en la mesa aderiendose en dos dedos de la mano de la chica y tomando forma de una delgada espada larga, ésta corto por la mitad la manzana con un ligero movimiento

-Naruto me ayudo a entrenar…-

-muy bien… pero hay una condición…-dijo el moreno recostándose de nuevo

-condición?-

-después de que me operes quiero regresar a mi mansión, me hastía estar en este cuarto tan estrecho…-

-pero Sasuke, tienes que estar bajo observación…-replicó la chica

-lo estaré, o no piensas venir conmigo?- le dijo sonriendo el moreno

-he.. si-dijo un tanto nerviosa la chica

-ahora tu respóndeme algo-El moreno mantenía la vista en el techo del cuarto

-por que estas tan voluble, casi me rompes el cuello con esa bofetada-su voz sonaba molesta pero tranquila

-lo lamento….yo no sé porque estoy así, quizás sea por el estrés….además me sentía abrumada al enterarme que te habían herido y que….eran del equipo ANBU los que había ido a esa misión-

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la sentó en su cama

-si te hubiera dicho la verdad antes de la misión, abrías estado más tranquila?-

-no-dijo Sakura casi de inmediato

-además ya te lo había dicho….estás hablando conmigo- Sasuke le sonrió tiernamente a la chica y esta lo abrazo

-por que eres así?- le dijo la chica al oído

-así como?-

-tan … tranquilo y comprensivo…-

Sasuke rio a lo bajo

-siempre he sido así, pero nunca hubo alguien que valiera la pena para conocerme de verdad…ni que me importara tanto como para aguantarle sus gritos-

-ya te pedí disculpas por eso…o piensas echármelo en cara toda la vida?-

-no, lo que te voy a echar en cara es lo que prometiste antes de que me fuera a la misión-Sasuke sostenía una media sonrisa, a lo que la chica se sonrojo casi como un jitomate

-estamos en el hospital..compórtate-Dijo molesta la chica

-por eso quiero irme a mi casa-le susurro al oído mientras una sonrisa picara surcaba los labios del vengador

-como te encuentras Sasuke kun?- Shizune había entrado sin tocar la puerta y observaba curiosa la cortina cerrada y los rostros de ambos jóvenes muy cerca

-mejor- dijo Sasuke recostándose de nuevo

-bien, regresare en un rato más para revisarte…. Sakura san me ayudarías a terminar de ver a los demás pacientes?-

-he… si-Sakura se puso de pie y siguió a Shizune

Al salir la pelinegra le sonrió de forma divertida

-Sakura san, deberías dejarlo descansar más tiempo, apenas despertó y sabes muy bien que si se agita mucho puede empeorar su salud-Dijo de forma natural y comprensiva

-de que hablas?-Dijo Sakura con el rostro rojo de nuevo

-ahora te vas a hacer la inocente?-dijo divertida la chica mientras entraba al cuarto de otro paciente

**Inner Sakura: Shannaro¡¡ a Shizune comienza a afectarle la compañía de Kakashi sensei**

La pelirosa bufó molesta y se continúo por el pasillo del hospital rumbo a la mansión Uchiha

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras

Ya casi nos acercamos a los últimos capítulos¡¡¡ no sufran no sufran serán 5 mas si no me emociono escribiendo pasándome de ese numero

Mil gracias por sus reviews ya pasaron los 90 soy tan feliz ^_^

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía, y pido disculpas a los fans de Kisame jeje lo siento tenía que hacerlo dramático jaja

Próximo capítulo…. "operación al 100%"

Ha si se me olvidaba

Les dejo el link que les prometí de los dibujos que he estado subiendo en mi profile

no están bloqueados con marca de agua , pero si les pido a quienes los quieran usar en páginas, foros o wallpapers en línea me avisen donde van a estar porfis

les mando un abrazo a todas, y si todo sale bien las veo el prox viernes ^_^

Yukime88


	17. Capitulo 17: Junto a ti

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**-cambio de escena**

…**.**

**Capitulo 17: Junto a ti**

La mañana en el hospital de Konoha había trascurrido tan lentamente que la pelirosa comenzaba a estresarse al visualizar a las enfermeras ir y venir de una habitación a otra. Había programado la operación de Sasuke a las 2pm ya que esperaba a su equipo especial medico que se encontraba en estos momentos en una misión por lo cual, su hora de llegada oscilaba en el trascurso de la mañana

Sakura revisaba sus apuntes con detenimiento, los había leído ya contadas 27 veces… tratando de memorizar los puntos específicos que debía curar..Aunque ya para la decimo octava vez ni siquiera ponía atención a la sección que leía

Estaba nerviosa, era claro para ella, pero sabía que tenía que concentrarse al máximo para lograr una operación con el 85% de éxito, tiempo atrás ya había visitado a su paciente en cuestión, y el simple recuerdo la hizo reaccionar con una ola más de histeria porque el reloj marcaba ya la 1:25pm; habían pasado ya dos horas desde que le anunció a Sasuke el horario de su operación a lo que éste solo asintió de forma aburrida mientras retomaba su jueguito de pasar corrientes eléctricas a cuanto objeto de metal estaba a su alcance…. Ya Sakura lo había regañado con anterioridad por actuar de esa forma tan infantil ya que varias enfermeras se habían accidentado al tocar la estructura metálica de la cama y éstas había recibido una descarga en forma de chispa provocando más de un grito

Sakura sostuvo con ambas manos su cabeza…

-Sakura san, el equipo médico regreso de su misión-anuncio una de las enfermeras junto a la puerta del consultorio de la chica

-Gracias Miyuki, podrías pedirles que vengan a mi consultorio?- pregunto amablemente la chica mientras ponía un poco en orden su escritorio

-Si en un momento-dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse

-Volvimos tan pronto como se nos fue avisado tu llamado- una voz grave resonó en la entrada del consultorio y dejo entre ver a un hombre corpulento de vestiduras de jounin y pelo castaño claro, a otro chico de complexión delgada y a una mujer alta

-Ryota san,chicos… gracias por acceder a mi petición-dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie y saludando a los tres miembros que habían entrado a su consultorio

-por fin lograste completar el jutsu en el que trabajabas?- pregunto la integrante del equipo médico, la chica aparentaba unos treinta y tantos, sus facciones eran duras pero mantenía un porte elegante que hacia juago con su melena rubia

-asi es, me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo conseguirlo, pero creo que todo saldrá bien…-Sakura suspiró, tomó sus apuntes y se dirigieron a una de las salas de operación

Dentro de la sala se encontraba una chica cuyos ojos aperlados destacan en su tez blanca y al paciente en cuestión que miraba de forma distraída el techo de la habitación

-Hinata¡ gracias por venir-Sakura estrecho a su amiga

-No te preocupes Sakura, siempre que lo necesites- La Hyuga sonrió con amabilidad

-Muy bien chicos comencemos, Sasuke esta vez no podre utilizar ningún jutsu para aminorar el dolor por eso te pido que por más dolor que sientas te mantengas quieto ya que estarás semiinconsciente y utilizare los hilos de chacra como bisturí-

El moreno solo se limitó a asentir y cerró los ojos mientras los ninjas médicos realizaban sus labores por separado monitoreando al paciente

-_Tranquila, tranquila….concéntrate_ -Pensó la pelirosa mientras realizaba los sellos ninjas

-Hinata porfavor…-Dijo la pelirosa mientras fijaba la vista en el pecho del moreno

-Byakugan¡….. flujo de chacra al 5%-dijo con dulce voz la morena

-porque es tan bajo?-pregunto el chico flacucho de cabellos negros del equipo

-le pedí a Sasuke que disminuyera al máximo su chacra para que no afectara la operación-

**Inner Sakura: Sha¡ sí, le pedimos gastar su chacra, no que electrocutara enfermeras y médicos ninjas¡ ahora tenemos que disculparnos con medio hospital por las molestias**

-Bien Hinata, ahora corta el flujo justo antes de cada zona dañada por favor- dijo la ninja medico

Con agiles movimientos la Hyuga golpeo varios puntos en el cuerpo del chico, provocando un gruñido del joven

-quieto-Ryota sostuvo por los hombros al chico, mientras que otro ninja ejecutaba unos sellos, al finalizar éste colocó sus manos sobre la frente del moreno dejándolo semiinconsciente

-_tranquila …tranquila_-

-Kagutsu no jutsu- varios hilos de chacra azulados salieron de los dedos de la chica y se clavaron centímetros adelante de los puntos que había golpeado Hinata

Ante los ojos de los presentes, la joven médico comenzó a mover sus dedos como si estuviera tratando de controlar una marioneta, estos se movían levemente por las incisiones provocando que salieran pequeñas gotas de sangre

La medico rubia se acerco al chico y comenzó a detener el sangrado de las heridas en donde se mantenían clavados los hilos

El moreno soltó otro gruñido al notar que mas hilos se le clavaban en la piel como agujas hirviendo

Ya para ese momento eran los dos hombres Ryota e Ichiro los que forcejeaban para mantener al moreno lo más quieto posible

-Hinata… -Sakura se mantenía concentrada

-todo listo-

-Bien….la parte fácil esta lista-Dijo con alivio la pelirosa

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-Pregunto la chica mirando a los ojos a Ichiro

-Estable…. -

-_bien…_-, -Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu- grito la pelirosa tras un movimiento rápido de sellos mientras que sus hilos de color azulado se tornaban dorado brillante

-Asombroso, esa es la técnica de regeneración de células de Tsunade Sama-Dijo Ryota mientras estudiaba con atención las manos de la chica

-_No cabe duda que es la mejor estudiante de la Hokage… _- pensó la ninja medico rubia

-argh¡ -Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse del dolor constante, ahora esos hilos dorados no solo le cortaban la piel sino le quemaban hasta un punto insoportable

-no….-dijo en voz baja la pelirosa

-Hinata que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto la rubia notablemente preocupada

-la regeneración es más lenta de lo que esperábamos….y el flujo de chacra de Sakura san esta variando de forma extraña….-

-_demonios…. Si me quedo sin chacra dañare a Sasuke kun¡_-

-Esto me está tomando más tiempo de lo que calculé-Sakura lucía exhausta y su respiración cada vez se agitaba más

-que está alterando tu chacra?-Pregunto Ichiro

-No lo sé¡ estoy tratando de controlarlo….es la primera vez que sucede…-la pelirosa se veía desespera

-Bien, problemas extremos requieren soluciones extremas¡-grito la rubia mientras tomaba un bisturí de una de las mesitas

-Lo siento Sakura- Dijo Haruko haciendo un corte rápido en el antebrazo de la chica

Cálidas gotas de sangre comenzaron a escurrir por el brazo de la pelirosa a lo que Haruko empapo sus manos con ella

-Kuchiyose no jutsu-gritó, y tras el humo blanco salió una babosa

-Bien pensado Haruko-dijo Ryota desde el otro lado de la mesa

-Sakura que sucede?- la pequeña babosa centro la mirada en la ninja medico

-Katsuyu podrías brindarme parte de tu chacra para mantener el mío estable?-

-Claro-La pequeña babosa trepo al hombro de la medico

-Muy bien terminemos con esto de una buena vez¡-la pelirrosa comenzó a concentrarse y los hilos se volvieron ligeramente más brillantes

-45% regenerado- Dijo Hinata

-60%-

-82%-

-Sakura tu cuerpo se está debilitando muy rápido…podría ser peligroso -Dijo Katsuyu con su dulce voz

-continua Hinata…-Dijo la pelirosa con un hilo de voz

-94%-

-100% de células regeneradas de manera sincronizada-dijo alegre la morena

-Sakura ¡- grito Haruko al ver a la pelirosa, ésta había detenido el jutsu de los hilos y respiraba con dificultad apoyándose sobre una pared cercana

-Hinata libera los puntos de bloqueo –Ordeno la chica mientras se incorporaba de nuevo

La Hyuga asintió y golpeo los puntos específicos

-Como lo vez?-pregunto la kunoichi al ver relajada la mirada del moreno

-colapso por el estrés en su cuerpo, pero el flujo esta estable, solo es cuestión de descanso para que se recupere-

-Sakura deberías ir con Tsunade Sama, te veo mal- Ryota se había acercado a la pelirosa al verla tan débil

-Estaré bien, no es necesario- Dijo la chica retomado su compostura

* * *

….

_-Sasuke…- se escuchaba una hermosa voz a lo lejos_

_-quien eres?-pregunto el moreno confundido por la luz a su alrededor_

_-Sasuke mi pequeño…- la dulce voz se escuchaba más cerca y unos suaves brazos rodearon su cuerpo_

_-Tonto hermano menor…-una segunda voz se anexo a la escena borrosa_

_-Te has vuelto un Uchiha muy poderoso…-otra voz más grave sonó tras de si_

_-mamá…Itachi…padre… que hacen aquí- un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando_

_-Mi amor…te extrañamos tanto, dinos eres feliz?-_

_-yo…-_

-Porque no me dejas estar en la habitación¡ quien te crees que eres para decidir eso¡- Una estruendosa pero familiar voz retumbo en sus oídos

-_un sueño…._-pensó el moreno

-Ya basta Karin, si sigues haciendo escándalo lo despertaras y tiene que descansar-

-Pues entonces lárgate y déjame sola con Sasuke kun-

-No puedo hacer eso, soy su médico y por ahora él es mi responsabilidad¡-grito exasperada la otra chica en la habitación

-De ninguna manera me iré¡-

-Karin, la Hokage te está buscando para una misión-Una tercera voz retumbo en la cabeza del Uchiha

-Qué? Y porque a mí?-

-No lo sé, ella solo me pidió que te diera el mensaje y te presentaras lo más pronto posible-

- estoy ocupada Juugo-

-No queremos problemas recuerdas?... ve ahora-dijo con voz golpeada el pelinaranja

-Maldición-Dijo a lo bajo la peliroja y salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo

-Sakura…-

-Sasuke kun, te despertamos….yo…. lo lamento- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama del joven

-Como te sientes?- Sakura acariciaba el cabello negro azabache del chico

-Me duele el cuerpo, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-

-tres días… fuiste tú el que dijo que ya no querías estar en el hospital así que tuve que quedarme aquí a cuidarte- la voz de Sakura sonaba dulce

-no me vas a preguntar si todo salió bien?-inquirió la chica al ver que por fin el moreno abría un poco más sus ojos y la miraba de forma tranquila y adormilada, tanto que por un momento se le figuro la persona más vulnerable del mundo

-no…confió en ti-dijo suavemente el moreno mientras jalaba de la mano a la chica y la recostaba a su lado para abrazarla tiernamente

-mientras descansabas aproveche para curar las heridas de la última misión…-

El moreno solo sonrió de lado

-Sasuke kun debo recordarte que me preocupa mucho tus ojos, entiende que utilizar el Mangekyou Sharingan lastima tus ojos…si sigues utilizándolo podrías quedar siego...-

-es una consecuencia que asumiré, si me da la victoria de la batalla-

-No digas tonterías Sasuke kun-

-Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así?-

-Como?- las mejillas de la chica comenzaban a tornarse rojas

-porque no me dices solo Sasuke?-

-yo… supongo que es costumbre de tantos años- dijo sonriendo la pelirosa mientras se separaba de los fuertes brazos del shinobi para comenzar a guardaba ropa en una mochila color marrón

-Se puede saber que haces?-Sasuke se había enderezado y se mantenía sentado en la orilla de su cama, ahora sí, bien despierto

-guardo mis cosas-dijo tranquilamente la chica

-y porque razón?-la voz de Sasuke sonaba irritada

-porque me quede en tu casa por petición tuya, y ahora regresare a mi departamento-

-y que harás si no te lo permito?- Sasuke se había puesto de pie y abrasaba a la chica por la parte de atrás

-no me quedare… no es correcto Sasuke ku… Sasuke-dijo con fastidio la kunoichi

-y que es correcto para ti?- la voz de Sasuke era aterciopelada mientras que sus labios depositaba suaves besos en el cuello de la chica

-no debo quedarme a vivir en la casa de un chico… y mucho menos en el mismo cuarto….-Sakura trataba de zafarse para mirarlo, bueno al menos lo intentaba ya que su cuerpo no obedecía

-_si mis padres se enteran…-_pensó con terror la chica

-Sakura no te dejare ir…lo sabes…- ahora eran uno de sus lóbulos los que eran víctimas de los besos del joven

-nos meteremos en problemas Sasuke- Sakura por fin se había logrado zafar y miraba esos hermosos ojos color negro intenso

-No me importa….además que es lo que te molesta que los demás se enteren?-los labios del shinobi comenzaron a juguetear con los de la chica mientras que sus manos revolvían los sedoso mechones rosados

**Inner Sakura: Que paso más tiempo en tu cama que en la mía¡**

Sakura bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas

-porque dudas tanto? Dime… te molesta vivir conmigo?- el tibio aliento del moreno chocó contra el cuello de la chica causándole un leve escalofrió

-Sasuke.. Tienes idea de lo manipulador que puedes llegar a ser?- Sakura había separado ligeramente

-yo no me preocuparía mucho, solo funciona contigo Sa-ku-ra…-el moreno sostenía una sonrisa encantadora mientras sus manos acariciaban las pronunciadas curvas de la cadera de la chica

-veo que te sientes mejor… entonces acompáñame de compras, necesito algunos ingredientes para hacerte píldoras para el dolor-

-No las necesito..-

-Así?- la ninja medico le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda del moreno a lo que éste se quejo por el dolor

- de acuerdo-dijo de mala gana tomando ropa para vestirse

Después de unos minutos los jóvenes ninjas salieron de la habitación principal y bajaron las escaleras

-Buenos días Sasuke -Suigetsu subía las escaleras bostezando como era su costumbre todas las mañanas después de desayunar

-Suigetsu donde están los demás?-preguntó la chica al ver que era el único que se encontraba hace unos momentos en la cocina

-Juugo también fue llamado por la Hokage… al parecer ha habido muchos problemas en los alrededores y han necesitado más ninjas de lo normal…-Dijo con aburrimiento el chico pez

-iremos de compras, quieres que te traga algo Suigetsu?- dijo la chica sonriendo

-pues…. el otro día te vi comiendo un yogurt con frutas y se veía delicioso….. lástima que no lo probé- Dijo maliciosamente el joven de dientes afilados

-Bien bien, tenia antojo y no quería compartirlo…. Te compare uno-Sakura estaba un tanto apenada por ese incidente que no había dejado pasar por alto su nuevo mejor amigo

-Gracias Sakura chan¡- Suigetsu había abierto los brazos pero antes de abrasar a la chica, una mano tiraba por la parte de atrás de su cuello

-Ya basta Suigetsu-dijo con voz tajante el moreno

-lo siento jeje, los veré luego-y dicho esto, Suigetsu salió como rayo de las manos del Uchiha piso arriba

-porque eres tan agresivo con él?-Sakura había tomado su bolso y salía dando pisotones mientras Uchiha la seguía de mal humor

Ya había pasado varias tiendas y Sakura sostenía una bolsa llena de ingredientes mientras marcaba una lista con mucha dificultad con una de sus manos

-dame eso- le dijo el chico mientras le quitaba la bolsa de sus manos

-puedo sola, soy una kunoichi recuerdas?-

-una kunoichi con muy mal equilibrio por cierto-dijo en son de burla

-dámela…o no responderé tan amable como siempre.. -Sakura pronuncio muy despacio cada palabra para que no hubiera duda de lo seria que estaba

-eso suena divertido… entonces trata de quitármela- Sasuke sonreía de lado mientras tentaba a su suerte al ver las chispas que salían de los ojos de la pelirosa por cucarla

-Dígame joven como puedo llegar con la Hokage?-Un hombre joven de cabellos rubios ondulados se había acercado a la tienda donde se encontraban peleando los shinobis

-Pues, es en esa dirección… pero no se preocupe, Sakura san podrías llevar a este joven con Tsunade sama por favor?- el dueño de la tienda miraba con curiosidad a la chica que le gritaba a…. Sasuke Uchiha

-que?... si claro-Sakura había escuchado entre sus propios gritos la petición del mercader

-muchas gracias- el joven era alto y tenía un porte elegante, mientras sostenía una sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquier mujer

* * *

…..

Oficina de la Hokage

-Sería muy peligroso si desintegro mis equipos de esa forma¡, además los equipos de búsqueda ya tiene asignada una misión… por ahora tendrán que manejarse solos hasta nuevo aviso¡-retumbo los gritos de la Hokage en la oficina

-de acuerdo Tsunade sama-un ninja enmascarado se disperso entre las tablas del suelo

-Tsunade sama que es lo que pasa?-Shizune acababa de entrar a la oficina

-Los ANBU raíz están moviéndose de forma sospechosa….-

-y nuestros ANBU necesitan al equipo de búsqueda verdad?-termino la frase Shizune

-no al equipo completo, pero si a un integrante en especial…..como sea no quiero mezclar ANBU con mis Jounins, por ahora los dos equipos especiales tendrán que actuar solos hasta que el clan Inozuka regrese de la misión que les asigne junto con Juugo….-

-que es lo que sabemos de los ANBU Raiz hasta ahora?-preguntó Shizune

-No mucha información… dos equipos ANBU han estado siguiendo a Danzo…pero tal parece que fueron engañados con un genjutsu desconocido….y por ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentra ese desgraciado…-Dijo con rabia la rubia mientras daba un sorbo de sake

-no solo Konoha está pasando por este tipo de situaciones… en muy poco tiempo las otras aldeas ninjas se darán cuenta que la guerra está próxima… debemos mantenernos en alerta en todo momento-Tsunade quebró uno de los pinceles con los que firmaba unos documentos

-hemos tenido muchas misiones….- dijo dubitativa la pelinegra

-si pero aun así no podemos quedarnos sin Shinobis en Konoha….sería peligroso en un momento como este….-

-mm, ahora que lo recuerdo..Shizune necesito que vayas a Suna a llevar el nuevo veneno que nos pidió elaborar el Kazekage … tendrás que enseñarles a elaborar el antídoto por precaución- la Hokage firmaba unos documentos con un pincel nuevo sin mirarla a los ojos

-Cuando debo salir?-pregunto la morena

-Lo más pronto posible, no quiero que estés mucho tiempo fuera de Konoha-

-Tsunade sama… podemos pasar?-Una chica de cabellos rosados se hizo notar en la puerta de la oficina

-Adelante Sakura..- Dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba un trago de sake

-este hombre me pidió que lo trajera con usted Tsunade sama-

-Bienvenido Yoshioka Takara -la Hokage entrelazo los dedos y miro con atención al muchacho de cabellos rubios que reconoció de inmediato

-me retiro Tsunade sama-Dijo la kunoichi mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Quédate…-Ordeno la Hokage

-si Tsunade sama- Sakura miro a las afueras de la oficina cruzando la mirada con la del moreno, éste asintió como si entendiese y se recargo de forma aburrida en una de las paredes del pasillo

-Tsunade sama, es un gusto poderla conocer en persona.. y veo que los rumores no estaban tan equivocados… aun se conserva tan hermosa y joven como hace 30años- El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo

-El gusto es mutuo Takara, que descortés estoy siendo permíteme presentarte a mis aprendices Shizune y Sakura –Dijo amablemente la Hokage

-Impresionante, las casualidades son encantadoras… jamás pensé que serias una de las valiosa aprendices de la Hokage quien me guiara hasta aquí- dijo entre risas el rubio

-Shizune, Sakura escuchen atentamente, Takara es uno de los mejores médicos en Yugakure, el amablemente ha aceptado mi invitación para ayudarnos en perfeccionar algunos jutsus que empleamos dentro del hospital…ustedes serán sus aprendices de modo que les pido no me decepcionen-

-Si- contestaron al unísono las chicas

-por ahora Shizune estará ocupada en una misión corta, mientras tanto Sakura será quien te guie por el hospital y tu aprendiz-

-Será todo un honor- dijo de forma encantadora el ninja medico

-Sakura lleva a Takara al hospital y muéstrale la habitación donde se quedara-Ordeno la Hokage

-si, Tsunade sama- dijo con pesar la chica mientras salían de la oficina

-hm… sigues aun aquí?-Dijo de forma burlona el rubio al ver aun al sujeto de la aura violenta esperándolos

-Sasuke, llevare a el joven Takara a que conozca el hospital de la aldea, te llevare las píldoras para el dolor más tarde-Dijo la chica mientas levantaba la bolsa con los ingredientes junto a los pies del moreno

-hmp- el abrió los ojos y se enderezó

-hermosa Sakura, porque una ninja medico tan talentosa tiene que perder el tiempo fabricando píldoras para un Shinobi cualquiera? No deberías relegarle eso a alguien de menor grado?- Takara miraba a la chica mientras le sonreía

-Quien es un shinobi cualquiera imbécil?-Sasuke lo miraba de forma fiera

-estas frente a una dama, controla tu vocabulario – Takara por su parte mantenía serena su mirada

-excelente argumento para salvar tu propio pellejo -Sasuke sonreía de forma sínica

-no, solo creo que no hay que comportarse como salvaje para demostrar que tan buen ninja eres- dijo entre risas el rubio

-Sasuke por favor- Sakura temblaba ante la escena, de momento solo iba a guiar a ese sujeto al hospital y minutos después presenciaba un claro ejemplo de dos machos alfa mostrando los dientes

-Sakura preciosa, guíame hasta el hospital… no creo estar de tan buen humor como para pasar por alto tanta insolencia –Takara había desviado la mirada y hablaba con voz suave

-Si – Sakura cruzo una mirada suplicante con Sasuke y después se retiro seguida por su nuevo "maestro"

-y…qué clase de técnicas medicas se manejan en Yugakure?-Sakura intentaba eliminar la tensión del ambiente mientras caminaban rumbo al hospital

-técnicas de recuperación-

-recuperación? – pregunto intrigada a chica

-así es, como sabrás Yugakure o también conocida como la aldea oculta entre las aguas termales, es una aldea que en estos momentos carece de fuerza militar debido a que se ha vuelto pacifica, es por esto que los pocos médicos ninjas que quedamos nos dedicamos a elaborar nuevos métodos que pudieran usar las ventajas de nuestras aguas termales para la pronta recuperación de los shinobis o personas heridas-

- Sakura, estoy aquí solo como muestra de amistad entre nuestras aldeas, pero considerando que Konoha es una de las aldeas más poderosas en el mundo ninja consideramos que es de suma importancia el que mantengan en el rango más alto a sus médicos ninjas en tiempos tan delicados como estos…-

-ya veo- Sakura y Takara habían entrado al hospital

-pero no te preocupes hermosa… soy muy buen maestro, y pronto conocerás los jutsus que creamos en Yugakure-Takara de pronto había mejorado su humor y se mostraba alegre mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la chica

-muéstrame el hospital, mi pequeña y bella aprendiz- ordenó el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si…- dijo nerviosa la chica mientras retiraba su mano de las de Takara

Sakura recorrió cada una de las salas especializadas indicándole a su invitado las formas en las que trabajaban en el hospital y los métodos que utilizaban… ya habían pasado más de 4 horas en el recorrido y comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto inquieta, de modo que guio a Takara hasta la habitación donde se quedaría y se retiro lo más cordialmente que pudo

-te esperaré 8am en punto…- se despidió el joven

-_de seguro estará de un humor de perro_- pensó la chica mientras miraba de forma distraída las calles

-Sakura Chan¡- un rubio corría hasta donde se encontraba la kunoichi

-Naruto.. hola- Sakura detuvo su paso

-Sakura chan, dime porque operaste a Sasuke le pasa algo?-

-que?... como te enteraste?-pregunto confundida la chica

-Hinata chan me dijo que te ayudaría en tu operación….yo no sabía que era un secreto-Dijo apenado el rubio

-no importa de todas formas…-

-Dime, Sasuke está bien? Fui a su casa y no había nadie-Naruto se veía preocupado

-Recuerdas cuando estuve grave en el hospital?-Sakura camino hasta la entrada de un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca

-Si…el teme utilizó un jutsu que Tsunade obachan le enseño-dijo pensativo el rubio

-si..pues después de que él me salvo su cuerpo presento efectos secundarios por el jutsu y su chacra se vio afectado…-

-Que? Y porque no me lo dijeron?-Dijo de forma ofendida el shinobi

-era peligroso que alguien se enterará…lo lamento Naruto-

-está bien.. jeje y funciono la operación?-

-Si… el está bien- dijo sonriendo la chica

-me alegra, eso quiere decir que podre retarlo en cualquier momento para ver quién es el que patea el trasero de quien –

-porque solo piensan en eso ustedes?-

-no lo sé jaja, supongo que es nuestra forma de entendernos...-

-_Naruto… siempre has sido tan buen amigo de nosotros_…-pensó la chica mientras miraba de forma distraída a su amigo

-Sakura chan… no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que siempre estés feliz, y después de tanto tiempo por fin el equipo siete vuelva a estar reunido en Konoha….- Naruto miraba nostálgico los columpios de aquel parque

-Naruto…-

-el Teme ha cambiado mucho desde que regresó… jeje creo que es porque esta junto a ti, no he tenido la oportunidad de platicar seriamente con el.. pero me da la impresión de que haya regresado a ser el Sasuke que conocíamos antes- Naruto sonreía a su amiga mientras rascaba su nuca con una de sus manos

-si ha cambiado..-Dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

-Bueno Sakura chan, me tengo que ir…. Te veré dentro de unos días-dijo sonriendo el rubio

-A donde iras Naruto?-

-el anciano sapo me ha pedido que lo acompañe al monte Myobokuzan…. Al parecer mi padre me dejo algo ahí, creo que será un nuevo entrenamiento para mí- Naruto lucía entusiasmado

-cuídate Naruto.. y gracias¡-

- Sakura chan, te veré después- y dicho esto el joven shinobi se retiro saltando por los techos

-cuando regreses te invitare un plato de ramen en Ichiraku-grito la chica a lo lejos

-_entonces… no está en la mansión, creo que solo hay un lugar donde estaría conociendo su carácter…-_ Sakura salto a los techos y caminó en la dirección contraria a la que tomo su amigo

* * *

….

"dinos _eres feliz?" _esas palabras resonaban constantemente en la cabeza del joven Uchiha…

-_deja de pensar estupideces Sasuke_- se reprendió mentalmente

-Sasuke Uchiha¡ que se supone que haces vagando por la aldea cuando deberías descansar- Sakura había llegado al único lugar en donde nadie lo molestaría; la copa del árbol más alto de la zona de entrenamiento junto al bosque de la muerte

-que quieres?- dijo de forma cortante

-ayudarte- Sakura había subido a la rama en donde se encontraba Sasuke y le había metido a la boca una píldora de color rojo

Sasuke simplemente la tragó y siguió mirando el cielo de forma distraída

-fue una orden de Tsunade sama, no tienes porque enojarte conmigo-

-quien era ese imbécil?-

-un medico ninja que Tsunade sama llamo para que nos enseñara nuevos jutsus médicos..-

-no me agrada ese sujeto…-

-a ti todos te dan mala espina o simplemente te caen mal- Sakura columpiaba los pies mientras permanecía sentada en la gigantesca rama en lo alto del árbol

-y que si es así?- dijo de forma retadora el joven

La chica solo se limitó a voltearle la cara y mirar el lejano bosque que protegía su aldea

-Tsunade sama está preocupada por lo que pueda pasar con Akatsuki… todo el hospital estará sometido a este entrenamiento para aprender a curar más rápido a los pacientes….-

El sol a lo lejos se ocultaba entre las montañas que rodeaban Konoha, mientras el silencio del anochecer cesaba por las criaturas nocturnas que se hacían presentes

Pero el silencio entre ellos era un tanto incomodo… había tantas preguntas en la cabeza de la chica desde que Sasuke había regresado de su última misión…. Y mientras éste se encontraba lejos, vagos recuerdos de su infancia relucían en su memoria hasta llegar a eventos recientes que confundían su corazón…. Como la vez que encontraron a Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru hace algunos años

-Sasuke…. Dime la verdad, me habrías matado cuando te encontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru si Yamato sensei no se hubiera adelantado a atacarte?- Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte

-Que?-Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el tronco del árbol y había abierto de golpe los ojos ante la pregunta

-Me habrías matado?- reafirmo la chica

-no…-

-pero en ese momento fue Orochimaru el que te detuvo de matarnos a todos con uno de tus ataques…- Sakura miraba de forma triste al moreno

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y jalo por la cintura a la chica dejándola entre sus piernas y recargada en su pecho

-dime, como pretendían que actuara? Estaban de entrometidos, jamás les pedí que me rescataran ya que fue mi decisión irme de Konoha para entrenar con Orochimaru…. Me tomó tres años ganarme su maldita confianza para que creyera que realmente estaba dispuesto a darle mi cuerpo, si me hubiera puesto de su lado cuando nos encontramos se me habría caído el teatrito….-Sasuke se mostraba pensativo

-Cuando asesiné a Orochimaru, el estaba débil… con los años aprendí las técnicas prohibidas que manejaba, y créeme ese sujeto era realmente peligroso, atacarlo entre todos habría sido una mala idea, ya que proteger a los demás en combate hace que tu guardia sea vulnerable…. Tuve que encontrar el momento preciso en donde pudiera pelear con él y que Kabuto no estuviera para estovar…-

-tienes razón… solo te complicamos más las cosas- dijo con tristeza la chica

-pero.. aun así yo…siempre te extrañe-dijo con voz casi inaudible la chica

-lo sé-

-Tienes frio?-Sasuke noto temblar a la pelirosa entre sus brazos

-uhm… solo un poco-

-Regresemos entonces..- ambos se pusieron de pie y regresaron a la mansión

Al entrar a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontró con Juugo preparando la cena y a Suigetsu viendo la televisión recostado en el sillón más largo de la sala

-creí que estabas en una misión Juugo-

-Hola Sasuke es bueno verte recuperado…, lo de la misión pues, yo y Hana estamos a cargo del entrenamiento de los nuevos miembros caninos que serán asignados a los gennin de la familia Inozuka- Juugo se notaba un tanto apenado

-si a Juugo le gusta compartir las mismas pulgas con Hana Inozuka-dijo entre risas Suigetsu

-como te han funcionado las píldoras para controlar tus instintos?- Sakura se había sentado a la mesa y jugueteaba con el salero

-muy bien… ahora me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que no intentare matar a alguien mientras esta a mi lado, estoy muy agradecido con Shizune san y contigo Sakura san-

-descuida Juugo, ese es nuestro trabajo.. además es lindo saber que tu y Hana se llevan mejor de lo que pensaba-

-si…- Juugo le sonrió amablemente

-que tranquila se escucha la casa sin la arpía escandalosa no creen?- Suigetsu se había acercado a la mesa

-debe seguir en la misión que le asigno la Hokage- dijo Sakura de forma indiferente

-por cierto Juugo que hiciste de cenar?-Suigetsu comenzó a olfatear el ambiente

-una receta que me dio Naruto- Juugo entro de nuevo a la cocina y saco tres platillos de ramen con huevo, los cuales puso frente a cada uno

El olor penetrante del ramen inundo la sala, provocando que Sakura se mareara, ésta picoteo un poco la comida y se retiro sin decir nada

-Que le pasa?-Suigetsu siguió con la mirada a la chica

-supongo que después de tantos años, terminó hartándole por culpa del Usuratonkachi -

-estará enferma?- Juugo levantó el plato de la pelirosa y lo regresó a la cocina

Sasuke soltó un suspiro -iré a ver qué es lo que tiene-

y dicho esto Sasuke retiró su plato y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación

…..

* * *

Hola mis queridísimas lectoras¡

Volví¡ por fin, lamento la mega tardanza…. Ha me han pasado tantas cosas -_- escuela, trabajo problemas …o cielos… pero en fin, no las hostigaré con mi problemática vida jeje, estoy feliz de volver a retomar mi historia, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo lo borre y reescribí como 10 veces y luego me emocioné y escribí mas de la cuenta…jeje así que tuve que cortarlo XD

De verdad no me odien TT_TT por tardarme tanto

La historia se pone interesante….

Tsunade sama se prepara para la guerra

¿Dónde están los ANBU raíz?

¿Qué aprenderá Naruto en la montaña de los sapos?

XD espero haberlas dejado picadas y curiosas por los eventos futuros.. ya algunas atinaron a donde voy jeje

Les mando un abrazo y unas disculpotas por no reportarme hasta ahora, tratare de continuar con mi ritmo normal, : P

Saludos

Yukime88


	18. Capitulo 18: ANBU raiz

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**-cambio de escena**

* * *

…**.**

**Capitulo 18: ANBU raiz**

La noche se acercaba y la aldea oculta entre las hojas se escondía tras el brillo tenue de la luna

Dentro de la mansión Uchiha, Juugo y Suigetsu levantaban la cocina y se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama, había esperado encontrarse a la pelirosa ahí, pero ésta se había metido a la ducha y la puerta del baño permanecía con el seguro puesto

Después de unos minutos la puerta del baño por fin se abrió, la hermosa kunoichi cepillaba su cabello mojado mientras una toalla blanca envolvía apenas su cuerpo

-Estas bien?-

-Si…- la pelirosa solo se limitó a seguir cepillando su cabello mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama

-dime.. Estas tratando de seducirme quedándote de esa forma?- Sasuke se había acercado a la pelirosa

- no… es solo que Juugo se esforzó haciendo esa receta y yo simplemente me fui… me siento mal…-

El moreno rio a lo bajo, tomó entre sus brazos a la chica y la recostó suavemente en las almohadas de su cama

-últimamente estas muy sensible.. olvídalo, a Juugo no le importara - dijo con indiferencia el moreno, mientras observaba atento la triste mirada de la chica

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro-tú lo que tienes es estrés… todos estos entrenamientos para poder operarme, las absurdas misiones de rango C que para nuestra mala suerte terminaron siendo de rango A…además de que últimamente te cargas peor humor que yo.. y vaya que para ganarme esta difícil- Sasuke hablaba de forma dulce mientras acariciaba el rostro de su chica

-quieres que te consienta?- le susurro al oído, pero antes de que ella contestara la había girado boca abajo y deslizaba la pequeña toalla hasta deshacerse de ella

Con mucha suavidad Sasuke comenzó a masajear la espalda y hombros de la chica, era movimientos sutiles pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para deshacer los músculos engarrotados que se encontraban en su cuello y hombros

-como es que una ninja medico puede cargar con semejantes contracturas musculares?- dijo entre risas mientras continuaba deslizando sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica

-cállate, no me molestes- dijo de forma ofendida mientras sonreía, aquella sensación era muy agradable su cuerpo estaba relajado y su humor había cambiado notablemente…

-si sigues de mal humor tendré que ser mas persuasivo- Sasuke cambió las manos por besos y comenzó a recorrer por completo su columna hasta llegar a su cuello

-quien pensaría que el más rudo, malhumorado y fiero ninja de Konoha pudiese ser tan dulce- Sakura se había girado bocarriba y miraba sonriente esos ojos tan negros como la misma noche

-más te vale que nadie se entere… dañarías mi reputación de ninja peligroso- dijo entre risas para después comenzar a besarla de forma intensa mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todas sus curvas como si tratase de memorizar cada una de ellas a la perfección

Sakura se sentía pequeña bajo los músculos del joven Uchiha, en el poco tiempo que tenía en Konoha, éste había crecido de estatura a tal punto que le sacaba más de una cabeza, su espalda se había ensanchado más y aunque permaneciese delgado sus músculos lucían más marcados que antes

La kunoichi le sonrió pícaramente para comenzarlo a besar con apremiante necesidad de sus labios, mientras que con un sutil giro ella se situó sobre él para comenzar a besar su fuerte pecho y terminar trazando líneas por su cuerpo con la lengua hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo

-dime que sientes por mi-le susurro al oído, provocando un placentero escalofrió al shinobi

Sasuke giró a la chica dejándola una vez más a bajos sus brazos –para que quieres que te lo diga si siempre te lo demuestro?-

Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando el moreno la beso de nuevo de forma tan ardiente que para su molestia, el enojo se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, Sasuke por su parte había retirado con delicadeza los mechones de la cara de la chica y los había dejado tras su oreja

-Te amo mi hermosa Sakura…-le susurro al oído para después comenzar a besarla de nuevo

Sakura estaba encantada y su respiración cada vez se hacía más irregular transformándose en un jadeo frenético que había provocado que le despojase de lo que quedaba de sus ropas al joven mientras este mordisqueaba con dulzura sus pechos

Sasuke deslizó dos de sus dedos hasta la intimidad de su encantadora kunoichi, introduciéndolos en su interior y arrancándole gemidos involuntarios a la chica

-Sasuke..- Dijo con voz entrecortada la chica, cuya voluntad estaba reducida a polvo y a merced total de ese hombre

-dime lo que quieres-le dijo con voz aterciopelada al oído sin dejar de juguetear en su interior de forma rítmica

-deja de jugar Uchiha- dijo entre jadeos y gritos ahogados la pelirosa

Sasuke sonrió a lo bajo y tomó por las caderas a la chica penetrándola de forma brusca y embistiéndola una y otra vez tan rápido como el ritmo de sus propias respiraciones

Conforme pasaba el tiempo los gemidos de la chica cada vez se hacían más fuertes y resonaban en la habitación, Ambos estaban absortos en sus emociones, y disfrutaban del hermoso sonido de sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora mientras sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban contra su tibia piel

el éxtasis envolvía la atmosfera a su alrededor, Sakura se aferró al pecho de su chico para ahogar otro tremendo grito que pego sintiendo a su hombre derramar su esencia dentro de ella

ambos chicos permanecían abrasados a las sombras de la noche, tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones y recuperar el oxigeno que en varias ocasiones les hizo falta

era increíble la práctica que habían agarrado en todo este tiempo… ambos estaban tan acostumbrados al cuerpo del otro que era muy fácil detectar en que zonas de su cuerpo podían causarse aun más placer

y para pesar de Sakura, las palabras de Sasuke tomaron completo sentido, él no dejaría que ella regresara a ese "departamento de mal gusto" como se refería él…no porque disfrutasen de esos momentos sino porque conforme pasaban los días ambos se acostumbraban más a la compañía del otro volviéndose una necesidad y haciendo molesto el tiempo en el que permanecían separados

-te vez hermosa de esa forma- el moreno reía suavemente mientras acariciaba las mejillas rojas que adornaban la piel nievea de la chica

Sakura se limitó a sonreír ligeramente y de forma torpe, se recostó sobre el pecho de Sasuke dejándose caer pesadamente para quedarse profundamente dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

La mañana en Konoha era fresca, apenas había salido el sol y unos cuantos pajarillos se escuchaban canturrear por la ventana

La alarma de Sakura había sonado ya dos veces pero antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por tercera vez la alarma sonó, la chica estiró la mano a tientas para apagarla de mala gana, y acto seguido se giró sobre las frías almohadas de nuevo con el objetivo de dormir 5 minutos más, pero antes de volverse a dormir, miró de reojo el reloj para verificar la hora

-7:40am- leyó distraídamente

-veinte para las 8¡- grito de pronto la chica abriendo torpemente los ojos y poniéndose de pie de golpe para entrar como bala al baño para ducharse y alistarse lo más veloz que pudo

Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero al entrar a la cocina notó un ligero movimiento en el sillón principal de la sala, al entrar la chica pudo ver al moreno recostado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca

-Sasuke que haces aquí?-

-Buenos Días… no se te hace tarde?-dijo en tono irónico

-porque no me despertaste¡ - alegó la chica ignorando el tono que manejaba el shinobi

-te desperté-dijo molesto el moreno abriendo los ojos

-así?-

-SI… te intente despertar a las 7am al ver que no te moviste cuando sonó tu alarma… pero con tu suave y sutil fuerza tomaste tu almohada estando dormida y me la estrellaste en la cara para después voltearte y robarme MI almohada- Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba molesto

-perdóname… -Sakura se había agachado y acariciaba el cabello revoloteado de su novio con dulzura

-ya no importa…de todas formas te vi muy cansada y no quise despertarte de nuevo…-

Sakura se había sentado en el borde del sillón y se recostó en el pecho del moreno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Konoha, un grupo de ninjas se acercaban a la entrada principal de la aldea

-buen trabajo a todos, nos llevó más tiempo de lo normal esta misión, pero fue completada con éxito-dijo un Jounin alto de cabello negro muy corto

-ya me puedo ir?-una voz chillante resonó de entre el grupo de ninjas

-No puedes dirigirte a un superior de esa forma Karin¡-grito una chica rubia de cabello largo

-Basta Ino, ya puedes retirarte si así lo deseas…. Choji acompáñame, reportaremos lo sucedido en la misión a la Hokage, los demás pueden retirarse también-Grito el Jounin a cargo de la misión

La peliroja hizo una mueca a la medico ninja rubia y salió rumbo a su casa, harta de la misión y ansiosa por ver a su querido Sasuke kun

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

la mansion Uchiha se mantenía silenciosa, Sakura aun permanecía recostada de lado sobre el pecho de Sasuke

-Sakura,te sientes bien?-pregunto extrañado el joven Uchiha al ver el reloj de la sala y notar a la chica aferrada aun más a él

-estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme pero….hoy me siento muy cansada-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba el adormecedor sonido de los latidos de su corazón

-cómo no vas a estar cansada después de que tu bella voz resonó por toda la casa durante toda la noche?-Dijo entre risas el joven mientras se orillaba en el sillón para recostarla junto a él

-no digas tonterías…-las mejillas de la chica se habían puesto coloradas

-dime Sasuke…que pasará después de que derrotes a Madara Uchiha?-

-Supongo que seguiré mi camino…-

-Que?...Sasuke aun sigues pensando en irte de Konoha?-la voz de la chica sonaba triste

-ya habíamos discutido este tema antes, yo ya no pertenezco a esta aldea, la idea de unirme a los ANBU fue solo para obtener información más rápido sobre los Akatsuki-

-pero….-

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no volveré a dejarte sola…-la voz de Sasuke sonaba suave a los oídos de la chica

-y que si no quiero que nos vayamos de Konoha?-

- suerte con eso entonces, porque tendrás que convencerme- dijo sonriendo el chico, para después acércala a su rostro y besarla intensamente

-Sasuke kun….-una voz se hizo notar junto a la puerta principal

-Karin..yo, no sabía que habías regresado de la misión-dijo apenada la chica

-me alegra que ya te encuentres bien Sasuke kun-dijo en tono venenoso la peliroja

-si a mí también- la voz de Sasuke sonó un tanto grosera

-bueno si me disculpan, me retiraré…-Karin tomó la mochila que había llevado a la misión y salió de nuevo de la mansión

-Karin…-

-ignórala…-dijo con fastidio el moreno

-no eres muy rudo con ella?-

-es su culpa, yo le pedí que me ayudara con mi venganza contra Itachi, después de eso, ella decidió seguirme junto con Juugo y Suigetsu para derrotar de una buena vez a Madara … Karin es libre de irse si quiere, no tiene que permanecer en esta aldea si no quiere….-

-ella aun está enamorada de ti- dijo con tristeza la chica

-si… pero no puedo hacer nada por ello, ya te lo dije, si ella quiere irse, es libre de hacerlo…-

-supongo que tienes razón…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por el rostro de la peliroja, mientras que sus dientes rechinaban de coraje… se sentía estúpida.. ya había visto venir esa escena, en su corazón aun permanecía una pequeña esperanza de que él decidiese irse de la aldea lejos de esa mujer…pero conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía que esa esperanza jamás llegaría a cumplirse

-esa maldita…..esa estúpida, sino se hubiera atravesado a salvar a Sasuke kun, yo lo habría curado y estaríamos lejos de aquí¡-

Las lágrimas seguían brotando sin detenerse mientras el viento las alejaba de su rostro por la velocidad que llevaba

Karin detuvo de golpe su paso, había atravesado ya el espeso bosque que rodeaba la aldea y se encontraba en los límites del mismo

-_porque siento tantos chacras poderosos juntos?..-_pensó la chica mientras se ocultaba entre las ramas para poder ver a los dueños de dichos chacras

Entre las sombras, se encontraban shinobis que portaban largas capas negras y mascaras con formas de animales

-que es lo que debemos hacer?- hablo uno de los enmascarados

-Danzo sama, se encuentra en estos momentos en la zona cero…. Nuestro trabajo ya ha finalizado aquí-Dijo el más alto de ellos

-nuestro deber es regresar a protegerlo, pronto la guerra comenzará….-hablo una mujer de voz chillante

-_zona cero?...-_pensó la peliroja pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, uno de los enmascarados apuntaba con su espada su cuello, debía tener una velocidad increíble como para que no detectara su presencia

-tenemos visitas…-rió el shinobi con la espada desenvainada, mientras todos los presentes se acercaban

Ahora Karin podía apreciar mejor a los shinobis, estos parecían ser ANBUs de Konoha… pero una aura peligrosa los rodeaba a cada uno… había contado con la vista a aproximadamente 18 ninjas pero 23 era los chacras que detectaba

-interesante…es la ninja con habilidad sensorial que llego con Uchiha…-dijo otro de ellos

-como sea, solo nos causaras problemas si te dejamos viva…-rio uno de ellos desenvainando una espada más grande

-quiero ir con ustedes a la zona cero de la que hablaban-dijo Karin con una voz apagada carente de temor

-que te hace pensar que accederemos?-dijo el shinobi que apuntaba su cuello

-yo… ya no tengo nada importante en esta aldea, además les puedo servir de gran ayuda, ya que si sus enemigos se acercan demasiado, ustedes sabrán su ubicación mucho antes de que si quiera piensen en atacarlos-

-cómo sé si no nos traicionaras?-pregunto otra chica tras su mascara

-no soy muy buena pelando, no creo que les cueste mucho trabajado eliminarme si los traiciono…-

-eres valiente niña….de acuerdo vendrás con nosotros, pero a la menor sospecha seré yo el primero en acertarte con esta espada directo al corazón- dijo uno de los encapuchados, al parecer era el líder el que hablaba ya que todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse en sentido contrario a la aldea de Konoha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hospital de Konoha

-Takara Sensei, te gusta la aldea hasta ahora?-dijo coquetamente una de las muchas enfermeras que rodeaban al ninja medico

-no he paseado mucho por su aldea, pero sí que encuentro tremendo gusto a los bellos rostros que abundan aquí- Takara sonreía encantadoramente mientras escuchaba suspiros de las chicas a su alrededor

-vas a entrenar con nosotras el día de hoy Takara Sensei?-otra de las médicos que se encontraba en el pasillo se había acercado al tumulto

-me temo que hoy no, mi querida aprendiz ésta por llegar…. Por ahora le dedicaré todo mi tiempo a ella y posteriormente vendré con ustedes para disfrutar de una bella tarde a su lado- otros suspiros más se escucharon entre los murmullos

-no es justo, Sakura san siempre se queda con los hombres más guapos para ella sola- una de las enfermeras mordía una de sus uñas mientras discutía con otra de sus amigas

-hablando de eso… el día de ayer me tope Sakura san y con un Shinobi cuya aura asesina se sentía a kilómetros de distancia..-

-ese debió ser Sasuke kun- dijo entre risas una enfermera de pelo rizado rojizo

-el era Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto extrañado el joven medico

-sí, regresó hace poco a la aldea, el siempre parece estar de mal humor, pero es buena persona- Miyuki una de las recepcionistas se había anexado a la conversación

-interesante…-Takara se había puesto de pie al ver a su aprendiz entrar corriendo al hospital

-perdone, no era mi intención llegar tarde- se disculpó la pelirosa, que extrañada notó la mirada de casi todas las enfermeras sobre ella

-No te preocupes Sakura preciosa, acompáñame…-

Con un ademan, Takara guio a la chica a una de las salas de investigaciones reservadas para entrenamientos médicos

-no siempre tendré paciencia para esperarte Sakura querida… -

-lose…lo lamento, hoy no me siento muy bien..- dijo apenada la chica

-muy bien, comencemos- Takara caminó hasta una pileta de agua hirviendo

-_todo esto es nuevo…-_Sakura barrio con la mirada la sala y pudo ver que la habían trasformado y ahora estaba llena de piletas de agua que se llenaban una tras otra con un flujo de agua tan caliente que provocaba un vapor tupido en el ambiente

-las aguas termales de Konoha son sulfatadas debido a que su procedencia es volcánica, no son mejores que las de mi aldea, pero servirán para su cometido… veras Sakura las aguas termales como sabrás poseen propiedades curativas naturales; por medio de jutsus que hemos creado en Yugakure hemos creado una nueva rama de medicina que llamamos Hidrología medica ninja-

Takara caminó hasta uno de los cuartos anexos a la sala e hizo pasar a un anciano

-entre en la pileta de agua y relájese…- indico el rubio de cabellos rizados mientras el anciano se introducía en las aguas

-el primer efecto que nos brindan las aguas termales, es que la temperatura del agua actúa produciendo una dilatación en los vasos capilares disminuyendo la presión sanguínea por lo que se aumenta la frecuencia cardiaca, gracias a esto los músculos del cuerpo se oxigenan mejor-

-y por consecuencia disminuye la contracturas y el dolor en el paciente- termino la frase la chica mientras analizaba cada palabra que escuchaba de su sensei

-así es Sakura, las substancias que absorbe el cuerpo a través de la piel actúan a nivel neuroendocrino, liberando endorfinas que es la substancia química del cuerpo que al segregarse disminuye dolor y por consiguiente nos brinda una mejor solución para evitar el uso de analgésicos y calmantes

-Hasta ahora todos son beneficios de las mismas aguas, pero la parte a desarrollar son las técnicas para mejorar sus beneficios- Takara realizo unos sellos ninjas e introdujo sus manos en el agua mientras su paciente permanecía en la pileta relajado por la agradable temperatura del agua

-usando como herramienta al agua, la manipularemos para que guíe nuestro chacra a las zonas afectadas-

-increíble…- dijo en voz baja la kunoichi mientras centraba toda su atención en las manos de su sensei, las cuales liberaban pequeñas líneas brillantes color verdoso dentro del agua y éstas se pegaban a ciertas zonas del cuerpo del anciano

-usando los jutsus médicos ninjas podemos reparar músculos y huesos, así como purificarlo de substancias dañinas para el cuerpo…y como un estuche de utensilios podemos utilizar los minerales correctos que circulan dentro del agua y usarlos a nuestro favor-

-eso incrementaría la recuperación a más del doble de la velocidad normal- dijo la chica admirada

-así es, los jutsus son difíciles de manejar debido al nivel de exigencia sobre el control de chacra, pero según por lo que he escuchado, tu nunca has tenido problemas con eso verdad?-

-_no hasta el día que operé a Sasuke..-_Pensó la chica

-como sea, el control sobre los elementos solo es una pequeña parte, introducir la dosis correcta puede ser critico ya que puede curar o empeorar la situación, así como tenemos acceso a extraer elementos desde el cuerpo por medio del agua-

-poder extraer el veneno del cuerpo de un paciente sin que éste sufra alguna incisión o dolor por las propiedades del agua es algo que nunca había pensado-Sakura estaba admirada de los beneficios que traería dominar estas técnicas, ahora comprendía el porqué Tsunade sama le había pedido a este sujeto venir de tan lejos para entrenar a sus ninjas médicos

-muy bien he terminado, como se siente Sho sama?-

-estupendo, ya no me duele la espalda ni los huesos-Dijo sonriendo el anciano mientras era ayudado por Sakura a salir de la pileta para regresar a la habitación de donde había salido

-Sho sama, tenía dolores crónicos de espalda al punto de que a veces le era imposible moverse, con el tratamiento poco a poco fortaleceremos sus huesos lo suficiente como para que sus dolores disminuyan y pueda caminar mejor- dijo orgulloso el rubio

-Muy bien Sakura hermosa, es momento de ponerlo en práctica- y dicho esto Takara comenzó a explicar con detenimiento cada jutsu a la chica

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del la aldea oculta entre la hierba un grupo de ninjas se movía con sigilo

-Estamos cerca del punto de encuentro con el otro grupo…-Dijo uno de ellos

-muy bien, sigamos alertas- dijo otro mientras que se acercaban a una zona aun más boscosa

-llegan tarde-De entre las sombras de los arboles salieron ninjas con mascaras y capas obscuras

-Konoha está alerta, tuvimos que movernos con mucha precaución-contesto el líder del primer grupo

-y quien es la chica?-

-ex miembro de Akatsuki, estuvo en Konoha como shinobi…. Y decidió pelear de nuestro lado-

-Y la dejaste venir con ustedes?- la voz de el shinobi sonaba enojada

-está bajo nuestra vigilancia, a la mínima traición, yo seré quien personalmente se encargue-Aseguro el líder del equipo al que pertenecía Karin

-De acuerdo Kouma, es hora de que nos movamos de aquí, la zona cero no está lejos y un grupo tan grande de shinobis llamaría la atención muy rápido-

-muy bien, todos divídanse en sus grupos, nos veremos en la zona establecida-Ordeno Kouma

-Esperen..- se escucho una voz baja a lo lejos

Todos pararon de golpe y fijaron la vista sobre la mujer de cabellos llamativos y lentes

-hay pequeños chacras rodeando el bosque-dijo la peliroja

-hay aldeas cercanas a esta zona, cual es el problema?-dijo quitado de la pena uno de los ANBU raíz

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero desde que llegamos han permanecido en la misma área, además sus posiciones abarcan casi todo nuestro rango- Karin se había acercado a los líderes de los grupos

-Cuantos son?-pregunto una chica

Karin se tomo unos minutos mientras recorría con la vista los arboles a su alrededor

-son seis chacras muy pequeños-dijo finalmente la peliroja

-deben ser ANBU de Konoha, solo ellos son capaces de disminuir su chacra tanto como para ser confundidos con aldeanos de la zona…- dijo otro shinobi

-niña, indícanos su ubicación exacta-Ordeno el jefe del otro grupo

Karin camino hasta un árbol cercano, cortó una ramita y trazó un pequeño mapa en donde situó la posición de los posibles ninjas

-muy bien, ANBU raíz, divídanse en grupos y eviten a nuestros visitantes, por ahora no queremos iniciar la guerra hasta que nos den la orden, nos veremos en la zona cero-Grito el jefe ANBU

Y dicho esto los grupos se dispersaron pasando con sigilo por las ramas de los arboles

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí

-No puede ser…- Dijo un joven de ojos aperlados el cual sostenía en una de sus manos una mascara

-Que sucede Neji?-una chica con máscara y cabello largo plateado saltó hasta la posición de su compañero

-se están alejando…pero por la trayectoria que siguen pareciera que han descubierto nuestra ubicación exacta ya que están tomando caminos separados sin pasar por ninguna de nuestras áreas-

-aun si tuvieran miembros del clan Hyuga entre sus filas, sería muy difícil localizarnos a todos a esta distancia-Otro ANBU se anexaba a su conversación

-si en verdad nos localizaron, no tenemos oportunidad de seguirlos sin enfrascarnos en una pelea en la que estamos en desventaja de numero-dijo el Hyuga frustrado

-regresemos entonces, tenemos suficiente información del enemigo, por ahora será mejor prepararnos para enfrentarlos-dijo otro ANBU que se había acercado al notar la peculiar separación de sus enemigos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage

-Tsunade sama, ha llegado un mensaje urgente del equipo ANBU-una kunoichi entró repentinamente a la oficina, ésta vestía una bata blanca y tenia puesto unos lentes extraños como de fondo de botella

-cuanto tiempo demoraran en decodificarlo?-Tsunade se había puesto de pie inmediatamente

-el equipo está trabajando en ello, en cuanto terminen yo personalmente se lo traeré- y dicho esto la chica se retiró

-que habrá pasado?-Shizune sonaba preocupada

-no lo sé pero hasta que lo sepamos no podemos hacer nada, por cierto no deberías estar en el hospital Shizune?-

-fui al hospital en cuanto regresé de la misión en Suna, pero Takara sensei me pidió que dejara a Sakura san entrenado sola y el que día de mañana entrenara con ellos-

-mm…. ya veo…-

-Tsunade sama el mensaje- la kunoichi de los lentes había entrado una vez más a la oficina

Tsunade tomo el pergamino y lo leyó en silencio mientras que sus ojos se ensanchaban conforme leía el párrafo

-no puede ser-grito furiosa la quinta Hokage estrujando el pergamino con sus manos

-Shizune quiero que lo llames ahora mismo¡-grito furiosa la rubia

-si Tsunade sama…-dijo nerviosa la morena mientras salía corriendo de la oficina

Después de unos minutos la puerta de la Hokage sonó

-Adelante-Grito impaciente la rubia

-Que es lo que pasa?-dijo el joven de cabellos negros alborotados

-creo que esta información te será interesante-dijo Tsunade mientras le lanzaba el pergamino estrujado al moreno

Éste lo leyó rápidamente

-el lugar a donde se dirigían no debe estar lejos….-dijo dubitativo el joven

-dime Uchiha, como te sientes como para una misión rango S?-

-bien-dijo con voz seria

-la situación está empeorando conforme pasa el tiempo, y todo esto me da muy mala espina… dentro de unas horas tus compañeros regresaran a la aldea, por ahora no tenemos confirmada su ubicación final pero será parte de su trabajo investigarlo… los ANBU son los shinobis más calificados para una misión tan peligrosa, aun así necesitamos de sus habilidades para establecer los porcentajes de victoria que podemos tener ante un ataque del enemigo….-

-cómo ubicaremos su posición final?-

-yo los guiare desde ese punto-desde la puerta de la oficina una tercera voz se unió a la conversación

-esto debe ser difícil para ti no es así? Sai-Tsunade miraba con detenimiento el rostro del chico

-no, yo solo hago lo correcto y mantego unido los lazos que he creado con ustedes… -Sai sonreía de forma sincera

-muy bien, entonces está decidido… los equipos ANBU serán guiados por ti Sai, tan pronto como lleguen los demás, los hare llamar a todos para indicarles las instrucciones, por ahora pueden retirarse-

Y dicho esto, los dos shinobis desaparecieron tras una nube blanca

-las cosas se han complicado más de lo que esperábamos no?-una voz masculina resonó cerca de los ventanales

-Kakashi…. Sabes que es de mal gusto espiar por las ventanas-lo regaño Shizune al verlo saltar dentro de la oficina

-ha eso, estaba de paso…-dijo quitándole importancia

-Tsunade sama, porque no nos ha considerado a los Jounin para investigar el paradero de ANBU raíz en vez de mandar al escuadrón elite?-

-lo he considerado Kakashi, pero desde mi punto de vista, tú eres el único capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión…. Los enemigos son el grupo ANBU raíz que Danzo entrenó en secreto todos estos años, sus habilidades son un misterio para nosotros y es por esto mismo que los consideramos peligrosos-

- Los ANBU, son el equipo especial para la protección del Hokage; pero también son considerados los ninjas de elite más capacitados de la aldea para misiones de suma importancia…. Esta es una misión que les corresponden a ellos…-

-entonces déjeme ir como un miembro más Tsunade sama-la voz de Kakashi sonaba seria

-De ninguna forma Kakashi, como lo habrás notado, esto me huele a una trampa… pero no podemos saber si ellos decidirán atacar desde fuera o dentro de la aldea….. el numero de Jounin en la aldea es superior al de los ANBU, si llegasen a atacar la aldea ustedes serian los que encabezarían la lucha, de modo que nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de Konoha y de su gente, las posibilidades de éxito con los ANBU en misión es alto-

-que es lo que planean hacer los ANBU raíz….-Dijo para si misma la kunoichi morena

-Kakashi, quiero pedirte que mantengas esto en secreto hasta que los ANBU nos informen sobre los planes de los Raiz….- Tsunade sonaba sumamente seria

-De acuerdo Tsunade sama-Kakashi asintió

-Tsunade sama, va a mandarlo a esta misión?-Kakashi había levantado el rostro como si de pronto se le hubiese venido la pregunta a la cabeza

-me temo que si, apenas ha recuperado su condición normal…pero es un elemento muy fuerte para los ANBU, hasta ahora las misiones en las que ha estado se han cumplido sin mayores inconvenientes que golpes…..además si le dijese que no fuera de todas formas me habría desobedecido ya que parece ser que los Akatsuki también están implicados de algún modo-

Antes de que Kakashi volviese a hablar, este saltó a un lado dejando el paso a 6 cuerpos que salían de entre las maderas del suelo, estos portaban trajes blancos con negro y mascaras

-Esperaba que fuesen a tardar más…-Dijo admirada la Hokage

-Tsunade sama estamos listos para su siguiente orden-Dijo uno de los enmascarados

-incluso ustedes se ven preocupados-Dijo Kakashi desde atrás junto a una pared

-Kakashi sempai- Dijo uno de los que dirigía el grupo de ANBUs

-Shizune, llama a los equipos restantes ANBU, los demás síganme-Tsunade se puso de pie y caminó escaleras arriba rumbo a una explanada amplia de forma circular

En menos de 3min, la explana se había llenado de miembros enmascarados que se formaban frente a la Hokage, junto a ella permanecía Kakashi y Shizune, mientras que dos jóvenes enmascarados de cabellos negros se anexaban a las filas

-Ninjas ANBU de Konoha, la situación comienza a ser critica para la seguridad de nuestra aldea y del país entero…por la poca información que tenemos, los ANBU raíz se han trasladado de la aldea de forma secreta junto con su líder Danzo- Dijo Tsunade con voz seria

- estamos seguros de que algo están planeando y de que también actuaremos lo más pronto posible antes de que estén completamente listos para hacer sus movimientos… no tenemos la certeza de que Madara Uchiha esté implicado con Danzo, pero si existirse la posibilidad… deberán averiguarlo-

-Si Hokage sama-gritaron al unísono

-su misión será dividirse en grupos pequeños guiados por Sai hasta la última posición que captó de nuestros posibles enemigos antes de que lo descubriesen, de ahí en adelanta les corresponde a ustedes averiguar que planea Danzo y a donde se dirige-

-esta misión es crítica para la seguridad de la aldea, confió en ustedes para que la lleven a cabo sin ninguna baja ya que conforman la fuerza Elite de Konoha-

-Tatzu, dejo en tus manos a los equipos-Tsunade le dejo la palabra a un ninja de complexión musculosa

-saldremos al amanecer, los equipos tomaran distancia entre ellos….-Y así continuo explicando el ANBU hasta dar por finalizada las instrucciones y dispersarse cada uno por su cuenta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí

Sakura salía del hospital mientras un alto joven de cabellos rizado la seguía de cerca

-Sakura querida, el entrenamiento te ha agotado de sobremanera, permíteme llevarte hasta tu casa y verificar que estas bien-dijo amablemente el joven que con mucha facilidad interceptó el paso de la chica debido a que ésta caminaba muy lento

-estoy bien, gracias…. Pero me iré por mi cuenta, solo estoy agotada-dijo la chica tratando de sonar tranquila, cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo ya que comenzaba a sudar frio y a sentir la visión borrosa

-Sakura¡-grito el joven rubio mientras sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos al verla tropezar

-porque no me dejas cuidarte en el hospital?-el rostro del joven estaba a centímetros de el de la pelirosa

-no, quiero ir a casa…además tengo quien me cuide-recalcó la última frase

-eres la mujer más sorprendente que he conocido…y es increíble que aun me sigas sorprendiendo..-dijo con voz suave el ninja medico que aun sostenía entre sus brazos a una chica sorprendida por sus palabras

-Sakura… no es novedad que sepas que en verdad eres muy hermosa, sumando la extraordinaria habilidad de controlar el chacra con tanta facilidad a tal punto que lograste separar elementos químicos en tan pocas horas de comenzar a entrenar…, te hace una joya invaluable…..-

la pelirosa no daba crédito a sus oídos y miraba sorprendida el rumbo que había tomado la conversación

-pero, aun sigo sin poder creer, en como una mujer tan especial pueda estar junto a alguien que no la sabe apreciar como lo que es…-

-no sé de que hablas-dijo molesta la chica, empujando al ninja para sostenerse por su cuenta

-las enfermeras son fuentes de información interesantes, y la aldea también lo es… dime Sakura, que pasaría si te encontraras con un hombre que tiene las mismas cualidades pero que comparte contigo la fascinación de la medicina y que estaría dispuesto a tratarte como la joya que eres- la voz de Takara sonaba tranquila mientras la miraba fijamente

-Tú no entiendes nada- los puños de la chica temblaban de ira ante las palabras descaradas de ese hombre

Takara sonrió de lado de manera altanera

-veo que tu no me recuerdas del todo…hace cuatro años estuviese en una misión medica para curar una epidemia que se desató en las aldeas al sur de Suna…ahí nos conocimos no lo recuerdas?-

Sakura meditó un poco, recordaba a un chico que había sido de gran ayuda en esa misión, había estado con ella todo el tiempo y recordaba haberle platicado parte de su vida a ese chico que le reflejaba familiaridad…-pero, no puede ser.. el era pequeño- los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos por la sorpresa

-pequeño, no tanto Sakura… era más bajo de estatura contra los demás niños de los alrededores….de hecho compartimos la misma edad-la sonrisa de Takara había regresado a su cara

-Sakura, tú me dijiste que un amigo al que apreciabas mucho estaba con el enemigo…. No me dijiste también que él los abandonó cuando aun eran gennins para volverse más fuerte?-

Sakura se mantenía en silencio tratando de recordar lo que le había contado a ese chico

-por la manera en la que hablabas sobre él, me causaba envidia… en los pocos meses que estuve como apoyo médico junto contigo me enamore de ti, y el día que llegue a Konoha y te vi pelando con ese sujeto de cabello negro te reconocí de inmediato… es una pena que tu no lo hicieras, incluso fingí no conocerte con la esperanza de que recordaras algo….-

-_es verdad el nombre de ese niño era Takara_-pensó la chica mientras trataba de asimilar la información

-Sakura, déjame cuidar de ti como lo hice hace 4 años… déjame mostrarte lo que significa ser un verdadero caballero que nunca te hará llorar…- Takara miraba el rostro nervioso de la chica, éste estiró su mano derecha para acariciarla en el rostro pero antes de que pudiese tocarla, otra mano interceptó la suya rodeándola con el puño en forma de garra

Crack, escucho el rubio dentro de su cabeza mientras éste levantaba el rostro para ver a su agresor ignorando la crepitaciones de los huesos de su mano

Tras Sakura un sujeto con las vestiduras de ANBU sostenía con su mano izquierda la mano de Takara haciéndola crujir de forma espantosa

-Si vuelves a intentar tocarle un solo cabello, te asesinaré.. te quedo claro?- La voz de joven era amenazante mientras que ambiente se había tornado pesado

-Uchiha…-Dijo con odio el rubio mientras le arrebataba su fracturada mano

Sakura se había hecho hacia atrás de la impresión, dejando a su vista a los dos hombres destrozándose con la mirada, aunque uno corría más peligro que otro ya que veía con detenimiento los ojos de Sasuke, éste tenía el tono de ojos en un color rojo carmesí mientras que portaba el uniforme ANBU sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la máscara en forma de gato

-así que esos son los ojos del olvidado clan Uchiha-Dijo con voz venenosa Takara

Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de las tres crestas negras que conocía la chica por una estrella de seis picos

-_lo va a matar…-,_ -Sasuke por favor basta¡-grito la chica con miedo

-de qué lado estas?-preguntó molesto el moreno mientras desenvainaba la espada que permanecía en su espalda

-por favor Sasuke, quiero irme a casa…-Sakura abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda al moreno, mientras que Takara tragaba saliva al ver por primera vez a lo que llamaban los "ojos de la muerte" en su aldea…. el Mangekyou Sharingan…

-hmph..estas advertido… la próxima vez no me detendré..-Sasuke guardo de nuevo su espada pero sus ojos aun mantenían el amenazante rojo, tomó en brazos a la chica y desapareció tras una nube blanca

-_ya me las pagaras después_….-pensó el rubio mientras regresaba al hospital para regresar sus falanges a su posición correcta

-escuchaste la conversación?-preguntó la chica con timidez

-no toda, solo a partir de "no puedo creer que una mujer tan especial pueda estar junto a alguien que no la sabe apreciar como lo que es"- la voz de Sasuke sonaba muy seria

-Sasuke yo…-

-No importa, entrenaste mucho y estas cansada, dejemos ese tema para otro momento… por ahora tenemos que hablar de algo más serio-

Sakura no tardó en sacar conclusiones…. Ya de por si la pinta de ninja ANBU le daba mala espina….

La chica hizo un largo suspiro –muy bien..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hello mis queridas lectoras

Cap 18 y nos acercamos ya a los últimos capítulos de mi historia, una semana tarde pero aquí estoy :P

El mundo ninja esta patas pá arriba XD, la guerra está próxima a comenzar y las alianzas comienzan a notarse

¿Qué planeará hacer Danzo?

¿Karin realmente se fue con los ANBU raíz?

¿Qué está pasando con Naruto?

Las veo si mi tiempo me lo da la próxima semana, les mando un abrazote a todas y todos los que han estado siguiendo mi historia, gracias por los reviews de verdad me hacen muy feliz saber que les está gustando

Saludos

Yukime88


	19. Capitulo 19: El plan de Madara

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**-cambio de escena**

* * *

…**.**

**Capitulo 19: El plan de Madara**

La mansión Uchiha se encontraba obscura y en total silencio como era de esperarse a esas altas horas de la noche, Sakura y Sasuke por su parte discutían en voz moderada en la habitación principal

-Es que no comprendo que es lo que Tsunade sama quiere hacer enviándolos a esa misión si ella misma piensa que es peligroso- dijo la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-los ANBU son los únicos ninjas capaces de realizar esa misión, es por eso que la Hokage dio la orden…- dijo con fastidio el moreno ante los alegatos de la chica

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…- la kunoichi se había acercado al balcón de la habitación y recargaba ahora sus brazos en el filo del mismo

-Konoha también estará en alerta, por ahora todo apunta a que Danzo tiene algo que ver con Madara, y si es así es mi deber detenerlo…no permitiré que ponga más en el suelo la reputación de mi clan-

-Madara atacó a Konoha hace unos meses… y tu y Naruto no lo lograron lastimar de alguna forma… entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hizo que se detuviera de volverlos a atacar si no eran capaces de ganarle?- Sakura había caminado de regreso a la habitación y miraba preocupada al moreno mientras éste iba de un lado para otro sacando cosas de cajones y las acomodaba sobre un pergamino desenrolladlo

-No lo sé, pero al menos fue el suficiente tiempo como para que me recuperará… si no soy capaz de derrotarlo significará que no fui capaz de llegar a mis propios límites- Sasuke había detenido su labor de guardar sus armas y miraba el vacio de la noche por su ventana

-Toma esto…-la pelirosa le dio en la mano tres frascos de cristal con píldoras

-qué es?- pregunto el joven Uchiha

-las píldoras cafés son píldoras del soldado que desarrolle después de que escupiste las anteriores…no te preocupes el sabor ya no es problema, el frasco con píldoras rojas son para el dolor, si te sigue doliendo el cuerpo tómalas para que puedas descansar mientras duermes…-dijo con voz suave

-que son estas tres píldoras?- el moreno miraba curioso el tercer frasco que contenía únicamente 3 píldoras de color miel

-Shizune y yo las llamamos píldoras herbarias, dentro de ellas contienen una gran cantidad de plantas cuyas propiedades son las de eliminar el veneno del cuerpo, pero debido a la naturaleza de la composición de las píldoras, éstas tienen un pro y un contra, las píldoras pueden curar prácticamente cualquier veneno orgánico, pero contienen micro dosis de cada planta y por lo tanto su tiempo de neutralización es retardado y en algunas ocasiones puede ser inútil si el veneno contamina el cuerpo en segundos…-

-lamentablemente no pudimos crear más que esas ya que las plantas que empleamos son difíciles de conseguir…-

-No te preocupes…-Sasuke guardó los frascos en un compartimiento del chaleco ANBU y acomodó el resto de sus cosas en el perchero

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio mientras el moreno se recostaba junto a ella y la abrasaba de forma dulce

* * *

La noche había trascurrido increíblemente lento para la pelirosa, ya que los pensamientos la abrumaban y volaban a ratos su sueño mientras miraba entre las sombras de la noche a su compañero el cual dormía como roca sin siquiera percatarse de que la chica se giraba una y otra vez para volver a conciliar el sueño

Estaba cansada, eso era claro pero tan pronto como cerraba sus ojos más ideas giraban como torbellino en su cabeza y la hacían girar de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.. ya eran pasadas las 4:30 de la mañana cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño

Las cortinas se ondeaban en un vaivén tranquilo, el viento frio del aun invierno se colaba con facilidad entre ellas rosando la espalda de la chica -sasuke…-dijo entre sueños la chica, ésta estiró el brazo sin abrir los ojos y busco a tientas a la persona a su lado, pero sus manos únicamente tocaron las frías almohadas y un espacio vacio

-Sasuke..-Sakura había abierto los ojos y miraba el reloj de su mesa

5:00am marcaba el reloj, aun permanecía obscura la habitación, cuando la pelirosa se enderezó un poco para parpadear y ver el perchero vacio….

-me quede dormida y ni siquiera me percate de a que se fue….-dijo en voz baja la chica mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-quien se fue?-una voz ronca pero suave sonó tras su espalda

-yo… creí que te habías ido…-dijo la chica mientras veía al moreno secarse el cabello con una toalla y colocarse el resto del uniforme ANBU

-deja de poner esa cara….-Sasuke se había acercado a la chica y acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos

-lo lamento…es solo que estoy preocupada….- la kunoichi limpio las lagrimas antes de que escurrieran por sus mejillas

-Escúchame bien, no quiero volverte a ver llorar… no soporto verte así, no tienes de que preocuparte…gracias a ti recuperé mi chacra normal así que tranquilízate.. o es que no confías en mi?-dijo entre risas el joven

-lo lamento..-dijo cabizbaja la chica

Sasuke sonrió de lado, caminó hasta su closet y de uno de los cajones sacó una cajita negra larga

-cierra los ojos-ordenó el moreno a lo que la chica con timidez obedeció

-Sakura de aquí en adelante… Nunca más te dejaré sola de nuevo, estaré siempre a tu lado.. es una promesa- la voz de Sasuke era suave y aterciopelada

La kunoichi abrió los ojos al sentir una fina cadena alrededor de su cuello

-Sasuke…yo no debería usar…-pero antes de que la chica replicara ésta había sido callada con la sutil risa de su compañero

-tonta.. tu ya no perteneces a tu clan, ya que has sido mía desde siempre- la sonrisa que mostraba el moreno era sincera sin duda alguna

Sakura tomó con sus dedos el hermoso dije que colgaba del collar, era el símbolo del clan Uchiha cuyos colores representativos tintineaban con destellos brillantes a pesar de la poca luz que ahora iluminaba la aldea

-Había pensado dártelo antes pero no había encontrado el momento perfecto…-

-Sasuke- la pelirosa se había abalanzado con fuerza al cuello de joven Uchiha

-debo irme…-dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y depositando un beso en los labios de la chica

-cuídate mucho…- dijo con voz suave la pelirosa sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos

-por cierto Sakura, podrías hacerme un favor… Dile a tu amigo el médico que si me llego a enterar de que te puso un dedo encima otra vez, lo asesinaré sin piedad - Sasuke sonreía de forma sínica

Y dicho esto el moreno saltó por el balcón con la máscara de gato cubriendo su rostro

-se lo diré-dijo sin darle importancia a las últimas palabras del joven, mientras abrasaba la almohada a su lado como si buscase un poco de seguridad en aquel objeto, la chica recobró el cansancio de la noche y se durmió de forma tranquila una vez más

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

-llegas tarde…-resonó una voz grave entre las sobras del bosque

-me recuerdas a Kakashi sempai- dijo entre risas un ninja que bajó de una copa

-muy bien, debemos alcanzar a nuestros compañeros… síganme- ordenó el que momento atrás se reía para sí mismo

-Si- dijeron al unísono los otros tres integrantes del equipo y se perdieron entre los arboles del bosque..

El tiempo trascurría con mucha velocidad y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las grandes montañas de la frontera del país del fuego…. Mientras que los equipos ANBU se reunía en las cercanías de un pueblo para descansar antes de llegar a su destino

-Nos quedaremos aquí…según nos informó Sai, estamos a medio día de la posición de los ANBU raíz… si tenemos cuidado podremos emboscarlos y descubrir que es lo que pretenden- Tenzo se había detenido cerca de un riachuelo mientras desenvolvía un mapa de la zona para estudiarlo

-que es lo que pasa?-Sasuke se había saltado hacia una roca junto a su compañero de cabello largo negro

-las aldeas cercanas esta desoladas… ni siquiera hay animales salvajes en la zona…no sé que es pero "algo" los está manteniendo lejos de aquí

-realmente importa? Somos los ninjas más experimentados de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, no creo que tengamos problemas contra los ninjas entrenados por Danzo… sea cual sea su plan ellos siguen siendo parte de la aldea y por lo tanto conocemos muchas de sus habilidades y linajes sanguíneos….- la voz de una chica se hizo notar tras los jóvenes

-basta ya los tres, en estos momentos deberían descansar para la batalla- dijo Tenzo muy serio a lo que los tres se separaron y buscaron un lugar donde dormir

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Sai había guiado a los ANBU de Konoha , faltaban ya escasos 20 kilómetros

Mientras tanto en lo alto de la montaña un grupo de hombres salía de una de las cuevas que formaban naturalmente las rocas

-varios chacras se acercan a toda velocidad apuntando a nuestra dirección…-

-estás segura?- un anciano se acercaba al grupo de ninjas, su rostro estaba parcialmente vendado

-si…-dijo una mujer peliroja

-Zetsu… quiénes son?-de entre las sombras de la cueva salió un hombre con voz grave y los ojos vendados

-ANBU de Konoha…un peligroso numero …-dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu

-Así que la Hokage ha decidido iniciar lo inevitable…-dijo sonriendo el sujeto con los ojos vendados

-nosotros lo detendremos- se adelanto el anciano a hablar

-No, por ahora los necesito para que sostengan el sello de invocación…después podrán hacer lo que quieran con Konoha y sus ninjas…- dijo entre risas el sujeto con los ojos vendados y voz grave

-Karin cuantos ninjas son?- pregunto Danzo a la peliroja que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados

-son seis grupos de 4 integrantes… son chacras muy poderosos, llegaran en ….No pude ser….- Karin había abierto los ojos de golpe y se acercaba a la orilla del pronunciado risco frente a sus pies

-que sucede?-pregunto uno de los ANBU raíz

-Sasuke kun…. Que hace aquí?- la voz de Karin era casi inaudible para los demás o al menos eso pensaba ella

-Uchiha Sasuke está entre las filas de ANBU- dijo en voz alta la parte negra de Zetsu

-¿Qué hacemos con el?-pregunto la mitad blanca

-Denle la bienvenida de mi parte… ya que por ahora su poder no cambio en este tiempo de modo que me sirve más sus ojos estando muerto que vivo…- el hombre vendado de los ojos había salido de las sombras de la cueva y mostraba una armadura rojo brillante

-pero… tu dijiste que no lo matarías¡ dijiste que dejarías que desarrollara su Mangekyou Sharingan¡- Karin había caminado de forma torpe hasta ponerse frente al sujeto de la armadura roja

-mi plan era despertar sus ojos con ayuda de Kisame…pero no fue así…él ya ha llegado a su límite…-

-Pero él es un Uchiha igual que tu¡- contesto Karin con desesperación

-Mejor aun, su única utilidad para mí son los ojos en los que Itachi Uchiha deposito sus técnicas más poderosas, su vida ya no juega un papel importante para mí al igual que la tuya…- el sujeto de la armadura sostenía a Karin por el cuello mientras la estrangulaba con suma facilidad

-llegarán en 20min- Zetsu había saltado a una roca y miraba el inicio del bosque

-encárgate de ellos…- y dicho esto, lanzó a la peliroja contra unas rocas y desapareció

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

-Que es lo que ves Hyuga?-

-Hay varios sujetos en lo alto de la montaña pero no se han movido….esperen¡ Es una emboscada¡-Gritó Neji al tiempo que esquivaron varias explosiones en los alrededores

-nos detectaron a más de 10 kilómetros¡-gritó Shizuka

El plan de Zetsu había funcionado a la perfección, ahora sus enemigos se encontraban separados y vulnerables a los ataques

-Neji que pasa¡-grito la chica mientras giraba la cabeza frenética para ver tras el humo de las explosiones

-El bosque está lleno de Chacra…Arhg-

-Neji¡-gritó Tenzo

-díganme no creen que mis explosiones son "un arte"- de entre las nubes salió un sujeto de cabellos rubios y tras él una criatura blanquecina que estrangulaba al miembro del clan Hyuga

No muy lejos de ahí Sasuke había escuchado los gritos de sus compañeros pero antes de que ubicara la dirección un sujeto había salido tras él y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos color carmesí

-Quien eres¡- grito desesperado el moreno que había retirado la máscara de su rostro y mostraba furico sus ojos igualmente rojos

-que… ya no me reconoces … Hermano?-

-Deja de decir estupideces¡ yo mate a Itachi- Sasuke había desenvainado su espada

-si eso fuera verdad… entonces sería un clon no es verdad? Pero dime Sasuke un Clon podría hacer esto?- Itachi había dado un paso atrás

Sasuke por su parte permanecía quieto, el cielo había cambiado de color… y las cosas a su alrededor se había detenido en el tiempo

-dime Sasuke aun recuerdas mi Tsukiyomi?- Itachi caminaba despacio mientras observaba a su hermano ser acuchillado por varias replicas de su espada

El moreno mantenía el rostro agachado mientras sus heridas sangraban hasta llenar el suelo de un charco color carmesí

-Te pregunte QUIEN ERES¡- Sasuke había alzado el rostro y mostraba su Mangekyou Sharingan

El cuerpo de Itachi estaba inmóvil, de alguna forma había roto su genjutsu y se lo había regresando con tal intensidad que podía sentir su cuerpo arder en llamas negras que lo rodeaban

-El Sharingan no es algo que se pueda duplicar…un kekeigenkai tan poderoso no puede ser usado por escoria como tu…- La mano de Sasuke estaba electrificada y se podía escuchar como millar de aves

-debes tener la sangre fría como para asesinar a tu hermano sabiendo que aun sigue vivo…-Itachi jadeaba en el suelo después de haber sido liberado del genjutsu

- mi hermano esta muerto al igual que mi clan… - y con un golpe seco el cuerpo de Itachi fue perforado por un chidori de gran magnitud

Tras los escombros Sasuke pudo ver el cuerpo de un hombre diferente…quizás un aldeano de los alrededores

-hmp…- su Sharingan aun permanecía encendido, y podía ver a sus compañeros lidiar con chacras peculiarmente conocidos… éste volvió a envainar su espada y se dirigió a donde provenían los gritos de sus compañeros

Mientras tanto Tenzo y Neji se encontraban librando una batalla feroz contra un sujeto de cabello largo dorad, sus jutsus en particular eran extraños ya que con arcilla creaba criaturas que podían explotar a su voluntad

Shizuka por su parte había corrido a auxiliar a varios de sus compañeros… el bosque era un caos total… a lo lejos otro grupo ANBU peleaba con otro sujeto de vestimentas clásicas de la organización Akatsuki…

-Que es ese tipo¡- grito horrorizada la ninja medico al ver a lo lejos al enemigo que tenia la apariencia de un monstruo cuya cola metalizada atacaba sin piedad a sus compañeros

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-

En Konoha por otro lado la situación no mejoraba….la poderosa Hokage se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas por la habitación esperando respuesta de su equipo ANBU mientras que sus aprendices entrenaban en el hospital junto con el resto del cuerpo medico

-Muy bien chicos¡ recuerden deben tener cuidado de separar los elementos tan puros como les sea posible ya que si cometen un error el pez en sus manos morirá…- Takara el médico ninja de la aldea oculta entre las aguas termales, había reunido a los médicos más experimentados del hospital y les mostraba los jutsus para eficientar las recuperaciones de los pacientes…

El médico rubio se paseo entre sus aprendices hasta llegar a una zona apartada con dos piletas en donde practicaban las mejores estudiantes de la Hokage

-Excelente Shizune, tu dominio de chacra es muy efectivo en este jutsu…pronto pasaremos a jutsus más complejos…- dijo el joven de forma alegre mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirosa que batallaba para colocar la cantidad exacta de calcio para reparar los huesos rotos de una carpa

-mi hermosa Sakura…necesitas ayuda?- dijo el médico mostrando su característica sonrisa

-no sé que me sucede…. mi chacra responde a momentos y en otros simplemente no tengo control sobre el…- la chica miraba extrañada sus manos dentro del agua

-déjame ver….- Takara había introducido su mano en el agua y dejaba salir de entre los dedos un chacra color azulado que rodeo al pez y las manos de la pelirosa

-mm… interesante, dime como te sientes?- pregunto el hombre al sacar la mano del agua

-bien…un poco cansada..- dijo un tanto apenada la chica al ser descubierta por el médico mientras miraba la manó de éste completamente curada

-no te preocupes por pequeñeces … no por nada soy experto en este tipo de jutsus- dijo el hombre mientras abría y cerraba la mano que un día atrás se la había roto Sasuke

-Sakura te veo pálida…quizás deberías irte a descansar…- la voz de Shizune era dulce y tranquila

-muy bien… te dejaré saltarte mis entrenamientos.. pero si te sigues sintiendo mal tendrás que venir directamente conmigo- Takara sostenía con delicadeza la mano de la chica

-lo hare..- y dicho esto la pelirosa tomo sus pertenecías y salió del hospital no sin antes chocar con un pequeño niño que entró corriendo delante de su madre

-alto ahí¡- se escuchó una voz chillante tras la kunoichi

-dime porque tú no tienes que aguantar los entrenamientos aburridos de don sonrisas?-

-Ino lo lamento…es que..- pero antes de que terminara la frase la rubia se había acercado como rayo frente a ella y miraba curiosa el collar que se escondía tras la blusa de la chica

-Waaaa¡ no lo puedo creer¡ Sakura porque no me habías dicho- grito la rubia emocionada

-Shh, cállate Ino- Sakura había tapado de forma inconsciente el collar con una mano mientras que sus mejillas dejan ver un lindo rubor en ellas

-Si no me lo cuentas ahora, moriré por la incertidumbre- dijo entre risas la rubia mientras jalaba a su amiga a una habitación sin paciente

-cuando te lo dio?- exigió saber la rubia

-ayer en la noche…- Sakura agradecía estar en esa habitación cerrada ya que nadie más que su amiga podía ver sus mejillas de un rojo increíble

-déjame verlo- Sakura se quito el collar y se lo dio en la mano a Ino que observo con detenimiento el dije con incrustaciones brillantes

-debe valer una fortuna… tienes idea de lo que adorna el dije?-pregunto incrédula la rubia

-Si… -

-como que si¡ Sakura esos son diamantes y rubíes- los ojos de Ino brillaban tanto como las piedras preciosas mientras las admiraba haciéndolas chocar con un rayo de sol que se colaba por una ventana

-ya lo sé Ino- dijo fastidiada la pelirosa mientras le arrebataba el collar y se lo volvía a poner en el cuello

-woo¡ no tenía idea de cuánto te amaba – Ino se había sentado en un sillón mientras observaba curiosa a su amiga

-lose… no son las piedras ni el material del collar sino, el significado…- Sakura acariciaba el pendiente que colgaba del collar con la yema de sus dedos

-no deberías ocultarlo así…- Ino reía ante la cara de enojo de su amiga

-Sakura… ese collar significa que él desea que pertenezcas a su clan…si tu aceptaste deberías portarlo con orgullo-

-lo hago Ino¡ es solo que… es raro pensar que la gente tenga que llamarme en un futuro Sakura… Uchiha- la voz de Sakura sonaba apenada

-estoy muy feliz por ti …. Nuestro sueño siempre fue que ese apellido adornara nuestro nombre.. y muchas tiempo después desistimos al ver que ese frio chico no estaba interesado en nadie… pero tú fuiste la única que realmente se preocupaba por él y que después de que se fue de la aldea…. tu lo seguiste amando igual…-

-Ino yo…-

-mereces ser feliz después de tanto tiempo…además sabia que no te portabas nada bien con él por las llegadas tardes al hospital y tus constantes bostezos… haa mi Sakurita dejo de ser una niña hace ya tanto tiempo- dijo con voz burlona la rubia

-Ino¡- Sakura continuaba teniendo la cara roja como tomate

-Hay Frentona, crees que nadie se daría cuenta? Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que eres la única mujer de TODA la aldea a la que siempre le sonríe? Además de esa forma de mirarte como si ustedes se comunicaran sin sonido alguno? Ha sí, se me olvida el hecho de que vivías con el….. dime como es el sexo con él?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Ino cerda¡ ¿Cómo puedes preguntar ese tipo de cosas?¡- Si no fuese humana Sakura creería que le salía humo por las orejas

-esa cara me ha respondido mucho… hay Sakura eres como un libro abierto-Ino reía en voz alta a lo que su amiga había tomado una almohada de las camas y se la había lanzado en el rostro

-No veo porque te apenas tanto…además tu sabes todo sobre mi y Sai….. y sabes que es todo un galán..incluso para "eso"- Ino sonreía descaradamente

-y dime que vas a hacer cuando regrese de su misión Sakura Uchiha?..suena bien no?.-

-No lo se…Sasuke me ha dicho que una vez que derroten a Madara, él se irá de Konoha…-

-que? Pero como se atreve a querer llevarse a otro lugar a mi mejor amiga¡ no se lo permitiré¡-

-gracias por ser siempre mi amiga.-Sakura se había puesto de pie y abrazaba muy fuerte a su amiga

-por cierto porque te saliste del entrenamiento?- Ino miraba extrañada a su amiga

-no me siento bien… me siento cansada… y Shizune san me dijo que mejor descansara…-

-Vez… y las demás no me creen que esos son síntomas de falta de sexo-Ino ya había levantado las manos para recibir otro almohadazo pero nunca llegó

-espero que se encuentren bien….- Sakura miraba distraída la ventana de la habitación

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el campo de batalla las cosas no pintaban nada bien..

Sasuke por su parte había llegado hasta donde se encontraba sus compañeros de equipo e incrédulo veía de nuevo la expresión del sujeto que estuvo a punto de matarlo si no fue gracias a la intervención de Manda la serpiente gigante

-Sasuke¡- grito Neji al ver el nuevo blanco de aquel dragón inmenso hecho de arcilla blanca

-_otra vez esa cosa…_- Sasuke corrió para envestir la criatura y partirla en dos con su espada electrificada pero antes de que cayeran los restos al suelo estos había tomado ya forma de dos aves

-Creo que es tiempo de que prueben mi C2- dijo el Akatsuki rubio juntando sus manos en forma de sello

-Esas cosas van a explotar- grito Tenzo mientras se posicionaba frente a los chicos y levantaba una coraza de madera segundos antes de que la explosión los impactara

* * *

.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, los ANBU raíz elevaban con su chacra un gigantesco sello de invocación

-Madara sama, hemos terminado de crear el sello…-indico uno de los ANBU raíz al fundador de la organización Akatsuki

-Zetsu.. necesito una gran cantidad de chacra para invocar mi creación…. Termina de una buena vez con tu juego…-

de entre las rocas emergió la cabeza de Zetsu que asintió y tras una risa siniestra volvió a desaparecer

* * *

.-.-.-.

bajo las montañas el bosque se derrumbaba tras múltiples explosiones a los alrededores

Deidara había acertado otro ataque sobre sus enemigos

-les mostrare mi mejor obra- grito el rubio mientras introducía sus manos a unas pequeñas bolsas atadas a su cadera

-que sucede?- Tenzo observaba con cuidado los movimientos de Deidara y de pronto el rubio se había quedado quieto como si estuviese congelado y segundos después se convulsionaba hasta transformarse en un sujeto de apariencia extraña y con dos extremidades verdosas en su cabeza

-Houshi no jutsu- dijo con voz tétrica el sujeto verde

La escena se volvió lenta ante los ojos de Sasuke, ya que cuando el sujeto hizo su ultimo sello pudo escuchar los gritos de sus demás compañeros ANBU, mientras que en una reacción violenta, este había lanzado tras él a sus compañeros

Cuando Neji pudo hacer reaccionar sus ojos, puedo ver una temible criatura cubriendo el cuerpo de Sasuke y una barrera de fuego negro a su alrededor mientras su enemigo se desaparecía como si el mismo viento se lo hubiese llevado y de igual forma la criatura y el fuego desapareció dejando ver al moreno

-Shizuka san¡ -grito un joven ANBU que corrió desesperado para ver a la chica de cabellos plateados que yacía en el suelo

-Akira.. escúchame con cuidado… el enemigo es poderoso y según mis cálculos más de la mitad de los ANBU esta muertos… necesito que pidas ayuda a Konoha… dile a la Hokage que Madara Uchiha está aquí y Danzo lo acompaña- Shizuka tosió un poco de sangre

-pero Shizuka san¡ usted necesita ayuda la llevaré también a Konoha-dijo el joven preocupado

-No digas tonterías¡ eres un ANBU, no pierdas tiempo y alerta a la Hokage ya que probablemente sea nuestra aldea el primer objetivo de Madara Uchiha- la voz de Shizuka era débil

-de acuerdo- el joven ANBU asintió y desapareció tras una nube de humo

-que fue lo que sucedió?- un ANBU de cabello corto salió de entre los arboles cayendo al suelo con brusquedad

-Fue un jutsu de esporas- se escucho la voz del miembro del clan Hyuga

-que clase de esporas?- preguntó asustado el ANBU al ver horrorizado los cuerpos de sus compañeros secos y pálidos como la nieve

-ese sujeto llamado Zetsu utiliza un jutsu que crea esporas invisibles a los ojos comunes… esas esporas se desarrollan y se convierten en una especie de clones de el mismo que absorben el chacra del cuerpo que invade-Sasuke caminaba despacio mientras miraba las bajas a su alrededor

-entonces… ese sujeto absorbió el chacra de ellos hasta matarlos….-El ANBU su puso de pie tratando de recuperar la compostura

-buscaré más sobrevivientes- dijo Neji mientras desaparecía con su Byakugan encendido

-Shizuka como estas?- Tenzo se había acercado a la chica para observarla mejor

-no muy bien… la herida es profunda y sin chacra ya no puedo curarme a mi misma…-Shizuka movió su brazo dejando ver una herida profunda que sangraba en su costado izquierdo

-te daré un poco de mi chacra para que puedas regenerar los músculos de la herida- dijo el ANBU de cabello corto

-no es tan fácil…el problema no es la herida…sino el veneno que ese sujeto tenía en la cola de metal…-

-entonces toma-Sasuke le había lanzado un frasco con píldoras color miel

-esas píldoras neutralizaran el veneno…-dijo de forma seca el moreno mientras observaba a Neji que venía acompañado de 6 hombres mas

Shizuka sonrio y extendió la mano para absorber chacra de su compañero

-las cosas se ponen peor- dijo serio el líder de los ANBU que parecía enfurecido

-por lo que pude observar… en lo alto de la montaña los ANBU raíz están formando un sello de invocación- Sai se veía cansado y mostraba un rostro serio muy raro en el

-si…yo también lo vi, Danzo está con ellos- Shizuka se había puesto de pie

-debemos detenerlos antes de que invoquen lo que sea que necesite tal magnitud de sello- Tenzo se acercaba al círculo de conversación

-pedí ayuda a Konoha, y por las habilidades de Akira es probable que ya esté cerca de la aldea…- dijo la peliplateada

-muy bien, por ahora solo nos queda detener lo más que podamos al enemigo- Dijo el jefe ANBU que inmediatamente se abrió camino de entre los escombros hasta llegar a una saliente de rocas

-**Kuchiyose no jutsu**- se escuchó una fuerte voz en lo alto de la montaña

Lo siguiente que paso, mantuvo a todos los espectadores tensos.. la montaña comenzó a temblar y grandes rocas rodaban cuesta abajo por el movimiento brusco de la tierra, en lo alto de la montaña el sello había tomado un color rojo brillante y como si se tratase de un portal de entre los símbolos salió una criatura de proporciones descomunales, su piel era negra como si se tratase de petróleo… sus ojos gigantes y amarillezcos adornaban un rostro animal en cuyo hocico mostraba grandes y filosos colmillos

-Que es esa cosa¡- Shizuka temblaba al ver a la criatura desplazase al exterior de el sello de invocación

-es… un especie de Biju- Tenzo miraba atento a la criatura, la cual ondeaba violentamente ocho colas de diferente apariencia y cuyo rugido hizo tambalear de nuevo la montaña

* * *

.-.-.-.-

Hospital de Konoha…..

-esa Ino, si no le paras la lengua podría seguir hablando por unas 5 horas mas…- pensó la pelirosa mientras salía del hospital con intenciones de volver a la cama

-Sakura san¡ que bueno que te veo..- dijo una medico ninja de cabello largo color chocolate

-Dime estas ocupada?- pregunto la chica morena al ver a la pelirosa con sus pertenencias en mano

**Inner Sakura: SI ¡**

-no Kisako.. que necesitas?-

-pues veras…. no he tenido tiempo de llevarle estos documentos con la Hokage, si pudieras llevárselos por mi te lo agradecería mucho…- dijo con una radiante sonrisa la chica

-bien…- Sakura tomó los pergaminos para saltar al techo más próximo rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage

-_espero no interrumpir a Tsunade sama_- pensó la pelirosa mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la oficina de su maestra, pero antes de que tocase la puerta escucho la voz de alguien más dentro….

-Esto no puede estar pasando¡-se escucho la voz de la Hokage gritando dentro de su oficina

-Akira san, descubrieron lo que planeaba hacer Danzo?- otra voz familiar para Sakura… era Shizune

-porque Shizune está aquí?- pensó la pelirosa

-por lo que sabemos Danzo y los ANBU raíz están aliados con Madara Uchiha….cuando la batalla comenzó los ANBU raíz estaban creando un sello de invocación-

-Akira… dime que ha pasado con el resto de los equipos?-Tsunade sonaba seria

-No estoy muy seguro…. Peleamos contra miembros de Akatsuki y durante la pelea un sujeto hizo estallar todo el bosque mientras que uno de apariencia extraña contaminó a la mayoría absorbiéndoles el chacra hasta matarlos…. Shizuka san me ordeno venir a informar y a pedir ayuda…-

-¿Quiénes más estaban contigo?- pregunto la rubia

-Sho sama, Shizuka san y yo sobrevivimos al ataque que derribo a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros…. No se quien más este vivo ya que era muy difícil moverse dentro del bosque…Shizuka san me dijo que por los chacras que percibía debían ser al menos 8 u 9 ANBU –

-más de la mitad están muertos….Tsunade sama… que debemos hacer- la voz de Shizune sonaba preocupada

Tras la puerta Tsunade había escuchado un golpe sordo, y por inercia Akira había abierto la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage…. En el suelo se encontraba sentada una chica de cabello rosado que temblaba abrasándose a si misma mientras que a su alrededor había rollos de pergaminos por todas partes

-Shizune llama a los ninjas de esta lista-ordeno Tsunade de golpe

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el monte Myobokuzan la tierra temblaba de forma sorpresiva

-Que sucede¡- dijo un sapo de color rojo brillante

-No lo se Gamakichi…pero desde hace unas horas he sentido la energía de la naturaleza muy alterada….- Naruto se puso de pie y salió de la cascada

-Naruto chan… algo malo pasa en Konoha…creo que debes volver-

-lo se anciano sapo…-

-dime Naruto chan…lograste contener al kyuubi?-pregunto el sapo pequeño viejo

-no del todo…pero no puedo demorar más tiempo-

-muy bien… entonces te guiare Naruto chan-

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se había trasportado a Konoha, y miraba con tristeza un ambiente tenso, al llegar frente al edificio de la Hokage éste se había topado con ninjas que le indicaron que la Hokage se encontraba hablando con un grupo de ninjas

Naruto corrió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de la oficina sin siquiera tocar, el ambiente era igualmente tenso, en un rápido vistazo el rubio pudo ver, a Shikamaru, Choji e Ino, esta ultima mantenía la cabeza baja, más a lo lejos estaba Kiba, Lee, Gai Sensei y no lejos de ellos pudo ver con dolor a Kakashi sensei que sostenía por el hombro a Sakura la cual tenía la vista ausente y a Tenten sollozando junto a Hiashi Hyuga

-Naruto kun…- Hinata había corrido a los brazos del rubio mientras ocultaba el rostro clavándolo en el pecho del shinobi

-Tsunade Obachan….que está pasando?- pregunto desconcertado el rubio sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata que permanecía callada entre sus brazos

-Naruto…me alegra que estés aquí, de esta forma todos estarán para que les explique la situación…-Tsunade se puso de pie

-Los ANBU raíz tramaban algo desde hacía varios años, mis ANBU estuvieron al pendiente de todos sus movimientos hasta hace unos días que desaparecieron de forma misteriosa…. en esta última misión los ANBU descubrieron que Danzo esta aliado con Madara Uchiha… la guerra ya ha comenzado y nuestro deber es detener al enemigo antes de que llegue a nuestra aldea, la misión que llevaran a cabo es de suma importancia ya que ustedes irán en apoyo de los miembros sobrevivientes ANBU…-

-quienes estaban con los ANBU?-pregunto Naruto con miedo al ver la reacción de todos

-Shinobis de Elite experimentados, como Yamato Sensei, Shizuka, Kenji sama y miembros jóvenes como Sai…,Riuma Kojiro, Souma Daisuke, Hyuga Neji.. y Uchiha Sasuke-contesto Shizune con voz apagada

Hinata abrazaba con más fuerza al rubio… ahora entendía porque se encontraban tan tristes

-No se preocupen todos son muy fuertes, les aseguro que están bien- contesto con un hilo de esperanza el rubio a lo que nadie respondió a su fase

- Shikamaru, estarás a cargo de la misión mientras que Shizune será quien se encargue del cuerpo médico, deberán salir tan pronto como se alisten ya que los miembros sobrevivientes aun están peleando con el enemigo….. Tengan mucho cuidado ya que los miembros de ANBU raíz se encuentran con ellos-

-muy bien..- dijo Shikamaru que dio la orden de que se alistaran todos

Minutos más tarde los shinobis se reunían en la entrada principal de la aldea

Naruto por su parte era actualizado con información que no había escuchado, como el hecho de que solo quizás había unos cuantos ANBU vivos por parte de Hinata

-ya no llores Tenten, se que Neji estará bien…el es muy fuerte e inteligente-Naruto se había acercado a la kunoichi de cabello castaño

-Naruto…-Tenten limpio sus lagrimas y asintió

Hiashi suspiro al ver a su hija permanecer junto a Uzumaki

-Ya es un caso perdido, la juventud es tan inspiradora- dijo Gai tras Hiashi

Este se aparto de forma molesta y camino frente al rubio

-cuida de ella… y gana- dijo Hiashi al rubio

-lo haré¡ dattebayo¡-

-muy bien , ya estamos todos les explicare la formación-dijo Shikamaru mientras mostraba un pergamino

-nosotros tambien iremos…- dijo un hombre alto pelinaranja seguido por uno joven delgado con dientes de tiburón

-muy bien…entonces este es el plan- Shikamaru reorganizo la formación y explico la estrategia que manejarían, tras finalizar los shinobis se pusieron en marcha con Hinata y Kiba al frente de la formación

Por otra parte la ninja medico pelirosa saltaba sobre los arboles sin reacción alguna…sus ojos estaba fijos en la nada mientras que su corazón se oprimía provocándole dolor cada vez que pensaba en el lugar al que se dirigían

Sakura saltó a otra rama y parpadeo de forma forzada ya que se había tornado borrosa, su cuerpo pesaba y podía sentir que su piernas comenzaba a temblar..una vez más salto otra rama pero esta vez sus ojos se oscurecieron y muy a lo lejos escuchó voces que gritaban su nombre

-Sakura chan¡- grito Naruto al ver que amiga había resbalado al pisar una rama y caía desmayada pero antes de que se estrellase en el suelo, Suigetsu la había salvado justo a tiempo

-Sakura reacciona- Kakashi se había acercado a la chica mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano

-Está ardiendo en fiebre-Dijo Shizune que también tocaba su rostro

-debemos regresarla al hospital de inmediato-indico la morena

-Yo lo hare¡-grito Ino

-de ninguna forma¡ Ino eres parte del grupo médico , y sin sakura solo tendremos a Shizune-Dijo tajante Shikamaru

-Yo la llevare al hospital-

Todos voltearon a ver la voz que había hablado

-de todos, yo soy el que más que ayuda seré un estorbo ya que durante todo este tiempo he tratado de suprimir mis instintos asesinos provocados por la marca maldita-Juugo camino hasta Suigetsu y sostuvo a Sakura

-Muy bien… te la encargamos, llévala lo más pronto posible al hospital-dijo Kakashi mientras subía de nuevo a la copa de un árbol he imitaba a los demás shinobis que emprendían de nuevo su recorrido

* * *

.-.-.-

Hospital de Konoha unas horas después….

-Takara sama los resultados de los estudios…- una chica rubia había entrado a uno de los cuartos de los pacientes y le entregaba unas hojas

-mm… tenía una ligera idea de esto…. pero esperaba no tener razón..-Dijo entre murmullos el médico ninja

-Que le pasa a Sakura san?-pregunto preocupado Juugo que había permanecido a lado de la chica desde que la había llevado al hospital

De pronto de forma estrepitosa la puerta de la habitación se había abierto una vez más dejando entrar a nada más y nada menos que la Hokage

-Que es lo que paso?, porque Sakura fue internada en el hospital- grito la Hokage mientras que sin esperar respuesta había arrebatado las hojas a Takara y la leía rápidamente

-que¡….- dijo la Hokage sin dejar de ver los papeles

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade sama?- Juugo estaba impaciente al ver los rostros de aquellos médicos que no decían ni explicaban nada

-pues ella…esta…-

* * *

.-.-.-

Kyaaa hola a todo y todas¡ volví jeje lose lose como es posible que los deje ya en los últimos capítulos jaja pero no pude evitarlo he tenido mucho trabajo y no me han dejado relajarme para dedicarle tiempo a mi fic :P  
pero no se preocupen si lo termino jeje tratare de hacerme mi tiempo y no dejarlos tanto tiempo abandonadas

Espero que hasta ahora nos las haya decepcionado, la batalla final está por comenzar ^ ^

mientras tanto las dejo con las dudas como:

que pasará con los ANBU...Esa criatura será un Biju?... porque Madara tiene los ojos bendados?

Gracias por sus reviews a todos de verdad me hacen muy feliz el saber que mi fic les este gustando

Por hoy me despido porque ya es muy de madrugada jejej

Saludos y besos a todas

Yukime88


	20. Capitulo 20: Una despedida

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**-cambio de escena**

* * *

…**.**

**Capitulo 20: Una despedida**

La tierra en los alrededores se estremecía mientras que la misma montaña se desquebrajaba a cada paso que daba la temible criatura

-detendré de una buena vez lo que iniciaste hace 19 años Madara- grito el jefe ANBU mientras saltaba desenvainando su espada para atacar a la monstruosa criatura

Esta recibió el golpe sin inmutarse, y lo correspondió con un rugido que lanzo a los ANBU contras las rocas que seguían cayendo de la cima de la montaña

-Yo me encargare de el¡ es mi pelea-grito Sasuke mientras saltaba rumbo al origen de los desastres

Pero antes de sus colegas ANBU pudieran alegar, se encontraron rodeados por los ANBU raíz y por el sujeto de rostro bicolor

-Tenzo… ayuda al muchacho, no lo dejes pelear solo¡- ordenó el jefe ANBU mientras atacaba a los raíz con un jutsu raiton

Mientras tanto Sasuke ya había trepado la cima de la montaña y se encontraba cara a cara con la bestia de ojos amarillos y múltiples colas

-donde estas Madara¡ esto era tu plan? Soltar a tu mascota y esconderte?-grito el moreno mientras su Mangekyou Sharingan se apoderaba de sus ojos

-Parte de mi plan… -se escucho una voz tenebrosa dejando mostrar un hombre con armadura roja, éste desapareció en fracción de segundos y reapareció a metros de distancia del moreno

-que demonios planeas hacer Madara?-Sasuke había desenvainado su espada que destellaba con ligeras cargas eléctricas

-veras…tengo 19 años planeando destruir la nación que me dio la espalda cuando me propuse como su líder…les mostraré a todos los ninjas cuan poderosa es la sangre Uchiha y las consecuencias por dejarnos en el olvido…-Madara soltó una carcajada tenebrosa

Sasuke saltó para atacarlo con su espada, pero este desapareció y lo único que quedo frente a él fueron trozos de vendajes cortados por su espada

-eres una vergüenza para nuestro clan Sasuke… jamás fuiste parte de nuestro verdadero propósito…- Madara caminaba hacia Sasuke con los ojos aun cerrados ya sin los vendajes

-no digas estupideces¡-grito Sasuke al atacarlo una vez más pero Madara simplemente había desaparecido como si se teletrasportara

-el clan Uchiha siempre estuvo destinado a ser manchado con sangre de la gente a su alrededor, vencimos a cuanto ejercito se nos interponía… siendo cada vez más poderos…sí, el poder que anhelábamos tanto obtener se encontraba entre nosotros, dentro de nuestra misma sangre¡ el Mangekyou Sharingan…-

Madara ahora se encontraba sobre unas rocas

-solo unos cuantos fueron capaces de despertar ese magnífico poder... yo asesiné a mi hermano para obtenerlos y tú hiciste lo mismo…vez, no somos tan diferentes… después de todo la sangre Uchiha está en tus venas…-dijo Madara riendo una vez mas

-Yo no soy como tu…-grito con rabia el moreno

-haa lo eres, la venganza y el odio es parte de nuestra maldición…además creo que mereces saber la verdad después de todo….-

-la verdad?-

-yo no te mate anteriormente porque quería alimentar tu odio para despertar aun más los ojos que posees…. Aunque creo que la historia que sabes sobre el clan Uchiha aun tenía ciertas incógnitas….-

-veras hace 13 años planea destruir al clan Uchiha que estaba de parte del clan Senju, pero un molesto chiquillo fue capaz de descubrir mi plan, este mismo niño resulto tener un extraordinario poder…así que asesiné a cuanto Uchiha me encontré en la ciudad para llamar su atención y lo logre…desperté sus ojos-

-eso no tiene sentido tu dijiste que itachi quería detener el golpe de estado que planeaban los Uchiha¡-

-y así fue, el plan del tercero siempre fue la negociación…pero todo lo planee con tal perfección que todo apunto como que itachi había sido quien asesinó a su propio clan, lo cierto es que el llego tarde para detenerme y por asares del destino su pequeño hermanito se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y sobrevivió…-

-porque Itachi mentiría? Eso no tiene sentido, porque se adjudicaría la culpa si fuiste tu¡-grito con desesperación el moreno

-hmp, aun no te das cuenta Sasuke? Lo que despierta el Sharingan, son sentimientos fuertes …. El odio, la sed de venganza, y el dolor profundo en el corazón son capaces de despertar el Mangekyou en un Uchiha…. Itachi simplemente quiso despertar en ti lo único que podía protegerte….. y lo consiguió el desgraciado ya que me pisaba los talones estando dentro de la organización Akatsuki…-

-porque dejaste que Itachi entrara a Akatsuki?-

-anhelaba sus ojos….el había despertado tres de sus más poderosas técnicas, pero su cuerpo se debilitaba con rapidez….-

-itachi…-dijo Sasuke entre dientes

-veo que te habías dado cuenta… Itachi padecía una enfermedad incurable que deterioraba su cuerpo con el tiempo, pero el desgraciado sobrevivió hasta el último momento para darte lo que yo perseguía… el sabia quien era, y lo último que quería era que te enteraras de mi existencia…-

Madara abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus iris resaltaban por el intenso color carmesí mientras que un patrón en espiral adornaba el resto de su pupila

-ese Mangekyou¡ tu…lo fusionaste..-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el nuevo patrón en los ojos de Madara

- el Rinenegan con el Magekyou… ahora poseo unos ojos tan poderosos capaces de controlar a 8 bijus….pero como todo poder viene con su consecuencia, ya que el Rinengan daña el Mangekyou hasta apagarlo…..es por esto que necesitaré ojos capaces de soportar su poder…y ahí es donde entras tu mi querido Sasuke…-

-Tendra que ser sobre mi cadáver…-sonrio Sasuke mientras sostenía con más fuerza su espada

-eso hare entonces…-

* * *

El bosque se veía a los alrededores como manchones verdes en el camino, habían ya recorrido todo el país del fuego y pronto se acercaban a su destino, Naruto por su parte tenía la vista perdida en sus pensamientos

-ella estará bien, no tienes porque preocuparte…-Kakashi se encontraba saltante junto a Naruto

-lose….tiene razón Kakashi sensei, ella es muy fuerte…-dijo entusiasmado el rubio que retomaba un paso más acelerado

-puedo oler a varios ninjas más adelante-grito Kiba que se encontraba al frente del grupo

-_muy bien..-_pensó Naruto tomando la posición al frente del grupo

* * *

-Aun no despierta?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-No, pero estaré aquí hasta que lo haga-otra voz se hizo sonar, esta ultima parecía de un hombre

La cabeza le dolía mucho y su cuerpo también, podía escuchar las voces de la gente a las afueras, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba… para ella era inconfundible el sonido de pasos en el pasillo del hospital, las dulces voces de las enfermeras que se alejaban y el cuchichear de la gente cuando se detenía a preguntar por algún paciente para después una vez más alejarse…ya un poco mas consiente lentamente abrió los ojos para evitar que la luz del sol la deslumbrara

-Sakura san, me alegro que despertaras….-dijo un hombre de cabello pelinaranja

-Juugo… que paso?...-dijo con voz suave la pelirosa mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

-no te levantes- dijo Juugo tratando de recostarla de nuevo

La cabeza de Sakura era un remolino, y los recuerdos iban y venían tan rápido que no lograba ponerlos en su lugar

-_Sasuke_…dime Juugo que paso?-dijo repentinamente la ninja medico al recortar la misión en la que se encontraba y momentos después la vista nublada antes de desmayarse

-tu…te desmayaste en pleno bosque y yo pedí traerte de regreso a Konoha-dijo serio el pelinaranja

-de que hablas¡ no puedo permanecer aquí en el hospital…Juugo Sasuke esta haya, debo ir…..-

-Ir a donde Sakura Haruno?- una voz fuerte retumbo en las paredes de la habitación

-Tsunade sama…-susurro la pelirosa

-Te desmayaste en el bosque y cuando llegaste al hospital ardías en fiebre… TU mejor que nadie sabes que tu única prioridad es permanecer en el hospital….-la voz de la Hokage sonaba un tanto dura

La kunoichi simplemente bajo el rostro mientras lagrimas de frustración resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Juugo, sal de la habitación-ordeno la rubia

-si..- Juugo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Sakura, cuando llegaste al hospital Takara san te hizo algunos estudios…tienes idea de lo que te pasa?- Tsunade había tomado asiento en el lugar en donde se encontraba Juugo, su voz ahora sonaba más calmada

-que me pasa?-pregunto sorprendida la chica, como iba a saber que le pasaba, con tantos problemas a su alrededor… que importancia tendría eso?

Tsunade hizo un gesto de desaprobación

-Sakura…. Estas embarazada- dijo Tsunade con voz suave

-Que¡ pero…..como?-Sakura había abierto los ojos como platos y miraba incrédula a su maestra

-como que "como?" acaso quieres que te lo explique?- dijo Tsunade molesta

-pero…es que eso es imposible…Sasuke y yo nos cuidamos…, no tiene sentido…-la pelirosa seguía aun en shock

-Tienes más de mes y medio… dime como es que no te percataste de los síntomas?-pregunto Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-mes y medio-susurro la chica mientras contaba hacia atrás

-_diciembre... el cumpleaños de Hinata fue en diciembre…-_ese fue el primer pensamiento que atravesó como daga la cabeza de la chica…

-es verdad…supongo que tomar píldoras no tenía sentido si…ya estaba embarazada desde un principio….-dijo en voz baja la chica más para sí misma que para la Hokage

Ahora las cosas cobraban más sentido…"síntomas", el constante cansancio que tenía su cuerpo, los cambios de humor tan repentinos donde a ratos sacaba chispas por los ojos y en otros lloraba con la más mínima provocación …. Y recientemente el incidente con Juugo

-como es que no te diste cuenta?-volvió a preguntar la Hokage

-no lo se… yo atribuí los síntomas al estrés incluso el retraso de mi periodo…-dijo una vez más en voz baja la pelirosa

-si…has estado bajo mucho entres, quizás yo también habría pensado lo mismo… como sea, por ahora debes estar consciente de que si sigues bajo ese mismo "estrés" terminaras dañando al bebe- Tsunade miraba comprensiva a la chica

-como pude ser tan descuidada…-dijo llorando la chica que sostenía con ambas manos su vientre

-Sakura trasquila yo sé que no esperabas esto, pero…-antes de que Tsunade terminara la frase, ésta se cayó ante el alegato de su alumna que para su sorpresa era diferente a la que esperaba

-no es eso Tsunade sama, es solo que…. Fui tan descuidada, entrené muy duro en este tiempo y sometí a mucho estrés mi cuerpo…y… bebe perdóname, jamás quise hacerte daño….-dijo entre sollozos la kunoichi

-Sakura, que es lo que sientes?-Tsunade se había puesto de pie y acariciaba la espalda de la chica

-sentir? Jamás había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados… a pesar de que no lo esperaba estoy muy feliz de saber que una hermosa criatura está dentro de mi….pero tengo tanto miedo de que él no regrese-Sakura abraso a la Hokage con fuerza

-Tsunade sama, tengo tanto miedo que no regrese a mi lado…. Yo.. no soy tan fuerte como Kurenai Sensei ¡ no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad- grito la chica mientras su rostro se cubría de lagrimas que mojaban las ropas de la Hokage

-Sakura debes calmarte…. No sé lo que pueda pasar , pero sé que es muy fuerte al igual que Naruto…. Y pase lo que pase como kunoichi debes permanecer fuerte-dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica

-y claro que tiene que sobrevivir… ya que tengo unas cuantas cosas que gritarle antes de despellejarlo –dijo entre risas la Hokage

-bien por ahora debes descansar, tu cuerpo está muy débil…-

-Tsunade sama, permítame estar en casa….a pesar de estar siempre en este lugar, aun no me acostumbro a ser yo la paciente..por favor..-

-mmm.. muy bien pero de vez en cuando iré a ver cómo te encuentras…-Tsunade abrió la puerta y con un gesto llamo a Juugo

-regresare a mi oficina, cualquier cosa llámame-y dicho esto la rubia salió de la habitación

-Juugo…-dijo Sakura mientras secaba con las sabanas sus lágrimas

-Sakura san, estas bien?- el rostro de Juugo se veía preocupado

-Si…-dijo sonriendo la chica –Juugo podrías llevarme a casa? No me siento bien aquí…-

-pero la Hokage está de acuerdo?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado el shinobi

-sí, ella está enterada…por favor Juugo-

-muy bien…- el pelinaranja tomo en brazos a la chica y salió del hospital rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, mientras tanto en su cabeza recordaba el incidente con el doctor sonrisas

**_Flash Back_**

_-Juugo sal de la habitación-_

_-si..- Juugo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si_

_Al salir pudo ver al doctor sonrisas que revisaba unos expedientes recargado en la pared del pasillo frente a la habitación de la pelirosa_

_-Ya te dije que ella está bien, no necesita que la cuides ya que la misma Hokage está al pendiente de ella-dijo con voz fría Juugo_

_-y tu eres? Quien?-dijo de forma burlona Takara_

_-su amigo…pero debes saber que al padre de ese bebé le molestara verte tan cerca de ella –_

_-soy un doctor, es mi trabajo estar con mis pacientes en todo momento…además que te hace pensar que regresará?-dijo entre risas el médico ninja_

_-es más fuerte de lo que crees…-la voz de Juugo ahora sonaba más seria_

_-lamento no tener las mismas esperanzas que tu…. Como sea, no debes preocuparte ella estará en buenas manos conmigo.. y por lo del bebé… no me importaría ser el tutor de un poseedor del Sharingan- la voz de Takara sonaba altanera mientras seguía ojeando distraídamente los papeles en sus manos_

_Pero antes de que pudiese contestar Juugo la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la Hokage que le hablaba con la mano_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Juugo no había demorado nada, en cuestión de minutos habían llegado a la mansión y subía las escaleras para dejar a Sakura recostada en la habitación principal

-Quieres que te traiga algo?-pregunto de forma amable el shinobi

-no..pero gracias por todo Juugo-dijo Sakura bostezando

-bien descansa….-Juugo salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta

-que sucede?-se escucho una voz desde la sala

-Kimiko…cuando regresaste?-

-hace unas horas… donde esta Sasuke chan?-

-él y los demás se encuentran peleando contra Madara…-Juugo bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la sala mientras acariciaba el pelaje de la gata ninja

-que pasa con Sakura?-

-pues ella…-

* * *

.

-que es este temblor¡- grito Ino mientras se aferraba a una rama de árbol para no caer

-es… esa cosa¡- grito Choji al ver con horror una temible criatura de tamaño descomunal

-qué demonios es eso?- Kiba que se encontraba al frente había parado de golpe

-es…. Un Biju…-dijo Naruto casi de forma automática

-muy bien, los grupos ya están divididos…. Shizune busca sobrevivientes y asiste a los ANBU, Kakashi tu y….. NARUTO¡ regresa¡- grito Shikamaru ya que el rubio había salido lanzado como bala rumbo al biju que se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña

-Kakashi sensei y Choji sigan a Naruto¡ los demás distribúyanse como lo planeamos-ordeno Shikamaru mientras se adentraban a lo que quedaba de bosque

Naruto por su parte corría trepando por el risco pronunciado, para cuando llego a la cima sus ojos habían cambiando de color y aspecto mientras que un aura roja cubría su cuerpo

-SASUKE¡- grito el rubio con desesperación al ver al moreno defenderse de las fauces de la bestia con el Susanoo, pero este había fallado ya que en ese mismo instante la bestia había estirado una de sus tantas colas y había golpeado estrellándolo contra las rocas

Naruto estaba impactado…. Jamás habría creído que el Susanoo de Sasuke pudiese quebrase al resistir los golpes de esa criatura

Otra cola más se alzo sobre la cabeza de la criatura, ésta enrolló al moreno lanzándolo una vez más a lo que parecía una formación de rocas filosas en forma de estacas, Naruto corrió sin darle importancia a la presencia de la criatura y salto atrapando a Sasuke metros antes de impactarse de lleno en las rocas

-Sasuke ¡ reacciona- dijo el rubio que había dejado en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno

El moreno tenía los ojos sangrados y se podía ver a simple vista que muchos de sus huesos fracturados

-Arg…-murmuro el moreno que se había girado tosiendo sangre

-Naruto….- dijo con voz entrecortada el joven Uchiha

-hey Naruto porque saliste corriendo sin escuchar a Shikamaru¡- grito Choji mientras llegaba junto con Kakashi

La criatura al no ver a los shinobis había comenzado a lanzar rallos negros por su hocico mientras que destruía a diestra y siniestra a su alrededor

Sasuke se había puesto de pie con mucha dificultad ayudado por Kakashi que mostraba su Sharingan al igual que él mientras que de manera inconsciente miraba a los alrededores viendo a lo lejos la pelea de sus otros compañeros contra Zetsu y los ANBU raíz

-Ella no está aquí….- dijo con voz suave Kakashi al ver la mirada del moreno fija en la pelea a los lejos

En el corazón de Sasuke le invadió una desesperación inexplicable….la conocía muy bien, era terca y confiada de su fuerza…. Si no había venido era porque "algo" le había pasado

-vaya vaya…. Kakashi Hatake el hijo del colmillo blanco…. -Madara había caminado hasta donde se encontraban los shinobis

-Madara..-Dijo Kakashi con su clásica voz tranquila

-me da mucho gusto ver a Konoha venir al rescate…. La Hokage ya debe estar enterada de la trágica destrucción que tendrá Konoha en unas cuantas horas…-

-no te alegra Sasuke?... tus amigos han venido a ayudarte…. Patético- dijo Madara entre risas

Sasuke ya había reaccionado ante los comentarios de ese sujeto y había soltado el hombro de Kakashi para desenvainar su espada mostrando a un claro Mangekyou Sharingan lleno de odio

-no gastare mi chacra con ustedes… si quieren jugar pueden hacerlo con el- y de la nada Madara desapareció dejando frente a ellos al biju que enseñaba los colmillos con furia

-yo me encargare de la criatura….-dijo Naruto que permanecía en modo Sennin, éste camino lentamente mientras un chacra rojizo burbujeaba a su alrededor dejando ver colas que ondeaban tras el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí la pelea entre ANBUs se desataba en el bosque cercano

-Shizuka estas bien?- grito Shizune al correr junto a la peliplateada que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con algunas heridas visibles

-Me alegra que el mensaje haya llegado rápido…como veras teníamos algunos problemitas aquí- dijo sonriendo con dificultad Shizuka

-como te encuentras?- pregunto Shizune mientras curaba las heridas de la chica

-en verdad… no sabes cómo te envidio a ti y a esa chica pelirosa..-dijo Shizuka dándole a Shizune un frasco con una píldora en ella

Shizune lo tomó sorprendida reconociendo enseguida la píldora

-ese sujeto de ahí… tiene un jutsu cuyo efecto es envenenar el cuerpo con un poderoso toxico… gracias a la naturaleza de mi cuerpo pude sobrevivir a su ataque pero el veneno invadió mi sistema en minutos… la píldora funciona bastante bien gracias a eso logre ayudar a unos cuantos…por favor Shizune no pierdas tiempo conmigo ayuda a mis compañeros…algunos aun pueden sobrevivir..-

-Muy bien, pero regresaré…- Shizune se puso de pie y se infiltro en el bosque

Cerca de ahí la pelea entre los ANBU y los raíz se desataba, el jefe de los ANBU peleaba contra dos shinobis que dominaban el elemento doton estando en clara ventaja por su dominio del elemento raiton

Mientras que otros pocos sobrevivientes ANBU derrotaban de igual forma a sus adversarios

Por otra parte Neji peleaba contra tres sujetos entre ellos un poseedor del byakugan al igual que el

-Tu ventaja son tus ojos y mientras pueda contrarrestarlos no serás un oponente para mí- dijo el shinobi con el byakugan al igual que Neji

-pero que tal para nosotros…- se escucho una voz junto con un ladrido

-Kiba…-dijo Neji mientras abría su campo de visión para ver chacras familiares a su alrededor

-Neji¡- sintió un abrazo tras de sí

-solo tú eres capaz de ubicar con tanta facilidad mi punto ciego- dijo sonriendo Neji al reconocer a su adorada kunoichi

-muy bien acabemos con esto – dijo Kiba poniéndose en guardia junto con sus compañeros

En el otro lado del bosque

-así que tu eres Zetsu..estupendo tendrás el honor de ser derrotado por el fabuloso rayo azul de Konoha- gritó Gai sensei

Zetsu por su parte creo clones a su alrededor mientras que más Shinobis de Konoha lo acorralaban

-te mostraremos el poder de la juventud¡- terminó la frase Lee

-ustedes no serán los únicos en enfrentarlo..-resonó una voz entre los arboles

-que gusto verlos…-dijo Shikamaru reconociendo a Gaara, Kankuro y Temari

-Si… tan pronto como nos enteramos venimos a apoyarlos- Temari abrió su abanico en posición de combate

-Los ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las rocas también han venido a ayudarlos…ellos ya han derrotado a varios de los Shinobis renegados de su aldea-explico Gaara con tranquilidad

-muy bien eso quiere decir que estamos en clara ventaja- dijo Ino que se encontraba curando a una chica ANBU

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

* * *

-Naruto¡- Tenzo había llegado a donde se encontraban los shinobis y veía en su mano el numero 6

-Kakashi sempai-dijo sorprendido al verlos ahí

-no te preocupes Tenzo… al parecer Naruto encontró una forma de mantener al Kyuubi bajo control- dijo Kakashi mirando la mano de Tenzo que mostraba ahora un 8

-Que ha pasado con los demás?- pregunto a Choji

-las cosas están bajo control, mientras subía por la montaña me cruce con los ninjas de Iwa y Suna…. Por ahora la mayoría de los ANBU raíz ya han sido derrotados y la principal prioridad ahora es encontrar a los sobrevivientes….-dijo Tenzo

-grawwww- rugio el biju al ver a Naruto acercarse

Naruto había saltado y golpeaba con el puño el rostro de la criatura, pero esta se había defendido con una de sus colas y con otra atacaba a Naruto

-esa cosa maneja sus colas a diferentes ritmos…si el Dobe quiere atacarlo tendrá que detener todas las colas de alguna forma-dijo el moreno mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su traje

-muy bien eso haremos entonces "Cho Baika no jutsu"- grito Choji mientras su cuerpo crecía de tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura del Biju

El gigantesco Choji caminó para atrapar las colas que se movían violentamente mientras que Naruto había sacado dos clones

-Odama Rasengan¡- grito el rubio mientras impactaba el cuerpo de la bestia al mismo tiempo que se rugido

El Biju se sacudió violentamente lanzando a sus atacantes lejos de él, pero al parecer el poderoso ataque solo logro causarle un poco de dolor ya que la criatura se había puesto de pie una vez más

-esa cosa es la fusión de los restantes bijus…ni siquiera la espada de Susanoo pudo cortarlo..-dijo Sasuke

-entonces hay que detener al invocador…-contesto al comentario Kakashi que fijaba la vista a lo alto de las rocas ubicando a Madara que miraba despreocupado los estragos de su creación

Sasuke y Kakashi treparon las paredes encontrándose con Madara, pero como ya lo había comprobado el joven Uchiha era imposible acertarle un golpe sin que este se esfumara como si no tuviese un cuerpo físico

-Kamui¡- susurro Kakashi mientras fijaba su Mangekyou en Madara, pero este una vez más desapareció no sin antes haberse dado cuenta que el ataque de Kakashi había logrado rasgarle la ropa

-Kakashi ¿cómo es que una basura como tu pudo desarrollar con tanta facilidad el Mangekyou Sahringan?...dime que provocó tanto dolor y odio en tu corazón como para poder despertarlo?- pregunto Madara

Madara esperó recibir una respuesta más solo vio la mirada de Kakashi fija en él….

-aun usando sus Mangekyous Sharingan no comprenden lo peligroso que puedo ser?...YO pelee con el cuarto Hokage y lo derrote, y de la misma forma derrotarlos a ustedes no me costara mucho trabajo….

De la nada Kakashi pudo ver como una de las colas del biju lo golpeaba alejándolo del controlador mientras que a Sasuke otra cola lo sostenía estrujándolo

Un grito salio de la boca del joven Uchiha mientras que escuchaba con claridad como los huesos de su cuerpo crepitaban

-Sasuke¡ "Futon Rasen Shuriken"- el jutsus de Naruto corto de golpe la cola con forma de tentáculo de pulpo y esta soltó al moreno

-Sasuke resiste¡- grito Tenzo al comprobar los débiles signos vitales del chico

Naruto pudo ver con claridad como el cuerpo de su amigo caía en el suelo mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a un negro profundo

-Sasuke¡ no te puedes morir ahora¡ escucha… Sakura estaba con nosotros en la misión pero se desmayó, así que Juugo la llevo de regreso al hospital de Konoha….entiendes Sasuke si no regresas ella nunca te lo perdonara¡- la voz de Naruto sonaba a lo lejos en la cabeza del moreno

-Sasuke¡-grito una vez más Naruto, pero este se congelo al ver que un chacra rojizo salía de su boca, éste se acumulaba con rapidez mientras comenzaba a tomar forma de un cuervo negro de ojos carmesí

-Itachi…..-susurro el rubio al ver como el cuervo volaba hacia Sasuke y este se clavaba en su cabeza desapareciendo

Sasuke intento abrir los ojos…pero lo único que pudo ver fue una infinita luz cegadora… su cuerpo ya no dolía, y extrañamente se sentía tranquilo

-Tonto hermano menor….siempre metiéndote en problemas…-escucho una voz llamarlo, éste se giró y pudo ver a su hermano con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro…

-Itachi?-pregunto sorprendido

-Estoy muy impresionado Sasuke… en verdad deseaba que fueses un shinobi más poderoso que yo… y lo lograste, controlaste mis más poderosos jutsus como si fuesen tuyos además de que los perfeccionaste…-

-pero…estas muerto, como es que puedo hablar contigo?-

-antes de pelear contigo, hable con Naruto…a él le confié una pequeña parte de mi chacra con la esperanza de que nunca tuviera la necesidad de usarlo…por una parte lamento por lo que estas pasando y por otra me alegra poder tener unas últimas palabras contigo….-

-dime Sasuke que es lo que quieres hacer? Si decides irte conmigo tu corazón seguirá sintiendo la paz que sientes en estos momentos…pero si decides regresar a la batalla el destino de las aldeas ninjas y del mundo caerá también sobre tus hombros…..-

-irme contigo?-

-Sasuke no hay nada que te detenga… así que no veo muy difícil la decisión…nos volveremos a reunir con nuestro clan, y volverás a ver a Papá y Mamá…-

Sasuke camino hacia Itachi, pero vagos recuerdos comenzaron a girar en su cabeza…- "_Sasuke no te preocupes regresare tu chacra a la normalidad…", "Sasuke idiota déjame estudiar hoy no tengo ganas de "jugar" ", "Sasuke…Cuídate"_… las frases retumbaban en su cabeza

Las manos de Sasuke permanecían sobre su cabeza, pero este levanto la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su hermano

-prometí que no la volvería a dejar sola… debo regresar..-dijo con voz firme el moreno

Itachi sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano

-es la linda chica de cabello rosado verdad?-pregunto entre risas el hermano mayor de Sasuke

-que?-

-lo sabía.. –siguió riendo Itachi

-Sasuke a pesar de que los Uchihas hemos pasado por mucho dolor y tristeza durante toda nuestra vida…aun creo que de alguna forma las heridas pueden sanar…- el cuerpo de Itachi comenzaba a desvanecerse

-mi tiempo se termina… Sasuke, y con lo que queda de mi chacra quiero darte un último obsequio… te ayudare a liberar tu propio Mangekyou Sharingan….-

-Mi Mangekyou?-

-así es… el verdadero Magekyou de tus ojos es tan poderoso que no lo has podido despertar…. Este será mi regalo de despedida hermano….-

-Itachi¡-

- Sasuke lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar…. Provocarte dolor y odio en tu corazón fue aun peor para mi, lamento… haberte dejado solo, y no haber encontrado una mejor forma de protegerte…lamento…no haberme despedido de ti como debía hacerlo….pero muy en el fondo se que valió la pena….ahora eres un extraordinario shinobi de elite y aun más alegría me da saber que "alguien" logro curar las cicatrices en tu corazón-

Los ojos de Itachi eran cristalinos y miraban de forma sincera a su hermano

-Crece y vuélvete más fuerte….no seas gruñon con mis futuros sobrinos, Cuídala y amala mucho tonto… y no la hagas llorar¡…..se feliz hermano, y quizás algún día nos volvamos ver…- Itachi desapareció tras su radiante sonrisa

-Sasuke estas bien?-escucho el moreno mientras abría los ojos….frente a él se encontraba Tenzo y Shizune que curaba sus heridas tan rápido como podía

Sasuke simplemente se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde había caído su espada y la tomo entre sus manos mientras observaba a los demás shinobis pelear con el monstruo que controlaba Madara

-Sasuke estás muy mal herido, no puedes pelear-alego Shizune

-Naruto, necesito que lo detengas por al menos cinco minutos- grito Sasuke a lo que el rubio descendió y caminó junto a él

-te encuentras bien? 5 minutos.. Que harás?-

-Detendré a Madara…el es un Uchiha así que soy el único que podrá derrotarlo…-

-Muy bien…liberare la novena cola del Kyuubi…. Tendrás 10 minutos como máximo ya que si me excedo de ese tiempo el Kyuubi se apoderara de mi cuerpo….-

-Que pretendes hacer Uchiha¡ estás loco-grito Tenzo al escuchar la conversación

-Si Sasuke tiene un plan lo ayudaremos¡ detendremos al biju -grito Shikamaru que había llegado hasta ellos junto con Gaara y los demás

-Shikamaru necesito unos minutos para poder liberar al Kyuubi… ustedes deberán detenerlo poco antes….-Naruto se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos

-muy bien- Gaara se había acercado a Naruto y sostenía su hombro

-Sasuke que fue lo que paso?-Kakashi se había acercado al moreno

-no lo se..pero si puedo controlarlo….. podre derrotarlo…- y dicho esto Sasuke retrocedió para darle paso a sus compañeros

Choji había utilizado su jutsu para crecer y trataba de sostener el cuerpo de la bestia mientras que Gaara también lo aprisionaba con su arena…minutos después era Shikamaru y Tenzo que también lo detenían con sus respectivos Kekegenkais

-Naruto….-Ino observaba desde lejos mientras curaba a Neji

Naruto por su parte seguía concentrado..su cuerpo estaba rodeado de chacra rojo en donde se podían apreciar las colas ondeándose con violencia, pero cuando la novena cola brotó, Naruto comenzó a gritar y a sostener sus propios brazos mientras que trozos de su piel comenzaban a evaporarse junto con el chacra que cada vez crecía más de tamaño

-Naruto¡- esta vez era Hinata que gritaba preocupada al ver al rubio temblar de dolor mientras que su pie se tornaba rojiza

El cuerpo de Naruto rápidamente cambio de forma y comenzó a crecer mientras que las colas comenzaban a tomar forma…

-Naruto kun…-grito Hinata al ver a Naruto tomar la forma completa del zorro de las nueve colas

El zorro rugió con furia y se abalanzó contra el Biju mordiéndolo del cuello para detenerlo ya que había comenzado a lanzar rayos negros por el hocico, con la fuerza del zorro éste hizo que la bestia doblase sus patas y cállese sometido al menos por unos minutos

-Que es lo que intentan hacer?-Madara había parecido y miraba al Kyuubi con intriga…

-Madara..ya has causado muchos problemas, y para el clan Uchiha no representas más que un recuerdo penoso….yo… me encargaré de revivir al clan lejos de tus ideales….-Sasuke caminaba hacia Madara con los ojos cerrados

-Aun tienes la esperanza de matarme Sasuke?-

-Izanami…-dijo Sasuke abriendo sus ojos que mostraban su Mangekyou Sharingan, ambos ojos lagrimeaban sangre mientras que su chacra aumentaba drásticamente

-no puede ser¡-Madara abrió más los ojos al ver que la forma del Magekyou de Sasuke había cambiado…ahora sus ojos no mostraban una cresta en forma de estrella sino a una figura parecida a una shuriken de tres puntas en donde en su interior permanecía otra estrella más de seis picos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hello a todas y todos, lose lose actualizo cada venida de obispo -_- , haa fueron tan largas las semanas, me enferme y fui a dar al hospital jaja y lo irónico fue que mi capitulo ya estaba escrito pero por lo mismo zombie que estaba se me olvidaba corregir las faltas de ortografía para subirlo

Pero ya me siento mucho mejor, jaja con mucha tarea y trabajo pero de regreso con ya mis últimos capítulos T.T jajajaj

Gracias por los bellos reviews que de vez en cuando apreciaron gracias gracias en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios al igual que su entusiasmo por leer y dejar volar su imaginación junto conmigo

Ya muchos misterios se han revelado y la batalla final está en el climax XD

Respecto a los que me han preguntado si voy a continuar de alguna forma esta historia es posible que si …. Ya tengo ideas de pequeños mocosos causando desastres en Konoha pero todo dependerá de mi tiempo T-T y a mi con lo mucho que me encanta escribir

Inner Sakura-Shanaro¡ que sera de mi?-

Yukime88- O.o oh con que ahi estabas...

Inner Sakura- lo siento estaba Shokeda..pero... volvere muajaja

XD

Les mando un saludo prometiéndoles apurarme con el sig cap "Izanami"

besos

Yukime88 :P


	21. Capítulo 21: Izanami

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**-cambio de escena**

**

* * *

**

…**.**

**Capitulo 21: Izanami**

La batalla final había dado comienzo y como un gesto de hermandad, ninjas de diferentes aldeas se habían reunido para pelear por lo que se haría llamar la tercera guerra ninja

En lo alto de la montaña las cosas no pintaban bien, Naruto por su parte se había trasformado en el Kyuubi para detener al biju pero de alguna forma la criatura había logrado zafarse de sus fauces

-Naruto, debes alejarlo de la montaña de lo contrario las rocas que se desprendan aplastaran a los que se encuentran en el bosque-grito Tenzo al notar que los ojos del Kyuubi mantenían un color azulado en el iris mientras que la montaña se desquebrajaba a cada ataque

El Kyuubi rugió y con un colazo lanzó montaña abajo al biju

-Sasuke …- susurro Kakashi al ver a su ex alumno, era evidente para los ojos de Kakashi el cansancio que reflejaba Sasuke, y muy a pesar de que no lo demostrara el moreno, era obvio que estuviese en ese estado después de haber peleado por tan prolongado tiempo contra la criatura de las colas

Sasuke caminaba en silencio mientras que Kakashi miraba con detenimiento sus ojos que mantenía clavados en dirección de Madara

-Que le pasa a Sasuke kun, Kakashi sensei¡-Ino había corrido junto al peliplateado

El chacra de Sasuke se había hecho visible y un aura azulada lo rodeaba

-esto es magnífico Sasuke… despertaste por fin tu Mangekyou, que regalo tan grato me dará cuando mueras y pueda poseer tus ojos-dijo entre risas Madara

-Tú y ese mocoso con sangre Uzumaki solo me han traído problemas¡, pero en cuestión de minutos AMBOS me darán la ventaja que necesito en esta guerra…una vez derrotado el Kyuubi éste se fusionará con mi criatura dando forma al original biju de las 10 colas y por otro lado TU me darás tus ojos a cambio de asesinarte- el tono de Madara ahora era serio y miraba de igual forma los ojos de Sasuke

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y con un ligero movimiento de sus pies, los presentes pudieron ver con asombro la abismal velocidad que tomo el chico que atacó sin piedad a su enemigo causando un choque de espada contra espada mientras que ambos forcejaban

-pero qué demonios es ese jutsu¡-pregunto Kiba que miraba incrédulo la batalla frente a sus ojos

Sasuke por su parte se movía a tal velocidad que parecía desaparecer en el aire y reaparecer mientras que su enemigo de igual forma esquivaba sus ataques para después atacarlo con jutsus katon

-ambos se están moviendo a una velocidad increíble-Rock Lee se había anexado al grupo de espectadores

-te equivocas…-se escucho una voz tras el grupo

-Sasuke sí está moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, pero ese sujeto llamado Madara está desapareciendo como aquel miembro con máscara de Akatsuki- dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado

-el sujeto de la máscara era Madara….-dijo Kakashi a lo bajo

En ese mismo instante una estruendosa explosión ensordeció a los presentes, que al notar el origen pudieron observar a la colosal bestia de ojos amarillentos siendo atacada por múltiples esferas negras que se generaban desde el hocico del Kyuubi

-bien hecho Naruto- grito Lee al ver que muchos de las esferas negras habían dado en el blanco causando heridas profundas a la criatura que chillaba mientras contraatacaba de la misma forma

-algo anda mal….-dijo Shikamaru que observaba con cuidado la pelea

-como?- Kiba ahora miraba con más cuidado las heridas

-veo que también se dieron cuenta…-dijo Shizune que caminaba con la medico ninja de cabellos plateados en hombros

-que pasa?-pregunto lee

-todo este tiempo hemos atacado a esa criatura con nuestros jutsus más poderosos y a pesar de que lo hemos lastimado, de alguna forma se ha recuperado- ahora era Gaara quien se anexaba al grupo

-No podemos quedarnos aquí parados viendo como Naruto y Sasuke pelean por la paz de nuestro mundo¡ Debemos luchar¡-dijo con desesperación Lee

-no podemos hacer mucho Lee, por ahora lo único que está en nuestro alcance es descubrir cómo es que se regenera esa criatura-Kakashi había esquivado unas rocas que caían en su dirección viendo de reojo la batalla de los Uchiha

-es increíble cómo se mueve ese chico..-

-Gai sensei¡-grito Lee al ver a su maestro llegar junto con ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las rocas

-dime Kakashi como es que alcanzó tal nivel de taijutsu?-Gai miraba intrigado la pelea

-es el Mangekyou Sharingan...-dijo casi automáticamente Kakashi

-mmm interesante, aunque por las técnicas y velocidad que maneja puedo ver claramente que su vida corre peligro por la naturaleza de sus ataques….-las palabras de Gai sensei tomaron sorprendidos a casi todos

-pero Gai sensei, Sasuke san se está esforzando con todo su poder para sostener esa increíble pelea con ese sujeto… como es que su vida corre peligro?-pregunto sorprendido Lee

-mira bien Lee…-indico su maestro mientras todos observaban a detalle el rostro del joven Uchiha

-no puede ser….- Lee ahora miraba con más detenimiento a Sasuke, este mantenía la velocidad de sus ataques constante pero solo para el ojo de un avanzado nivel de taijutsu era evidente las palabras de Gai sensei

-veo que te diste cuenta mi querido alumno… el joven Sasuke ha estado utilizando un nivel impresionante de taijutsu, pero las consecuencias también son claras, por muy poderosas que sean las técnica que utiliza, estas no podrán desarrollar su máximo potencial si su cuerpo no tiene un entrenamiento prologando para soportar esa velocidad-explico Gai sensei

-No entiendo…-dijo Kiba

-a mayor es la velocidad de los ataques, más peligrosos se vuelven los impactos tanto para el que ataca como el que recibe… con el ritmo de pelea que llevan, es muy probable que su cuerpo termine hecho pedazos…-dijo Kakashi más para si mismo que para otros

-que haremos entonces?-grito Ino con desesperación

-Yo y Gai ayudaremos a Sasuke a pelear contra Madara….mientras tanto ustedes deberán encontrar la forma de detener la regeneración del biju para que Naruto pueda hacer efectivo sus ataques-explico Kakashi

-muy bien entonces eso haremos-Dijo Shikamaru que encabezo el grupo que se dirigió al bosque cercano para apreciar mejor la pelea entre las bestias con colas

La pelea que Sasuke sostenía contra Madara se volvía cada vez más difícil, en un principio había pensado que podría acertarle un golpe con la velocidad a la que se movía, pero al parecer el Rinnengan había aumentado gran parte de sus habilidades provocando que este desapareciera segundos antes de acertarle algún golpe

-_demonios…debo forzar aun más mi Mangekyou para poder ver en qué momento desaparece_…-pensó Sasuke que comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo cada vez más débil

-debo decir que me tienes impresionado… jamás pensé que podrías manejar tan rápidamente el legendario poder del Izanami….-Dijo burlonamente Madara que reaparecía una y otra vez

-aunque por otro lado debería ser obvio por el origen de tu sangre-

-de que demonios hablas-exigió saber el moreno

-creo que olvide mencionarte otro pequeño detalle acerca de ti y de tu hermano..-dijo pensativo Madara

-dime Sasuke… nunca te preguntaste porque de todos los ninjas Tu e Itachi destacaron?...o porque de entre todos los Uchihas, ustedes despertaron Magekyous tan poderosos…-

-eso no me interesa-dijo de forma tajante el joven Uchiha poniéndose en guardia de nuevo

-pues debería…quizás así entenderías la naturaleza de tus técnicas…ya que Mikoto también fue parte de esa herencia…-

-que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?-pregunto molesto Sasuke sin bajar la guardia

-mmm, veo que ella no compartió contigo la historia de su familia…. Veras Sasuke tu madre siempre fue la mejor para manejar el Sharingan y casi como un prodigio ella fue capaz de despertar el Magekyou Sharingan a temprana edad-

-que?-Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-así es niño… tu madre fue quien despertó por primera vez el poderoso Amaterasu, aquellas flamas negras inextinguibles que muchos conocieron o escucharon sobre un miembro del clan Uchiha, y honestamente no me sorprende tratándose de… mi nieta-

Sasuke había abierto los ojos, incrédulo a cada palabra que pronunciaba ese sujeto

-fue hace ya tanto tiempo desde que pelee con Hashirama Senju , esa pelea me debilito y por asares del destino muchas de las técnicas de mi Mangekyou se desfasaron a mi primogénito, aunque para cuando descubrí este incidente Ryousuke ya había trasferido sus doujutsus a su pequeña hija antes de morir-

-ella siempre fue muy inteligente…para cuando asesine a todo el clan me había dado cuenta que sus ojos ya no poseían mis técnicas….así que como te abras dado cuenta tuve que esperar a que tú y tu hermano despertaran sus ojos para poder recuperar lo que por derecho era mío…aunque, finalmente paso lo que más temía Itachi…. Él siempre quiso protegerte así que despertó sus ojos con el único objetivo de hacer la misma estupidez que Mikoto, heredarte sus más valiosas técnicas en su lecho de muerte para que si algún día tenias que pelear conmigo pudieras tener alguna ventaja sobre mi…..-

-desgraciado…como puedes ser tan sínico….-murmuró Sasuke mientras sus puños temblaban de ira

-no lo comprendes? las 5 poderosas técnicas del Mangekyou y el Rinnengan son la clave para dominar este absurdo mundo ya que son las técnicas creadas para dominarlo TODO…-

-Susano, la máxima defensa-

-Amaterasu, el poderoso ninjitsu de flamas inextinguibles-

-Tsukiyomi, el mortal genjutsu-

-Izanami, el supremo taijutsu-

-y finalmente Izanagi, la técnica para desplazarse entre dimensiones-

-todas.. técnicas poderosas que combinadas con el Rinnengan se vuelven imparables… y pronto mi ambición estará completada tomando de ti lo que me pertenece por derecho ya que un niño como tú nunca sabrá manejar las técnicas del Mangekyou Sharingan legendario…-

-cállate-grito Sasuke que atacó una vez más, mientras que Madara se deslizaba ligeramente hacia un lado para acertarle una patada en una de las piernas

Chack sonó en su cabeza el crepitar de lo que parecía ser un fémur roto, Sasuke giro con violencia para recuperar su posición de ataque pero el dolor ya había doblado su pierna impidiéndole ponerse de pie

-Kamui¡-se escucho una voz mientras Madara retrocedía

-muy bien es nuestro turno de pelear- dijo Gai mostrando su clásica sonrisa

-es… mi pelea… LARGO¡- rugió Sasuke al ver a Kakashi y a Gai listos para pelear

-veo que aun insisten en entrometerse- Madara sonrió mientras realizaba sellos para a continuación atacarlos con un Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu el cual fue defendido muy efectivamente por un jutsu suiton por parte de Kakashi

-demonios¡-grito Sasuke jadeando mientras trataba de ponerse de pie inútilmente… los golpes y el cansancio ya comenzaban a causarle problemas mientras que su vista comenzaba a perder claridad

-tranquilo…es parte del plan- se escuchó una voz susurrarle tras de si

-que clase de plan?-pregunto el moreno al ver a Shizuka acercarse a el

-ya hemos analizado las posibilidades…quizás tu y Uzumaki sean los únicos capases de pelear a su nivel….por ahora lo único que nos queda es depositar toda nuestra confianza en ustedes dos y por supuesto hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance..así… nos cueste la vida…- Shizuka había comenzado a quitarse los protectores ANBU de los brazos para después retirar los vendajes que cubrían al parecer símbolos marcados en su piel

-que planeas hacer?-pregunto Sasuke tratando de forcejear para ponerse de pie

-tratare de curar tu cuerpo mientras Gai y Kakashi intentan ganar tiempo peleando contra Madara….tu… ya me has salvado en varias ocasiones la vida, es justo regresarte el favor….-

-escúchame muy atentamente Sasuke kun… el jutsu que utilizaré es una técnica prohibida por mi clan… pero, desgraciadamente es la única forma…. utilizare los 8 sellos de mis brazos para conectarme a tu cuerpo, de esta forma podre curarte como si fuese mi propio cuerpo el que curo…será más rápido que buscar uno por uno los huesos rotos….-explico la peliplateada

-por que esta prohibida…-pregunto le moreno mientras seguía con la vista a Kakashi mostrando varias de sus técnicas y a Gai con lo que parecía su estado de la octava puerta abierta

-como ya te dije..conectare mi mente a tu cuerpo para poderlo curar como si fuese mi propio cuerpo…pero como es lógico al conectarme a tu cuerpo el dolor y cansancio de igual forma se trasmitirá….te confesaré que para nuestro clan la tolerancia al dolor es mínima ya que instintivamente al menor dolor que sintamos en nuestro cuerpo inmediatamente éste se curará..de modo que, es posible que sienta tu dolor incluso más intenso de lo que tú lo percibes…aunque lo peligroso de este jutsu es que, mientras este curando tu cuerpo ambos permaneceremos vulnerables a cualquier ataque, tu cuerpo estará inmóvil mientras que yo estaré 100% concentrada en ti-

-tendremos que confiar plenamente en Kakashi y Gai –finalizo la chica que ya había comenzado a realizar sellos con sus manos mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente al joven Uchiha

Los símbolos en brazos y manos de la chica se tornaron en rojo brillante mientras que el color de sus ojos cambiaba drásticamente a un grisáceo….al finalizar el ultimo sello ésta colocó las manos en el suelo; miles de símbolos negros similares a los de sus marcas salieron por sus dedos para inmediatamente encontrar su destino en las manos del moreno el cual pudo ver como los símbolos literalmente trepaban por sus brazos hasta finalmente llenar casi todo su cuerpo

Los símbolos de pronto comenzaron a brillar en rojo brillante, provocando un grito desgarrador en la chica que había bajado la mirada mientras arañaba el suelo con las manos tensas

-Maldición Uchiha… como puedes soportar tanto dolor…-chillo la chica mientras levantaba la vista para mostrar un claro rostro de sufrimiento

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba sumergido en un estupor extraño… podía sentir algunas zonas de su cuerpo con un cálido chacra en él, y aun cuando podía sentir como el dolor desaparecía su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil

-tienes que darte prisa Shizuka…-escucho a lo lejos el moreno mientras seguía ido

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo grande de ninjas encabezado por Shikamaru estudiaban la pelea de Naruto contra el Biju

-debemos cortar la cola que regenera su cuerpo- dijo Kiba desde la copa de un árbol

-si.. pero cual de todas es la que regenera?-Ino también había acompañado a ese grupo

-ne..necesito que lo ataquen junto con Naruto kun… entre más heridas tenga, más rápidamente podre encontrarla con mi Byakugan a la cola que buscamos-Hinata sostenía sus manos con fuerza pegadas al su pecho mientras hablaba ya que los nervios que sentía al ver a Naruto pelear los traía a flor de piel

-Necesitamos distraerlo para que podamos atacarlo…-Gaara se encontraba junto con algunos ninjas de Suna

-muy bien entonces este será el plan..-Shikamaru explicó a todos sus roles para llevar a cabo el ataque, debían ser rápidos y acertar a la primera

- _ya que los ojos del Kyuubi comenzaban a cambiar de azul a rojo_ – pensó Shikamaru

El kyuubi rugía con fuerza mientras saltaba hacia atrás para protegerse de un ataque del otro monstruo, cuando de pronto escuchó un fuerte grito de Choji que se había trasformado en un gigante

-Naruto , retrocede ¡- grito Choji al interponerse en la batalla y golpear con un puño gigantesco el rostro de la criatura de ojos amarillentos

El kyuubi asintió y retrocedió jadeando mientras que una gran ola de arena aprisionaba a la criatura gigantesca que rugía despedazando pedazos de arena solida en forma de estacas que se le clavaban a cada movimiento

La criatura comenzaba a enloquecer por el ataque repentino de los shinobis mientras que Tenzo se había unido para atar a la bestia con vigas enormes de madera que brotaban del suelo

-vamos….vamos… cual cola es…- Hinata giraba la cabeza enfocando el Byakugan en cada cola que veía ondear en la criatura… cuando de pronto un chacra violeto comenzó a emanar de una de ellas para cubrir el cuerpo del biju

-ES ESA¡- grito Hinata apuntando una de las diferentes colas, ésta era afelpada y puntiaguda , muy parecida a la del zorro de las nueve colas

-Esa cola debe ser de Nekomata, el gato de las 2 colas¡ Córtenla¡- Shikamaru realizó el sello de la rata para liberar su sombra que no tardo en enredarse sobre dicha cola inmovilizándola

Ahora era Kiba quien entraba en acción, éste se haba fusionado con su fiel Akamaru transformándose en un feroz perro cuyas fauces se lanzaron directas a la cola, pero algo había salido mal…..

Segundos antes de poder morder "esa" cola, el biju enfurecido se alzó lanzando miles de esferas negras que impactaron su propio cuerpo provocando una gigantesca explosión , alejando a los shinobis por los alrededores

-Nooo- grito con desesperación Hinata al ver con lujo de detalle como las explosiones habían lastimado a sus compañeros

Los ojos del biju desbordaban ira, rugiendo al cielo con violencia mientras sus colas se agitaban arriba y abajo como signo de su poder cuando de pronto su rostro y cuerpo se paralizó dejando impactados a todos

Esa escena fue en cámara lenta para los shinobis…mientras sus ojos se situaban en la enorme cola afelpada que caía de forma pesada al suelo

-Graaahhh…- se escucho al biju que giro el rostro de forma violenta para ver una de sus colas caer trozada al suelo

-jejeje… lamento la tardanza, tuve que robarle primero a Ibiki mi espada…- grito sonriente un joven de cabellos azulados y piel pálida

-_Suigetsu…. Ese chico, le robó a los ANBU la espada de Kisame Hoshikagaki_- Tenzo sonreía con dificultad mientras veía al joven de dientes afilados caer junto a la cola cortada

El biju por su parte no dudo y en cuanto visualizó a su agresor lo ataco con una gran esfera de chacra que impacto de lleno a la espada del chico

Samehada era una poderosa espada capaz de absorber el chacra de su oponente, pero para terror de Suigetsu el chacra negro de su agresor era más poderoso que lo que podía absorber la espada

Pronto la poderosa piel de tiburón comenzó a despedazarse sin poder detener el ataque siendo lanzada con un poder devastador junto al chico de sonrisa afilada contra las rocas del pie de lo que quedaba de la montaña

-Naruto…-susurro Hinata que detectó antes que todos al Kyuubi en posición de ataque

El rostro del Kyuubi lucia aun más salvaje que antes, y aun cuando sus ojos seguía cambiando de azulado a carmesí, este comenzó a generar una esfera negra en su boca…pero esta vez era diferente dentro de la esfera pequeños trozos de chacra azulado giraban junto con la esfera creciendo cada vez más de proporción hasta formar una esfera brillante azulada…..

El viento a sus alrededores comenzaba a arrancar de raíz los arboles, mientras que el fuerte cumulo de chacra en el hocico del Kyuubi resonaba cortando el mismo viento

-Es un razengan¡- grito Lee al reconocer la técnica de Naruto

La gigantesca esfera azulada salió despedida del hocico del Kyuubi casi en la fracción de segundo en la que el biju se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, éste fue impactado con tremendo poder destrozando su piel mientras la esfera lo penetraba por un costado

el biju chillo de forma aturdidora para luego caer pezadamente sobre el suelo destrozado, mientras que casi al mismo instante el Kyuubi también caía desmayado al suelo

-Naruto¡- grito Tenzo que veía como el chacra rojizo salía fuera del cuerpo del Kyuubi reduciendo su tamaño hasta tomar forma de un joven

-NARUTO…- Hinata corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo del rubio que lucía terrible ya que múltiples quemaduras adornaban casi todo su cuerpo

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arghh- Madara había detenido uno de sus ataques de golpe mientras cubría ambos ojos con las manos

-Lo lograron..-pensó Kakashi , mientras intentaba esquivar un poderoso jutsu katon de Madara que ya había recuperado su postura

-Sasuke kun…como te sientes?-

El moreno abrió los ojos torpemente, estaba mareado y un tanto desubicado, pero tan pronto recordó en donde se encontraba reaccionó poniéndose de pie con brusquedad

-increíble…-murmuro el joven Uchiha mientras comprobaba que su pierna rota se encontrara en buen estado

-es un jutsu muy poderoso…ti..tienes que derrotarlo, sino no valdrá la pena mi esfuerzo-dijo jadeando la peliplateada, su rostro se encontraba pálido como la nieve mientras le sonreía con dificultad al joven

-Izanami..-susurro el moreno mientras un chacra azulado cubría su cuerpo de nuevo

-así que este era su "plan"- el rostro de Madara lucia confiando mientras mostraba una cruel sonrisa al ver a sus oponentes en el suelo y al moreno frente a sus ojos

-te lo dije Sasuke…. No me hagas perder más el tiempo contigo… no, ahora que tus queridos amiguitos me pusieron de mal humor al derrotar a mi pequeña creación- los ojos de Madara ahora centellaban de odio mientras el Rinnengan adornaba su iris carmesí

Sasuke sonrió de la misma forma que su antecesor

-No lo haré…- y dicho esto, el moreno salió con una velocidad abismal golpeando con su puño derecho el rostro de Madara

-dos segundos son los que necesito adelantarme para que no funcione tu jutsu de dimensión alterna…-sonrió Sasuke tras caer sobre sus pies en posición de combate

Madara soltó una carcajada mientras escupía sangre

-No puedo negar que eres un Uchiha, me has dado más pelea que el mismísimo primer Hokage, pero… TU no pues ganarme con solo tu Mangekyou…. No conoces la naturaleza de los jutsus que residen en tus ojos….TU NO PUEDES PELEAR CONTRA EL RINNENGAN¡- Madara formo múltiples sellos con sus manos golpeado con fuerza la roca solida en sus pies

Sasuke comenzó a sentir la planta de sus pies hirviendo y saltó sin pensarlo a unas rocas cercanas mientras sus ojos miraban con detenimiento el jutsu de su enemigo

-lava..-susurro el moreno al ver las piedras del suelo derretirse

-el rinngenga es el doujutsu original…. Los ojos del sabio de los 6 caminos, son los ojos poseedores de el ninjitsu original…-Madara desenvaino su espada blandiéndola con violencia en el aire

-_futon…._-Sasuke saltó apenas para esquivar ráfagas de viento que habían dejado atrás zanjas en las rocas para después ser golpeado por un dragón formado de agua

-Maldición…-dijo poniéndose de pie antes de estrellarse con el suelo derretido por la lava

-_doton y katon…forman lava…_ -pensó el moreno que analizaba la situación segundos antes de recibir otra serie de jutsus lanzados por el poseedor del Rinnengan

-Amaterasu- susurro Sasuke lanzando llamas negras contra Madara el cual rápidamente esquivo para contraatacar con otro ataque suiton

Los dragones de agua se levaron en el aire abriendo sus fauces para atacar al moreno que no tenía muchos lugares a donde saltar debido a lava que derretía tanto arboles como rocas

Sasuke fue lanzado contra las rocas mientras el agua a su alrededor se congelaba

-aun eres inexperto … tú no sabes dominar los jutsus en tu cuerpo ya que no entiendes el origen de su poder… es por eso que aun cuando poseas el Mangekyou Sharingan no podrás estar a mi nivel…-

El moreno despertó al Susano quebrando de golpe el hielo que lo aprisionaba

-_mi Izanami tiene desventaja si no puedo moverme libremente por el suelo_..-pensó mientras veía la lava escurrir montaña abajo como si se tratase de un volcán que acaba de explotar – _y no solo domina los 6 tipos de ninjitsu normales…-_

-muere….-susurro Madara mientras encendia con fuego su espada para clavarla en su hombro

-SASUKE¡- grito Kakashi al ver a su ex alumno ser perforado por la espada de su enemigo

El dolor inmediatamente lo invadió, mientras que sus ojos perdieron rápidamente el tono carmesí que los adornaba hacia unos segundos

-argg..- se quejó Sasuke mientras Madara lo dejaba clavado mientras se giraba para ver a todos los shinobis que se reunían en lugares altos lejos de la lava

La adrenalina estaba al límite en el cuerpo del moreno, mientras que con desesperación trataba de cobrar fuerza para zafar la espada que cada vez se incrustaba mas en su hombro en la roca tras el

-_Sasuke querido, no debes esforzarte tanto puedes lastimarte…-_

-_no puedo¡ quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser tan bueno como Itachi_-

Resonaron las voces en la cabeza del moreno mientras un recuerdo nítido invadía sus pensamientos

_Flash back_

_-yo se que quieres impresionar a tu padre, pero no es necesario el sabe que eres un excelente ninja comparado con los otros niños de tu edad-_

_-pero mamá yo no quiero ser mejor que mis compañeros… yo quiero ser mejor que Itachi..el.. ya casi no está en casa y…cuando esta, nunca tiene tiempo de entrenar conmigo … por eso tengo que esforzarme y entrenar solo para poder lograr hacer el jutsu que mi padre me mostro…-los ojos del pequeño Sasuke brillaban de determinación_

_Mikoto suspiro –no tienes remedio…. De acuerdo, hoy ni tu padre ni tu hermano se encuentran en casa, así que no habrá problema si vamos a entrenar –_

_-vamos entrenar?- pregunto curioso el pequeño _

_-no me mires así¡ acaso se te olvida que tu mamá es jounin?- dijo con tono ofendido la hermosa kunoichi de cabellos largos negros azabache_

_Bosque de Konoha_

_- Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu- dijo el pequeño sacando una pequeña esfera de fuego por la boca_

_-porque no puedo hacer la bola de fuego más grande- se quejo Sasuke_

_Mikoto tomó en brazos al pequeño Sasuke y lo sentó en una roca_

_-Sasuke escúchame bien… la naturaleza de los jutsus son la clave de los ninjas de alto rango-_

_-naturaleza de los jutsus?-_

_-veras, el chacra es la energía que te deja realizar los jutsus, pero las técnicas son determinadas por la habilidad de quien las emplea…. Cada jutsu tiene su propia naturaleza..-explico la kunoichi_

_-la naturaleza de mi jutsu es el elemento katon..-dijo dudando el niño_

_-así es, por la sangre que corre en tus venas, es por eso que el elemento katon es el emblema de nuestro clan…pero como la misma naturaleza, el fuego es uno de los elementos más difíciles de dominar, de modo que cuando realizas un jutsu katon debes de dejar fluir la naturaleza del jutsu sobre ti…-_

_-no entiendo…-dijo cabizbajo el pequeño_

_Mikoto sonrió –haz los sellos-ordeno la mujer a lo que el pequeño asintió_

_-respira profundo…ahora sentirás que la garganta y tu pecho queman…no te pongas nervioso, el fuego es tu elemento natural no te hará daño..trata respirar aun más profundo- indico la kunoichi mientras miraba con detenimiento como su pequeño hijo tomaba una bocanada más de aire_

_- Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu- una bola más grande salió de la boca del pequeño Sasuke para después comenzar a toser_

_-tranquilo..eso pasa porque te dio miedo la cantidad de fuego y tu mismo lo detuviste-_

_-sigue practicando de esa forma mi pequeño y te aseguro que pronto podrás completar el jutsu…y quien sabe quizás esos ojos especiales también-_

_-si- dijo contento Sasuke mientras saltaba emocionado para seguir practicando_

_Fin flash back_

-hmp… suena un poco absurdo ahora, sabiendo que ella poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan- sonrió para dentro el moreno mientras abría sus ojos cuyo iris giraba hasta formar su Mangekyou

Sasuke despertó a Susano y este desencajó la espada de su hombro

-aun tienes fuerzas para seguir?-pregunto Madara al ver a Sasuke caminar hacia el

-hmp..- Sasuke solo sonrió

Madara desapareció y reapareció para atacar al joven una vez más pero algo lo detuvo…el Susano de Sasuke había recibido su golpe mientras que Sasuke lo pateaba lanzándolo lejos

-pero…como…?-Madara se quito parte de su armadura lanzándola al suelo ya que unas llamas negras la habían encendido

-Naturaleza de mis jutsus…-sonrió Sasuke

-_es_ _imposible….como aprendió en tan pocos minutos a dominar su Mangekyou_- pensó Madara mientras realizaba sellos para luego tocar su katana con el dedo índice y medio; la espada se incendio con flamas azuladas destellando mientras su dueño la blandía

Madara atacó una y otra vez a Sasuke, pero muchos de sus ataques fueron bloqueados por el poderoso Susano que resguardaba entre sus brazos al moreno mientras que este contraatacaba

-Ya no jugare mas¡- Dijo Madara que se había tele trasportado

Cuando Madara reapareció, todos los espectadores vieron con horror como su enemigo había aparecido dentro de la defensa máxima del moreno clavando una vez más su espada pero esta vez justo en el centro de su corazón

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe mientras la espada se clavaba sobre él su pecho…

-Muere…-Dijo Madara con rencor mientras veía a su oponente toser sangre retorciéndose mientras continuaba clavándola cada vez más profundo

-SASUKE¡- se escucho el grito de Naruto entre los Shinobis que miraban boquiabiertos la pelea

Pero una risa desvió la mirada de todos una vez más

-hmp … el alumno a superado al maestro…. –Sasuke reía a lo bajo mientras Madara lo miraba confuso al estudiar con la vista, que efectivamente la espada la había clavado en su corazón..debía estar muerto

-Maldición¡- grito el fundador del Clan Uchiha

-Tsukiyomi… -gritó con rabia al parpadear sus ojos y comprobar que su espada se encontraba clavada en las rocas a un costado del cuerpo del moreno

-Desaparece MADARA UCHIHA..- Sasuke se puso de pie con su puño cubierto de llamas negras golpeando con increíble fuerza el pecho de Madara haciéndolo pedazos en el aire

El cuerpo de Madara cayó al suelo de forma pesada mientras que las flamas que cubrían su cuerpo comenzaron a aumentar cubriéndolo por completo en una masa incandescente

Kakashi parpadeo - Nos envolvió a todos en su genjutsu y ni siquiera Madara se dio cuenta…increíble….- y corrió justo a tiempo para recibir a Sasuke que había caído al suelo sin poder mover un solo musculo

-Esta pelea fue peligrosa…. No cabe duda que las generaciones de shinobis son cada vez más fuertes….-dijo Gaara junto a Kakashi a lo que éste asintió con la cabeza

-dejamos nuestro destino en estos chiquillos…..-dijo en tono molesto uno de los ninjas de Elite de la aldea oculta entre las rocas

-todo termino… y aun cuando son jóvenes nos demostraron a todos cuan poderosa es la sangre de sus clanes….Uchiha y Uzumaki- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio corto que miraba molesta al ninja de la aldea oculta entre las rocas

-Nos estamos haciendo viejos, hee Kakashi- Gai sensei se había puesto de pie gracias al tratamiento que inmediatamente le dio Shizune cuando cayó en batalla

-quizás…-Kakashi había dejado en manos de Shizune al moreno

-Como se encuentra Shizune- preguntó con voz grave el jefe de los ANBU de Konoha

-su salud es delicada… perdió mucha sangre cuando fue atacado en su hombro, necesito llevarlo al hospital de Konoha de inmediato-explico la ninja medico mientras pasaba sus manos resplandecientes en un chacra verde por la herida más profunda

Sasuke se quejaba del dolor mientras Shizune reacomodaba huesos rotos

-Vaya Sasuke kun, entonces no eres de piedra, también sientes dolor..-dijo en son de burla Shizuka que le picaba las costillas al moreno con la punta de su pie

-nunca he dejado de sentir…-contesto el moreno con un extraño aire de tranquilidad …-_quizás era el bajón de adrenalina lo que lo tenia así…-_ pensó el moreno mientras intentaba sentarse

-No te muevas Sasuke, debes quedarte quieto hasta te llevemos a Konoha-explico Shizune

-Sai… necesitamos tu jutsu para trasladarnos a Konoha-Ordeno el jefe ANBU

-lo lamento..pero no tengo el suficiente chacra para poder crearlos…y aun si pudiera correrían el peligro de caer a miles de metros de altura si se desvanecen-explico el muchacho con su típica sonrisa

-porque no le pedimos ayuda a Gamabunta-Naruto abrazaba la espalda de Kiba ya que no podía mantenerse de pie por las heridas que también había ganado en batalla

-Usoratonkachi¡ Como vas a llevar a mas de 100 ninjas en el lomo de una rana si mas de la mitad se encuentran inconscientes?-

-Teme…-berrincho el rubio que casi de inmediato había cambiado su expresión a una alegría incontenible

-Ganamos¡- sonrió Naruto a su amigo

-Hmp.. lose…-sonrió el moreno con su aire clásico de autosuficiencia

-bien, bien sé que es un momento muy emotivo, pero ambos son los que más atención medica necesitan debemos regresar a la aldea cuanto antes…-indicó Kakashi

-como regresaremos? Necesitamos llamar un equipo de ninjas médicos para trasladar a todos los heridos…- explicó Ino

-Kakashi usa mi invocación..-sugirió el moreno que con dificultad se había puesto de pie haciendo enojar a Shizune que rechinaba los dientes porque no la obedecía

Kakashi asintió tomando un poco de la sangre que empapaba la casaca del moreno

-Kuchiyose no jutsu- grito Kakashi y tras la explosión salió un halcón gigantesco cuyo hermoso plumaje rojizo con plateado adornaba su cuerpo

-Uchiha sama… que sucede?-pregunto la gigantesca ave

-Ginko… necesito que me ayudes a trasladarnos a Konoha….- Sasuke mantenía una de sus manos presionada a la herida para evitar que sangrara más de la cuenta

-llamare a mis hijos..-dijo el halcón que en pocos minutos había reunido a varios halcones de gran tamaño que subían en su lomo grupos pequeños de ninjas

-Uchiha sama, se encuentra bien?- Ginko miraba curiosa el cuerpo de su invocador

-si…- dijo el moreno acariciando el plumaje del halcón

* * *

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo en Konoha se oscurecía y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el aleteo de aves que se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea

-Tsunade sama –saludo Shizune a su maestra que se encontraba esperándolos en la entrada junto a ninjas ANBU, médicos y Juugo que estrechaba la mano con Suigetsu

-Bienvenidos Shinobis de Konoha y aldeas aliadas, me alegra ver que todo termino y que una vez más salvamos a nuestros países de una guerra inminente a manos de uno de los ninjas más peligrosos de la historia….-

-Tsunade sama , es un gusto volverla a ver-Gaara se acerco a la Hokage

-Kazekage sama.. –Saludo cortésmente la rubia

Ibiki uno de los miembros de ANBU se acerco a ver con detenimiento dos cuerpos envueltos en pergaminos con sellos de bloqueo

-esos cuerpos…-no completo la frase ya que Kakashi lo hizo por el

-Madara Uchiha y su fiel ninja Zetsu… Danzo… se encontraba en la batalla pero no lo pudimos capturar….-

-Tenzo quiero el reporte el día de mañana…-indico la Hokage

-Si Tsunade sama…-

-muy bien, los demás quiero que se dirijan al hospital de Konoha…-dijo Tsunade mientras veía de reojo al moreno hablando con Juugo

-Donde está Sakura?-pregunto sin rodeos el joven Uchiha

-ella… se encuentra en la mansión-explico Juugo

El moreno simplemente asintió y desapareció reapareciendo en el techo de los edificios cercanos

-Uchiha a done vas¡ di una orden- grito Tsunade con su "melodiosa voz" , pero ya era tarde el moreno había desaparecido entre las ya oscuras calles de la aldea

-Tsunade obachan como esta Sakura chan?-pregunto Naruto

-bien.. ya le preguntaras tu - dijo con voz suave la Hokage

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por los techos de los edificios Sasuke saltaba sin fijarse mucho a la velocidad que iba, en el camino Suigetsu había hablado con el explicándole la misma versión que escucho de Naruto del porque la pelirosa no estaba con ellos

El moreno llego a la calle frente a su casa pero antes de que abriera la puerta alguien capto su atención desde el otro lado de la calle

Sakura se encontraba parada ahí parpadeando para comprobar que era real lo que estaba viendo

-Sasuke..- dijo con voz quebrada dejando en el suelo los libros que al parecer traía de la biblioteca

La pelirosa se había lanzado a su cuello mientras un incontenible llanto humedecía sus ojos verdes como el jade

El moreno sonrió mientras la separaba levemente de su cuerpo para besarla sosteniéndola entre sus brazos

-tonto¡ me tenias preocupada…-dijo entre sollozos estrujando con fuerza las ropas del moreno

-tranquila… además te dije que regresaría o es que no confiabas en mi?- la voz del moreno era aterciopelada mientras que acariciaba con dulzura el cabello sedoso de su kunoichi

-escuche que muchos shinobis ANBU murieron por una emboscada-explico la pelirosa que tenía el rostro clavado en el pecho del moreno

-si…. Fue una misión peligrosa….- Sasuke tomo en brazos a la chica y entro a su casa dejándola suavemente en el sofá de la sala… la casa se encontraba silenciosa y vacía rodeándolos en ambiente tranquilo

-Sasuke… estas herido..- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida al ver su blusa manchada de sangre

-debes ira al hosp…- antes de que terminara la frase, la pelirosa se percato que el rostro de Sasuke había cambiado mostrando una mirada sumamente seria

-dime que es lo que te paso?- dijo aun en tono serio

-que es lo que sabes?-preguntó tímida la chica al ver la penetrante mirada del joven

-Naruto y Suigetsu me dijeron que te habías desmayado cuando venía a ayudarnos…. Porque? Se supone que debería saber algo más?- Sasuke había levantado una ceja mientras esperaba una respuesta

-Sasuke yo….- titubeo la chica

El moreno suspiro – tu también me tenias preocupado…hmp.. aun cuando no me hubiesen dicho nada, era sospechoso que una de las mejores médico ninja de Konoha no fuera parte de una misión tan importante… además de que eras tu la que siempre quería acompañarme a ese tipo de misiones…-dijo pensativo el moreno

-yo… cuando estaba recorriendo el camino para salir del país del fuego, comencé a sentirme muy cansada..y después de unos minutos comencé a sudar frio y a ver borroso…. Después de eso, desperté en el hospital y Tsunade sama me explico que Juugo me había traído hasta la aldea…..-

Sasuke guardo silencio mientras miraba a la chica que se encontraba sentada junto a él, la chica tenía una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos de modo que la abraso por la espalda

-Sasuke….- Sakura se había separado el moreno quedando en una posición casi de frente , sus manos templaban mientras miles de sentimientos cruzaban su cuerpo

-Sasuke recuerdas las tantas veces que te dije k me sentía cansada?-

-si…- dijo con un deje de molestia el chico al no entender a donde iba la platica

-y lo mucho que me molestabas porque lloraba con una facilidad increíble?-

-si… que pasa?- pregunto el moreno que mantenía levemente el ceño fruncido

-yo… no te había dicho esto pero…. Antes de operarte comencé a notar que tenia problemas para controlar mi chacra… Shizune y Takara san lo notaron también…-

-Sakura que pasa?- pregunto una vez más el moreno con voz desesperada

La pelirosa se sentó sobre sus propias piernas en el asiento del sofá tomando las manos del pelinegro y poniéndolas suavemente en su vientre

-Sasuke… vamos a ser papas…- dijo con una suave voz

La mente de Sasuke tenía la característica de estar a ideas luz de todo, pero por primera vez se quedo en blanco tratando d entender lo que había escuchado

-que?...- fue todo lo que salió de su boca mientras que sus ojos abiertos como platos reflejaban su sorpresa

-yo también me sorprendí cuando Tsunade sama me lo dijo…-

-pero… es imposible…- dijo en voz baja el moreno hablándose para sí mismo

-Tsunade sama me dijo que tengo aproximadamente un mes y medio…-

La cabeza de Sasuke sacó cuentas al aire, cayendo en la misma conclusión que la pelirosa….

-Sakura… estas bien?- la voz del joven Uchiha era suave y quizás solo ella lo notaria pero tenía un tono preocupado en su voz

-Si…. Yo sé que no lo esperábamos, pero se cuanto deseábamos tener una familia …aun así, estoy muy feliz de saber que una hermosa criatura se encuentra creciendo en mi interior…-

-Sakura….- Sasuke se había puesto de pie abrazando a la pelirosa con mucha suavidad pero sin intenciones de dejarla ir

-cuando estaba pelando contra Madara..hubo un momento en el que sentí "miedo"…de perder lo más importante en mi vida…..- le susurro en el oído a la chica para después sonreírle mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla

La kunoichi estaba perdida en los ojos negro azabache de Sasuke…quizás ella creía que conocía muy bien sus expresiones pero… ésta era tan diferente, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sonreía de una forma tan especial y radiante que sería muy difícil de describir …..Sabia cuan enamorada estaba de él, pero para ella era increíble ver cuanto él lo estaba por ella.

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a reír a lo bajo

-que pasa?- pregunto extrañada la pelirosa

-Sakura hermosa… que manera de convencerme…- dijo sonriendo

-convencerte?- preguntó esperando un respuesta, pero su cabeza se respondió a si misma de inmediato…

-nos quedaremos en Konoha?- pregunto alegre la chica

-por supuesto… en ningún otro lado te cuidaran tanto como en el hospital de Konoha a cargo de la Hokage….- dijo en tono derrotado el joven

-por que querías irte de la aldea?-

El moreno suspiro dejándose hacer en el sofá y sentándola a ella en sus piernas

-yo.. te dije que ya no encajaba en esta aldea… fui etiquetado como un traidor y casi como un nombre más en el libro Bingo de los ANBU…no era mi plan regresar y pretender que nada había pasado…. Es por eso que desde un principio había planteado que una vez que derrotara a Madara "Nada" me ataría a la aldea…-

-lo lamento…-dijo en voz baja la chica

-hmp, no te preocupes de todas formas extrañaba este lugar…-

-esa herida me preocupa….-Sakura completo algunos sellos ninjas y sus manos comenzaron a brillar en un todo verde claro

-vaya …-dijo sorprendida la chica al ver la fluidez con la que corría su chacra

-que?- pregunto el moreno mientras se quitaba la ropa que cubría su torso

-al parecer tu hijo se alegra de cooperar cuando se trata de su padre a quien voy a curar..-dijo entre risas la chica que pasaba suavemente las manos sobre la herida del hombro

-por cierto… Tsunade sama me dijo que quería hablar contigo- dijo en tono casual la chica

-en serio? Porque yo no- contestó en el mismo tono el moreno

-yo ya aguante su sermón..- dijo en tono desaprobatorio la pelirosa

-me alegra, de esa forma estarás enterada de que no debes coquetearle a uno de los shinobis más peligrosos del mundo ninja que además de todo estaba enamorado de ti…-

-Sasuke ¡- reclamo la chica mientras le daba un codazo al moreno

-aun cuando no quieras hablar con Tsunade sama, necesito que me acompañes al hospital… tienes muchos músculos destrozados y fracturas-

-bien…- dijo de mala gana el moreno

La pelirosa tomo un suéter del vestíbulo y salió junto al joven Uchiha que narraba con detalle lo que había pasado en la pelea

-por cierto Sakura… por ahora me gustaría que mantuviéramos solo entre nosotros tu embarazo…-

-no quieres que se arme un alboroto?-pregunto chica

-no exactamente…solo quiero evitar gente molesta…-

-de acuerdo- asintió la chica

Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado por fin a la puerta principal del hospital y entraron confiadnos de no toparse con nadie más que las enfermeras, pero para su sorpresa TODOS estaban aun ahí

-Sakura chan¡ FELICIDADES ¡- grito el chico entusiasmado mientras todo miraban extrañados a la pareja que trataba de callarlo

-no..no se de que hablas Naruto…-dijo nerviosa la chica

-a eso me refería con gente molesta- murmuro el moreno

-Lo escuche por accidente de Tsunade obacha cuando estaba hablando con Shizune…-

-Cállate usoratonkachi¡- grito Sasuke molesto

-de que hablas Teme vas a ser papá¡ deberías estar feliz, además quien no lo estaría voy a tener un sobrino¡- dijo sonriendo el rubio

La mirada de todos se abrieron como platos fijando sin intención la vista en el vientre aun plano de la pelirosa..

Sasuke y Sakura : NARUTO¡

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wooo por fin pude terminar mi historia ^^, estoy muy feliz por haber completado mi primer fanfiction, gracias a todos y todas que estuvieron al pendiente de mi historia, yo se cuan molesto fue estar así ya que no podía actualizar como era debido, como ya lo había dicho he tenido muchísima tarea ya que estoy en penúltimo semestre de la carrera de verdad mil disculpas a todos por esas actualizaciones tardadas jajaj :P

Gracias , gracias por sus reviews , siempre me alegraba ver mi correo en la mañana con sus reviews , me subían el ánimo para seguir escribiendo, mi meta fue tener más de 100 :P y gracias a ustedes pude recordar cuanto me fascinaba escribir historias que solo flotaban en mi loca cabeza y que nunca pude escribirlas

No se pongan tristes por que la historia termino, aun falta un epilogo final (dos años después)

A petición de todos continuare la historia (una nueva generación) , no se cuando la vaya a empezar a escribir por lo mismo que he estado muy ocupada pero no me perderé cualquier idea chisme o chiste que me quieran platicar estoy en facebook " Yukime Uchiha" jiji y ya que estoy tomando clasesillas de lillustrador y photoshop igual y las subo mis dibujos ahí y en mi pagina de devianart jajaj

:P

Un beso y un abrazo ¡ espero de verdad el final les haya gustado y espero no demorar mucho en subir el Epilogo para platicarles que fue de los ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas :P

Yukime88


	22. Una nueva generación

**Regresa a mi lado**

Hola mis lindos lectores, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, espero de corazón le guste y disfruten un rato de ocio XD

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de _Masashi_ **Kishimoto**

Escritura:

-Personajes hablando-

Narración

-_personajes pensando_-

**Inner Sakura**

**-cambio de escena**

…**.**

**Una nueva generación**

Dos años habían pasado desde la épica batalla contra una de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, las aldeas ahora permanecían en paz mientras sus aldeanos recuperaban la tranquilidad que alguna vez conocieron sus antepasados

Konoha era también una de estas aldeas, después de la batalla contra Madara Uchiha la aldea había vuelto a ser pacifica y se respiraba un aire alegre

No muy lejos de ahí una joven ninja de cabellos rosados llegaba a su casa con algunas bolsas en brazos

-ya regrese¡- dijo la joven con voz suave, mientras una gata de pelaje rojizo baja las escaleras

-creí que tardarías más..-dijo la gata que lamia distraídamente sus patas

-no me gusta dejarlo solo…dime, se despertó?-pregunto la chica mientras sacaba sus compras en la cocina

-no… por ahora tiene el sueño tan pesado como el de su padre..-afirmo la gata

-me alegra, gracias por todo Kimiko-

Toc toc se escuchó en la puerta

-la puerta? Quien será?- se pregunto la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal

Tras la puerta se encontraba otra joven hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos brillantes azulados

-Frentona¡- grito la rubia abrasando con fuerza a su mejor amiga

-Ino¡ qué alegría-contesto Sakura con la misma euforia que su amiga

-pasa…-la invito a sentarse en la sala

-woo jamás creí extrañar tanto a todos- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sillón más grande

-no sabía que regresarías hoy a Konoha- la pelirosa sonaba un tanto sentida

-era una sorpresa –sonrió la rubia, que miraba con sorpresa a su cambiada amiga… aun mantenía su figura escultural que la caracterizaba tras un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido notando también su cabello ya más crecido que ahora lo sostenía con un lindo listón

-no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año y medio desde que te fuiste Ino- la voz de Sakura sonaba con nostalgia

-si… pero era inevitable, yo era la única que podía ir a esa misión ya que tu y Shizune no podían..-

-por cierto puedo conocerlo, vamos Sakura la curiosidad me carcome, muero por conocer a tu bebé- dijo con una sonrisa y voz suplicante

Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie

-es verdad, te fuiste cuando aun tenía 3 meses de embarazo– y dicho esto la pelirosa subió las escaleras y bajo con un pequeño bulto azulado en brazos

Ino estaba fascinada, quizás era la que más curiosidad tenia de conocer a ese bebé cuando se enteró de que Sakura estaba embarazada y por instrucciones de la Hokage había tenido que partir a una misión como jefa de un equipo medico

-es hermoso- susurro la rubia que miraba embobada al bebé que se encontraba en brazos de su amiga, éste tenía cabello negro azabache que contrastaba con su piel blanca como la nieve, vestía un bello mameluco color azul celeste con un pequeño símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado delicadamente en su espalda

-me dan ganas de tener mi propio bebé – dijo entre risas la rubia al apreciar la encantadora imagen de su amiga abrasando con ternura al niño que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos

-es verdad , que paso con Sai?- pregunto curiosa la pelirosa

-pues es una larga historia, el y yo nos escribíamos seguido pero creo que la distancia si nos afecto un poco…-dijo con tristeza la chica

-porque lo dices?-

-pues , Sai me pidió hace como 5 meses que dejásemos de escribirnos ya que solo le provocaba entristecerse más… y también me pidió que el día que regresara a Konoha fuera sorpresa para que no se desesperara en contar en cuantos días regresaría-

-es muy lindo de su parte , Sai te quiere mucho..creo que merece toda una sorpresa después de esperar una año y medio- dijo Sakura entre risas

**Inner Sakura: eso me sonó a que lo leyó en algún libro y seguro que era una de esas basuras que Kakashi sensei siempre lee**

Ino comenzó a reír a lo que la pelirosa le tomo por extraño

-qué?- pregunto la ojijade

-nada.. es solo que has cambiado mucho desde que me fui…y no solo es tu apariencia-dijo señalando la pequeña coleta amarrada con el listón

-todos hemos cambiado mucho Ino, además… creo que ese fue el único rumor que descubrimos que era real de Sasuke- dijo algo sonrojada la pelirosa

-lose jaja sabía que le gustaban las niñas de cabello largo…pero en serio, tu más que todos has cambiado, aun no me acostumbro a verte como mamá…además lamento mucho no haber estado contigo en tu embarazo- Ino mantenía la mirada un tanto triste mientras sostenía una de las manos de su amiga

-No te preocupes Ino, Sasuke fue muy atento y me cuido muy bien – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa cómplice

-abusaste de tus antojos y sensibilidad?-pregunto la rubia más animada

-Si..- dijo la pelirosa mientras reía junto a su mejor amiga, recordando claramente todas las ocasiones en las que sus antojos sacaron a Sasuke de la cama para buscarlos en plena madrugada

Ino estaba encantada, extrañaba tanto a Konoha pero aun mas a toda la gente ahí, y si de algo estaba muy feliz era el hecho de que por fin su mejor amiga tenía ese brillo increíble en sus ojos que reflejaba cuan feliz se encontraba

-cuéntame Sakura que ha pasado en Konoha desde que me fui…-

-pues ha pasado tanto…Suigetsu se fue poco después de que te fueras tu, el dijo que iría a buscar las espadas de la aldea oculta entre la niebla que le faltaban, también le pidió a Karin que lo acompañara ya que el ambiente era algo pesado aquí…-

-esa bruja se fue?-

-si.. Comprendíamos a la perfección el odio que sentía hacia mí, y fue Sasuke quien le pidió a Suigetsu que se la llevara con el, ya que a pesar de que pelaban mucho ellos parecían llevarse bien… hace unos meses Naruto fue llamado por Tsunade sama, y según por lo que nos enteramos, al parecer ella le dio la orden de entrenar para ser Hokage, así que ahora está casi todo el tiempo ayudándola para aprender….-

-y Hinata?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-pues…para todos no era raro ver juntos a Hinata y a Naruto, pero al padre de Hinata creo que nunca le agradó el baka de Naruto…como sea hace unos meses fuero a una misión juntos y creemos que Hiashi los encontró poco más románticos de lo normal, así que le pidió a Naruto que se comprometiera formalmente con su hija si es que tomaba en serio su relación como novios-

-Hinata está comprometida con Naruto¡ o cielos…- la rubia bajo un poco el tono al notar que el bebé se movía levemente

-Shino, Kiba , Lee y Choji ya son jounin y están un poco cambiados…. Juugo construyó una pequeña casa en las cercanías de Konoha y es parte del equipo del criadero de los perros de la familia Inozuka junto con Hana….-

-ha esos dos siempre estaban juntos….mm quiere decir que ahora vives sola tu y Sasuke?..-

-si… solo el yo y nuestro bebé- dijo sonriente la pelirosa

-que paso con Shikamaru?-

-pues, a petición de la Hokage él subió a ser parte del consejo principal de Konoha, y pues trata directamente con nuestras aldeas aliadas..-

-de seguro con Suna¡-dijo la rubia sacando conclusiones rápidamente

-no estoy muy segura…siempre que los veo juntos a Temari y a él están peleando-dijo dubitativa la chica

- me imagino…. Y los demás?-

-mm… Tenten y Neji viven juntos desde hace un año….y el hijo de Kurenai sensei cada vez está más grande ….-

-Vaya , pareciera que es primavera en Konoha…-dijo alegre la rubia

-No eso…es solo que… mientras había guerra todos estaban preocupados por entrenar y llevar a cabo las misiones, ahora que Konoha está en paz todos se han dado el tiempo para pensar en su futuro y en las personas que aman..-

-tienes razón frentezota, Konoha vuelve a ser la aldea que conocimos cuando éramos pequeñas….-

Mientras las chicas hablaban el pequeño bebé había despertado y comenzaba a moverse inquieto en los brazos de su madre

-creo que lo despertamos..- dijo la ojiazul al ver al bebé parpadeando levemente hasta que por fin abrió los ojos dejando ver unos encantadores ojos color esmeralda

-no lo puedo creer… tiene tus ojos Sakura¡- dijo emocionada la chica mientras el bebé la miraba con curiosidad

-si… tienes unos ojos hermosos verdad Kyouhei- dijo la pelirosa con dulzura al bebé

-Kyouhei Uchiha, que lindo nombre….oye Sakura… crees que Kyouhei se enoje si me dejas cargarlo?-

Sakura sonrió al ver que su amiga ya había estirado los brazos , así que simplemente asintió y se lo dio a abrasar

-Es muy consentido, pero no suele temer a la gente….de hecho es demasiado amistoso con todos..-explico la madre del pequeño bebé

-Kyouhei, eres un niño encantador….tu mamá tendrá que cuidarte mucho de que las niñas te quieran comer a besos- le dijo suavemente la rubia al bebé que sonreía y trataba de jugar con la larga coleta rubia

-solo debes recordar algo Kyouhei, la niña que elijas debe ser muy bonita, mucho más que tu mamá y que tu tía Ino juntas…-dijo una vez más la rubia recibiendo una risa de parte del bebé que enamoraría a cualquiera

-me alegra que sea tan simpático, es bueno saber que no heredo los malos caracteres de sus padres..-afirmo Ino

-mal carácter?- Sakura levanto una ceja en forma de reclamo

-si, mal carácter, con tu terquedad y el mal genio de Sasuke kun seria un problema…-dijo entre risas la rubia

-Mal genio …he?- una voz grave sonó tras Ino haciéndola saltar para girarse

-Sasuke kun..-dijo la rubia al notar al moreno recargado en las escaleras con el clásico uniforme de los jounin

-Sasuke, no note que regresaste de tu misión – dijo la pelirosa mientras recordaba lo molesto que era tener a un ANBU por esposo ya que si de sigilo se refería, él era el más habilidoso

Pero antes de que Ino compusiera un poco su comentario, la puerta había sonado una vez más de modo que fue el moreno quien la abrió estando más cerca

-perdone Uchiha sama, Shizune san me mando a buscar a Ino Yamanaka y a su esposa-indicó un chunning de apariencia joven

-Shizune?-dijo Ino

-Si, al parecer Shizune te vio llegar a la aldea y me pidió que te llamara para que fueras a visitarla al hospital…-

-y para que me necesita a mi?-pregunto la pelirosa mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su hijo que había comenzado a estirar sus bracitos hacia ella mientras pronunciaba algo parecido a "mamá" con su angelical voz

-ha si… ella me pido que le dijera que hace unas horas llegaron unos ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la niebla y entre todos los médicos ninjas no se dan abasto para atenderlos a ellos y el resto de sus pacientes….-

-bien, me adelantare con Shizune frentona, después seguiremos platicando….- dijo Ino un poco nerviosa sonriéndole a su amiga y al moreno que simplemente le contesto con su típico "hmp" mientras Ino seguía al chunnin rumbo a la hospital de Konoha

-me alegra que regresaras pronto- dijo la chica depositando un dulce beso en los labios de su pareja

-necesito que cuides de Kyouhei mientras estoy en el hospital…-Dijo la ninja médico mientras dejaba al bebe en brazos del moreno

-que?- fue lo único que salió de la boca del moreno

-como que, que?- se giró molesta la pelirosa

-es tu responsabilidad como padre, debes cuidar a tu hijo de vez en cuando sabes…- dijo exasperada la chica mientras tomaba un maletín con equipo médico en el vestíbulo

-Sakura, yo aun estoy en misión, pasamos cerca de Konoha solo para reportar a la Hokage la información que tenemos hasta ahora …-explico el ojinegro con fastidio

-Yo sé, cuan ocupado estas Sasuke… de hecho desde que estas a cargo de tu propio equipo ANBU siempre estas ocupado… escucha, tu hijo crece a una velocidad increíble, debes estar con él tanto como te necesite-

-No puedo salirme de la misión por una razón como "esa"-dijo el moreno subiendo un poco el tono

- es… TU… hijo¡ además pretendes que todos se adjudiquen un parentesco con tu bebé mientras no estás?- dijo de forma tajante la pelirosa

Kyouhei comenzaba a inquietarse haciendo pequeños quejidos de molestia

-parentesco?- pregunto extrañado el ANBU

-si, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, estas tanto en misiones que es Naruto y los demás los que me han ayudado a cuidar de él cuando TU deberías hacerlo…de modo que todos se creen los tíos de Kyouhei…-explico la pelirosa que había caminado rápidamente a la cocina trayendo en las manos un biberón

-y cuál es el problema?-contestó tajante Sasuke

Sakura sonrió y se acerco a su bebé

-quien tiene los ojos más hermosos ?- dijo la pelirosa con un tono de voz gracioso mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pequeña nariz del niño, éste comenzó a reír inmediatamente y entre risas un "ttebayo" salió de los labios del bebé

-vez a que me refiero?- confirmo la chica al ver que Sasuke se había quedado mudo al oírlo hablar

-si sigues permitiendo que sea Naruto quien disfrute de tu hijo se le pegaran mañas como esas…..-

-bien…-fue todo lo que salió de los labios del moreno mientras que en su mente asesinaba al Usoratonkachi que osaba meterle una de sus tantas estupideces a la cabeza de SU hijo

-Toma, dale de comer… te aseguro que se volverá a quedar dormido aun es muy temprano y no te causará problemas-dijo la chica mientras le daba en la mano el biberón mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente del pequeño Uchiha para después salir corriendo rumbo al hospital

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, la misión ANBU que tenia era importante y ahora estaba de niñera por orden de su esposa…además se encontraba sumamente cansado al igual que su equipo de modo que había ordenado descansar en Konoha al menos un día aprovechando para hablar con la Hokage para después continuar con la misión

-Me estoy volviendo demasiado blando con ustedes dos..- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a su hijo beber su biberón entretenido

El pelinegro subió las escaleras entrando a una habitación pintada en colores alegres adornada con pequeños scrolls con el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabados en ellos, recargada en una de las paredes de la habitación había una cuna con finas terminaciones de madera mientras que en una repisa descansaban múltiples juguetes de peluche

En los brazos del pelinegro Kyouhei bostezaba dejando caer el biberón al suelo

-si no te levantaras a cada rato dormirías mas Kyouhei…- dijo suavemente el moreno mientras dejaba suavemente al bebé en su cuna dándole a abrazar al niño un pequeño osito de felpa

Pero antes de salir del cuarto de su hijo, un pequeño halcón de cuello dorado había entrado por la ventana con un pequeño pergamino en una de sus patas, Sasuke lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente

-Genial….- murmuro dejado ir al ave que descansaba en su antebrazo para salir de la habitación a paso veloz

WAAAAAA….. se escuchó un estruendoso llanto a lo que el moreno retrocedió en sus paso para ver a su pequeño retoño llorar pegado al barandal de su cuna

-que tienes?- dijo con un deje de impaciencia mientras lo mecía para que se calmara

-papá..-murmuro el bebe entre los sollozos

-suele llorar así de vez en cuando…- se escucho una voz chillona junto a la puerta

-Kimiko..- dijo el moreno mientras seguía con la mirada a la gata

Sasuke miró curioso al bebé en sus brazos ya que había dejado de llorar y se aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas a la solapa de su vestimenta

-a Kyouhei le gusta cuando juegas con él… pero al parecer se hizo a la idea de que casi no estás en casa a pesar de solo tener un año y medio, el pequeño llora de vez en cuando sin motivo y Sakura cree que es esa la razón…-dijo la gata mientras brincaba para recostarse a un cómodo sillón reclinable que se encontraba junto a la cuna

-eso es absurdo Kimiko…- se defendió el moreno

-entonces porque se calmó tan pronto lo cargaste?-se burlo la gata mientras se giraba para enroscarse

-debes cuidarlo por unos minutos, tengo que ir con la Hokage…-explico el ANBU

-de ninguna forma..volverá a llorar si no te ve cerca y no me gusta verlo así….-

De la boca del moreno solo salió un gruñido

* * *

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oficina de la Hokage

-interesante… entonces estos son los datos que recopilaron- dijo la rubia mientras leía con detenimiento los pergaminos que el grupo ANBU frente a ella le había entregado

-donde está su líder?- pregunto de malas pulgas Tsunade

-lamento la tardanza Hokage sama..- se escucho una voz grave en la puerta

Shizune sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó al moreno… la relación de él y la Hokage había mejorado mucho desde ese último incidente hace ya más de un año

_Flash Back_

_-Shizune¡ llama a ese Uchiha…- rugió la Hokage tan pronto vio a Shizune entrar a su oficina_

_-pe..pero Tsunade sama… hace unos días que Konoha derrotó a Madara Uchiha… y la aldea se encuentra en festejos…no cree que es un poco pronto?-la voz de la morena sonaba nerviosa_

_-llámalo¡ que si no viene igual lo arrastrare hasta mi oficina- gruño la rubia_

_-Si..- Shizune salió corriendo de la oficina para minutos después entrar detrás de un moreno cuya mirada mantenía serena_

_-por que tengo que llamarte si ya te había dado una orden de que vinieras a mi oficina Uchiha¡- gritó la Hokage que mantenía el seño fruncido_

_-cuál es el problema?- contesto de malas pulgas el joven_

_-el problema eres TU mocoso¡ acaso tienes idea de las consecuencias de tus actos?- gruño la quinta_

_-Si- contesto escuetamente el moreno que miraba ahora a la Hokage con el seño fruncido de igual forma_

_-en qué demonios estabas pensando? Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable¡- _

_-que no se dan cuenta de la edad que tienen? Y tu como hombre eres el que más responsabilidad tienes¡-_

_-o es que estas idiota y debíamos explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas?-_

_Una vena en la frente del moreno comenzaba a brotar mientras recibía una y otra vez los gritos de la quinta_

_-contesta Uchiha-ordeno la rubia_

_-que necesitas escuchar para dejarme ir?- ahora era Sasuke quien hablaba de dientes para afuera_

_-Eres un insolente- grito la quinta poniéndose de pie mientras azotaba sus puños contra su escritorio partiéndolo en pedazos_

_-no te debo ninguna explicación Tsunade, nada de esto te incumbe- dijo el moreno alzando la voz_

_-Sakura es mi alumna…. Por supuesto que me incumbe-grito aun más fuerte la rubia_

_Shizune miraba horrorizada a ambos que lanzaban chispas por los ojos…y casi al mismo tiempo el rostro preocupado de Sakura que miraba con temor la pelea de esos dos junto a la puerta…._

_-Sakura…cuando llego?-pensó la morena _

_-Tsunade sama..-susurro la pelirosa ….Los gritos de la Hokage retumbaban en las paredes de la aldea y tan pronto entendió a quien le gritaba había corrido a la oficina de la Hokage para calmar los humos….sabía cómo era el carácter de su maestra y aun más las agresivas respuestas que daba el moreno…y a ese paso era casi inevitable que alguno saliera ileso en sus arrebatos de ira_

_-escúchame bien niñito… si te atreves a dejarla de nuevo…YO seré la que ahora te buscará para traer tu cadáver de regreso-gruño Tsunade que había escuchado el rumor de que el Uchiha y su equipo abandonarían la aldea tan pronto derrotaran a Madara_

_-Yo jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo¡ es mi mujer aun cuando no estuviera embarazada, Sakura es una Uchiha le pese a quien le pese….- grito Sasuke ya hastiado de los gritos de la quinta sin reparar en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar_

_-Sasuke…-sonó la voz de la pelirosa detrás del joven_

_El moreno se giró sorprendido…había estado tan enfrascado gritando que no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica la cual había corrido para abrasarlo hundiendo el rostro en su pecho_

_-Una Uchiha?- dijo ya en voz baja la Hokage, esas afirmaciones eran en el mundo ninja muy delicadas, ya que las uniones entre miembros de clanes ninja no solían ser aparatosas, bastaba una pequeña celebración en donde el varón solía presentar a su pareja como miembro de su familia a ambos clanes, entregándole un regalo en particular como símbolo de el compromiso, y es que como ninjas todos sabían que su vida corría riesgo a cada misión de modo que era muy común en la aldea que la Hokage asistiese a esos eventos_

_-con que eso era….-pensó la Hokage mirando el tintineante dije que traía colgando la pelirosa que ahora la miraba y que por la situación de la guerra había dejado pasar sin cuestionar_

_La quinta soltó un largo suspiro mientras frotaba con sus manos sus sienes, ésta camino hasta situarse frente a la pareja que la miraba en silencio_

_-debes protegerla y amarla más que a tu propia vida Uchiha Sasuke….- recitó la Hokage con voz melodiosa la frase que solía decir un miembro de la familia del novio en esas ceremonias_

_-lo haré..- contestó el moreno con voz ronca mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de la chica_

_-Sakura-grito Shizune lanzándose a la chica para abrazarla, ya que siendo una amiga muy cercana a la pelirosa sabía perfectamente cuan emotivo era ese momento ya que ellos dos eran los únicos representantes de sus clanes_

_-Shizune basta…-dijo entre risas la pelirosa que estaba siendo estrangulada por su amiga medico_

_-de verdad está bien si ustedes dos no tiene una ceremonia más grande?-pregunto Shizune mientras retiraba de sus brazos a su amiga_

_-eh…si, ya conoces a Sasuke …-susurro la pelirosa al oído de la chica_

_Mientras las kunoichis cuchicheaban algo parecido a "hagamos una despedida de soltera" Tsunade había caminado poniéndose frente al moreno_

_-deja de ser irreverente Uchiha, un padre no puede mostrar ese tipo de actitudes si quieres que su hijo crezca sabiendo que su papá es uno de los ninjas más fuertes y respetados de Konoha- la voz de Tsunade ahora sonaba cálida y sonreía levemente_

_-hmp- fue toda la respuesta que recibió la quinta_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Se puede saber porque vienes acompañado?- pregunto la quinta con impaciencia

-no podía dejarlo solo…- dijo el moreno acercándose hasta el grupo de 4 ANBUs que permanecías con sus vestimentas y mascaras

La vista de Tsunade cayo directamente a los brillantes ojos de Kyouhei que miraba encantado a la gente a su alrededor mientras reía balbuceando algo así como "unade" y "abus"

-kyaaa es tan lindo…- dijo una ANBU que tras su mascara revelaba un largo y sedoso cabello platinado

-Compórtate- grito Tsunade al escuchar el grito de la chica

-muy bien… el reporte ya está entregado y se encuentra bastante completo…por ahora daré por terminada su misión lo que resta será completado por otro equipo…-

-Todos pueden retirarse menos Uchiha….-dijo finalmente la rubia

Los ANBUs asintieron y desaparecieron, bueno al menos tres de ellos ya que la chica de cabello plateado se había lanzado a arrebatarle carcajadas al bebé con las muecas que le hacía ya sin su mascara

-Shizuka¡ que no dije Uchiha únicamente?-

-Lo siento Tsunade sama…pero es que quería conocer al pequeño Uchiha, no puede negármelo, usted misma puede ver lo lindo que es y lo envidioso que es el padre por no presentarmelo- dijo entre risas la peliplateada

-hmp- Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a los "sinceros" comentarios de la peliplateada, de modo que simplemente la ignoró

-es verdad porque estas vestido así?-pregunto la chica distraídamente al notar que su jefe de equipo traía la vestimenta de jounin mientras ella continuaba jugando con el bebé

-la identidad de ANBU es secreta y como te diste cuenta mi hijo tiene un especie de imán molesto con toda la gente….- contesto serio el moreno

-de modo que si ven a un ANBU con este niño en brazos deducirán quien es…-explico Tsunade con voz seria

-bien Shizuka…fuera- dijo con tono impaciente la quinta

-si Hokage sama- Shizuka asintió colocándose la máscara y desapareciendo tras una nube de humo

-Uchiha por ahora permanecerán sin ninguna misión, quiero que descansen al menos por un periodo corto..-

Sasuke asintió, el cual era un gesto que Tsunade había aprendido a identificar como un "gracias" debido a las pocas palabras del moreno

Al salir de la oficina de la Hokage el moreno se topo con quien menos gana tenia de ver

-Sasuke¡ hola que haces aquí, ttebayo- dijo un rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna

-Sal de mi camino Dobe- gruño Sasuke

-haaa dime porque traes a Kyouhei chan con Tsunade obachan?- Naruto había ignorado el comentario de moreno acercándose al pequeño bebé

-quien tiene los ojos más lindos …-canturreo el rubio mientras jugueteaba haciendo cosquillas al niño

Los ojos del Uchiha ya habían cambiado de color drásticamente al escuchar el mismo jueguito que en la mañana le había mostrado su querida Sakura

-Deja de enseñarle estupideces a MI hijo, Usoratonkachi¡- rugió el moreno que había azotado contra la pared al rubio que forcejaba para quitarse la maño que lo aplastaba

-Teme, de que hablas¡- el rubio se había logrado zafar rascándose la cabeza un tanto desconcertado

Pero antes de que Sasuke comenzara a gritarle una explosión se escucho a lo lejos, haciéndolos girar la vista a una de las ventanas del pasillo

-Es el hospital..-gritó Naruto que había girado para salir corriendo al techo en donde el moreno ya había llegado, a lo lejos una gran nube gris salía del tercer piso del hospital y antes de que reaccionaran una segunda explosión estalló

Ambos ninjas habían corrido sin cruzar palabras mientras se acercaban saltando hasta uno de los techos cercanos en los cuales varias enfermeras sostenían a pacientes mientras otras ninjas se acercaban a ver lo sucedido

-Sasuke- se escucho una voz tras los jóvenes

Sakura se acercaba corriendo mientras curaba su brazo izquierdo de una lesión

-Que sucedió?-pregunto Naruto desconcertado

-los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla…. Tenían un hengen extraño….ellos no eran lo que aparentaban, hicieron estallar el hospital

-que es lo que buscaban?- pregunto el moreno

-entraron a la bóveda 5…-explico Shizune que cargaba a un niño con la pierna enyesada

Una tercera explosión resonó en el hospital provocando que todos se cubrieran de los vidrios que volaban por los aires

-que hay en la bóveda 5?-pregunto el rubio

-algo que nunca encontrarán…-dijo Sasuke entregándole al pequeño Kyouhei a la pelirosa

-vamos gritó el kyuubi adentrándose en los pasillos encendidos de el hospital…- el humo era denso y hacia difícil respirar pero mientras caminaba por ellos escucho voces en uno de los cuartos, el moreno que iba tras el también detuvo su paso

-no lo entiendo, debía estar aquí…. –dijo una voz

-si los ninjas de Konoha nos atrapan estaremos perdidos, debemos salir de aquí-grito otro

-Kotetsu..dime aun detectas ese chacra?-

-hay dos chacras similares…uno más poderoso que otro…probablemente lo que buscamos sea el más débil…-explico un sujeto

-muy bien vamos por él-ordeno otro

Ambos Naruto y Sasuke se habían lanzado para atacarlos pero otra explosión los hizo retroceder obligándolos a salir por una de las ventanas hasta el techo del mismo

-qué demonios es lo que buscan…-grito el rubio que giraba el rostro desconcertado tratando de ver entre las grandes nubes negras a los ninjas que atacaban Konoha

Mientras tanto Sasuke giraba frenético el rostro buscando un chacra en especial con ayuda de su Sharingan

-Sakura…-gritó el moreno saltando a otro edificio con la espada desenvainada

-Teme… que sucede…-Naruto salto siguiendo el mismo trayecto que el moreno, para cuando Naruto llegó, la imagen lo impacto…. Ninjas con bandas extrañas rodeaban a Sakura con diferentes armas en las manos, eran casi 20 según el conteo del rubio mientras que Sasuke permanecía quieto unos pasos atrás de uno de esos ninjas

Sakura por su parte estaba tensa mientras pegaba a su pecho al pequeño bebé que permanecía en silencio quizás por el miedo, en otra situación podría defenderse como la kunoichi que era, pero teniendo únicamente su uniforme medico no traía consigo armas, y si optaba por la opción de su brutal fuerza un golpe podría despedazar el edificio y con él se llevaría a las enfermeras y pacientes que guardaban silencio asustados mientras la veían ser rodeada

-Frentona¡- se escuchó la voz de la rubia que sostenía por los hombros a un medico ninja herido

-lo que buscan no está con ella-gruño Sasuke mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre

-Kotetsu…-grito uno de los ninjas a lo que uno de edad avanzada asintió

-no lo entiendo….ella debe tenerlo-dijo contrariado el anciano

-pues entonces tendremos que obtenerlo a la fuerza-grito otro ninja

Para los presentes las imágenes fueron tan rápidas que sus ojos no lograban comprender …los ninjas se habían lanzado a atacar a la pelirosa y segundos después una gigantesca criatura con armadura rugía rodeando al moreno y por ende a la chica tras él

-Uchiha Sasuke…-susurro uno de los ninjas que se ponía de pie ya que la criatura los había golpeado lanzándolos fuera del techo de ese edificio

-esto era lo que buscaban?- pregunto con una voz ronca el moreno

Naruto giró la vista rápidamente y pudo comprender por fin que buscaban…los ojos de Sasuke eran rojos como la sangre pero no era eso….sino la figura que ahora se delineaba en su ojos formando el Mangekyou Sharingan era…..diferente

-pero…si él tiene el Mangekyou ….porque sentí otro chacra?…-susurro el anciano

-debemos retirarnos –grito un ninja pero antes de que siquiera se movieran ANBUs de Konoha ya estaban sobre de ellos sometiéndolos

-Sasuke…-la voz de Sakura sonó alarmada, provocando que el moreno se girara para verla

En sus brazos la pelirosa sostenía al bebé que permanecía en silencio mientras que sus manitas empuñadas temblaban ligeramente, Sasuke desapareció el Susanoo mientras veía con detenimiento los ojos de su bebé que habían cambiado de un verde esmeralda a un carmesí intenso adornado por una pequeña cresta negra

Sasuke se acercó al pequeño –tranquilo… no dejaré que te pase nada a ti o a tu mamá, no debes estar asustado- le susurro el moreno al bebé mientras acariciaba ligeramente su cabezita, los ojos de Sasuke cambiaban del Mangekyou al Sharingan para después regresar a sus ojos negros como la noche….de igual forma los ojos de Kyouhei regresaron a su clásico brillo jade haciéndolo reaccionar en un llanto con tal sentimiento que asustó a la pelirosa

-que le sucede?- preguntó nerviosa

-descuida…..está bien- era la primera vez que Sasuke veía a la experimentada ninja medico preguntar nerviosa por su hijo….y es que para ambos era una gran sorpresa el incidente….en primera Sasuke había pensado en la posibilidad de que su hijo no heredase el kekeigenkai de su clan debido al tono de sus ojos ya que los Uchiha siempre habían tenido ojos negros y por otro lado Kyouhei debía ser el primer Uchiha que había despertado su Sharingan a tan corta edad

-pero Sasuke…-susurro la pelirosa mientras trataba de calmar a la criatura

-el solo está asustado…despertar el Sharingan no duele, pero es un tanto extraño…con la primera cresta el solo veía las cosas con más detalles…supongo que se asustó lo suficiente como para que su instinto lo defendiese despertando sus ojos…- dijo el moreno tranquilo mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos para limpiarle las lagrimas que escurrían en sus rosadas mejillas

-hey.. deja de llorar….créeme cuando aprendas a utilizarlo te será muy divertido- le dijo en voz suave al bebé mientras los recostaba en hombro frotando suavemente su espalda

-divertido?- se pregunto la pelirosa mientras asimilaba a que se refería el moreno…y sin esforzarse mucho la frase "todo lo vez con más detalle" sonó en su cabeza mientras recordaba que en seguidas ocasiones cuando estaban a "solas" éste solía usar su Sharingan mientras jugaban

-a si que esa era la razón…-pregunto sonrojada la pelirosa

Uno de los ANBU se acercó al moreno hablando casi en susurros

-llévenlos con Ibiki y repórtenselo a la Hokage- se escuchó una orden por parte del Uchiha

Uno de los ANBU había permanecido quieto, mientras su máscara se dirigía a la rubia que había dejado al médico ninja que sostenía a otra enfermera

-Sai..- Ino corrió lanzándose a los brazos del ANBU que le contestaba de igual forma el abrazo

-quiero una explicación, ttebayo- el rubio se veía desconcertado mientras intentaba poner cara impaciencia

-ne.. Naruto, será mejor que nos acompañes a casa y te explicare…- susurro la pelirosa que hacia unas señas para indicarle a Shizune que regresaría en un rato

Mansión Uchiha

-Teme porque tu Sharingan cambio de nuevo?- Naruto se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras miraba curioso el juego que mantenía el moreno y el pequeño Kyouhei

-es el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno…- dijo en voz grave el moreno si siquiera molestarse en mirar al rubio ya que estaba entretenido moviendo de lugar una estrella ninja de peluche mientras el bebé reía al tratar de atraparla y notar que se movía de lugar

-después de que derrotaron a Madara Uchiha, la visión de Sasuke empezó a empeorar con el uso de su Magekyou al punto de que solo veía sombras

-nunca lo note…-dijo pensativo el rubio, mientras imaginaba a un Sasuke tropezándose con una caja

-la visión no es indispensable en un ninja Usoratonkachi…algunos podemos sentir el chacra- bufó el moreno aun sin levantar la vista

-yo fui la que le pidió a Tsunade sama permiso para tomar los ojos de Madara Uchiha para Sasuke….y aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo en aceptarlos por orgulloso, sabía perfectamente que el rumor se esparciría haciendo esos ojos el anhelo de cualquier ninja…-explico la kunoichi que servía un poco de té en unas tazas

-así que querían los ojos de Madara Uchiha…..ne.. teme y ya puedes ver?-

-quieres comprobarlo- gruño el moreno mostrando su Sharingan con una sonrisa que dejaría helado al más experimentado ninja

-basta ya…- la pelirosa se había adelantado para separarlos antes de que una guerra se desatase en medio de su sala

-como sea, debemos tener cuidado con esos rumores que corren ya que muchos ninjas serán los que aun estén tras esos ojos- explico la pelirosa

-no te preocupes Sakura chan, con la cara que el Teme pone no creo que se quieran acercar a quitarle los ojos…-rio Naruto para después ser noqueado por un shuriken de peluche en medio de los ojos

-Teme¡-rugía el portador del Kyuubi

-Naruto…que no me habías dicho que irías a visitar a Hinata?-dijo la kunoichi con un tic en el ojo…

-haa es cierto…muy bien los veré luego entonces-salto emocionado el rubio despidiéndose de todos como si no hubiese pasado nada

Sakura caminó tomando al pequeño Uchiha en brazos para después subir escaleras arriba

-quita esa cara- se escucho después de unos minutos en la puerta de la habitación colorida, Sakura había recostado a Kyouhei que dormía tranquilo en su cuna

-que cara?- pregunto la pelirosa con voz golpeada caminando hacia la habitación principal

-la cara enojada que traes- rio el moreno que le había cerrado el paso a la chica con sus brazos

-por que siempre tienen que pelear? Tu eres un ANBU y Naruto el próximo Hokage y siempre terminan peleando como niños-gruño la chica acorralada

-porque es divertido…-le susurro en el oído mientras sonreía de lado

-pues a mí no me causa gracia- dijo agachándose para zafarse de los brazos del moreno

-es que para ti lo divertido es otra cosa…-Sasuke había tomado a la pelirosa por la cintura cargándola para recargarla en una pared mientras lamia con dulzura el cuello de la chica

-Sasuke no…. Debo regresar a ayudar al hospital…se lo dije a Shizune…-dijo con esfuerzo la chica que trataba de bajarse

-hmp…. Que lastima, porque yo no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir….- la voz de Sasuke era aterciopelada y miraba fijamente a la ojijade

-lose…-sonrió derrotada la chica mientras besaba con anhelo al hombre de su vida

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyaaa que cosa¡ la idea era hacer un epilogo y termine haciendo un capitulo final XD , cuanta miel verdad? Jaja no pude evitarlo…. Quería dejar un final que demostrara que "después de la tempestad viene la calma" y un final muy feliz ^_^

de corazon espero que les haya gustado mucho :P ya que siempre cuide que la historia pareciese lo más acercada a la real , jaja saben seria curioso que algo de mis loqueras saliera en el manga XD, esperemos que si ya que como saben soy super fan de SASUSAKU y asi me gustaria que terminara Shippuden jajaja

Mil gracias a todas y todos por leer mi fanfic, gracias a quienes siguieron mi historia de principio a fin, se cuantas veces las deje en la espera de los capítulos pero de verdad hice todo por publicar tan pronto terminaba mis obligaciones XD

A petición de varias , considerare continuar la historia en un nuevo fic llamado "la nueva generación" pero necesito tiempo para estructurar la historia creo yo que les gustara por que conocerán al pequeño Minato Uzumaki y al travieso Kyouhei Uchiha siendo gennins XD

Sin mas que decir, muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews que siempre me animaron a seguir escribiendo

Espero no perderme mucho tiempo, ya saben si me buscan estaré por el facebook y en deviart

Besos y abrazos a todos ¡ a si y una feliz navidad el próximo mes

Yukime88

Sin nacer 8 meses , la edad 1año 4 meses


End file.
